


Metamorphosis

by bigb3ar_2nd, Mymusicmanager, TheLukelele



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alt. Chloe, Alt. Max, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Personal Growth, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 88,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigb3ar_2nd/pseuds/bigb3ar_2nd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymusicmanager/pseuds/Mymusicmanager, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLukelele/pseuds/TheLukelele
Summary: Chloe Price, beautiful, shy, and soft-spoken yet a lonely and scared girl, who wishes to become a well-known artist. But why is she tormented so much? Why are there always people surrounding her, to trample her, humiliate her, bully her? For being shy? For never having any friends? For not having the courage to stand up for herself? What is her fault? She just wants to live her life and be someone. She cries through her loneliness and wishes there was someone who could take her out of this circle of hell.





	1. I Have Been Here Before

****

**Chloe Price - Metamorphosis**

* * *

Joyce Price concentrates on the road while riding her beat up Station Wagon. Her daughter Chloe leans her head on the car door, looking at the passing scenery through the window with despondent eyes. It’s the same road that takes her to Blackwell Academy. She passes through here every day. Looking at the same trees and buildings as they zip past. Schools should be exciting and fun. She likes to draw, she wants to be an artist and it's always been her dream to go to Blackwell. She has always been a model student. Her teachers praise her, and she has an excellent 4.0 GPA. But instead of happiness in her eyes or excitement to be in the place she always wanted to be, there is defeat and fear. She has been there before. Surrounded by a crowd, being called names.

She has been there before. Surrounded by a crowd, being called names. Weirdo, loner, and hurtful names she doesn’t want to remember. Always surrounded by grown-ups acting like bullies. But why her? She always thinks. What is her fault? Why do people hate her and hurt her so much? She has never hurt anybody. She never even looked at them wrongfully, yet they treat her with disdain. All she wants is to be accepted for who she is. But the recent bruise on her arm and the scraped knee which she got when she was pushed from behind and fell on the harsh concrete by one of the elites of the famed Vortex Club tells a different story. The mocking smirks and the snorting disdainful laughs she has to hear every day. So yes, she hates it. Hates being in that place every day. Because she has been there before, caught up in a circle of hurt and loneliness. It was not like this before, not to this extent. 

Her life was good, a loving and encouraging father, a doting mother. She never had friends and being an introvert also never helped. In her kindergarten, in her primary school, middle school, everywhere, whenever she tried to make friends, her anxiety and shyness got the better of her and she was never able to speak or open up to people. Kids who tried to reach her would be put off by her silence. So, she just stayed alone, only observed through her eyes, as the world went on running on its own accord. Her parents understood her and never blamed her for her shyness. She was cheerful until her one source of happiness was snatched away from her.

Four years ago, her father died in a tragic car accident. It shattered her. William Price, the kindest person she had ever known, who would treat her like a princess. Who would listen to her innocent wishes and dreams and smile at her, and would spend every minute of his free time helping her draw. The visits to the parks, to the sea, carnivals, she never felt alone at all. She never thought of having a friend when she had her father. But with him gone, she knew what it felt like to be alone, to be vulnerable. She should have been angry at him for leaving her like that. She should have felt anger, hate, hurt, yet all she felt was loneliness. Her mother tried to help her but she couldn’t understand her the way William did. She regressed. Became more isolated, scared, and defenseless. A shell of a once lonely but cheerful girl. Her happiness was gone, only to be replaced with fear and isolation.

So yes, she has been here before. Another day which makes her feel like she is living the same day, the same path, the same school, the same people bullying her for no reason or at least reason for their cheap laughter, and the same indifferent people who don’t care for her or even want to. So, why she should be happy, going back to the same hell she has to endure every day? For a promise and a wish which she made with her father to become a well-known artist? Or to find a place which she can really call her own? Are these reasons enough to endure the hellish and painful days? She always thinks, yet she still tries to move on.

So yes, she has been here before. Another day which makes her feel like she is living the same day, the same path, the same school, the same people bullying her for no reason or at least reason for their cheap laughter, and the same indifferent people who don’t care for her or even want to. So, why she should be happy, going back to the same hell she has to endure every day? For a promise and a wish which she made with her father to become a well-known artist? Or to find a place which she can really call her own? Are these reasons enough to endure the hellish and painful days? She always thinks, yet she still tries to move on.

William Price, the kindest person she had ever known, who would treat her like a princess. Who would listen to her innocent wishes and dreams and smile at her, and would spend every minute of his free time helping her draw. The visits to the parks, to the sea, carnivals, she never felt alone at all. She never thought of having a friend when she had her father. But with him gone, she knew what it felt like to be alone, to be vulnerable. She should have been angry at him for leaving her like that. She should have felt anger, hate, hurt, yet all she felt was loneliness. Her mother tried to help her but she couldn’t understand her the way William did. She regressed. Became more isolated, scared, and defenseless. A shell of a once lonely but cheerful girl.

Her happiness was gone, only to be replaced with fear and isolation. So yes, she has been here before. Another day which makes her feel like she is living the same day, the same path, the same school, the same people bullying her for no reason or at least reason for their cheap laughter, and the same indifferent people who don’t care for her or even want to. So, why she should be happy, going back to the same hell she has to endure every day? For a promise and a wish which she made with her father to become a well-known artist? Or to find a place which she can really call her own? Are these reasons enough to endure the hellish and painful days? She always thinks, yet she still tries to move on.

She's snatched away from her thoughts as the wagon slows down to a halt. She lifts her head up and scans her surroundings. Yes, here it is, her gateway to hell and another sick day to endure. She should tell her mother, not that she doesn’t know. Joyce tries to help, but her every word is rehearsed, ‘You are strong and a great artist, you should leave your insecurities behind and go make friends’. She should tell her that she tried to be an open person and make friends, only to be isolated even more. Thinking about this, she sinks even more into the seat and a cold sigh escapes her mouth which piques her mother's interest. She looks towards Chloe with her kind eyes and puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing a bit. Chloe looks back at her mother and tries to hide the fear and hurt in her eyes with a smile. One thing she doesn’t want to do is to worry her mother.

“Honey? Will you be okay? Should I come with you and talk to Principal Wells?” Joyce asks softly while looking into the blonde's azure eyes.

Chloe quickly looks away before her mother could see the fear in them and shakes her head “No, I'm fine mom. Thanks, but you don’t need to.” She smiles again, another mask to not to worry her mother as she gathers her things and opens the car door. She shifts a bit to get out the car.

Her mother asks her, “Will you be coming back home tonight?”

The blonde looks back, “No, I'll stay in the dorm, I have some catch up to do. Thanks for the ride Mom. Sorry, you had to drive me here again.”

“It’s fine sweetie. Not like I am late or anything. The truckers will not starve if Joyce is not at Two-whales.” She chuckles, which makes the blonde giggle also.

“But no one can replace Joyce Price and her cooking,” She looks at her watch and her eyebrows raise, “Shit, I'm going to be late!” She leans over the seat and kisses her mother’s cheek, “Love you mom, Bye.”

“Bye hon, and be careful. Call me if you need anything okay?” Joyce smiles but her eyes also show worry for her daughter which the blonde tries to ignore as she smiles back.

“I will Mom, Bye!”

She climbs out of the car and closes the door and watches the car leave. As soon as it vanishes from her sight, her smile wanes and shoulders slump. She turns around clutching her bag and walks towards the main building with her head down. She pushes the door and walks inside, the chirpings of birds are replaced by murmuring of conversations, students grouped up, talking, laughing. She sees boys pushing each other and girls looking at their cell phones and giggling. Again, she looks down, takes quick steps, practically running towards her class.

She doesn’t like to look at people, only to see their smirking and mocking faces looking back at her. She knows the steps, where to turn, where to hide from them. At least they will refrain from hurting her in the class or in front of a teacher. She walks and takes a sharp turn only to bump into somebody and hears a yelp and a thud as the other person falls on the ground. She knows this voice very well and a shiver runs down her spine. She looks up to see them, Victoria Chase on the ground and her clique of popular girls, Courtney Wagner and Taylor Christensen flanking her as usual. Her breathing almost stops as fear grips her. Not even five minutes being inside the campus building and she is already in trouble.

“Oh my God, are you okay Victoria?” Courtney asks the fallen girl, while she and Taylor help her up. 

“Watch where the fuck you are going, you bitch!” Victoria hisses while getting up and scowls at the blonde, who’s shoulder slumps even more as she cowers in the gaze of the pixie cut adorned blonde. She shouldn’t be afraid of her. Victoria is younger, but Chloe doesn’t have the courage to face her, she tried at first, but they bullied her even more. So, she gave up and only tries to avoid the whole clique. But, it’s all in vain. They always find her and find a reason to mock her. Victoria straightens her clothes only to see a stain on the cuff of her cream white cashmere, only a small stain which can be dusted off, but it's a good enough excuse to humiliate Chloe. She huffs and hisses at the blonde girl. Chloe, looking at this realizes she is in much more trouble because Victoria Chase loves to show off her prim and proper self and her outfits are part of her egotistical pride. Chloe gulps with fear and quickly apologizes to the Queen Bee.

“S-sorry,” Chloe says meekly while looking down. She tries to leave but Taylor and Courtney block her way and smirk at her.

“Where do you think, you’re going?” Victoria grabs her by the arm making the taller blonde wince from the tight grip and the sting from the pixie blonde’s nails, “You messed up my clothes. These are more expensive than the rags you wear.” Victoria seethes again in her chiding tone.

“I'm sorry, please... let me go.” Her heart thumps faster with fear as she pleads with a tiny voice.

“On your knees!” Victoria smirks and her posse snickers at the taller blonde.

“W-what?” Chloe looks at her with her shocked eyes, trying to understand what the younger blonde said to her.

“Are you fucking deaf? I said, get on your knees and apologize,” The pixie glares at her.

Chloe looks around and searches for somebody to help her out of this situation, but all she sees is snickering people, some whispering in each other’s ears. A few heartless ones already have their cell phones out ready to take pictures of her misery. Such is the idea of fun to them. Tears start to prick her eyes as she looks for help. But nobody even looks at her as a human being, but an object of mockery.

“Nobody cares about you here, so get on your fucking knees now and apologize!” Her tone is so harsh that it jolts another surge of fear in the bigger blonde as she cowers and finally stops resisting. She slowly gets on her knees but every second mortifies her and her eyes well up as she hears giggles and laughter all around her. She has been here before, always had been in the same position. Always a circle of people surrounding her, mocking her. Yet, she knows nobody will ever help her. So, all she does is what the bullies tell her to. She gets on her knees, and clenches her hands in fists, mortified, ashamed. Her ears thump along with her rapid heartbeat.

Victoria snorts at her embarrassing posture and takes out her cell phone, she starts the video recording, “Now, repeat after me. Miss Victoria Chase, I am sorry for ruining your expensive clothes.”

Chloe’s mortification increases as a dry sob come out of her mouth as she feels ashamed for the mockery she is being subjected to, yet she cannot fight it, “M-Miss Victoria Chase, I… I am sorry for ruining your expensive clothes.”

“And I will use my body to repay you because I am a whore.”

Chloe’s eyes bulge out, but all she hears is snickers and cackles, “I-I can't say that!”

“Say it, or do you want me to call Nathan?” Victoria says in a threatening voice.

Hearing Nathan Prescott’s name brings a new surge of fear in her. He is the undisputed king and leader of Blackwell Academy and Vortex Club. His father, Sean Prescott owns more than half of this town and donates a huge amount of money to Blackwell Academy and owns the Prescott Dorms. And because of that, Nathan can do whatever he wants in this school. Bully anyone, sell drugs, can even hit a student but no one will bat an eye. The Principal only cares about the money his father pumps in the academy, so he has free reigns and practically owns the school. Recalling her recent bruise on her arm and her scraped knee, she cowers again. Swallowing her pride and her tears, she says the shameful words.

“And I’ll use my b-body to repay you..." Chloe stops for a second to gather herself as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Hey!" Victoria barks at the vulnerable girl. Chloe looks up to see the bossy girl scowling at her. "Who said you could stop crybaby?" 

Chloe reluctantly continues. "Because I am a… w-whore.” The embarrassment and shame overwhelm her and more tears fall from her eyes to her reddened cheeks. She feels as if her blood has stopped circulating and she gasps. Mortified and ashamed, she just shed tears looking down. She wishes the ground should just split and swallow her whole to save her from this feeling of embarrassment she has to endure every day.

Then all she hears is laughter and sneers all around her, like animals surrounding a wounded prey, grinning and sneering. But no one gets near her to lift her up, to console her or at least tell them to stop hurting her. All they do is laugh, and those who don’t laugh act indifferent, not caring what is happening around them. Ignorance is a bliss and they want to stay in the blissful moment of theirs.

“See, it wasn’t that hard. Next time you get in my way like this. I’ll get Nathan to teach you a lesson, you freak,” Victoria sneers at the kneeled blonde and turns towards her posse, “Let’s go girls, before this lame freak’s germs get all over me.” she walks away with her heels clanking, already discussing to edit and upload the video.

And the crowd disperses. Like drones, they follow the Queen Bee and her posse, leaving a humiliated girl in tears. Chloe wipes her eyes and looks up to see a girl looking at her with sad eyes, Kate Marsh, the only person who actually sympathizes with her and cares to ask her if she is okay. But is also afraid to stand up to Victoria or Nathan. So, she helplessly watches them bully Chloe. Though Chloe doesn’t hate her for this. She knows that helping her will also put Kate in danger, not that she hasn’t been bothered by the Vortex Club before, but not as drastic and severe as what they put Chloe through. So, she doesn’t hate her for not helping her, but she also wishes she did or someone else did.

“Chloe, I am so sorry. I wish I could help.” Kate apologizes to Chloe while helping her up, who wipes her eyes again and tries to smile at the younger blonde. Another reason for her to be ashamed that she is eighteen, a year older than the girl who is consoling her, but is more courageous than her.

Chloe sniffs and tries to smile but through her sad smile her lips still tremble, “I-It’s alright, I don’t blame you, Kate.”

“Are you okay? Want me to take you to the restroom?” Kate says in her kind soft voice, but the taller blonde shakes her head.

“No, I'm fine. I’ll go myself. I’ll see you in the class.” she says and walks towards the girl’s restroom. It’s funny, she thinks, whenever she is bullied there is no teacher around, nor the security guards. As if they deliberately ignore her or don’t want to face Prescott’s wrath. Vortex Club is Nathan Prescott, and anyone in the Vortex Club is part of his clique, so they are untouchable and free to do what they want.

Chloe enters the restroom and quickly goes to the last stall, closing the door behind her. She slumps on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Fresh tears roll out of her eyes and she puts her head down and cries, remembering every moment of shame she is subjected to. She only curses her own cowardice and loneliness, and every time she cries, she misses her Dad, who always encouraged her and told her that bad things make us stronger, but she never felt strong. Through her sobs, she wishes someone was there to lift her up and takes her out of this misery.

* * *

Max’s phone rings and vibrates, jolting her out of her drowsy state. The trip from Seattle to Arcadia Bay was boring, and she forgot to charge her phone, so had to reserve the battery. Which meant, no music or games to pass the time and her boredom made her doze off. She straightens herself from her slouched posture on the seat and takes her phone out from her pocket. Looking at the caller id, she rolls her eyes. It’s her Dad, calling for the fifth time. But that’s what you get with over worrying parents. She ruffles her short boy cut brunette hair in frustration, groans loudly but answers the phone anyway.

“Yo Dad!”

‘Max, my princess. But, Yo?’ she hears a little condensing and serious tone which makes the girl wince a little.

“Err... I mean, Hi Dad, and would you please stop calling me that. I am not a little girl.” Max says sarcastically.

Her dad laughs through the phone “Just kidding, kiddo. How is your ride? Have you arrived yet?”

“Dad, this is the fifth time you called. I'm fine and…” She looks outside to see she’s already at her stop, “… yeah, I just arrived.”

“Just now? But you were supposed to be there an hour ago,” There is a concern in his voice,

“Not my fault Dad. Blame the flat tire the bus got. Look, I am already late in my first day. I have to go. Can I call you later?” She replies but also hears another voice, her ever loving but a nagging mother, which makes the brunette roll her eyes for the second time.

“Okay, Your Mom said Hi and remember your promise. Don’t make me come over there?”

“Can’t promise anything.” she says with a smirk on her face.

“Max!”

“I’m joking Dad. I won’t cause any trouble. But if someone bothers me, I won’t just up and take it. I am your daughter after all.”

She can hear her father’s gruffly booming laughter, “Yep, you sure are, but you got more Irish blood in you than your Dad. Just don’t cause any trouble unless you are provoked too much. But ONLY as the last resort. Got it, kiddo?” and she again hears her mother’s reprimanding tone, chiding her husband for encouraging Max. But her worries are valid.

Max admired her father Ryan Caulfield a lot. She wanted to be like him. She grew up around boys more than girls, her gestures, postures and thoughts, even her way of talking was more boyish. Instead of playing with dolls, she would go out and play baseball or skate with boys. Which occasionally brought fights. At first, she had to struggle, coming home crying because she was bullied and teased for being a girl and weak. But her father encouraged her. Always told her that if she wants to be like her father then she should learn to be brave and defend herself from the bullies and snobs. So, he taught her things he learned in the army from the young age, and by the time she was sixteen, she was tough enough and had enormous bravery and confidence built up for her but also a slight disliking for being treated as a weak girl.

But little did Ryan knew that his girl was rebellious. Blame her Irish blood that boils easily and she cannot stay out of a fight. Her parents knew she would never start a fight on her own and lie to them. She always fought for her friends, for the old man some jerks tried to dis or the girls who were being harassed by jocks and bullies. Her fights were always for those who couldn’t defend themselves.

Even though small in height and being a girl, her body was slightly well developed and lean even for her age of seventeen. Her mother wailed and nagged that Max is a girl and should grow up and act like one, but fuck that. To her, girls are too pure and a symbol of weakness and always need someone to depend on and she hated being too dependent.

“Roger that Major Caulfield,” She feels a sore ping between her legs, “Dad, I gotta go, I am gonna piss my pants if I don’t find a bathroom soon!” she says while practically jumping out of the bus skipping the steps, which earns her a scowl from the driver. She shrugs her shoulders and grin at him.

“Language, private!” He chides her mockingly.

“Sir, yes Sir,” She mocks salute even though she knows her father can’t see it, but she does anyway, “Love you Dad, and kiss mom and Regan for me. Bye now!”

“Bye, my pumpkin.” and he disconnects the phone and she groans at the name he called her.

She raises her head and looks at the tall building, and grins “So, this is the famous Blackwell Academy. Show me what you got, Arcadia Bay.” and she walks towards the main building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone.
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank my friend and co-author of this story, Lukelele, for helping me with the story and my poor grammar. And we both are hoping to bring you a fresh take on one of the countless What if? Universes that Life is Strange has given to us and an idea popped in our mind.
> 
> You might have gotten used to the idea of a spunky, rad, and a rebellious punk Chloe. But we thought, what if those traits never developed in an AU? What if she was totally opposite of her original counterpart. A shy, soft-spoken Chloe. Certain events made her scared, lonely and despondent, yet she tries to be someone. But because of her weak traits, she became an easy target of bullying. We tried to portray her torments so you could actually feel what she felt in her helpless state.
> 
> Max, yes, we need a balance here. But what is Max to Chloe, how will things work between them. Is Max a some sort of savior, or will just act indifferent towards Chloe? That we want to explore in the future.
> 
> A few words from Lukelele
> 
> With this story we want to explore an alternate Chloe similar to the one from episode 4 of Life Is Strange. The Chloe that never fell in with the tough crowd and never had anyone like Rachel brought out her inner punk. As you will see in the story, this version of Chloe really admires her father and when he died it led her down a similar path to the LIS canon after Max left her for Seattle, which made her feel lonely and rejected.
> 
> Life Is Strange deals with problems like bullying with Kate Marsh, but we thought it would be interesting to put Chloe, the character who is strong, independent and fearless, in this situation to create a character almost the complete opposite of the Chloe we all know.
> 
> Thanks for reading and we hope you are just as excited to explore this new alternate universe as I am.
> 
> Lukelele
> 
> Reviews and Feedbacks are appreciated


	2. A Warm Welcome

Chloe is still in the restroom, hidden away in the stall, sitting on the cold floor. Despite her taller height, her body looks so tiny with how much she has squeezed herself in as if wanting to hide from the cruel reality she has to face everyday. With no more tears left in her eyes, she rests her cheek on her knees and short sobs escape from her mouth. Her body jerks and chest clenches with every hitched breath she takes. Her beautiful azure eyes feel so empty, shallow and opposite of her past cheery self. She has no one to tell her wallows, so she calls for the only person who has ever listened to her. _‘Dad,’ she calls for her father, ‘It hurts so much every time they do this to me.’_ With her long slender fingers, she holds her knees and squeezes them to her chest more to stop the ragged breaths. _‘I have no one. I feel so alone. Why did you have to leave me Dad’_ She complains to her father, wishing he was here to listen to her hurting voice, she wished he could tell her everything would be alright. But all she hears is silence and muffled conversations from outside. _‘Dad. Please, help me. I cannot take this anymore.’_ But she hears nothing, again only the same muffled silence. As if nothing in the world cares for her. She doesn’t exist in the circle of the living. Just isolated and humiliated.

Deep in her thoughts, the blonde is startled and she jerks upward as the muted silence is filled with the blaring school bell, indicating that class has started. Chloe lost the track of time hiding in the restroom. She checks her watch and winces. Quickly gathering her things, she gets up off the floor and unlocks the stall door. She walks towards the exit, only to see her own reflection in the mirror. Her eyes are swollen, face still smeared in tears. She hates it, hates every moment of the reflection she is looking it.

‘ _What have you become Chloe. You don’t look like the daughter of William Price. You are just a coward. A scared, coward, nobody, left alone in this world only to be trampled and humiliated. Yes, this is what you have become. A nobody, a miserable loser.’_ Despondently she puts her stuff next to the sink and turns on the tap. She cups her hands under the flowing water, and splashes her face, patting her cheeks and pressing on her eyes softly with her knuckles to ease the swelling, silently wishing for them to miraculously turn normal before she enters the class.

She gathers her things and leaves the restroom. With dead feet and a heavy heart, she drags herself towards her classroom, dreading for the inevitable mockery she has to face again. Like a walk of shame, every step she takes makes her feel like she’s going towards the gallows, with people throwing insults at her, whispering, giggling. But she keeps walking. She knocks on the door and opens it, only to see the students are all seated and class is already in session. Her teacher turns towards her looking at her under his glasses with a frown.

“Chloe Price. You’re late. Care to explain why?”

“N-no, I was just-”

“Feeling lonely and crying in the restroom? Boohoo!” Victoria cuts off the girl's apology with a mocking voice of a little girl. A few snorts and giggles fill the class. Chloe’s shoulders sink, she clenches at the strap of her bag and looks at her feet, trying to hide the embarrassment of becoming the laughing stock of the class.

“Thank you, Victoria,” The teacher says to the pixie who completely ignores the teacher, eyeing the taller blonde with a smirk on her face. “Chloe, please go to your seat and don’t try to be late again.” The teacher says with knitted brows.

Chloe’s slumps her shoulders again, _‘Why is he irritated with me?’_ She walks slowly towards her seat but dreads as she sees Taylor waiting there with her smug face. She gulps and continues walking. Just as she is about to get seated, Taylor kicks the seat away and Chloe falls on the ground. The whole class bursts into a fit of laughter. Only Kate, who was sitting just a few chairs away, looks at her with pitiful eyes. The teacher scowls at Taylor who just shrugs her shoulder. perks of being in Vortex Club, no teacher can openly dis or punish you and you are free to do whatever.

Chloe gets up slowly and drags her chair again, this time holding it, and sits down, but the class keeps laughing, making the blonde clench her hands into fists and look down.

The door bursts open and a small figure rushes in and skids to a halt. The laughing abruptly stops and Chloe sighs internally, thanking whoever took away the humiliating moment. She looks up at the person. A boy, with brunette hair cut shortly, an unbuttoned red checkered shirt with blue and white seams running horizontally over a light gray top. Also sporting baggy khaki cargo pants with cuffs pleated above the ankles and white converses. The most prominent are the cluster of freckles spread on his face just under the eyes and across the bridge of his nose. But the strangest thing is he is holding a suitcase. Who brings a suitcase to class?

“Uh, I guess I’m late,” she says with an embarrassed grin on her face and rubs the back of her neck. Wait! She? Chloe realizes she’s a girl and only then she notices her chest protruding a bit.

“You must be Maxine Caulfield, joining us today?” The teacher says, looking in the register for the name and confirming.

“Max, please call me Max,” she corrects the teacher, who frowns a bit, “And sorry for being late sir,” She jabs her thumb behind her back pointing outside, “The bus I was riding had a flat tire. I just got off and ran all the way here and still have this.” She points at her suitcase still in hand.

“I understand, but you could have left the suitcase at the admin office, Max.”

“Oh,” she says while dramatically facepalming herself, and a few snorts and giggles escape from some of the students. Even Chloe’s lips twitch to form a smile.

“Please find yourself a seat and put your suitcase at back of the class while you are at it.” He says again with a grimace. Max shrugs her shoulder and drags her suitcase which makes a loud rattling sound. She grins apologetically and picks up the case with ease, walking all the way back and resting it against the wall. She turns around and scans the class to find a seat and finds one right next to a rich looking girl. She walks towards the seat and almost plops in the most uncouth manner, slouches and grins at the pixie cut girl. “Hi, I am Max. Nice to meetcha!”

“Ugh, Whatever!” groans the pixie, who then looks away.

Max is surprised by the pixie girl’s snobbish grunt and thinks, _‘I see, a snobby princess. Well, nope. Not gonna happen here. Time to switch.’_ Max scans the class again and sees another seat empty. She quickly gets up, getting a confused look from the teacher.

“Is there a problem, _Max_?” He again emphasizes on her name.

Max internally flips at the teacher, _‘Lay it off, suit guy. Why so salty? Who fucking wears a suit to teach. Ya know what, fuck it.’_ “Nah, not comfortable. Gonna switch.” Ignoring the teacher’s scowl she switches to the empty seat and plops again.

This time it’s another blonde, with a huge bun on her head. The girl smiles softly towards her and extends her hand, “Hi, I am Kate. Nice to meet you, Max.”

Max grins and shakes her hand, “Nice to meet you too, Kate.”

The teacher clears his throat, “If you two are done with your greeting, can we continue the class?” Kate looks down apologetically.

Max only shrugs, but leans in towards Kate, “Man, that suit really wants to go back to the case.”

Kate looks towards her in confusion. Max jab her thumb behind her, “Ya know, _‘suit’_ and _‘case’_?”

Kate tries to understand but only smiles confusingly. Max shakes her head, “Uh, never mind.” _‘Cool it off, Max. Bad impression. But, Man. Look at all the chicks here,’_ Max scans the class, and checks out each girl in the class, ignoring the boys completely.

She doesn’t remember when and how, but her sexual preference tilted a bit on the same field. By fifteen, she realized she liked girls more than boys. But never came out with it.

‘ _Down, cowboy. Keep it in your pants, Max. Now is not the time. Settle down.’_ She chides herself and starts listening to the teacher who she dubbed _‘Mr. Suit’_ , but ten minutes later, she starts feeling drowsy and puts her head on the desk. Face down, arms dangling under the desk. She drifts to sleep.

\---

“..ax? M…, Max!”

Max jolts up, startling Kate who was trying to wake her up, “Uh? Wha? Where am I?”

Kate chuckles, “Class is over Max, you were asleep. Mr. Henry kept glaring at you.”

Max shakes her head to wear off the drowsiness and rubs her neck, “Aw man, Mr. Suit will really be on my case now.”

“Oh? Oh! I get it now. You mean the suitcase.” Kate shakes her head and chuckles softly. Max thinks her toothy smile is cute.

Max grins, albeit sheepishly, “Well, I tried...” She looks back to see her suitcase is still resting by the wall and almost all of the class has left, _‘Well, time to check mi casa’_ “Well, that’s my cue. I’m proly gonna go set up my room in the dorms. Nice to meet ya again, Kate.”

“Likewise, Max. Oh, and I am also in the Prescott dorms. Feel free to knock at my door if you need any help.”

“Can’t refuse an offer from a lady.” Max winks at the blonde, causing her to grin and blush a little. Max does give a vibe of a boy more than a girl. Seeing the girl blush, she chuckles a little, “See you later, Kate.” She says while picking up the suitcase, and waving at the blonde girl.

“Later, Max.” Kate waves back.

Max leaves the class and walks towards the exit. She scans her eyes looking through the environment and sees the same pixie blonde, along with sexy legs and zebra girl crowding a taller blonde girl. She shrugs her shoulder and walks out of the main building and towards the Prescott Dorms.

\---

As soon as the class bell rings, Chloe quickly gathers her things and speed walks towards the exit. For her, every second counts. She wants to get away from people, especially Victoria and her cronies who won’t waste a chance to humiliate her if she is around. Chloe glances at the sleeping brunette and Kate trying to wake her up. She wants to stop and chat, but the looming trio of her tormentors are already eyeing her for their next scheme and she does not want to be in the same position like earlier in the morning.

She quickly walks out of the class, only for Victoria to follow her and get in front of her, blocking her way. Chloe tries to pass through by stepping aside but Victoria mirrors her steps and blocks her escape.

“Hey Chloe, where are you going?” The pixie asks her nicely, though her cocky smirk is still there.

Chloe glances in her eyes for a second but averts them quickly. “T-to my room.” She meekly replies.

“Oh, come on. Why not join us. I am sure the boys will love the company of a whore like you.” She grins but her mirth is not a happy one, but a disgusted sneer masked under that smile.

Chloe pinches her jeans tightly between her supple fingers and swallows another humiliating name-calling.

“I have homework. Please, let me go.” Says the taller blonde, again meekly. She sees the brunette, Max, from earlier pass her by only to stop for a second to look towards them. Chloe, for an instant, hoped that this girl will help her out of the situation, but her wish dies as soon as the brunette starts walking again and exits the building. Chloe’s eyes fall down, _‘No one will help you out of this. You are just pitiful. You were hoping that girl will save you. Why would she? She has nothing to do with a loser like you.’_

“Hey! Look at me when I talk to you, bitch!” Victoria sneers when she sees the taller blonde ignoring her. “I know what to do with you. Girls, let’s take her to Nathan.”

Chloe’s heart sinks just hearing that person’s name. “No, please. Let me go!” She pleads to the trio, but they ignore her and start dragging her by the arms. Tears start welling up in Chloe’s eyes. She wants to scream and tell them to stop but her voice is caught up in her throat. She is afraid and her heart pounds.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Chloe. He will not do anything to you anymore. He’s already done with you. But, I am not sure about the other boys. Everybody knows you are a closet slut.” Victoria berates her with her venomous words.

Chloe is on the verge of crying and tries to pry her arms, but her strength wanes and she is overtaken by fear. _‘Please, somebody help me. Not to him, not again’_

“Victoria,” A girl calls her from behind.

Victoria hisses, and turns around, “What do you want? Can’t you see I am busy?”

“Sorry,” The girl says meekly, “Mr. Jefferson was asking for you.”

A genuine glee forms on the pixie’s face and she immediately let go of the taller blonde. Her drones follow her command and let go of Chloe too. Victoria smirks mockingly at the blonde.

“Consider yourself lucky. Next time, you ignore me. You will be all over the internet. _‘Blackwell Bitch caught whoring’_. Now get lost, loser.” She shoves Chloe hard, almost making her trip and her bag falls off her hand. The other drones’ cackles in their high pitched voices and leave her there.

Chloe lifts her misty eyes up and looks around only to see the same scene, the heads joined and whispering. _‘Don’t look at me like that. All of you, stop looking at me with those eyes.’_ She kneels down to pick up her bag, only for a few drops of tears fall on her hand, which she quickly wipes and strides towards the exit. She knows only one other place where she can be safe to cry her heart out again, her room. No one will judge her there, no one will look at her with their gleeful mocking grins and revel in her torments as if she is a plaything for them all to be amused with.

Defeated and humiliated again, she just turns towards her room. Her only cocoon where she feels safe.

\---

Victoria huffs and leaves the class with her cronies, “Just one point, for all the things I did. And he gives me just a single credit. That’s all?”

“Still, Vicky, he gave only you the credit. No one in the class can get even near you” Taylor prattles at the pixie who was fuming just a second ago, her sneer changed to a gloating smirk.

“Of course, all these losers will never amount to me. No one in Blackwell is better than me, not even that bitch, Chloe.” Again her gloating face turns to a sneer. She really hates that girl. She wants to destroy her, humiliate her so much that she will never show her face in Blackwell. All of a sudden, she remembers the new lame girl who sat next to her. Another gloating smirk forms on her face, as if she found a new toy to play with.

“Girls, let’s go pay a visit to our new toy.” She with a wicked grin.

\---

“There you go.” Max gets a few steps back and puts her hands on her waists and looks at her room. _‘Posters, check. Mini stereo, check. Photo wall, check. Booby Cro- I mean Lara Croft life-size poster, check.’_ Satisfied, she grins and nods. But all the work had made her sweaty. She’s not tired, though. Her training routines are one hundred times harder than these puny things. She changed into knee length skinny shorts and a thin tank top which was already sticking to her chest and a little raised up her navel, showing her toned and slightly visible abs. ‘Okay, dude. Let’s do the final sprint and setup everything.’

She kneels down next to her bag and digs through her haphazard packed stuff, only to be stopped by a sharp knock at the door. She gets up, grabs the hem of her tank top, lifting it up to wipe the sweat from her face while opening the door.

“Yes?” Max asks while wiping her sweat. The girls just stand there without saying anything, especially the one, who she dubbed sexy-legs, who keeps gawking at her toned midriff. Realizing this, Max let’s go of her tank top and looks towards them.

“Can I help ya?” She asks again, and the girls snap out of their trance, save for the sexy legs, who’s still looking at the brunette and her slightly toned but lean body.

The pixie cut speaks, “Welcome to the Prescott Dorms, _Maxine_.” she emphasizes on Max’s full name.

“Max, _never_ Maxine.” Max sharply corrects the pixie blonde.

Victoria sneers at the shorter brunette, “Whatever _Maxine_ ,” then her sneer turns to a mocking smirk, “Do you know who I am?”

“Zebra, Pixie, and Sexy legs,” Max mutters under her breath. “I mean, I don’t know. Care to introduce yourselves?”

“Hmph,” humps Victoria with a slight pout, “I am Victoria Chase, one of the leaders of Vortex Club. I am the Queen Bee, who owns this school and all the losers like you. You are new, so I will give you a chance to become my personal gofer.” She smirks again and the zebra behind her also cackles. Sexy-legs though lags a bit behind to laugh but nevertheless laughs with her Queen.

‘ _There you go. I was waiting for something like this to happen. Sorry, Dad.’_ “Oh, a Queen, eh?” Max grins, “Why didn’t you tell me before, oh queen. Please, come on in,” She invites them in but Victoria only peeks inside the room. Still mid setting, half empty luggage, books all over, skateboard on the sofa. She grimaces “Ugh!”

“Oh, I am so sorry. My humble abode is not to your liking? Please give me a day, I’ll posh it up for you, my queen. Fill it up will lilac and roses and scents of wonders. Though I am not sure it will reach you, seeing how HIGH your nose is stuck up there.” This time Max smirks at the Queen Bee.

“Whatever, you will soon learn about me, and that smirk on your face will not be there anymore.” seethes the short haired blonde.

“Not coming in? Aww too bad, at least allow me to bow down to you,” Max brings her one foot in front and shifts the other a little further back, rests her left arm on her abdomen and spreads her right arm, only to turn it a middle finger and flicks it at the Queen Bee “All hail Queen Bitchtoria of Blackwell.”

Victoria fumes and takes a step forward, “You bitch, I’ll fuc-” but before she could complete her sentence, Max is already in her face and despite her shorter height, her intimidating eyes make the Queen Bee cower as if the brunette is taller than her.

“Let’s get things straight, sweetheart. I am here to study, take photos and have fun making friends. And all of these are dear to me. So, if you are planning to ruin my time here for any reason, I won’t be nice to you. Got it sugar face?” she waves at Victoria dismissively, “Now scram, shoo. I got stuff to do.”

Victoria visibly gulps looking at the intimidating blue eyes of the brunette. She takes a few steps away and sneers at the brunette, “This isn’t over, bitch! You will soon learn who rules this school.” She fumes at Max.

The brunette shrugs her shoulders and holding the door, she mockingly bows her head again at the pixie, “Fuck you very much for the warm welcome, Bitchtoria. Visit again tomorrow. Adios.” Max closes the door behind her, only to hear muffled curses. She shakes her head with a smirk on her face.

“Well, fuck. This is going to be fun,” Max mutters as she continues to unpack her things.

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there folks, back with a chapter. Yeah, things have slowed down. But, I got my reasons for being busy with life. 
> 
> Not much to say in end notes this time. Just an introduction to Max's character here. We want to portray Max as a guy but didn't want to gender bend her completely. Her checking out on girls is part of her sexual preference. Which we want to explore more in the future chapters. 
> 
> I wonder what was Victoria hinting at, about Nathan and Chloe, something definitely has happened. Why is she scared of Nathan and Victoria so much?
> 
> Oh, a confrontation. Victoria thought Max is a pushover, but that sarcastic badassery of her is no joke. And did you notice, Taylor is kinda gawking at her? Maybe we'll do something about that too. 
> 
> Please share your review and feedbacks.
> 
> \----
> 
> Hey, this is Lukelele  
> We made this chapter a little more Max-centric so we could introduce our AU tomboy version in more detail, but Chloe's story will still run alongside, and who knows? Maybe they will clash?  
> Same with the first chapter, AU characters may take some time to get used to, especially as they are very different from canon, but after the reception from the first chapter, I think some of you are intrigued to learn more.  
> Thank you for returning for chapter 2, and I hope you stay with us to explore our new universe.
> 
> Reviews and feedback are appreciated.


	3. Are You My Savior?

The loud alarm tears through the silence and fills the room with monotonic beeps, which is followed by a loud, drowsy groan. Max shuffles under the blanket and her hand pops out, waving in the air as if searching for something, only to slam on the snooze button of the alarm. A soft murmur is heard and she stops moving. A minute passes, and another, but the stubborn alarm comes back from the dead and haunts the sleeping figure again. This time, the alarm wins.

“Urgghh, alright, alright! I am up, you dumb clock!” Max groans grumpily as she gets up slowly. Her body aches a little. Hours of a bus ride, followed by a class and then setting up her crib had exhausted her completely. Exhausted like Santa Claus after Christmas Eve. She blinks her eyes a few times and looks around her environment. She picks up the clock to see it displays 6:03, _‘Time is precious, Max, and ours is limited. So, make the most of it by being on time.’_ Her dad always used to say.

“I know, Dad. Cut me some slack.” She says and puts the alarm clock back on the side table. She gets off the bed while scratching her head. Stretching her body, she starts her morning routine which she has been doing for years. _‘Max, being a man and having a buff body has nothing to do with strength and courage. It is your will and desire that makes you stronger.’_ She again remembers one of her Dad’s favorite sayings, _‘Okay, Pundit Caulfield. Where does he get all these cheesy lines from?’_

Shrugging on her thoughts, she twines her fingers together and lifts them up in the air, stretching upwards, loosening her sore and tight muscles. After a few stretches and twists, and some subtle yawns. She drops her hands to the grounds and does a few push ups. After warming up. She gets up and changes her tank top and panties with a sports bra and shorts. After putting on her old jogging shoes, which she has abused through miles of her morning runs in Seattle streets, she takes a look in the mirror. Fixing her short hair, she picks up her iPod and puts on her earphones. Before leaving, she scans through the room and grimaces a little. Her empty suitcase still in the middle of the room, skater girl magazines sprayed all over the floor, and a messy bed, _‘Mom would have a field day, if she saw this, but, later, my dear cocoon. your owner has roads to conquer.’_ Sighing, she shrugs and leaves the room.

Closing the door behind her, she puts on her earphones and starts her playlist. While walking towards the exit, she looks at the corridor, only to see it empty. None of her dorm mates are awake yet. She exits the dorm building, and takes a deep breath, enjoying the fresh misty smell of the autumn morning which is accompanied by the mild cold of the fall season, which doesn’t faze her bare legs and abdomen. A smile forms on her face. Back in Seattle, the morning air felt thick and heavy most of the time, but she got used to it. She walks from the steps and starts jogging slowly towards the exit of the dorm boundaries.

* * *

The room is very well organized as if portraying the owner’s personality. The morning sunshine fills the room with its bright light. A small shelf with an assortment of things placed on it. A mini music player, a cute little teddy bear, a hot dawg man figurine, and a snow globe. And a framed photo of a young girl, holding a white cat and a handsome man, resting his hand on her shoulder. The sun rays pass through the globe making it shine beautifully and creating a bright halo on the shelf’s surface. The walls have framed hand drawn paintings of different sizes. The striking ones are of a bright azure blue monarch butterfly with its wings glowing beautifully around the edges and a beautiful scenic lighthouse and a cliff overlooking a small town with an orange hue.

A soft melodic alarm starts ringing, and a mop of blonde hair peeks out of the soft white duvet. Chloe picks up her phone and looks at the phone, 6:00 am. She yawns and stretches her body from under the duvet and gets off the bed. She walks towards the mirror and looks at herself, and sees the same tired, despondent girl. A complete contrast to her bright and well-organized room. She shakes her head before she starts brooding and walks towards her desk picking the photo frame and looks at it.

“Good Morning, Dad,” She says softly while looking at the photo with a beautiful bright smile that overshadows the sun rays.

But her smile falters as she has to prepare herself for another grueling, hellish day. She wakes up early so she can get ready for her school and avoid most of her dorm mates, especially her tormentors, Victoria and her goons. She places the photo back to its place and walks towards her wardrobe, picking her plain light blue t-shirt and a darker shade of jeans along with her toiletries. She had been through a humiliating prank when someone, probably from the Vortex Club, replaced the shampoo contents with fake blood and Chloe unwittingly became a victim of it. Looking at the almost real blood color dripping from her head, she panicked and screamed, only for Victoria and her cronies to burst into the bathroom, laughing at her and taking photos. She covered her bare body, hair, and face full of the fake blood and pleaded them to stop. As if her words could have been heard. The whole week was another hell for her as Vortex club posted the pictures on the school bulletin and all over the internet. Every time she walked by someone, they’ll snort and giggle behind her back, humiliating her further. It was like beating a dead body for last laughs and giggles. After that week, she would get up early to take a shower when nobody was around.

Again, she shakes her head as the depressing thoughts of that week seeps into her vulnerable mind. She slowly opens the door and pokes her head to look if no one was around. Only to see the new girl from yesterday to jog out of the dorm building. She waits for a few minutes to see if anyone is coming, satisfied she takes a deep breath and quickly strides towards the bathroom.

As soon as she enters the bathroom, she exhales her breath in relief and enters the last stall. She doesn’t know if its stigma or her own uncertainty that she always lurks in the farthest places anywhere. As if deliberately placing herself bottom of the chain. The only center stage she gets is when they want to gnaw on her pride, which is already in tatters. Ignoring her ire-filled thoughts, she undresses from her pajamas and hangs them neatly.

Turning the shower knob, she muffles a shriek as the cold water gradually turns hotter. She moans softly as the hot water pricks her skin, waking her up completely from her drowsy state. She like showers. It gives her a strange sense of relief. All the murk she feels is attached to her is washed away. She feels clean, not just in body but in mind. Right in this place, she believes she is safe, the torrent of water is a cleansing of all the ill she has endured. She turns around and the water falls on the nape of her neck, another soft hum exhales from her mouth. She remembers as a kid, she’d sit under the shower in her cute polka dot and frilly swimsuit and pretend to be meditating. Her dad would act as her martial arts teacher saying lines which she once thought were cheesy but the depth of them at this age always hit home, _'Cleanse your mind of the ill thoughts chosen one, as these thoughts will bring you down on your path to becoming a successful artist.’_

At other times, these thoughts would make her brood, feel sad. But somehow she smiles through her thoughts. No matter how hard her life gets, how much she is trampled. She is true to her only promise and cause. She never lost sight of her goal, her promise, to become an aspiring artist. And somehow, she is somewhat successful in staying on that path. She looks back at the small achievements she had made through her hard journey of middle school and high school. Little things like that made her come home proud, with a smile on her face, to brag in front of William’s photo about her latest artwork which won her a prize or commendation. Thinking about art, she remembers the latest piece of work she’s drawing. An angelic figure, freeing a dove from its cage, which is ready to soar through the sky. She doesn’t know why she chose this theme or the implications. But it just came in her mind and she started drawing it one day and is yet to finish it. _‘I should work on that today and might be able to finish it. Yes, I’ll do it after the class.’_

Satisfied and cleansed from the shower, she turns off the knob, quickly dries herself and dons her clothes. She walks out of the stall and peeks outside relieved that no one has woken up. Her dorm mates usually get up after 7:00 am. Again she strides towards her room and enters it quickly closing the door behind her. She picks up a few art supplies and her sketch book and leaves for the cafeteria.

* * *

After running for half a mile and back, Max jogs back right in front of the dorm and stops at the doorsteps. She puts her hands on her knees and heaves a little. Her short hair is drenched and a few droplets of sweat drip from her temple down to her chin. A couple of minutes later, with her breathing regulated, she straightens up and walks through the door, while wiping her face with the small hand towel which she takes out from her back pocket.

As soon as she enters the dorm and walks perhaps just a few steps in, she bumps into someone. She hears a groaning hiss.

“Ugh, watch it, you li-” but the groggy voice is cut with a gasp. Max looks up to see Taylor eyes wide, breathless looking towards Max. Max waits for her to say something or move, but Taylor’s eyes move from Max’s face to her tight chest and quickly to her toned midriff, gasping one more time. Max smirks a bit but shrugs and moves aside walking towards her room.

Taylor stands in the corridor, dumbfounded, as she watches Max’s glistening body walk towards her room, eyes again darting from her back to her waist and thighs. As soon as Max enters her room and closes the door, the dazed blonde snaps out of her trance and shakes her head as she walks towards the bathroom.

Max quickly grabs her towel and change of clothes, though her mind steers towards the long legged blonde, ‘Was she checking me out? Uhuh! Nope, I don’t like reverse roles. Get your game straight, Caulfield. You the hunk.’ Satisfied with her selection of clothing, she exits the room and walks towards the bathroom again. Just on the corner of the corridor leading to the bathroom door, she hears faint chattering coming from inside as she gets closer. Before she enters the bathroom, she hears an agitated voice,

“You know what! Screw you too, Taylor!” says the voice and the door bursts opens only for the pixie blonde’s zebra top crony to stomp out and almost bump into Max. Seeing, how sweaty Max is, she scrunches her nose and grimaces,

“Ew! Get away from me, weirdo! You stink of sweat,” says the bobby haired girl while scrunching her nose in disgust.

“Aww, sorry ‘bout that boutique babe. Normal humans sweat when they work out. You know? Physical exercise? Running? But with legs, not the mouth.”

the pompous crony hisses and grits her teeth, “Like whatever!” and walks away from Max.

“Adios,” Max blows a mocking kiss and a wave to the stomping zebra girl and enters the bathroom.

She steps onto the damp bathroom floor and a cold shiver runs up her leg. Max scans the dull and grimy room to see walls covered in graffiti. The writing is messy and unreadable, but she can make out some of it. “I hate Victoria Chase!!!” and “Chloe Price is a whore!” catch her eye. She spots the other cro- no, not crony, the sexy legs leaning over the sink and sighing, _‘Taylor is what that pouty mouth Victoria called her, right?’_

“Yo,” says Max while hanging her clothes, again startling the blonde, who gasps and turns around,

Taylor, who was in a deep thought leaned to the mirror, is startled as she quickly turns around and faces “H-Hi,” 

Max jabs her thumb behind her, “Who was that walking boutique?”

Taylor snorts at the nickname, “Oh, that’s Courtney. She was pissed cuz Tori- Victoria kind of bit her head this early in the morning.”

“Uh, I see. Tough for you, huh? Being a slave to that pouty face.”

Taylor frowns a little, “I am not her lackey or slave. She’s might be a little bossy but she’s my friend.”

Max ignoring the defendant, just shrugs her shoulder and enters the stall. She quickly undresses and turns on the shower, only to shriek when the cold water pricks her skin, “Yeouch. Mother fu- cold!”

Taylor giggles again, “You have to wait a few minutes before the water starts getting hotter.”

Max hums, “I see. Please be a darling and tell me before I get stabbed by chilly spikes next time, yeah?” After rinsing her body of the sweat, she looks for toiletries in the stall but finds nothing. Her face drops, “The hell? Uh, Taylor, right?” She calls for the blonde, wondering if she’s still there.

“W-What?” Taylor hesitatingly answers her. She’s kind of afraid that Victoria will barge in the bathroom and bust her. ' _Why am I getting this idea? Bust me for what?’_ She thinks in confusion.

“There’s nothing here. No shampoo, shower gel, anything.” Max calls from behind the curtain. An unknown feeling rolls in Taylor’s stomach as she gulps and does her best not to peek behind the curtain. But what she has seen so far has stirred a strange feeling in her, which she is unable to pinpoint. Ignoring her thoughts and the bubbling feeling, she replies to the boyish brunette from behind the curtains and tries to be bitchy about.

“Are you fu-," but she fails, somehow she can't bring her mean self in front of this cheeky brunette, "I mean, there are no supplies here. Everybody brings their own gel and shampoo.”

Max groans, “Urgh!! Are you fucking kidding me? Nobody told me that.” Max pauses for a second, and peeks her head from behind the curtains, a little shamelessly as little more than half of her body is almost peeking out, showing her slightly wide shoulder, her arm, and waist.

Taylor’s heart beats a skip, _‘What the fuck is wrong with me? She’s a girl. No matter how hot and toned she looks. Taylor, you are going nuts. Victoria will kill you. No, the whole vortex club will murder you.'_   She shakes her head, _‘And why the fuck should I help this_ twee _loudmouth? this is my chance to humiliate her,’_ A wry grin grows on her face, but it wanes as soon as her eyes fall on Max’s who looks back at the long legged blonde with wide eyes.

“Aw cmon, Taylor. Help me out, will ya? I’ll owe you and pay you back,” Max pleads, though with a sly grin of her own.

Giving up, Taylor clicks her tongue and picks up her shampoo and shower gel and passes it to Max, who quickly takes the bottles from the blonde’s hands and winks at her. “Thanks, Tay.”

“My name is Taylor, Maxine. Only my friends call me Tay.” Taylor emphasizes on Max’s full name, earning her a slight frown.

This time Max clicks her tongue and frowns. But her frown quickly turns into another smirk, “and you can call me Max. My friends call me Max, never Maxine. Okay, Tay. Thanks for the stuff. I’ll pay you back. Now, time for my beauty shower.”

She releases the curtain and taking the shampoo bottle, squirts it on her head. She pricks her ears but doesn’t hear the bathroom door open or close. A smirk appears on her face and she calls for the long legged blonde again.

“Taylor, I think it’s might be too soon to pay you back. But if you are waiting to join the shower, I am all open here.” She hears a gasp and the bathroom door bursts open. Max cackles a laugh and goes back to massaging her short hair. _‘Darn it! Almost score. Well, Blackwell is going to be fun.’_

 

* * *

Kate walks into the cafeteria with her friends Alyssa and Stella, who are busy bickering on some topic. Kate darts her eyes to look at an empty table and as soon as sees one, She gestures her friends to follow her. They walk towards the table and sit. Alyssa, the chubbier of the girls who dons dark purple streaks on her black hair and goth clothes, walks towards the canteen. Kate scans the cafeteria. Some students are huddled together on a mobile phone, watching a video and laughing. Some switch their gaze to one girl sitting at the far end of an empty table looking down, meek and reserved, scribbling on what looks like an artwork. One of the students, a girl gets up from the group and walks towards her, and says something to the girl, who looks up in shock and again looks down. Kate swears she can see her lips tremble. The girl has a smirk on her face as she walks back to her group, triumphant and grins at her friends. Kate shakes her head, ‘Poor Chloe, she has to face this every day. Why are people so heartless.’ She starts to get up but Stella, her other friend, grabs her hand.

“Where are you going?” She asks as she looks towards the soft-spoken blonde through her glasses, with a slight frown on her face.

“I am going to check on Chloe,” Kate says while she pries her hand from Stella’s grip.

Stella looks towards Chloe with disdain and turns her eyes back to Kate “Leave that cry baby alone, Kate. You know the vortex club will not take it lightly if anybody associated with her.” She shows concern towards her friend.  
Kate looks back towards her friend in a mild disappointment, “Stella how can you say that.You can at least sympathize with her if not anything.”

The dark skinned girl scoffs at this, “Who gives a crap about this pretentious, woe-is-me, joke anyways. She’s just a spineless coward with a pretty face, that’s all,” her voice seeps in jealousy and malice for Chloe. Kate knows that Stella has an unjustified jealousy and hate for Chloe. She does not take part actively in her bullying, but it’s as good as being a passive accomplice.

“Stella is right, Kate,” says the chubby goth girl, holding a tray full of food, “That’s what she gets for getting on the wrong foot with the Vortex Club.”

Before Kate could reply, the cafeteria door flies open. A lot of heads turn towards the door. Kate sees Max wince at how hard she pushed the door. She’s wearing a dark green tank top with ripped light blue jeans and a checkered t-shirt tied to her waist. Her short brunette hair is peeking through a baseball cap. Max scans the room to find an empty spot and sees Kate standing. She waves at Kate who smiles softly, albeit a bit confusingly. Max grins and walks towards the blonde and her friends.  
As soon as she gets to her, she plops on one of the chairs and tilts her head in acknowledgment, “Yo, Katie. How are ya?”

Kate gives up checking on Chloe and sits back down. “Hi Max, I am fine. How are you?”

“Apart from running into a cosmetic barbie doll and being poked by cold water with no bath supplies, I am super fine.”

“Oh, yes, the bath supplies are not provided anymore. Everybody brings their own,” informs Kate

“Yeah, Tay, the long legs, told me already. Guess it’s shopping time for me today. So, who are your friends.”

“Hi, I’m Stella. Nice to meet you, Max.” says the dark-haired girl while fixing her glasses and stretching her hand towards Max, who grasps her hand and shakes it, again with the iconic grin on her face. She turns her head towards the chubby girl,

“Hey, I like your hair,” She says cheekily, with a smile.

“Thanks, I’m Alyssa. Nice to meet you” Alyssa replies with a smile of her own.

“So what do we have here to eat, some Pain aux raisins or Foie Gras? I am starving.”

The other girls look at her in confusion, though their worry dissipates as the cheeky grin on Max’s face grows. Kate shakes her head, “Max, you are in Blackwell Cafeteria. Stale coffee and plain sandwiches are your friends here.”

Max snaps her finger, “Aw man, I thought I would be treated like a king on my first day.”

“Queen you mean,” Stella pipes in to correct Max while fixing her glasses.

Max clicks her tongue, “Nuh-uh! Not me, Imma king material. Anyways. I am gonna go get something.” The other girls nod to her affirming.

Max gets up and walks towards the serving area, and gets herself a syrup laden waffle and coffee, and returns to her seat. She rubs her hands together with a childish grin but as soon as she bites on the waffle, her face turns in a contorted disgust.  
“Hmmm, ziz iz okay,” she says with her mouth full, trying to savor the packed food’s taste. She forces herself to chew and swallows down the bite she has in her mouth. She picks up the coffee mug and takes a sip, only to make a disgusting face,  
“Uagh! This is madness!” she says in a deep voice and picks up the half eaten waffle and looks at it with ill intent, and yells in a hushed tone, “And I am spartaaaaaa!!!!!” and pops the waffle in her mouth. Her face turns round like a freckled hamster.

Kate snorts at the goofiness and Max’s round face, “You are impossible, Max.”

Max again quickly chews and swallows, “Oh, I am pretty much open to all possibilities. You just need to give me a chance,” she says while winking at Kate.

Kate averts her eyes with a slight blush on her face. Stella and Alyssa look at each other, trying to understand and look back at Kate and Max. Kate opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by a loud clatter and then complete silence.  
Max cranks her head to look towards where the sound came from. She sees Victoria Chase with her crew, crowding around the same blonde girl she saw yesterday.She looks towards Kate, who has a sad expression on her face.

She looks towards Kate, who has a sad expression on her face.

“Poor Chloe. Why don’t they stop bullying her and leave her alone?” says Kate despondently, silently cursing her own incompetence to help the bullied girl.

She connects the dots and easily understands what’s been going on. When she walked towards the class, she heard laughter. Then after the class, she saw the girl being crowded by Victoria and her goons. This morning, in the bathroom, the graffiti written on the wall, profanity about some Chloe girl. Max nods and scratches her chin, ‘I see, so that’s how things are. They are bullying the poor girl. Well, Max. You promised Dad not to get involved with anything.’ she thinks to herself and tries to ignore the scene Victoria and her club members are causing.

“Answer me, you bitch! What did you call me behind my back?” Victoria hisses while looking down at the defenseless girl.

“I-I don’t know, Victoria. I didn’t say anything. Please leave me alone.” Chloe says in her usual weak voice, biting the inside of her cheeks and trying to hide the draft she’s been working since morning for her art class.  
“No. I am pretty sure you said something bad about, Victoria. When Danielle showed you your latest flick.” Said one of the vortex minions.

“I s-swear I did not say anything,” Chloe pleads with tears pricking her eyes. It’s humiliating enough that yesterday’s bullying video was all over the internet. She had to see her pathetic self-bellowing in the video, calling herself names. Her heart sinks deeper as she realizes that everybody will know the type of coward she is and mark her as the whore they make her out to be.

Victoria fumes and grabs Chloe’s hair, who winces and tries to pry her hair from Victoria’s hand but fails to do so. “You fucking pathetic whore, you think you will get away with this. Calling me names, Me!? I’ll make a complete whore out of you. Just wait till the boys have their fun with you and tape you. I will ruin you, you pathetic bitch!”

The anger building inside Max is let out as she slams her hands on the table, letting out a loud bang, which is followed by silence, and all the heads crank towards the sound. Max gets up out of her seat. She takes off her cap and she runs her hand through her hair. ‘Sorry, Dad. I know I promised, but this, this I cannot tolerate. I hope you will not be mad at me. I swear I will be easy on them. I will not make that mistake again.’

She sighs, and slides her chair out of the way and walks with heavy stomps towards the bullies and their target. A few club members try to block her way but she looks at them with such a fervorous and intimidating gaze, that they scatter aside making way for her. Max gets close to Chloe and Victoria, who’s still holding her hair. She grips at the pixie blonde's wrist and squeezes tight. Victoria hisses and loosens her grip on Chloe’s hair. Max pries Victoria’s hand away and puts her own softly on Chloe’s shoulder, “Hey, are you okay?”

Chloe looks towards the tiny brunette in awe. How long it’s been? She thinks, how long it’s been since somebody has noticed that she is here, a person, an eighteen-year-old girl, who is being tormented for nothing. To her, it’s the first time after so long that she felt alive. Max looks at her startled and scared eyes and smiles softly to assure the taller blonde that she is okay now. Chloe’s lips tremble a bit but she nods.

Victoria snatches her hand away and scowls at the brunette, “What the hell do you thi-” but her words are caught in her mouth, same as yesterday. Max gets close to her face,

“Barbie, oh dear barbie,” She mocks with a smirk on her face but her eyes show a complete disgust for the pixie blonde, “You see, you can play house in this school, or you can nag at people, be the mean girl or queen bitch. All is okay, I might not give a shit about it,” she pauses and exhales to appease the anger boiling inside her for the harsh words she said to the taller blonde girl. Her smirk dies and she scowls at the pixie, “But, you threaten a girl to be raped and filmed, just for your shits and giggles, you sick bitch! Nuh-uh, not happening as long as I am here.” She says determinedly. Chloe looks at Max with awe, but an uncertainty takes over her,   _‘How can she stand up to Victoria and her gang. They will not leave her alone, and they will humiliate me even more,’_

“You will regret getting in my way, you twee bitch. You are nothing.”

A malicious grin forms on Max’s face, “Trust me, babe, I am a lot of things and none of them will be to your liking. Now, get this in your head. You will not touch this girl ever again, nor harass her, or else, this twee bitch can break your nose, along with a few bones,” she tilts her head, pointing at the vortex cronies, “and these thumb sucking wanna-be thugs of yours wouldn't even lift a finger for you.”

Victoria scoffs, “Oh, you will find out soon enough. We rule this school. You will not touch a strand of my hair and I can do whatever I want. And this bitch will get it too.”

Max, having had enough of the back and forth drama, grabs Victoria’s collar and pulls her down face to face, “Honey, I had a cold shower today, a bad coffee, and now enduring this drama. I am getting very cranky, and trust me, you will not like me cranky. Now take your man-whores somewhere else and get the fuck out of here.” She releases and shoves Victoria back a bit. She shouldn’t feel this agitated but her anger still boils because of how she was treating the blonde girl.

Victoria tries to threaten Max but fails as she only gulps under the threatening gaze of the shorter brunette. Instead, she hisses in her venomous voice, “You will regret this. You will definitely regret this,”

“Yes, yes, Barbie. I ain’t going nowhere. You know where to find me. And remember, you will never touch this girl again. Now, shoo. Before I get bitch rabies from you.”

Victoria stomps her foot on the ground, grits her teeth, curses inaudibly, and stomp towards the exit. Taylor, who was hiding in the crowd trying to avoid confronting Max, watches in both fear and amazement.

Max, recognizing her, winks at her, “You could have totally joined me, ya know.” she says in a husky voice.

Again, the long-legged blonde is flustered and she quickly scurries away, almost running towards Victoria. Max smirks as the crowd drones behind their queen and walks out of the cafeteria. She turns back and faces the bullied blonde and again smiling softly at her.

“Hey, you okay?” She asks her again.

This time Chloe replies but in a low meek voice, “Y-yes, I’m fine.” she looks towards her savior in amazement and her eyes brims, “T-thank you.”

Max waves her hand, disregarding her thanks, “‘S’kay, really. Don’t worry,” She grins, “I’m Max. Max Caulfield, You must be Chloe,”

“Yes, how do you know?”

‘ _I can’t tell her I found her name in a bathroom, that would be aw-fucking-full.’_ “Uhh,  Kate told me,” she says while rubbing the back of her neck. Her head snaps as she remembers something. She looks towards where Kate was seated only to see a lot of students including Kate have their jaws slacked open, either in shock or awe.

 _‘Now they realize. I fucking hate people like them even more than bullies. It doesn’t take a mountain to help somebody, you fucking twats!’_ She looks back at the seated blonde, “Well then, Chloe, I’ll see you around. If anything happens. Come to me, okay? I am not that hard to find.” She winks at the seated girl who looks on as she walks back to Kate and her friends.

Chloe sits at her place, looking at her art. It’s the same dove draft she was working on, but the face of the angelic figure is blank. She picks her sketching pencil and takes a few glances towards Max, who is laughing at the slacked jaw of Kate, and saying something which is inaudible to Chloe from afar. She scribbles a name under the drawing, _‘Max’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. Your faithful furry friend here. Yeah, I understand things have considerably slowed down with my writing stuff. But I would be broken record, if I keep saying that things have gotten hectic to me lately, and I am struggling with sone personal issues. But, hey, Meta is a fun story. So let's keep the brooding stuff aside, right?
> 
> Oki, so how do you like the story so far? We shed more light on Max's character from this AU. I and Luke, are trying to paint her as a cheeky, flirtatious and a confident tomboyish type of character. I know she's almost completely OOC, but that's the plan and that's what AU means right? Also I am trying to emphasize on her body and the tension between her and Taylor. I've not seen many fics to put Taylor in the limelight and I think this girl deserves that spot. she instantly went from my shit-list to likable people in EP3 of the game, showing her softer side to Max, but she is just influenced and corrupted by the Vortex Club and their shenanigans. But, then again, nothing stays definite in our story. She could become a potential interest for Max, a friend or maybe more. We have grand plans cooking for this long legged blonde.
> 
> Chloe, again a complete contrast right? Well not much, as we saw a glimpse of Chloe from the Game-AU, depicting her room to be similar to what we saw when Max changed the timeline. We also want to explore more of her painter side, as this is also part of the plot and everything.
> 
> Luke shared some great ideas with me which turned out really great and thus, the cafeteria scene. We wanted to show an aggravated side of Max, so the Vortex Club along with the school know she's a hot n cold combo, be her friend, she's funny and friendly, be on her wrong side, all hell can break lose. Also, we wanted Chloe to feel that she is not alone anymore and Max could be her savior or more or just friends. All for the future. 
> 
> With that being said and written, (Yep, I love long end notes, lol), I hope you will like the chapter and our interpretation of characters and share your thoughts via reviews, comments, and feedbacks. Constructive criticism is appreciated as it helps me and Luke to improve our writing.
> 
> A few words from Luke.
> 
> Hey guys, Luke here. So this is the chapter where we did some more world building with the dorm rooms and Cafeteria and introduced some more characters such as Taylor. I wonder what will happen with her... But most importantly, Max and Chloe finally meet. Could Max be Chloe's savior? I hope you are all enjoying AU Max as much as we are, she is incredibly fun to write. But on the other hand, my heart breaks a little from the AU Chloe scenes. I hope you find these characters, so different from the original, to be believable and are interested in their story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always feedback is appreciated. Lukelele


	4. Making Friends and Losing Hope

Max, accompanied by Kate and her friends, walks out of the cafeteria and towards their next class. She notices Kate scanning her eyes all over the hallway and walking in a fast pace. She looks at her classmates who are also fidgeting and look hurried. Max take a few quick steps, stops in her tracks and turns towards the three frantic girls.

“Okay, stop!” says the tomboy while raising her hand, “What’s up with you guys? You got ‘em panties in a bunch?” she asks inquiringly while looking into Kate’s eyes with a slight frown and an annoyance in her tone. She sees Chloe pass by them striding quickly towards her class.

Kate and Stella look towards each other and nod subtly, while the chubby goth girl, Alyssa acts as a lookout. Kate sighs and looks back at Max and speaks almost in a whisper, “Max, you just picked a fight with Vortex Club.”

“Yep, I did, and?” Max ask the conservative blonde.

“You don’t understand, Max. They rule this school. They will not let this slide.” replies the blonde with a slight annoyance of her own.

Max rolls her eyes and puts her hand on Kate’s shoulder, “Kate, sweetheart. Where I am from, things were much worse than a petty elite club. You don’t have to worry, let me handle this. I know how to deal their kind.” she grins towards her new friend.

“But, Max...” this time Alyssa pipes in, “We are not you. I don’t know about Kate or Stella, but if I associate myself with you, they will come for me too. I am sorry, but if I was you, I’d watch my back.” she turns towards Kate and Stella who are gawking at the goth girl, “I am going to class. You both know I'm right, being with Max means trouble.” says the chubby girl as she turns and walks away from the group. Kate calls her from behind, but she ignores her and enters the classroom. She turns around and looks towards Max apologetically for her friend’s behavior.

Max shrugs her shoulder, “Well, that didn’t go well,” then her face turns serious, “Look, guys, I understand you have your worries about Vortex Club and their shenanigans. And,” she thinks a bit, “I also understand both of you and Alyssa don’t want any shit thrown at you because of me, so it’s alright if you guys don’t wanna hang out with me anymore.”

Both Kate and Stella quickly shake their heads, and Kate speaks, “No, no, no. We didn’t mean that, Max. Of course, I want to be your friend, and so does Stella. I don’t know what is going on in Alyssa head, but she’s a nice girl. She’ll come around.” the blonde tries to explain and Stella nods her head.

“Yes, Max. She’s probably just upset with you because she wants to be in Vortex club.” says the dark-skinned girl while fixing her glasses. Max grins at her friends and walks towards them, turning around again and putting her hands on their shoulders. The sweet smell of Kate’s perfume hits her nose, ‘ _Damn, Kate. You smell good. I want to gobble you up’ Max thinks, ‘Whoa, down, down, Maxwell Horn-dog. Keep your hormones in check, she’s a friend, not a fling._ ’ she reprimands herself in her thoughts.

“Well then, minions. Don’t worry about Vortex Club, let big sister Max Caulfield take care of them and plug their drain hole.” she says while shaking the girls, who twitch in her strong arms, “So, which class?” she asks while leaving the girls.

“Language of photography, Max. It’s the same class Alyssa just entered.” Stella replies to Max while gesturing towards the class.

“Lead the way, Stella.” replies Max cheekily before following Stella and Kate into the classroom. Max takes a look around and sees Chloe sitting in the farthest corner, but before she could walk to her, Kate pushes her towards one of the empty tables and gestures her to sit down. Max shrugs her shoulders again and takes a seat.

She looks around and sees a bulletin board with photographs pinned to it, and a few canvases which are smeared and dirtied with color and markers all over them. ‘ _Why would someone put a dirty canvas there?_ ’ She tries to look closely and spots some of surviving parts of the painting. She turns her head towards the blonde girl and asks while pointing to the paintings, “What’s up with these ruined paintings?”

Kate looks sadly towards the paintings then looks towards the beautiful tall blonde girl who is busily taking out her notebook and her art supplies. The bun wearing blonde speaks softly, “These were Chloe’s. Victoria ruined them and warned the class not to take them down.”

Max frowns at this, “Damn, that bitch is heartless. And Chloe,” she jabs her thumb behind her pointing at the oblivious blonde girl, “She didn’t complain to the teacher?"

Kate shakes her head, “She tried to tell them to take them down, but...” Kate trails off, again looking behind Max at Chloe.

Max asks, “But...?”

“They bullied her, duped a paint bucket on her. Poor Chloe, she was so heartbroken.” says the conservative girl in a sad tone.

An anger boils in Max as she balls her fists as she seethes through her thoughts, ‘ _Dad, this is getting harder. If they touch this girl again, I might break my promise and not be able to hold myself back. That fucking bitch and her cronies will not see me coming._ ’ She exhales deeply to dissipate her boiling anger. To distract herself from the ire-filled thoughts, she changes the subject.

“So? Who's teaching us photography?” Max asks as she folds her hand on the table and leans forward.

“Mark Jefferson.” Kate answers her. Max could feel a hint of admiration in Kate’s voice.

“Hmm,” Max hums while tilting her head slightly up, pondering through her thoughts. She taps on her chin, “I think I’ve heard of him, back in Seattle.” She looks around the class to see more students coming in, ‘ _This many eh? He must be popular. But if I remember correctly, it’s been a long time since he’s been active. Well, whatever. As long as he knows photography._ ’

“It’s possible. He has had a few successful works in the past. It’s cool to be taught by a somewhat famous photographer.” Kate says in admiration of her photography teacher.

Stella, who was silently going through her bag and listening to their conversation, turns around and decides to pipe in, “Mr. Jefferson is awesome, Max. He is such a great teacher, and also good looking too!” the olive-skinned girl gushes. Her excitement evidently visible on her gleeful face. Max chuckles at the excitement of the girls.

“Oh, look, Tay. Losers everywhere.” Max tilts her head up to see Victoria, with her cronies crowding her as usual, smirking at the seated girls. She scowls at Max, which makes the short haired brunette smirk back.

“Losers, eh?” says Max while leaning back in her seat and folding her hand behind her head, “Then I wonder why you keep coming back? I know I am irresistible and you can’t get enough of me.” Max toys with the pixie blonde.

“Urgh, whatever!” She growls towards Max, who chuckles back and winks at her, earning another scoff from the Queen Bee. Victoria folds her arms and tilts her head in arrogance, “You've made enemies with Vortex Club and you will soon know what happens when you defy the ruler of this school.”

Max clicks her tongue and makes a hand gesture like a flapping mouth, “Yadda, yadda, yadda! You done talking? Good. Now get far, far away from me. I have already told you before, I don’t want any bitch rabies.”, she waves off the fuming Queen Bee who huffs and stomps her foot on the ground before retreating to her seat.

She looks towards Kate, who’s been holding her breath, as she exhales deeply, feeling mentally exhausted but wide-eyed in awe towards the brunette. This is the second time Victoria has been silenced by her. No one has ever done this in Blackwell Academy before. Max grins back at the blonde.

“Anyways, about this Jeff-whatever guy. You got me excited, but where is he? Is he usually this la-” Max is cut off when a tall, bearded man walks in and demands the attention of the class.

“Sorry, I’m late everyone. Let’s get started” He says as he opens his small folder bag and takes out few papers and prepares the lesson.

‘ _So, this must be the acclaimed, Mr. Jefferson, Photographer extraordinaire,_ ’ Max thinks to herself and mentally facepalms for getting excited about some washed-out-old-douche-pretending-to-be-suave, looking suit guy. ‘ _Suit, again. Is this a frickin’ school or corporate office?_ ’

Mr. Jefferson spots the new girl in the class and gives her a welcoming smile, “I almost forgot. Welcome to Blackwell, Maxine.”

Max grimaces inwardly at her full name, “Thank you, but, I prefer to be called Max, please.” She corrects him politely.

The teacher nods, “Yes, of course. My apologies, Max” he says while giving her another smile, which Max perceives is a fake one as his lips twitch and say otherwise.

Mr. Jefferson begins his lecture and Max takes out her notebook, “So, today class. I want to show some of my previous work, so we can discuss and look at the use of color. I know some of you might think, why my own work?” He smirks, “Because, I want to show my students, how I perfectly manipulated the shot to capture the colors. This is a great opportunity for all of you to learn skills from a photographer like me,” He brags on as his gleeful smirk widens.

A snort escapes from Max’s nose and she tries to stiffen her laugh and leans further on the table to hide her head, ‘ _Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? This guy is too much. He’s worse than the pretentious rich douches with the most expensive DSLR cameras who think they know photography._ ’

“I love your work, Mr. Jefferson,” She hears Victoria’s honey filled voice, as she praises the teacher, “Please teach me how to be as good as you.” She bats her eyes.

Max groans internally, ‘ _Ugh, laying it thick, huh? What a kiss-ass. So much for Queen Bee._ ’

A grin grows on Jefferson’s face as he gloats, “Why, thank you, Victoria. It takes a great eye to notice good photographs and you are very gifted, Victoria. If you want to, I could give you some tips in a one-to-one lesson after school?”

‘ _So, a horny hipster and a cold bitch. Oh, boy, this is getting good. Hook, Line..._ ’ Max thinks as she waits for the pixie’s answer.

Victoria gasps in amazement, and almost bounces on her seat excitedly. She claps her hands together, “I would love that, Mr. Jefferson.”

 _‘...and si_ _nker. Way to go, ya horny slime. Looks like the Queen Bee serves a higher power._ ’ thinks Max while failing to stiffen the growing laugh and a mirthful chuckle escapes her mouth.

Victoria, hearing Max laugh, gives her a threatening glare.

“Mr. Jefferson, could I have private lessons too? I am pretty sure I can learn a few things from you too.” she makes hand gestures as if reeling in a fish, which confuses both the teacher and the pixie.

Despite his confusion the teacher grins gloatingly, “Girls, girls,” he fixes his glasses with his index finger over his nose, “I would love to teach all of you my skills, but I simply don’t have the time. Now let's get back to the lesson, OK?”

Max takes a break for a moment to try and comprehend what just happened. _'Well, well. Who is this pretentious prick?_ ' Max thinks to herself as the teacher continues to rant about his own work. She bobs her head down and whispers to Kate, who has been listening attentively, yet failing to hide her creased brows, “What is this, Kate? Praise-me-more-because-I-am-boasting day or something? She asks Kate, whispering under her breath.

Jefferson’s ear pricks and he scowls at the meek blonde and the grinning brunette, whose grin broadens in defiance as she realizes the teacher heard her, “I am not boasting about my work, Max.” He says as the corner of his lip twitches in grimace, which he tries to mask with a failing persuasive smile, “I am simply showing a professional example whi-”

Max, having had enough of the boasting pretentious photographer, bursts out laughing at the weak excuse, “Hah! Professional example. Yeah okay, I understand and know these are good photographs, but let’s talk about technique and framing. Not where and when you took these photos. Anyone can do what you do. With respect, sir.” she says as she bows her head mockingly.

The teacher scowls at the defiant tomboy, “Thank you for your input, Maxine. But I would appreciate if we get back on topic.” He says as he fixes his white rimmed glasses again, as if out of habit, trying to calm himself.

Fed up from the overwhelming boasting of the teacher, she leans back, easing herself and slamming her hands inside her jean pockets as she scoffs, “Whatever.” ‘ _Butthurt pride whore._ ’ She relaxes, knowing she has put a huge dent in his washed-out pride.

The teacher’s voice slowly drones out as Max loses interest in the class and scans the room. Students grouped and huddled together listening to the moaning teacher. She instinctively turns her head and looks back towards Chloe, who’s sitting in the farthest corner of the class all alone, quickly scribbling notes, ‘ _Look at you, girl. All deep in your work. She definitely looks like a bright student. I wonder what her paintings looked like,_ ’ Max thinks as she looks with admiration towards the girl who is in her element, in her own world. ‘ _But, why is she sitting so far away?_ ’ Remembering how hurt and helpless she looked at the cafeteria, a ping of sadness hits the brunette, ‘ _Things must have been hard for her. Being a target for these pricks. C’mon Max, you cannot leave this girl being all alone, right? Say something._ ’ Despite seeing her busy with her notes, she whispers to the lonely girl.

“Psst, Chloe,” Max softly calls for the blonde.

Chloe, slightly startled, jolts and peeks up from her notes, scanning the room with her slightly panicked eyes, looking for the source of the voice. Her eyes darts to Max as she spots the girl waving at her.

“Chloe, come over, and sit with me.” She whispers again while patting the empty seat next to her.

Chloe’s eyebrows crease as she hesitates and looks around the room as her panic increases, _'Max? Why is she calling me? Have I done something? Is it because of the cafeteria?’_ her thoughts drift frantically, _‘What does she want from me? I know I didn’t thank her properly for earlier._ ’ She nervously points to herself to clarify if Max was talking to her, as she inaudibly mouths, “Me?”

Max smiles softly and nods, still waving and signaling her to come over.

Chloe ponders through her thoughts, ‘ _What should I do? Should I go to her?_ ’ a sudden frown grows on her face, ‘ _No, Chloe. Not again, you cannot rely on her. Don’t get your hopes high. It’s gonna be the same. You are miserable, lonely loser. Nobody wants to associate with you. You don’t need her pity._ ’ She sternly convinces herself and without replying to Max, hides back in her work.

“Chloe?” Max calls for her again with concern and waits for the tall blonde to reply, but as she sees the girl is trying to ignore her and pretending to not hear her. Max gives up and sighs, she turns around and again leans back in her chair, ‘ _She must be afraid. Still shocked with what happened in the morning? Or..._ ’ Max trails off from her thoughts and drifts back into the lesson.

Chloe sneakily peeks back up from her work and looks towards Max. Seeing the brunette has given up and returned her attention to the lesson, the blondes face saddens for an instant but again turns to a stern stoic face, ‘ _You stupid idiot. She’s just pitying you. You are a miserable girl. You cannot get involved with people. Don’t trust her. Don’t trust anyone here. You don’t need them. Not after what happened last time. Not after what he did to you. You cannot make that same mistake again._ ’ Chloe, now distracted by her thoughts, gazes out of the window at the calm morning. Her eyes fall on a blue jay perched on the window sill as it hops back and forth. Looking at the tiny blue bird, her mood uplifts. ‘ _Look at you, birdy. You are so free, oblivious to everything and prancing around. I wish I could be free like you, without worries. Fly towards the sky and leave everything behind._ ’ Her eyes drift towards the scenic lawn and the trees as they breeze in the light wind, with the sun glaring behind them, breaking in to countless rays, ‘ _I love this spot, everything looks so...calm._ ’ She looks on as her hand starts moving as she scribbles on her notebook instinctively without looking at it.

Chloe is snatched out of her thoughts as she hears someone clearing their throat. She panics and quickly looks towards the front to see Mr. Jefferson, scowling at her, “Ms. Price, I know you are a good artist, but this is a photography class. Is there something more important out there than this lesson?”. A few students snort and giggle and Victoria smirks. Max feels annoyed at the teacher for singling out the girl and bashing at her.

“N-no. Sorry. Mr. Jefferson.” she apologizes as she meekly looks down at her desk. ‘ _Stupid, Chloe. Now you will become the laughing stock again._ ’ she chides herself.

“I am sure you are. Please, at least pretend to pay attention in my class.” says the cocky teacher as he continues his lecture.

Victoria sits patiently, waiting for the class to calm down. A malicious grin grows on her face and she looks towards her minions, who grin back and nod. Taylor gulps and shakes her head only for Victoria to scowl at her and brush her off. Taylor’s eyes shift towards Max, who is oblivious of their upcoming antic. Victoria takes out her phone and holds it under the table. She quickly taps on the screen a few times and on the last tap, a vile and disgusting grin grows on her face as she leans back, looking triumphant. A few moments later, phones all over the room start buzzing, vibrating or ringing, breaking the near silence in the classroom. Everyone takes out their phone and peeks at their screen. A few gasps, a sneer, a snort, giggles fill the room. Max looks around confusingly, as her phone didn’t ring. She takes out her phone just in case but doesn’t find any messages. She frowns, only for her attention to be focused on Kate as she gasps and hisses, quickly averting her eyes from the screen.

“What is it, Kate? What’s going on?” Max asks the conservative girl, who silently but hesitantly hands over her phone to Max. Max looks at the photo and her eyes widen and bulge out. The message is a photo of a girl, lying on the floor as if passed out, she’s half naked, her clothes disheveled, most of her breasts are focused and shown in the photo and her neck and face are hidden behind a mosaic. The title of the messages says ‘The Blackwell Slut. Revealing soon...’ Max's ears prick as she starts hearing chatter in the classroom, "Hah! Look at this, bitch." says a boy, "Oh, my god. Who is that?", "Ew, what a whore."

Jefferson, after taking his time glancing at his phone, comes out of his trance, “Okay, Everyone, enough of this. Put your phones away.” He demands but is ignored as the chattering gets louder, with more snide remarks. Max hears a thud and a cluttering sound behind her, she looks back to see Chloe turns white as a ghost, panic evident on her face.

Chloe’s eyes darts from the phone to the whole class. Her heart keeps sinking deeper and deeper with each remark inadvertently and unknowingly thrown around in the class. ‘ _No, no, no! This can’t be happening. Everyone is looking at me._ ’ The various murmurs in the room become louder, ‘ _Please, stop. Stop looking at me. This is not me. Please! Don’t look._ ’ Her eyes begin welling up as the remarks get even bolder, "Who is this bitch?", "what a slut.", "Man, I’d love to see this whore’s face." This was the last straw for her. She screams in her head at all of them to stop looking at her, but the words get louder in her head, even more, hurtful since she starts hearing them in her own voice, ‘ _Bitch. Whore. Slut._ ’ Her lips begin to tremble as the panic grips her and she begins to feel herself drifting away and losing control. The world around her starts feeling numb and growing darker. Her heart twists as if being squeezed and clenched in an iron grip. Through her panic, her hand starts to tremor and her body shivers as she breathes heavily. She can feel everyone’s eyes turn on her. Calling her names, looking at her with disgust. She couldn’t hold back any longer as tears start to fall from her eyes.

“What’s wrong crybaby Chloe?” Victoria, through her smirk, condescends the heaving taller blonde. She looks back, startled, but can barely see the blonde through her tearful eyes. Her face is contorted by such hurt and pain, which makes the Queen Bee gloat, even more, she whispers, “I told you, it’s not over.”

“Enough, Victoria!” Max pipes in as she gets up from her chair. She turns towards Chloe and is shocked to see the girl in such a frantic state. She tries to talk to her, “Chloe? you alright? What happened?”

Chloe eyes darts around trying to escape the eyes that are following hers, as if questioning her. She sees Max mouthing something but cannot hear her. All she hears is her name being called with remarks of being called a slut and a whore, ‘Chloe, Chloe, Chloe’ She hears her name called over and over again in her head. She quickly gathers her things and puts them in her bag haphazardly as her hand tremors. She quickly gets up and darts out of the classroom to escape and run away from the ensuing nightmare.

“Chloe?” calls the teacher, “Chloe Price, get back to your seat!” but his voice is ignored as the tall blonde makes a run to escape the following eyes, refusing to look back. ‘ _I need to get away from here. I need to escape. They will know. No, they already know it’s me._ ’

With tears flowing freely from her face, she runs out of the main campus towards her dorm. Her only solace to hide from the cruel reality she has to face and what is yet to come. She burst through the main door, running all the way up to first floor and enters the dorms bathroom and supports herself by one of the sinks, still heaving and breathing heavily. Her sobs get harder as her breath hitches. She quickly strides towards the farthest stall. As soon as she enters the stall and locks it with her trembling fingers, her legs giveaway and she falls on her knees, dropping on her side, she balls herself in a fetal position to hide from the despair she’s feeling, not caring if it’s a dirty, grimy floor. She cries harder, her broken sobs echo through the cold surroundings, amplifying the agonizing pain she is feeling in her heart. She calls for the only person who she knows would have helped her if he was here, “Dad, please help me,” she sobs, “I cannot take this anymore. Please daddy, help me.” But yet again, only the echoes of broken sobs and wailing reply to her and remind her she is alone and has no one to turn to and she is yet again torn apart as the tormented loneliness gnaws at her, not caring about her heartbreaking sobbing.

 

* * *

 

“Chloe, wait!” Max calls for the distraught girl who just ran away from the class. It was easy for Max to put two and two together to know who the girl in the photo is. But before she runs after her, Max is called by her gloating teacher.

“And where do you think you are going?” He asks sternly, his cocky smirk is gone and a frustrated scowl has grown on his face. First, his class in interrupted by the fiasco of the mass message and a student run away disregarding his objection and now this new student also wants to walk out. He’s too prideful to let another student trample over his authority.

“Where do you think? I am going after that girl. She’s clearly not feeling well.” Max tries to argue but also tries to remain calm.

“Thank you for your concern about Chloe Price. She’s not a child and will take care of her meltdowns on her own. Please go back to your seat.” He says sternly while pointing Max back to her seat, completely disregarding his student’s panicked escape and Max’s concern for the blonde girl.

Max scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief, “Don’t you care about your students? Or is it just the ones who pucker their lips and kiss your ass who you are concerned about?” She says while looking into his eyes. Gloating and boasting is one thing, but complete disregard of a student’s wellbeing is what irks Max most about this pretentious teacher.

A vein pops on Mr. Jefferson’s temple as Max put another dent in his prideful demeanor, “Max Caulfield, I have had enough of you disrespecting me. I will not put up with this. Go back to your seat or I am taking you to the Principal’s office.” He says as his face contorts to grimace over the insults the new girl is spewing at him.

“Make me!” Max says defiantly as she puts her hands on her hips and scowls back at the teacher. She's had enough of this cocky prideful teacher anyways.

“Oh, look at the everyday hero, Max Caulfield. So pretentious.” pipes in the smirking Victoria, “Mr. Jefferson, please ignore our little resident hero and the crybaby and continue the class.” she says as she props up her elbow and rests her chin on her palm with a winning smirk on her face visible.

Max tries to retort back to the pixie blonde, but this time Kate calls for Max softly, “Max.” making the short haired brunette turn towards her new friend who she shakes her head with pleading eyes.

Max huffs, giving up, she exhales deeply, “Fine, on with your class, Mr. Jefferson,” she plops back into her seat folding her arms across her chest, refusing to partake in the lecture. Mr. Jefferson sighs and waits for the class to calm down before continuing.

Max drifts away in her thoughts about the event that transpired, ‘ _What kind of fucking pretentious, son of a bitch this teacher is. I cannot believe the girls are so hyped about him._ ’ she feels like gagging just thinking about him. Her thoughts steer towards Chloe. ‘ _This girl must be going through so much. The graffiti, bullying, and from what Kate said, she’s practically ostracized by everyone here. And that photo, Is that Chloe? What happened to her? I have to dig deeper into this. I don’t want to pry in her private life or whatever this is. But, I don’t know why I feel I have to do something for her. I’ll go see her as soon as this joke of a class is over._ ’ Determined, she anxiously waits for class to end.

Unbeknownst to her, Kate sneaks a glance at the brunette, who is leaning forwards in her chair in deep thoughts, and looking out of the window. The bright sunlight hit on her skin makes it glow and a cluster of a star like freckles becomes more prominent with the contrast. Kate’s eyes drift towards the deep azure blue eyes of the girl as they glow radiantly, pure and full of life, even though she’s deep in thoughts. A blush creeps on the conservative girls face. She is beginning to admire her new friend, who is courageous and selfless as far as she’s seen it. Nobody ever tried to help Chloe, even Kate herself always wanted to help but was afraid of Vortex Club reprimanding her and she acted cowardly and let things keep happening to the poor blonde girl and the torture she has to go every day because of Victoria and her cronies. Almost the whole school, either from the influence of the most popular club of Blackwell Academy or their own depraved sense of humor has cut themselves off from the blonde and whoever at first tried to help her had fallen under the radar of the elites and targeted until they abandoned and shunned Chloe to save their own skin. But who is she to judge them as she herself could be a passive instigator of the torments Chloe had to go through by not helping her and ignoring what’s been done to her. Her eyes fall down in sadness as she curses her inability to help her classmate.

The bell to signal the end of the class rings and snaps Max out of her thoughts. Max promptly gets up from her chair and gathers her stuff and strides towards the exit. Ignoring the snickering Victoria and the teacher. Kate quickly gathers her books and clutches them to her chest and she runs towards the exit after Max and calls for her “Max, wait!” 

Max stops in her tracks and turns around quickly while tapping her feet on the ground. Kate quickly gets close, huffing slightly, “Where are you going?”

“Kate, I have to find Chloe. Do you know where she could be?” Max asks as she glances hoping to find the girl she is looking for.

Kate shakes her head, “No, she could be in her room. Or maybe the restroom? She usually goes there when…” her words trail off in silence as she couldn’t bring herself to complete the sentence.

Max nods, “Thanks. I’ll go check,”

“I’ll come with you.” She says to which Max nods again. Kate looks back to see if Stella or Alyssa are out of the class yet or not. But not finding them there, she determinedly walks with Max who is already striding towards the main campus bathroom.

Max pushes open the bathroom door, startling two girls who are fixing their makeup and giggling over something. One of the girls frowns at the sudden intrusion and speaks annoyingly, “Hey, it’s the girl’s restroom. What are you doing here?”

“I know, darling. I have boobs too. See?” Max gropes her ample breasts, protruding the shape with a pissed expression.

The girl realizes the brunette is a girl, looks confusingly toward her, and realizing she made a mistake, she quickly apologizes, “Sorry.”

Max brushes off the apology while glancing behind them, “Nah, it’s ‘k.” Walking past the girls, she quickly checks the stalls and pushing the door one by one, but find them all empty. She turns around and looks towards the girls whose eyes were following Max as she was going through the stalls, “Hey, listen, have you seen a girl, tall, blonde hair?”

The taller girl shakes her head, “No, sorry. We just came in from our class, and it was empty.”

Max clicks her tongue and she frowns but realizing the girls are picking up on her ire. Her face softens as she grins cheekily at the girls, “Thanks anyways. Sorry about before.” She says and the girl gulps and nods back at her affirming. Max quickly walks out of the restroom but she overhears the girls behind her start talking again.

“OMG, Jules, she’s so hot!” “Y-yeah, Dana.” A smirk forms on Max’s face but she ignores the girls. Kate who was waiting for her by the restroom looks on to her confusingly. Max shakes her head.

“She’s not here,” She informs Kate and continues, “I think she might have gone to her room,” she sighs and continues, “I’ll check on her later. What is her dorm room number?”

Kate ponders through her thoughts and snaps her finger as she remembers, “It’s 227, It’s the only room occupied on the west wing.”

Max nods and starts walking ‘ _Great, even her room is cut off from the main hallway. What the hell is this school thinking?_ ’

“Max, I, uh, I have clubhouse right now. Can you go on without me? I am sorry, I want to come, but I have a test and I cannot miss it.” Kate explains as her shoulders slumps and she looks down sadly, not meeting Max’s inquiring eyes.

Understandingly, Max puts her hand on Kate’s shoulder, making the conservative girl flinch a little, “It’s alright, Kate. I’ll handle this. See you later.” she says while smiling, trying to appease Kate’s uneasiness. Kate exhales and blushes at Max’s gesture and a small smile grows on her own face.

Max gives her a cheeky grin, ‘ _Dammit girl, I don’t mind standing here looking at your cute smile._ ’ Her grin fades and is replaced with a scowl as she remembers something. She shakes her head quickly, to dissipate the thoughts building up in her head. She quickly turns around and walks out of the main campus.

She glances around, looking for Chloe but fails to find her. ‘ _Well, she’s not here. Victoria and her cronies were in the class and I didn’t see them going out either. If she is in her room, I’d give her time to calm down and talk to her when I can. But I should go check on her just in case._ ’

She walks towards the dormitories but a sharply annoyed voice calls her from behind. “You Maxine Caulfield?”

Max turns around to see a guy with short swept-back brown hair holding style, rosy white skin, and beady eyes. He’s sporting an expensive-looking navy blue cardigan over a white buttoned shirt and brown jeans. The prominent feature of his face is the scowling and sharp beady eyes.

‘ _For fuck’s sake, I don’t have time to do this._ ’ “It’s Max, never Maxine. And who’s asking?” Max frowns back at the guy, feeling annoyed by his glaring.

“What the fuck ever, Maxine,” He disregards her correction and gets close to her face, “It’s your second day in Blackwell and you don’t know who I am? Victoria did say you are a dumb, ignorant bitch.” He smirks when the remark makes the brunette glare at him. Triumphant, he continues “I'm Nathan Prescott. Does that ring a bell to you?”

‘ _Prescott? I’ve heard of that name. Oh yeah, the rich as fuck family who owns half of this town. Great._ ’ Max thinks as a grimace falls on her face. She doesn’t hate rich people. She is well on herself, but always hated cocky, young blokes who would wave around their parents’ money and think they own the world.

Annoyingly, Max groans inwardly and scowls back at the beady-eyed rich boy, “Listen, Beady. I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. I don’t have time for this bullshit.” She turns around and starts to leave only for Nathan to grab her by the arm and turn her forcibly to face him.

“Nobody walks out on me, you bitch!” He says in a threatening tone while eyeing on the brunette who pries her arm away. She grits her teeth and breathes from her nose to calm her irritation. A snide smile forms on Nathan’s face as he gets close to Max’s face, “I have heard of your antics in the cafeteria earlier today. Victoria is my friend and I am the leader of the Vortex Club. You mess with her, you mess with me and I am not the person you want to mess around with. I own this school and I own you and I also own that bitch, Chloe. You will stay out of our business or face the consequences.” He brags on, oblivious of the clenched fist of the brunette.

This time a smirk forms on Max’s face, and she takes a few steps closer to the taller boy and looks him in the eyes, “Or what? Gonna buy me out? Hit me? Or get your ass beaten so bad, that Daddy Prescott has to come down here and change your diapers, Richie?”

“Don’t talk about my father and what the fuck did you just call me?” Nathan fumes at the defiant tiny brunette. Whose smirk grows lopsided as she knew she hit a nerve. ‘ _Okay, so rich boy might have a daddy issue._ ’

“Damn, your head is so deep up your ass that you can’t hear what I said? I said, whatcha gonna do, Richie Asscott.”

“You fucking bitch, I’ll fuck you up” Nathan tries to grab Max by her tank top which she readily dodges by leaning back and hopping a few steps away from him. She grins at the sight of the frustrated Nathan grabbing air.

“What happened, Richie? I'm right here. Come on.” She mocks him with the gesture of her hand calling for him to get closer. Nathan grits his teeth and stomps towards her with his fist raised. This time Max steps in quickly, closing the distance making the taller boy startled. She had learned from her father that to gain an advantage in close combat is to confuse your opponent and break their form.  Nathan already fell victim to this trick and swings a punch haphazardly which Max dodges by ducking and stepping aside and swings a kick of her own on his knee joint from behind which makes the boy lose his balance and fall on his knees. Before he gets up, Max quickly puts her feet on one of his calves and puts her weight on it, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm around his back. She wraps her arm around his neck and squeezes it while keeping his hand locked. She puts a bit of a pressure on his neck. Nathan struggles with the free arm to grab on Max’s face or head but fails as Max leans her head away. Feeling the pressure on his neck, he stops struggling and grits his teeth.

Max leans in again towards his ear, “Not so tough now, are you? Eh?” Nathan tries to move but Max twists his hand, even more, earning a whining moan from the brown-haired boy, “Don’t struggle, Richie. You might break your arm,” She says while squeezing on his neck to emphasize her point. When she senses Nathan has stopped struggling and wheezes for breathing, she grins, “Good boy. See, you can understand human language. Now, listen to me, beady eyes. You and your petty goons can do whatever they want, party, booze, drugs or even fuck your elite bitches. I don’t give a fuck. But if you or anyone of the vortex club bully students here or even look at them the wrong way, I will not stand back and suck it up like the other cowards. So, stay out of my way and stay away from Chloe. You do not own her. Understand, Richie?” She quickly leaves him and pushes him forward which makes the boy fall on all fours as he gasps for air. She gets in front of him and squats “You understand me now, rich boy? You do not own her. You and your club will stay away from her. And never get in my way again, or I won’t be this generous to you. I don’t care if your daddy owns the school, the town, or the whole United States of Fucking America. That doesn’t mean shit to me. Now go and bawl your eyes out to daddy.” She gets up, straightening her clothes and walks away from him towards the dorms.

“This isn’t o-over, you bitch. You hear me, this isn’t fucking over. You will regret this.” Nathan yells from behind her which she brushes off with a wave of her hand and walks towards the dorm building.

‘ _Boy, I have to check my anger issues. I am not supposed to do this here. But I have to do something for Chloe. Before it’s too late. I don’t want all of that to be repeated again._ ’

“Dude! Check it out!” She hears a boy say, ‘Not _this again, I am getting bored of this shit now._ ’ “That’s the chick that just played Nathan,” ‘ _Okay that’s different._ ’

She turns around, déjà vu. She sees two boys, one with a red cap with Bigfoot Football written on the front, droopy eyes, stubble and mustache, and black rimmed glasses. The other guy with a beanie and dark blue hoodie, but the most prominent thing is the boys are holding skateboards. Max’s eye lit up as she figuratively drools over the skateboards in her head. ‘ _Man, look at the babies they are holding._ ’

Max approaches them and with a wide cheeky grin on her face, “Sup guys?” She looks closely at the deck the goatee boy is holding, her eyes pop out, almost excited, “Dude! You are holding a Flip’s Penny Rasta deck. This is awesome! Can I take a look? I am Max, by the way”

“Oh, she knows. Here.” says the goatee wearing guy while handing her the skateboard, which she readily takes from his hand. “Max, that’s a cool name, and on top of that, you made Nathan your bitch. That was awesome! I am Justin and this is Trevor.”

“Well, he had it coming,” Max says cheekily. Feeling the weight of the board, her eyes glint. ‘ _Sorry Chloe, I’ll come to you but I gotta check this baby out._ ’ “Justin, this is so cool! Can I?” The boy nods. Grinning wider, Max puts the deck on the ground and balances herself on it, and does a few shuffles left and right. “I love it. It’s so fucking smooth!”

Justin’s smile widens, “Can you do tricks, Max? or are you just a poser?”

Max rolls her eyes playfully and flips a middle finger at the boy who also laughs wholeheartedly, “Live, Love, Laugh, and Skateboard, Justin,” She kicks the ground and starts leaning forwards. She does a few single and double flips.

“Max, kiddy stuff, show me what you really got.” Justin hollers at her from the distance, Max only replies with a grin of her own. This time she ups the speed a notch, giving a kick on the ground, as soon as she gains some traction, she levitates the board up and does a fakie beta flip, as her body does a 360-degree turn and lands on the surface of the deck safely.

“Nailed it!” She screams, but as soon as she gets near the guys, Justin’s jaw is slacked open, while Trevor grins at him, shoving him playfully.

“Max, that was a-fucking awesome,” Justin, out of his gawking haze, grins at Max with his fist raised to her, Max gives him a fist bump and a high five with Trevor.

“I ran with my friends in Seattle. So, know a few tricks. Am I still a poser, Justin?” She asks him with her iconic cheeky smile.

Justin shakes his head, “No fucking way, you are awesome, Max. You should run with us. Me, Trevor and a few guys run our own scene downtown. I’d love to have you in the company,” He says bashfully.

“That would be so cool, I am definitely gonna join. Anyways, gotta go now. See you ‘round sometime.” She waves them off and turns around. This time Trevor calls her from behind,

“Watch out for that Nathan kid, Max. He will probably come after you.” Max could find a hint of concern in his voice, but disregards it and brushes off with a wave of her hand.

“Hah! That guy’s a whining phony. I’ll be careful, though. Thanks for the heads up.” She continues towards the dorm building and disappears inside.

“Dude, I'm in love.” proclaims the smitten Justin, whose eyes linger on the brunette as she walks into the dorms.

“I’ve heard this line before. She’s way out of your league. Dream on, man.” Trevor teases him.

Justin pushes his skater friend and growls at him “Fuck off, at least I am saying it out loud. Unlike you who just gazes at Dana, while that prick Logan will probably be boning her.”

This time Trevor pushes him forcefully, “Fuck you, bitch!” and they start bickering.

 

* * *

 

Taylor lurks in the dorm hallways, waiting for Victoria to arrive. She left the class just after Max, excusing herself from Victoria. She did not feel easy earning the ire of Max and treating Chloe like that. Teasing is one thing, but outright trying to destroy someone’s life is not ok. But she is too strangled in the web of Vortex Club and cannot get out of it. But now she is second guessing every antic Victoria and the club is pulling. _‘I don’t know what’s gotten into Victoria. This is not right, this not school teasing anymore. I don’t want to be part of it. Even if I am Victoria’s supposed friend and a club member. I did not sign up for this. I have to talk to Tori about this._ ”

The creaky door opens, prompting her out of her thoughts and she cranks her head to see Max coming in, ‘ _Shit, this is great. Of course, she had to be here, now of all times. Ignore her, Tay._ ’

Taylor turns around and acts as if she didn’t notice Max, and prays the brunette also ignores her and walks away. But she herself couldn’t stop herself from stealing a few glances towards the oncoming tomboy.

Max noticing her failed attempt to ignore her, smirks and shakes her head. ‘ _I see, so that’s how you play, huh? I got you now sexy legs, and you will answer some questions. But Max, play it cool. Don’t startle her or rush her. Let’s find out what this Vortex Club is actually up to._ ’

She prances, taking quick strides to close the distance between them and calls her name, “Taylor!”

Taylor gulps and turns around, seeing Max so close to her, she gasps, “Max! You… uh… scared me.” She says nervously as the brunette eyes her with her cheeky grin and a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Whatcha doing here?” Max asks with enthusiasm in her voice as she keeps on looking at the tall blonde girl, who tries to avoid looking directly at Max.

“Oh… just waiting for Victoria, you know.” Taylor replies with her eyes still moving around constantly.

Max tilts her head and hums softly “Hmm, I see. Well, I’ll keep ya company till the queen bitch arrives.” Saying this Max leans closely next to Taylor, resting her back on the wall. Her hand brushes Taylor’s which makes her heart beat faster. Her eyebrows crease together in annoyance but more like the dread of Victoria walking in and seeing her associating with Max. She clicks her tongue and faces Max, “Okay, Max. Cut the bullshit. What do you want? Why are you acting friendly to me, like, even though I am from the Vortex Club?”

Max's face lights up as a cheeky grin forms on her face, “Cuz, I like ya, Taylor. Even if you are from the shitty club, I’ve noticed you are not like them, you're different.”

Taylor scoffs at this, “Yeah, whatever. You don’t know me.” She says as she plays with her bracelet, trying to calm her raced heart. She should feel annoyance, yet she feels kind of happy to talk to Max. But she masks it with a scowl.

Max easily perceives this and this time smiles softly at the taller blonde, “That’s it, Tay. I want to know you.” She pulls away from the wall and faces close to Taylor. In fact, too close, which makes the blonde shrink back a little, but she is blocked by the shorter girl. With a slight smirk on her face. She closes in and tilts her head to look into Taylor’s eyes, with her lips parted slightly, she wets her lips with her tongue and raises herself on her toes, getting her lips closer to Taylor’s ear, “I want to know you better than anyone can.” she whispers as she runs her finger on Taylor’s exposed thigh, which makes the taller girl’s face turn red and her heart beat faster as Max's fingers crawl further along her inner thigh.

‘ _What the hell is this girl doing to me? Taylor, you bitch, you have been with so many guys but you never felt like this before. Why is this twee little girl making you feel so…_ ’ Her thoughts are interrupted as Max leans away from her. All of a sudden, she feels the emptiness and a disappointed sigh come out of her mouth, which confuses the blonde even more, ‘ _What the, why do I feel disappointed, like, what the hell is wrong with me?_ ’

As if Max read her mind, another grin forms on her face, and she grabs her hand, “I think we should continue this chat more privately.” She pulls Taylor by the arm towards her room and unlocks it quickly, dragging her inside.

Before the taller girl even realizes and retaliates, she’s already in Max’s room. Her exit is blocked by Max, who has her sassy smile on her face. Taylor gulps again, being alone in a confined space with a girl hitting on her, a girl. Not even a guy could make her fazed this much, let alone this brazen, short girl has made her so uncomfortable yet wanted at the same time. Before things could escalate, she tries to walk past Max and get out of the room, only for Max to hold her by the arm and turn her around, again blocking her exit as Taylor is propped back on the door with Max resting her hand on either side of her shoulders as she eyes the taller girl like a hunter stalking their prey.

“M-Max, what are you d-doing?” Taylor stutters as her heart races and blood rises on her face.

“What do you think, Tay?” She whispers in a soothing voice, so delicate and sweet that an involuntary gasp escapes from the blonde’s mouth. Max lifts her one hand and runs it along the bang of Taylor’s hair, combing it softly. She props her leg up slightly so her knee touches the exposed inner thigh of the taller girl, which makes her buckle her legs and loses her balance a little. Max grabs her by the waist to support her. Seeing the taller blonde’s glassy eyes and red face, a small smile grows on the brunette’s face, softer than her usual smirking, cocky one, “Relax. I wouldn’t do anything to discomfort you, sugar.” She leaves her waist and walks back and plops on her bed, patting on her side, signaling Taylor to sit next to her. Taylor gulps, but wanting to be in control of the situation, she frowns a little and crosses her arm, trying to hide the slight tremor in her hand.

“Max, like, honestly tell me what do you want from me? You wouldn’t just up and come at me and tell me that you want to, like, you know... know me. We are more like enemies here.” She says quickly while dissipating the annoyance mixed with excitement she felt when the brunette was so close in her personal space.

Max shrugs, her smile wanes but the soft expression on her face remains, “Tay, I know people when I see them. I can see through their masks, and I know you are far better than you show yourself to be. You just wanted to have fun and thought Vortex Club would be your key to parties and making friends. But it didn’t turn out so well for you, did it?”

Taylor’s eyes bulge out in shock with Max knowing her in just a day, while she’s been pondering for months on how to leave the club without feeling Victoria’s wrath and falling victim to it. But this girl only looking at Taylor for a day, already perceived this. ‘ _Am I this transparent? How did she know? What are you, Max Caulfield?_ ’ But instead of showing her exposed weakness, she scowls at the seated girl, “Bullshit, Max! I like the club and Victoria is my friend. Like, I told you before. I am a person of my own.”

“Tay, sweetheart, right now, you are not. Victoria is just using you as her lacky. Like I said, I know people when I see them. She will not think twice making you her target if you tell her you don’t want to be in the club. Wanna bet on it?”                                                                                                                                                                       

“And why do you care?” Taylor asks her confusingly, “I have been a bitch to so many people here, even to that bi-, I mean, even to Chloe. but being in Vortex Club, nobody says anything.”

“Fair enough. Okay tell me, you like bullying people? Hurting them?” This time Max frowns at her.

“Of course not!” Taylor saves sharply, “I mean, it was fun at first, pranks are one thing, but things have escalated a lot. I don’t want to hurt anybody. I just wanted to go to school, have fun, make friends and party. I didn’t come here to destroy lives.”

A smile grows back on Max’s face, “See, that’s what I am telling you, Tay. You are far better than those jocks and bitches of the club.” ‘ _Okay, Max. She’s hooked, now ask the questions._ ’ “And with the mass email of that girl’s photo. It is sick to expose someone like that. It could destroy a life, you know.”

Taylor’s face falls as a ping of guilt and sadness hits her. She was against sending the picture to everybody, but she had no say on what Victoria or the Vortex Club does. Max is right, she is just a part of a rotten machine, droning without thinking and doing what Victoria or Nathan tells her to do, which makes her sick but defying the club is not an option for her without becoming a target herself.

Max seeing the chance of vulnerability on the taller blonde’s face, she asks her actual question, “Say, Tay. Do you know anything about the photo?”

Taylor zones out for a second, contemplating her thoughts, and nods softly, her face still guilt-ridden, “Umm…”

“It’s okay, Tay. I will not judge you or tell on you to anyone.” Max assures the girl with a soothing voice as she gets up from the bed again getting close to the taller girl and rubbing her arm, “Take your time. I wouldn’t mind knowing you better.” She winks at the girl and further emphasizes this by leaving her arm and resting her palm on Taylor’s exposed thigh and running her hand slowly, feeling the soft skin under her fingers. A shiver runs through Taylor’s spine. She helplessly wants to get out of this situation. Max knows how to play the game, guilt trip, comfort and make the girl feel exposed and helpless. Hook, line, and sinker as they call it.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you.” Taylor gives up, unable to take any more of the manipulative teasing. She knows Max is just manipulating her, to know what is going on in this academy. Perhaps this could be her chance to get free of the club’s influence, “J-just promises me you won’t tell anyone. Not even Victoria can know about this. If they know I told you, they will come after me, like, you know, really bad.”

Max shakes her head, “Taylor, Taylor. It’s okay. Why would I tell Victoria or any of those douches from the club? I won’t tell a soul, you can trust me.” she says while looking deeply into the blonde’s eyes.

Taylor sighs, as her shoulder slumps, she averts her eyes from Max’s, not wanting to see the ire-filled disappointed look on the brunette’s face, “The photo is… is of Chloe.” she pauses to take a deep breath, the next part is hard to get it out. She knows if this goes out, she will be in a far more worse situation than Chloe, but she cannot stop what has started already, so she continues, “Nathan took it. How and why I don’t know. T-they probably hooked up or something.” Taylor says as her eyes fall on the ground, feeling disappointed and ashamed for even playing a small part in exposing Chloe like this. Even she herself didn’t know the full story, only that Victoria showed the photo to her and told the club members that this girl needs to be taught a lesson. And she followed without thinking, convincing herself that Chloe was another skank who wanted to lay down with a rich guy. But knowing Chloe, she does not seem to be the type. Taylor lifts her eyes to look at Max, who has her face calm, but inside a rage and confusion is boiling.

‘ _I had a suspicion, but it’s still hard to believe that it’s Chloe. I mean I hardly know her but this doesn’t seem right. There is more to this and that rich boy behind it, cannot be a good thing. He did say he owned the girl. Did he blackmail her? I have to find out more. But I don’t want to play all my cards with Taylor. This girl is as confused and bounded as the situation is. Play it cool, Max._ ’

“Thanks for telling me this, Tay. You have really helped. Sorry for stranding you so much.” her iconic grin appears as she looks at the dazed and disappointed girl, “And I still want to know a lot more about you. If you give me a chance.” She winks at the taller girl and rubs on her cheek with her knuckles, and she leans further in, with her lips almost touching with Taylor’s. The taller girls face goes beet red, but Max only smiles, “I hope we can become _good friends_ , Tay.” she whispers but emphasizes the words as her sweet-smelling breath hits the other girl. Taylor as if in a trance leans forward as her lips almost touch Max’s parted one, almost, but the short haired brunette takes a step back with a teasing smile, “I’ll see you 'round, Tay.” She says and twists the handle of the door opening it.

Taylor with a disappointed huff, walks out of the room, back into the hallway, puzzled by what happened in the room, and what she was about to do, _'W-what was that? I-I had no control. Why did I feel so disappointed when she stepped back? Did I… did I wanted to kiss her? I know she’s using me for info but, Max is so… so… persuasive._ ' She balls her hands into small fists but her hands feel clammy. The blonde girl tries to calm herself down and wipes her sweaty forehead, ' _Am I sweating? What the hell is wrong with me? What did you do to me, Max?_ ' Taylor thinks in disgust and disappointment at the same time as she returns to her post outside Victoria’s room. She turns around to see Max still looking at her with a grin on her face and she blows a kiss to Taylor and winks, before closing the door. Taylor sighs and shakes her head and takes out her phone to distract herself from the growing thought in her head.

 

* * *

 

The hallway lays vacant again. Chloe, after her meltdown, ran all the way to the dorms. Still distraught and afraid, she went to the dorm’s restroom and hid there, bawled her eyes out and hid from everyone’s prying ones. She remembers Max calling out for her and trying to help, but she was too panicked and confused to understand what was going on. Through her dazed thought, she hears muffled voice from the hallway, she slowly gets up and peeks out of the room to see Max and Taylor in an intimate position and talking about something. She can’t understand what they are saying, but Max’s expression was more calm and happy, not like what she was expressing during cafeteria and in the class. Her heart sinks and she hides further in and peeks out, only to see Max drag Taylor into her room and close the door behind her. A wave of disappointment and sadness hits the lonely girl. She felt like a sandcastle she was making, thinking about Max, came crumbling down. Fresh tears prick her eyes but also a scowl, more like a disappointment in herself. She rushes out of the restroom and back to her room, closing the door behind her. She takes a few heavy breaths but her heart sinks even further, making her breathing hitch, ‘ _Why?_ ’ she asks herself, ‘ _Why are you always stupid enough to believe that there is someone here to help you out. You are miserable, Chloe. Of course, Max will join them. Nobody can go against them. Why did I ever think she could help me? You were right, you do not need anyone. You will spend rest of your life being a miserable person as you are, a loner, as they call you. You don’t need anybody. The only person who understood is not here anymore. You are just a pathetic insect in their eyes, ready to be trampled and crushed again and again,_ ' she angrily wipes the fresh tears rolling on her cheeks with the ball of her palm and breathes from her nose, but a few sobs again escape her mouth. She is angrier at herself for believing Max was the one to help her out of this cycle of hell, only for her hope to be crushed again. She takes out the draft artwork of the angel and the dove she was doing this morning, from her bag. In a fit of anger, she walks to her desk and sits, picking the nearest pencil from the pen holder and scribbles over a part of it, the single word ‘Max’ fades and gets covered over in black. A tear rolls down her cheek and falls onto the page, leaving a stain. Another surge of disappointed anger and sadness hits her, she swipes her hand over her desk. A few things fly out of the way including the artwork. Chloe folds her arms over the desk and leans her head on them. Her body trembles as she lets out another sob and closes her eyes. The artwork floats slowly to the ground and rests on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. We had a few rewrites and other work which put this on hold. But this weekend we finished up everything at last. i would like to get the 1 chapter every 1-2 weeks routine going again because we maintained that for 3 chapters but oh well. B3ar will be working on Abyss more now that this is off his plate, as he put that on hold for a short while.  
> Now for the chapter. Its a long one, or at least compared to our last 3. I hope it doesn't get too boring but I don't think we lingered on anything for too long. We covered quite a lot in this chapter but I think its all easy to follow. The main event of this chapter was Chloe's panic attack. I hope that works out well, both in quality of writing and for the story. Its hard to convey thoughts as it is but to have a panic attack is something else. Chloe is always heartbreaking to write. We introduced some more characters as well. Nathan is of course back again in his "head of the school" role and could be a recurring antagonist for Max along with Victoria. Justin and Trevor, again similar to their normal, canon, selves, with their skate talk. I think Max will make good friends with them. And we cant forget Jefferson. He was quite fun to write, exaggerating his ego a bit and having max claw at it.
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope we can bring you the next one sooner, and I hope you will stick around and watch our story unfold.
> 
> Feedback appreciated as always
> 
> Lukelele and Bigb3ar-2nd


	5. Glimmers of Hope

After a long struggling day, the sun had set and hid behind the veil of darkness, only to be replaced by the moon, which was tirelessly trying to follow the footsteps of the fiery orb and dissipate the dark and brighten the night with its mystical blue glow. Some of that cool and calm light was seeping through the glassed window of the dark room filling it with its ambiance. The calm light was falling over a restless figure twitching on her bed. Her closed eyes were moving behind her eyelids and her contorted face was showing signs of panic and fear. Her breathing was heavy, hands balled into a fist and clenching on the blanket. Her lips were moving and Inaudibly mumbling something. The signs were telling a story, story of a girl being stuck and imprisoned in the cruelest phenomena of human mind, nightmares. She was in a nightmare. As if the nightmares were having fun in torturing the girl, her mumblings become more audible.

“P-please, stop… please... d-don’t do this… I am sorry. N-no, I am not a w-whore, please no… don’t touch me. Somebody, p-please …help me. Help me, Dad. No… dad, please don’t go there… Dad…. No… Dad! DON’T GO!!!” Chloe got up with a sharp gasp of breath. With her hand stretched like she was trying to grasp on to something. Breathing heavily, she tried to compose her arrayed thoughts. Her hair was unkempt and a few strands were stuck on her forehead due to the sweat. She frowns and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. After few moments of calming her breathing. She kicked off the bedsheet and lied down again.

_‘A dream,’_ she thought, _‘Stop torturing yourself.’_ These nightmares were not new for her but were not frequent until she joined Blackwell. She tried to swallow down emptily but her throat felt parched and burned. ‘ _Calm down, Chloe. You are safe here. You are just hot and thirsty._ ' She turned on the small lamp next to her bed and picked up the bottle of water placed on the side table. She did not know since when, but she started keeping water next to her bed, it used to help her calm down whenever she had bad dreams. She uncorked the cap and quickly chugged down a few gulps of the water and sighed contentedly. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down.

After a couple of minutes, she laid back down, this time, without the covers over her. She shut her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. But her senses were stuck in a hyper-awareness due to the nightmare she was in. The nightmare was cruel, it did bring a lot of bad memories along with it. Maybe it was the stress of the day that caught up with her. Her panic attack during the day might have been the cause of it. But who could fault her? Ever since coming to Blackwell, her already isolated life was turned upside down by the cruelty of bullies and indifference of the people around. She hated it. But still, she could not fight through it. So it was a repeat process for her, get bullied, humiliated, cry herself to sleep, get woken up by nightmares and bad dreams. As if her existence was made to be a plaything for the people, her fate, the god, or whatever else the power that was having fun keeping her captive to the torturous days.

Her thoughts steer to the girl who she thought could have helped her. She was starting to gain hope. Maybe, she thought, maybe this was her salvation. But all of her hope came crashing down on her. She was a fool to even thinking of someone was here to help her. This thought made her hiss, and tears threaten to fall but this time, she refused to cry. She refused to feel miserable. She had cried all day, being scared of people finding out the girl in the photo. She cried for losing hope that the person she thought of was going to help her, but like everyone else, they ended up stepping on her, crushing that hope.

Before her thoughts could go further into the self-depreciating lane, or if it was the stress that was playing tricks in her head, she heard a voice she so longed to hear, _‘Chloe.’_ Confused and distraught, she murmured the only person she thought was calling her, “D-Dad?” Chloe quickly jolted up and called back loudly, “Dad!” Her eyes scanned the room, a false hope grew inside her, she wanted to see that person, even if only a glimpse, but her hope dwindled. She knew it was all in her head, her tired mind playing tricks. She sighed and wiped the single tear that was threatening to fall down. Again, she refused to cry. She turned her head to her left and picked up the alarm clock and look at it, _‘3:38 am? I need to get some sleep.’_ She lied down again, in a final attempt to fall back to sleep, this time not forcing her eyes shut, but not thinking anything either. With her eyes wide open and vacant, she looked up to the ceiling. Her mouth was slightly open as she took slow and deep breaths, ‘ _You’ve had a long day, Chloe. Don’t think about anything and go to sleep. At least, tomorrow will be a better day. It’s the weekend. Away from this hell._ ’ She pepped herself. As if her body and her brain liked the idea of getting away from this petty hellish environment she had been stuck in. They started listening to her and shut down. Her eyes fluttered and she slowly closed them. A few moments later, her breathing was calm and she drifted back to a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

The alarm clock tore through the silence of the dorm room and mercilessly pierced through Max’s ears. She was lying asleep, her arm dangling down the bed, lips parted, half open. Her lips twitched and eyelids fluttered. As if part of her daily ritual, she blindly rummaged through her bed table looking for the alarm clock and once finding and feeling the shape of it, she pushed the button on the top to turn it off. She sat up on her bed with a tired sleepy frown, stretching her arms up, her bones creaked due to sleeping on a new bed which she was still not accustomed to. She scratched her head, and yawned widely, “No rest for the weary, Caulfield.” she said to herself as she shuffled out of her bed to prepare for her morning routine. Her eyes darted towards the clock and saw the time, which displayed 6:21 am, pretty early for normal students, but for her, this was late. Her eyebrows creased and she picked up the alarm clock, “You and me, my immortal enemy, will have a long, long chat one day. I will make you my bitch, and will bend you to my will.’ She snorted through her nose, _‘Yeah, as if. But man, did I oversleep two days in a row? Sorry, Dad. Private Max Caulfield is getting lazy.’_ She thought to herself. Without wasting any more time and skipping her morning workout, she quickly stripped out of her pajamas and wore her workout clothes. Picking up her phone and her earphones. She walked out of her room, but before she left for her jog, she remembered she still had something to do. She had to talk to Chloe. Yesterday was a mess. She had been in a situation like this before and she knew that forcing herself over a distraught person would only make things worse. So, she had no choice but to give Chloe some space before she calmed down. Consoling someone in panic or hurting sometimes backfired and with Chloe’s situation, she did not want to take the risk of being blocked away. She really wanted to help the poor girl, so she had to wait.

With this thought, she remembered that Kate told her Chloe’s room was in the west wing, apart from the others. Before she turned right, her eyes fell on Victoria’s door which was closed, but the muffled sound of some techno-pop track could be heard. Max smirked at the sound, ‘ _Pumping up this early in the morning, little queen? I wish you would do something better with all the energy you had, instead of putting people down._ ’ Shrugging her shoulders, she entered the west wing and stopped at Chloe’s door. Taking a deep sigh and prepping herself, she knocked softly on the door. She waited for a few seconds but did not get any reply. She knocked at the door again, this time calling for the tenant of the room, “Hey, Chloe. It’s Max. I wanted to talk to you. Can you open up?” again no reply. She waited a few more seconds and pondered on the decision to rap at the door again or not but decided to do so. It’s been long enough she left the girl hanging to her issue all alone. So, she again knocked at the door, “Chloe?”

Getting no replies, she backed up a few steps and scratched on her head, _‘Okay… so she’s not answering. Sleeping, probably? Or…?’_ exhaling a sigh she thought, ‘Man, _I hope she’s okay. Well, I’ll catch up with her on a better time I guess._ ’ After deciding to leave the girl alone, for now, she turned around, walked towards the exit and left the dorm for her morning jog.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                 

Chloe’s eyes opened and she was alarmed, she saw the sun was up already. She quickly got up and looked at the time. It was 6:40. She must have put the alarm on snooze when it went off. It was not her fault, though, she could not get much sleep last night but being late meant she had to go through all those people who might already be up and occupying the showers. With her tired and restless body, she groaned as she got off her bed and went near the door. She pricked her ears to listen to the sounds from outside. Even though her room was the farthest wing of the dorms, her dormmates could get loud sometimes and the murmurs and mumbling of the voices always told her if someone was in the hallway or not.  As she feared, she could hear muffled voices, murmuring, and footsteps coming from the halls. She sighed and backed up from the door, ‘ _No shower for me then._ ’ she thought to herself. She was too afraid to risk showering with the others again, due to the fear of her being exposed and vulnerable to be bullied and starting her day being a laughing stock again. She gave up on the idea of the shower in the dorms, ‘ _I guess I’ll just get one at home._ ’  She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and turned it on. The screen lit up, and the image of a younger version of her and her father appeared with toothy smiles on their faces. A smile grew on her face, and she greeted the screen, “Morning, Dad.” She whispered, almost silently. Her eyes fell for a second as she remembered her nightmare, of her dad, leaving the house. It was the re-enactment of the day of his accident. He was going through a door and vanished, Chloe kept calling for him, tried to stop him. But he could not hear her voice and disappeared into the white light. Chloe had lost count of how many times she had seen this dream, or nightmare in her words, which kept her reminding her of her loss.

Not wanting to brood this early in the morning, she sighed and shook her head to dissipate the ill thoughts. She unlocked her phone and saw a text notification from her mother. Her face lit up and she quickly opened the text and read it.

**Mom: “Are you coming home this weekend, hun? You know where to find me if you want a free breakfast. :)”**

Chloe’s face lit up at the thought of escaping the hell of a school. With the grueling harsh life she was spending at Blackwell, just a visit to her own safe place was easily her favorite thing about the weekends. With a huge smile on her face, she typed her reply and confirmed she will be there soon. She quickly picked a change of clothes from the wardrobe, though she grimaced over how sweaty she was from last night. But she had no choice, showering in the dorm’s bathroom was out of the question. So, she just stripped and wiped her body with a dry towel and put on deodorant, even though she was pretty hygienic with her body care. Reason being, she did not want anyone to have more ammo on her or to brand her with a new nickname. Putting on her change of clothes, she picked up her bags and her sketch book with her art supplies satchel from the study desk, which she reorganized later last night after she had her meltdown. Satisfied that she was not forgetting anything. She exited her door and locked it with her key. She walked with a quick pace, hugging her bag to her chest, though her heart was thumping at the thought that someone might single her out again and ask her why she panicked. Just the thought of people finding out that the girl was her made her heart race and she felt numb. She shook her head and quickened her pace. The hallway was scarce with a few people going about their morning catch up. She saw two people from the Vortex Club and her heart almost jumped in her chest. Dana and Juliet, the only two from the Vortex Club, ironically who were nice enough, or more like, indifferent enough to ignore Chloe and not take part in her ostracizing and humiliation. Before they could notice her she quickly passed them and exited the dorm building.

With her anxiety, came paranoia. She always was paranoid that someone was watching her, gauging her, judging her for everything thing she did. Not that anywhere else was a safe place for her, but outside she always felt more exposed, more vulnerable, afraid. So, she did what she best could to avoid such situations. She memorized things bus arrival timings and walking routes to avoid contact with people as much as possible. With almost striding pace, she quickly left the Blackwell campus and headed towards the bus stop. By the time she reached the stop, the bus was already slowing down at the stop. She exhaled contentedly that she did not have to wait for the bus to arrive. As soon as the bus stopped the gate opened for the passengers to get on. She quickly climbed in, showing her student card, she scanned the bus to find it almost empty. She strode towards the end of the bus and took one of the double seats next to the window. The bus jerked forward and started moving. Just as it left the stop, she saw two figures running towards the bus from the corner of the eyes. But the bus did not stop and went on. She rested her head next to the window and looked outside as the bus started going faster and the scenery zipped by. Usually, she’d listen to her alternative music selection, but today, she didn’t feel like. Yesterday was harsh on her and she just wanted to rest at her home. Blocking out all the negative thoughts, she sighed with relief as the Blackwell structure vanished from her sight and her mind was filled with optimistic thoughts of seeing her mother and enjoying some peace during the weekend ahead of her.

 

* * *

 

 

Max returned from her jog, panting and out of breath. Body sweaty and glistening, accentuating her toned body even more. She entered the dorms and made her way towards the showers only to stop in her tracks. Slapping her forehead, ' _Aw shucks! Max, you dumbass. You forgot again to get your shower luxuries. Now what?_ ' Remembering something, a mischievous grin formed on her face, ' _Well then, I won’t mind giving sexy legs a visit for more supplies. I can offer her to join me in the bath too. What? Just a bath, you leech. Nothing else._ ' She chuckled at her own thought and changed her course towards Taylor’s room. Just as she was about to turn around, Kate walked out of her room and started walking towards the shower room without looking up. Before she could bump into Max, she called for her, “Morning, Katie.”

Startled, the bun-wearing blonde looked up and her face lit up in a radiant smile, that could melt the ice in mere seconds, “Oh! Good Morning, Max.” she greeted the short haired brunette. She stole a glance at Max’s exposed midriff and a blush crept on her face, which she tried and failed to hide it.

Max grinned cheekily as she looked towards her blushing friend, _‘Damn, she looks cute even sleepy. Marsh, you better stop acting like this in front of me or I’ll have no choice but to gobble you up. Yeah, right.’_ Remembering what she had to do, _‘Sorry, Sexy legs, seems our ‘discovering new showering methods’ will have to wait.’_ She again looked towards Kate and rubbed her neck, “Say, Katie, you wouldn’t have any spare shampoo and shower gel, would you? I, uh, kinda forgot to buy my own, again,” she grinned meekly.

A smile grew on Kate’s face, “Oh, yes I have plenty, Max. You can borrow some anytime. Just wait here, I’ll get the extra bottles I have in my room. Hold these for me, please,” she handed Max her own basket of toiletries and went back to her room. A few seconds later, she came back holding bottles of shampoo and gel and they exchanged the things.

Max looked at the bottles, and then to her friend, “You are the best, Katie!” she said with a huge grin as she patted Kate on the shoulder with her free hand.

Kate smiled back at her and they started walking together towards the showers. Kate remembered something and she timidly looked towards the tomboy, “Max… um, I was thinking, seeing it is your first weekend at Blackwell and in Arcadia Bay. I was thinking, maybe I could show you around the town?” her voice came out soft and her face glowed with a shade of pink and for some reason, her heart thumped as she asked her new friend.

Max’s eyes lit up and she smiled toothily as she heard Kate’s innocent voice, “That would be awesome, Kate. Let me get done with shower and change, and we go out discover the wonders of the bay town together. It’s a date!” she said cheekily.

This time, Kate’s heart thumped even louder as she heard the word date. She knew Max was saying this as a joke, but again, for whatever reason, it did make the Christian girl happy and she grinned, mirroring the one Max had on her face, “Sure thing!” she said excitedly, “I am just going to brush my teeth and will meet you back here.” She said through her own toothy mirth, and in her head, she started to plan out the day and places to visit.

“Sounds like a plan,” the brunette said as she walked over to the showers.

 

* * *

 

 

After fifteen or so minutes, Max came out of the showers and headed towards her room and entered. Rummaging through her haphazardly set up closet, she picked the first thing she got her hands on, a beige and white horizontal striped pullover hoodie and faded skin fit jeans. She quickly dressed up and threw on a pair of white sneakers and a baseball cap. Before she exited her room, she paused and thought of something. She went back to the desk and picked up her Polaroid camera, _‘Come here my little baby, Momma Max did not forget you, just had a busy schedule. Hope you are ready for all the photos we are gonna take together.’_ She bagged the camera in her favorite messenger bag and hanged it on her shoulder. Satisfied with her getup, she walked out of the room only to see Kate who was leaning at her door and going through her phone. Max glanced at her outfit, she was wearing a loose fit sky blue buttoned up shirt and navy jeans paired with tennis shoes. “Yo, Katie-pie!” Max called for her.

Kate tilted her head towards the voice and a smile grew on her face. She straightened herself up and pocketed her phone, “I see you are ready.” Kate giggled as she looked at Max’s impromptu clothing.

Max smirked at Kate’s amusement. She never cared much about what she wore. If it’s comfortable, it’s good. So she shrugged it off, “So, what’s on the sightseeing list, Kate?” Max asked her friend curiously. Even if she seemed indifferent or goofy, she was excited to visit the town her Dad spoke so dearly off, he was stationed at Portland back in the early 2000s and his weekend visit always ended up in Arcadia Bay. He did say many times that he wished to have a home here in this town but his duty got in his way and living in Arcadia Bay was not feasible enough without hindering his work. It was one of the reasons Max looked up Blackwell Academy and was kind of overjoyed with the photography class she found. Though at this moment, she didn’t know if she made the right choice, as her first experience under the tutorage of the ‘Famed’ Mark Jefferson ended in a disaster. But, all of that for later. Right now, she was more excited about the places and things she wanted to see and capture them in her trusty camera’s frame.

“Well… we have a few places here which we can visit. We have the beach, a pier side arcade station, Arcadia Bay Community Park and…” Kate put her finger on her chin as she tried to recall more from her list of places to visit.

Max hummed “Hmm, I think I know what I want for a starter, a big buffy breakfast that can keep up with this belly pit of mine and with my taste buds. I am hungggrrryyyyyyy!” She dragged the words which made Kate chuckle and she shook her head. As if remembering something, she snapped her fingers and pointed with her index finger.

“I think I know just the place for you, Max. We could go to Two-Whales Diner?” Kate’s voice was full of enthusiasm.

Max frowned a bit at the name, “Two-Whales?” and she ended up thinking a vague imagery of Two literal whales in aprons. She snorted at her own silly imagery. “What’s Two-Whales, Katie?” she asked her friend.

“Oh, it’s a cozy little diner but with some great food. I am sure you’ll love it.” Kate gave her a toothy smile.

As if Max could already see the delicious food in front of her, her mouth watered. If Kate was recommending the place, it must be good, she thought. Licking her lips, Max grinned, “Then, off we go to conquer Two-Whales and the delish my sweet Kate, and we better hurry up or else. I might have to eat you and…” she lowers her voice with a mischievous grin on her face, “… I might like it better than food.” she winked at Kate and teased her.

The color on Kate’s face rose to a darker hue of red and to hide her embarrassment, she slapped at Max’s arm softly, “Oh my gosh, you are impossible, Max!”.

Max replied her with a huge grin of her own, “Oh, my dear Kate, the possibility is Max in me. Maximpossible is my second name, or was it third? Or fourth?”

This time Kate groaned and then grinned back at the goofing brunette’s stupid joke, “Anyways, we can get there by bus. It’ll be a lot quicker. C’mon lets’s go, the bus will be here any minute now.” She led her out of the dorms and towards the bus stop.

As soon as they reached the bus stop in front of the main campus, Max saw the bus moving away and called for it, “HEY, WAIT! STOP!” but she was too late. She groaned loudly, “Ugh! Are you kidding me?”

Kate sighed, “It’s okay, Max.” she reassured the stropping brunette, “We can just walk instead, it’s not that far.”

Max’s huffing mood uplifted in an instant, _‘Pep up, Max. As much of a hunk you are, you don’t get many chances to walk around the town with a pretty girl like Kate. But first…’_ A smirk formed on her face and she pointed her finger in the opposite direction the bus went, “Let’s go! Katie-Pie, to Two-Whales!”

Kate giggled and held Max by her shoulder and turning her around to the correct direction, “It’s this way, Max.” Max formed an O with her mouth. Kate tried to discern if Max deliberately did this or she genuinely had no sense of direction. But seeing a grin on her face and a subtle fist pump she did, confused Kate a little but she shrugged it off.

Max did a few stretches of her arms to loosen her muscles, and with her iconic cheeky grin, she looked at her friend “Let’s go!” and before Kate could say anything she turned around and paced ahead of her, eager to reach Two-Whales and get her breakfast.

Kate shook her head and smiled at the energetic brunette girl, to her, she is some sort of unflinching, unwavering ball of energy, not dissipating even for a second. When she looked towards Max, who was getting farther, something came over her. Trying to impress the bundle of energy, pacing in front of her, she took a deep breath and began to walk faster and catch up with her. But no matter how fast she walked, the girl in front of her kept walking at a steady pace. She felt herself running out of stamina and stumbled a little and lost her balance, a yelp escaped her mouth as she tripped over.

Max, hearing the scream, turned around to see her friend on the ground. “Kate!” She called her in panic and rushed towards her. Quickly kneeling down next to her, she put her hand on Kate’s shoulder and with worry in her eyes, she looked towards her, “You alright, Katie?” she asked softly.

It was the first time, Kate saw a vulnerable worried look on Max’s face. All this time since she was here, Max was always full of energy, either grinning, smiling, or scowling at Victoria and her cronies. But to see genuine worry over such a small thing, it was new to Kate. Her heart thumped for some reason and something grew inside her. But at this moment, all she could do was smiling meekly towards her friend, “Y-yes… I am fine… sorry about that.” she said with regret and embarrassment in her voice.

Max smiled back and put her hand on Kate’s cheek, “Nah, Katie. It’s me who should be sorry. I got a bit too excited and didn’t think you wouldn't be able to catch up. Well, take it slow from now on.”

It was the first time, Max touched Kate directly or intimately like this. Kate knew it was a friendly gesture but something inside her liked the way Max touched her, and a smile grew on her face, which was mirrored by Max’s own.

“Up, up, Kate.” Max grinned as she stretched her hand towards Kate to help her get up, which the Christian girl took readily and pushed herself up.

Dusting off the specks of dirt from her jeans and her hands, Kate smiled fondly towards the brunette, “Thanks, Max, and sorry about that.”

Max waved off the apology with a gesture of her hand, “Guess I am a failed boyfriend material if I leave my date in distress.” she joked, “Come, my lady, onwards to nom’s land!” and this time, she hooked her arm with Kate’s, who reluctantly accepted this gesture and a crimson blush grew on her face. She looked towards Max with eyes glistening, who was looking forward and oblivious to see her redden cheeks.

 

* * *

 

The bus halted at the stop prompting Chloe to look outside the window. A smile grew on her face as she saw the signboard of twin whales over a lively construction. She got up from her seat and got off the bus. She took a deep sigh while looking at the door and with a huge smile she entered the diner. Her mother, Joyce was cleaning the counter and she looked up to welcome the new patron only to find it to be Chloe and mirrored the blonde girl’s smile.

“Hey, Mom!” Chloe said gleefully.

“There you are, my sweetheart.” Joyce beamed at her daughter, “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll be with you shortly. Coffee?” she asked Chloe while filling the cup of one of the truckers.

“Yep! And lots of Eggs and bacon, of course, Mom! I am starving.” She said with a huge grin on her face. A total contrast to her brooding and conserved self from the academy. Being with her mom made her feel safe and happy. She felt like she could be herself and not have had to hide in worry and shy away from anything.

“Coming up!” Joyce replied as she entered the kitchen area.

Chloe took a table in the corner of the diner, again on instinct to be away from other patrons and people. She slid into the booth to sit by the window and propped her elbow resting her chin on her hand. She gazed out of the window. The morning sunlight shone back at her, and she felt calm in the atmosphere, _‘Why can’t my life be like this forever? No drama, no bullies, no... him. Nothing that wants to hurt me. Just this calm and a sense of me being myself. Will those days ever come to me?’_ Sadness chimed in her heart but she shook her head before her thoughts made her sad and made her mom worry about her. ‘ _No, I don’t need to think like that. Mom will get worried again. I have to be strong for her too, and not burden her with my issues._ ’ Shaking off her thoughts she again looked out the window only for her face to fall and her heart to sink deep below the pit of her stomach as she spotted Max and Kate. Their faces show they were laughing about something as they approached the diner. ‘ _Oh no, why here? Why are they here? Just leave me alone already!_ ' she thought as her panic starts to get visible with her palms getting sweaty. She slouched and shrunk in her seat to hide from the oncoming peril. The door opened and the bell chimed and with it, Chloe’s heart drummed in her chest. She knew it was irrational to think the girls were specifically here to torment her but she could not help and shook the thoughts. All she could do was pray that they leave her alone. A little semblance of relief grew in her as the oblivious girls went to the opposite side and took a booth at the other side of the diner, which kept the frantic blonde out of their sight.

“This is a nice lookin’ place, Kate!” Max scanned through the diner and instantly fell in love with the cozy atmosphere. She was admiring the interior when a middle age waitress approached their booth.

“Ah, one of my favorite customers. Hello, Kate! How are you today? I see you brought a new friend with you? Who’s the boy?” She welcomed the Christian girl with a warm smile on her face, which the blonde replied with her own radiant smile.

“Hello, Joyce. I am fine, Thank you. This is Max Caulfield. Oh, and she’s a girl. She is new here and just joined Blackwell Academy. I am showing her around the town.” Kate smiled as she looked towards the short hair brunette who mirrored her smile.

Joyce's mouth formed an O as she realized Max was a girl. She looked towards the brunette and apologized “Oh, I am sorry, I thought you were a boy, with your attire and all.”

Max waved her hand and showed her toothy grin to the waitress, “Nah, it’s cool. I get that a lot. Don’t worry about it. Nice to meet you.”

Joyce smiled at the new girl, “You will always be welcome here, Max.”

Max grinned towards the waitress, “Thanks, Ma’am, I admit I already like it here.”

“Just call me Joyce. So? What can I get you, girls?” The waitress smiled and handed them the diner’s menu card.

“Judging by the smell, Joyce, I could eat anything you throw at me. But, let’s see…” said the brunette as she rubbed her palms together and started browsing through the menu.

“Take a look, I’ll give you time to decide,” Joyce said as she walked back into the kitchen.

The girls scanned through the menu to decide what they want to eat, “Man, just looking at the names makes me want to eat everything here.” said the brunette and her face lit up as her eyes stopped at one of the names, “Ooh! A Belgian waffle! I can spoil myself just this once.” she lifted her face and looked towards Kate with a smirk, “Waffles with a cute girl, that’s what I call a date!” She winked at Kate, who giggles pensively.

The waffles here are nice, I might get one as well.” she said as she laid the menu down on the table and waited for Joyce to come back.

“Better than the cafeteria food I hope. I can still taste the sand in my mouth from yesterday’s monstrosity I ate.” she mocked a gag, “But, if you say it’s good, then it must be. One cannot simply say no to a Belgian waffle.” she said in a grandiose voice, making the Christian girl cackled a laugh as she tries to stiffen it by covering her mouth. Max also grinned cheekily towards her friend.

Chloe watched the two oblivious girls and their inaudible but happy giggling banter from the other side of the diner, assuming the worst. Through her growing panic, she started making things in her head, _‘Did they see me?’_ she thought, _‘Are they talking about me? Mocking me for what happened yesterday?’_   Through her frantic thoughts, she failed to notice Joyce approaching her table with her breakfast as she placed the plates in front of her and startled the blonde girl. Chloe lifted her face up and looked towards her mother with a creased bow but instantly softened as she saw her mother’s kind yet confused eyes looking back at her.

“Here you go, Chloe,” Joyce said as she looked confusingly at her daughter’s frantic eyes. Being her mother, she knew something was bothering her.

“Thanks, Mom.” Chloe straightens herself and pulls the plates close to her.

“Are you okay, honey? Why don’t you go sit with Kate and her friend there?” she said softly.

“No,” Chloe said bluntly as she started to eat her food, trying to ignore the other girls. Joyce, perceiving this, decides not to push Chloe too much.

“Okay, well, enjoy the food, honey,” Joyce said kindly. She knew her daughter wasn’t comfortable around others, but she just wanted the best for her daughter. 

She walked back over to the other girls and this time forced a smile, still worried about her daughter, “So, what can I get you both?”

“Belgian waffles for both of us and extra whipped cream and honey on mine, please!” Max said as she could picture the tasty treat.

“Coming right up.” Joyce said, “Can I get you any coffee?”

“Oh, yes please.” Said the brunette. She remembered she hadn’t had her fill of coffee yet and she could do with the morning caffeine kick.

Joyce left the pair and Max looked across the table to Kate as she took her cap off and placed it next to her on the booth, “So, Kate? What’s the plan for today?” she asked her conservative friend.

“I am not sure, to be honest. I mean Arcadia Bay isn’t a bustling city like Seattle, we have a few places but there isn’t much to do here except the places I told you about earlier.” Kate ponders for a moment, holding her chin between her index finger and her thumb, and her eyes lit up, and she snaps her fingers, “Oh, we do have some scenic places here. We could go and take some photos?” she suggests to the brunette whose face grew an excited grin.

“That would be awesome! I haven’t used my camera since I got here.” Max said excitedly as she patted her messenger bag on the side which had her camera inside. Now that she was settled in the dorms and had free time, she could focus on her photography. She saw Joyce approaching them with their breakfast and her grin grew wider. ‘ _Let’s see how the food battle goes with my exquisite pallet._ ’ she thought as she rubbed her palms getting ready to attack the delish food. Joyce placed the plates on their side. Max had to admit the food looked fresh and smelled delicious. She tilted her head up and thanked Joyce, who bid them enjoy their food. Max readily cut a huge chunk of a waffle and plopped it in her mouth. A soft moan escaped her full mouth as she closed her eyes. Kate was looking excitedly towards her friend and her demeanor.

“Kae’th, I cud die in pea’th now.” she said with her mouth full and savoring the taste.

Kate giggled and shook her head, “I told you, the food here is nice.” she said while taking a much smaller bite than her friend and also hummed softly at the taste.  Just in a couple of minutes, Max was already done with her waffle and chugged down the coffee which she also came to like. With a satiated sigh, she looked towards Kate who was not even halfway with her breakfast, “Kate, this has literally become one of my favorite places already, the food is so good! I could stop here daily during my morning runs.”

Kate remembers that Max is an athletic and active person, which is obviously visible with the muscles she had on her body. Just remembering what she saw earlier in the morning made her blush a little. Again, Max was oblivious to this and dusting her hands off, she looked towards Kate and asked, “Kate, know where the restroom is?”

Kate gestured her hand towards the opposite far corner of the diner, “Over there, Max.” she said with her ever so present radiant smile, which the brunette replied back to with her own.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back.” said the brunette as she got up and hurried over to the door.

Chloe spotted Max pacing towards her, prompting her to put her head down to hide her face, waiting for her to pass. Seeing the brunette enter the bathroom, she exhaled, ‘ _That was close._ ’ She thought as she slowly raised her head again. She looked down at her plate with some food still waiting to be eaten, but all of a sudden, she lost her appetite, probably because of her anxiety. But she did not want the food to go to waste which her mother prepared for her. She sighed _‘I should hurry up and leave before someone sees me.’_ She frowned anxiously, ‘ _But…_ ’ she pondered and weighed her thoughts.

Peeking out of her booth, she looked towards where Max and Kate were seated only to see Kate had finished her breakfast and wiping her mouth with a napkin. Before their eyes met, Chloe quickly hid back in her booth and exhaled deeply, ‘ _Maybe I could... go and say hi to Kate?_ ’ she thought. Kate was probably one of the only few people she thought was not out get her. To Chloe, Kate was a nice girl who, many times, tried to console Chloe, but she never actively tried to help Chloe when she was being humiliated by the Vortex Club. That changed Chloe’s curious gaze into a frown, _‘No, she is just like all the others. She just watches me suffer and looks at me with pity. Like everyone else, they either look at me with disgust or pity but they never help me. Too scared to do anything.’_ She thought, _‘But you are the same Chloe, it’s your fault. You never stand up for yourself. You have no rights to call her a coward when you yourself are one. You don’t deserve help. You don’t need anyone. It will be the same as before. They’ll pretend to help, only to use you. Stop lying to yourself. Nobody cares.’_

Engrossed in her erratic thoughts, she didn’t realize the restroom door opening. Max came through the door, drying her hands with a tissue paper and dropping it into the bin next to the counter. She looked up and stopped in her tracks as she saw Chloe, sitting by herself and her expression showed she was in deep thoughts and looked… agitated.

“Chloe?” Max called the blonder girl. She was surprised to see the person she was looking forward to talking to.

Chloe, out of her frantic thoughts, curses inwardly for failing to notice the person she didn’t want to see. She quickly looked the other way and tried to ignore the brunette. ‘ _Oh, God, this is great. Don’t acknowledge her, Chloe. She’s same as everyone. You saw it last night, she just pretended to help you only to step on you to get higher, just like everyone else._ ’

“Hey, Chloe. Are you alright?” Max asked her in a soft yet caring voice as she approached the berth Chloe was sitting at. Chloe was surprised for a second. Nobody has ever cared for her save for her mom or in some extension Kate. Her voice showed genuine concern. But then again, what she saw last night had planted a seed of doubt in her heart and her thoughts again shift to agitation.

_‘Don’t talk to her. That cafeteria stunt meant nothing. Just her showing up and wanting to get noticed at your expense, she doesn’t really care about you.’_ Her doubt convinced her. But there was something else, something inside her fighting her doubt. She was so divided that her expression showed different kind of emotion with each thought. She wanted to believe in Max’s genuine concern for her, but she was also hurt by one person she thought she could trust and confide in and just like before, trusting Max means she will end up hurt again. She was tired of becoming a plaything for people.

“Chloe?” Seeing the conflict in Chloe’s face, Max called for her again softly. She took the seat opposite to the blonde and looked at her.

Chloe felt agitated, “What?” her voice was unusually higher and full of frustration, even she herself was surprised at her voice, and she looked away pensively, “What do you want?” this time she asked in her usual meek tone.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Max asked with more concern and her eyes were softer.

_‘Oh, God! Why was she looking for me?’_ She thought. She heard those words from him and Victoria and her cronies, only to be bullied after. This thought made her anxious and she started panicking, _‘Please, not here. Not in front of my mom. I don’t want her to know anything about me. Not like this.’_ But Max’s next question put a halt in her frantic thoughts.

“I’ve been worried about you. How are you feeling now?” Max asked with a soft smile on her face. Chloe lifted her face up and looked at the smiling brunette confusingly.

“W-Why?” she asked her, stuttering due to her rising panic.

“Why?” Max repeated the blonde’s question.

“Why were you worried about me? It’s not like you c-care anyways!” Chloe remembering how hopeful she was for Max to help her through her torments, only for that hope to shatter when she saw her associating with Taylor, one of her tormentors. Her lips trembled again recalling the hurt she was feeling. She was confused at that moment, if the quivering of her lips were because of the agitation she felt for her own self for being hopeful or the hurt she felt when everything came crumbling down on her again. But she didn’t want to cry or scream in front of the brunette. Even crying was like a humiliation to her

“What? Why would you think like that, Chloe? Of course, I care.” Max said, though her eyes showed worry for the girl as she noticed the turmoil the blonde girl was in and her quivering lips. This time, she felt the stress inside her, she was not a wish wash naïve girl from anywhere. She knew how helpless and broken Chloe felt, because of all the bullying and what she heard from Kate and what she saw herself. She wanted to go back to Blackwell to destroy the Vortex Club then and there. _‘No, no… not like that. I cannot repeat that mistake. I promised Dad.’_ But before, any of the girls could say anything, they were interrupted by Kate.

“Max?” She called for Max as she got close and her eyes fell on the other blonde girl, “Oh, Chloe. It’s, uh, it’s nice to see you here.” She said, but then she saw the slightly glossy eyes of the taller blonde, “Chloe? Are you okay?” she asked with a concern in her voice.

This time Chloe looked towards Kate and tried to smile but even the Christian girl saw that she was forcing it, “I’m fine, Kate. Thank you. N-nice to see you too.”

“Hey, that's not fair. You both are leaving me out of the meet and greet and being friends.” Max said in an energetic voice, her usual grin was back. _‘I understand, Chloe. I know what you are going through and I know how to fix that. You just have to open up to me. Uh? No, not that way, you pervert.’_

Both girls looked towards the grinning brunette confusingly. Max slid farther inside the booth and patted the empty seat next to her, gesturing the other blonde girl to sit next to her, who’s confusion waned and a radiant smile grew on her face. The only one who looked on in confusion was Chloe, who didn’t know what to do. She wanted to get up and run away but this would have made her mom worry so she felt trapped and prayed the other girls were not up to something.

“Okay, now that we are here. So, Chloe, do you visit here often? Man, the food here is so good! I could practically live here.” Max grinned, ignoring the previous question and tense moment, she tried to ease up the girl in front of her. But before Chloe could say anything. Joyce approached the booth.

“Oh, there you are. Girls, at least let me know that you are changing seats. I thought you girls forgot to pay and left,” said the relieved Waitress who exhaled as she found the girls in a different booth.

“Sorry about that Joyce. I just saw a friend here and wanted to say hi.” Max said grinning meekly, while Kate blushed as she understood why Joyce was worried. Obviously, eat and run meant Joyce would have to pay for the food from her paycheck. 

Joyce shook her head and smiled at the new girl. “I see you have met my Chloe. I was hoping to introduce to her. But you said you are her friend?”

“No, we are not.” “Yes, we are.” Both Chloe and Max said at the same time which confused the waitress as she looked at her daughter and then to Max. But then Max realized what Joyce said and her mouth fell open.

“Ohh!” she said as she realized, “You’re Chloe’s mom? Sorry, I was a little behind there.” she said apologetically to Joyce.

“It’s okay, Max. I know Chloe looks way too pretty to be mine.” She said with a chuckle.

“Mom!” Chloe rebuked her mom and an unwanted blush crept on her face. She knew her mother was very doting. But to make a center of attention in front of Max and Kate, who are not even her friends, left her felt exposed and embarrassed.

Max grinned cheekily, “No way, Joyce. You are pretty and I could pass you as a cool mom on my list, who makes delicious food. So, all good points there.”

This brought a grin to Joyce’s face, “Well, aren’t you a charmer, young lady. Guess what, the breakfast is in the house, to welcome you to Two-Whales, Max.”

The brunette’s grin got wider and she raised her hands in the air and yelled, “Yes, SCORE!”

Kate and Joyce chuckled at the childish gesture of Max, even Chloe’s lips twitched to form a smile, “Keep it down, Max. There are other customers here.” said the older lady as she playfully chided the loud brunette.

“Oops! My bad.” apologized Max meekly as she sat down again. She thought of something and softly pats at the table’s surface, “Oh yeah, Joyce. Since I and Kate have decided for some sightseeing and all. Is it okay if we take Chloe with us?”

Chloe’s eyes went unbelievably wide in surprise which turned into a mild glare towards the brunette. Kate was surprised too but she recovers and pipes in, “Oh, that would be a lovely idea. Come on, Chloe. It will be fun.” Kate beamed at the taller blonde, who in turn frowned at the idea.

_‘What do they want from me? Are they planning something? No, I cannot go with them. They must be plotting something, it could be bad.’_ She opened her mouth to reject the girl but before she could say anything, Joyce interjects, “Oh that would be nice. Chloe has a free day today anyways.” and she faced Chloe, “Honey, you should go with them. It’s been a long time since you went out with friends.”

“But, Mom!” Chloe tried to protest only to be interrupted by Joyce. Being her mother, she knew her daughter was lonely and had no friends, so perhaps this was her chance to really make friends.

“Chloe, hon, I have a full day here at the diner. You’ll be bored at home.”

Chloe looked towards her mother but seeing her determined face, she knew she had no way out of this. So, she gave up and sighed, “Okay, I’ll go.” Max grinned gleefully and Kate smiled towards Chloe, who meekly looks down.

Joyce put her hand on Chloe’s cheek, “You’ll be fine, sweetie. Both Kate and Max are good girls and they want to be your friends. Give them a chance, will you?” Joyce perceived Max and Kate were not her actual friends but were trying to be. For which she was thankful for the young girls. After William, she did all she could to make her daughter happy. But she could never take William’s place and her daughter was stuck in a void of dejection and isolation. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps these girls could give her the help she needed. She thought of something and turned towards the other girls, “You know, you girls can come back to our residence for some of Joyce’s homemade dinner.”

Max’s grin couldn’t grow any wider, “Joyce, will you be my girlfriend? Please?” she said to the waitress who chuckled again.

“Sorry, kid. My heart is already somewhere else.” Joyce smiled softly towards the brunette.

“Tch, where is my competition! I should battle him to have your hand.” The brunette continued her banter.

Both the mother and daughter’s eyes turned solemn, and Joyce continued “Unfortunately, he’s not with us anymore.”

They both fell into a silence and Max’s mirth died with the sad revelation, “Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, Joyce.” She said somberly.

“No, it’s okay, Max. It’s been four years now. But we do miss him, he was a good man. We-” But before she could finish her sentence, the table clanked as Chloe got up and rushed towards the exit, “Chloe?” Joyce tried to call for her, but the taller blonde ignored her and exited the diner. Joyce sighed and shook her head, “This girl. I am sorry girls. Chloe really loved her father a lot. She… is still not over his passing away. Could you please wait here? I’ll go talk to her.”

But before she could leave, Max got up, “Joyce, is it okay if I talk to her? I know it’s not my place but I feel bad to bring up this conversation. Please let me talk to her?”

Joyce thought for a few seconds, and replied pensively, “You are a good kid, Max. I understand you are trying to be friends with her. My girl’s been alone her whole life but she was always cheerful. William’s death really messed up our family. I think what she needs right now is a friend.”

Max smiled softly towards Joyce and nodded, she looked back at Kate, who also smiled back, “I’ll wait here, Max. I think you are the right person to talk to Chloe.” Said the Christian girl and Max nodded and went after Chloe.

She walked out of the diner and looked at both sides. She went to the parking lot adjoined to the diner but couldn’t find her there, _‘Okay, girl, tell me where you are.’_   She walked to the opposite side towards the back door of the diner and there she was, Chloe perched at the stairs of the diner’s back door, with her knees to her chest and head down. From her shivering body, Max knew she was crying. Without saying anything, Max walked towards the girl and sat next to her, and spoke softly, “Hey…” she didn’t get any reply from the blonde girl but only soft sobs and sniffing. Max didn’t say anything but didn’t move from her side either.

“Why are you doing this?” Chloe said in a muffled voice through her covered face.

“Doing what, Chloe?” Max asked softly.

Chloe lifted her head, her face was smeared in tears, eyes rimmed red and already swelling, “All of this, standing up to Victoria? Coming here and trying to be my f-friend? Talking about my Dad? Why do you care?”

Max understood Chloe’s confusion. She was perceiving. She knew the girl was lonely, not having friends and all the stuff she had gone through. It had made her skeptical, despondent, and with all the bullying she was worried. Max smiled softly towards the blonde, “Do I have to have a reason to make friends, Chloe? I want to help you. I want to be your friend.”

Chloe hissed and lashed out at brunette to her confusion, “I don’t want your help, Max! You are not my friend. You just want to use me. You are no different!”

Max frowns a little, “What would imply that, Chloe? Where did that come from?”

“I am not stupid, Max. I saw you with Taylor yesterday. You are just like them, you want to use me as a stepping stone only to get to Vortex Club’s good side. Why are you doing this to me?” Chloe scowled at the brunette.

_‘I see, so she saw me with Taylor. Max, you idiot. You should have gone to Chloe first, then playing hooky with Taylor. But sexy legs is a nice girl, she’s just misguided and stuck with the club as it is. More work for you, Caulfield.’_ She sighed, “No, you got it all wrong, Chloe. Yeah, I did talk to Taylor, but only to find out what was going on with Victoria and her issue with you.”

“To find out what? That I am a s-slut? A whore, as everyone calls me? Did you want to confirm that with Taylor? Judging me like everybody else does?”

“Not even in the slightest. I don’t give a fuck what others think. I am not blind, Chloe. I know you are hurting, and the way they are treating you is not right. You are nothing like how they make you out to be. And I am trying to help you fight it, trying to find out why those people are after you.” Max tried to reason with the distraught girl.

“Why? Why do you even care about me? Nobody ever did, and whoever did, just gave me false hope because they could not stand up to Victoria and the club. They all ended up joining them and hurting me more. You will do the same. You will give me hope and then you will trample over me like everyone else.” Chloe said through her tears. She never talked this much with anyone else, rather lash out at anyone, but maybe talking about William has brought out all the bitter resentment she had for everything wrong in her life and she could not stop.

“I would never do that to you, Chloe. I am not like them. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be here right now. But I am here for you, you don't need to suffer anymore. I won’t let that happen. Enough is enough. Be it Vortex Club, or Spandex Club, or the whole school after you. I will stand by your side and help you fight them.” Max said determinedly.

Chloe scoffed at this, “All textbook approach, Max. These are mere words for me. I’ve heard them many times, from lots of people. But in the end, it was those people who hurt me the most. I know you think I am a pathetic person and you pity me for that. You want to help me, like a charity person. You don’t see me as a human being either.” Chloe said bitterly. ‘ _You are pathetic Chloe, she is trying to help you but you are just lashing out at her because you are afraid to be hurt. You don’t really deserve to be helped._ ’ Her inner thoughts were contradicting what she was saying to Max. But she could not help to doubt both Max and herself.

Max again saw the turmoil on the blonde’s face and perceived her thoughts, “If you think I have an ulterior motive and just want to you use you for my own gain. Then you are wrong here, Chloe. I want to help you because I know you are strong. You have been suffering and fighting all the hurts you have been feeling and from day one, I admire that in you. Yeah, we both might not know each other well. But I know people when I see them and I know you are strong, all you need is someone to help you stand on your feet and you will start walking on your own. Chloe, you are much stronger than this. All of the hurt and loneliness you feel is because they never let you grow out of it. And that’s why I am here for you. I want to help you with this, not out of pity, not to use you or feel power drunk myself. But because I know, you are much more than what those stupid people see in you, and it’ll be cool to be friends with someone like you. Won’t you give me that chance? To be your friend?” She said as she stretched her hand towards Chloe and looked into her glossy blue eyes with a soft smile on her face.

Chloe was silent, mesmerized by the brunette. Her tears had stopped, and she felt something in her heart, and she knew what it was. She had hope again. Hope that maybe her ordeals will last. But still, she was afraid also, afraid of losing that hope. _‘Why? Why is she so determined to help me? For what reason? She doesn’t even know me aside from my name? Even though I am projecting my hatred and bitterness on her which is really unjustified, but still she is reaching out to me. Take her hand Chloe, she stood up for you.’_

As if the dark shell she was in started cracking slowly, the hope that was in front of her, shining so brightly seeped inside her empty shell so much that it started to grow. The darkness she was surrounded in for so long, started to dissipate. She was still skeptical, still had doubts. But this could have been the start of something. If not, at least it was something she needed right now. A person who could see her for who she was, a person, an eighteen-year-old girl with a name and an identity. Not an object to be played with, not a lifeless corpse to be trampled on.

She looked again at the girl and saw the smile on her face. It was not a mocking smirk, not the disgusted grin she was used to seeing. It was kind, compassionate, and honest. It warmed the corpse like coldness inside her and she lifted her trembling hand, slowly and by the time she realized, she was already clasping Max’s hand in hers and the brunette’s smile grew to a huge grin, and something else happened. The lonely blonde girl, who had forgotten how to show any expression to other people after such a long time, was mirroring the grin the mesmerizing brunette had on her face with her own bright toothy smile on her face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Thanks for returning for the next chapter. We are starting to slowly but surely build the bond between Max and Chloe, and break her out of her shell. This has been the first real confrontation between Max and Chloe and I think there is hope for the future. Giving Kate a bigger role was also interesting, exploring her kind character and developing her friendship with Max, but what is this uncertainty Kate feels towards her...? This chapter was a bit smaller scale, focusing more on just Max and Chloe's day away from school, as this allowed us to further explore the contrasting character traits of the two girls, and give Kate more page time. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and are looking forward to seeing Chloe grow as a character with the help of Max.
> 
> Same excuses as last time, slower chapter because we have both been quite busy, but Metamorphosis is always high on my priority list. It's a really fun story to write and we cant wait to show you all of it.
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. :)
> 
> Lukelele and Bigb3ar


	6. For a Better Tomorrow

Max's heart skipped a beat looking at the bright smile on Chloe’s. She couldn’t help but feel mesmerized about the expression the blonde girl showed for the first time, _‘She’s… beautiful. Definitely a take. whoa, wait, wait, hold up, Max. Keep it together,’_ Max chided herself for having a thought for the girl she just met. As much of a player, she thought she was, but Chloe’s mirthful smile did take her off guard. _‘Anyways, at least this is a start. Small steps, Maximo, small steps’_

“Are you alright, Chloe?” Max asked in a soft and caring tone while beaming a smile towards the taller girl.

“Y-yes, thank you,” Chloe whispered, almost inaudibly. She was still in a shock. Sure, she was still skeptical and had her doubts, but she couldn’t help but feel that tiny bit of relief and hope she searched for a long time. _‘Is this alright? Should I trust her?’_ Somewhere deep inside her, there was another version of her telling her she was making a mistake, that she had been shown this sort of kindness before, only to be used and hurt. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take another betrayal. But then again, she has seen how Max have been trying to help her, _‘Maybe, it’s alright…’_ She thought, _‘If… if she is plotting something, how much will it hurt, it will be the same. No… I should not think like that. I should trust her. I should put some faith in myself too. This is your chance, Chloe. Brave it.’_ She prepped herself even though she was torn between trusting Max, or her own scarred instincts.

“Should we head back? Your mom will be worried about you. She’ll think you eloped with me or something,” Max grins cheekily. _‘Not that I mind that. What? Just joking, don’t go panting there, my dear reader.’_

Chloe knew Max was joking but still, a blush crept on her face and she hid it by chuckling nervously, “Y-yes… sorry for running out.”

“Hey, it’s cool, I trust my bionic legs, I would have caught up with you, one way or another. C’mon, before the joke turns into seriousness and your mom calls ABPD over my ass.” Max said while getting up and she stretched her hand to help Chloe get up, which the blonde took readily this time while having another soft smile on her face.

“Thank you, Max… f-for this,” Chloe said quietly. She was used to being alone whenever she was sad and her only way of relief from all the pain and hurt was the memories of her father to comfort her, but it was never enough. But today, someone really was there for her. For once, she felt someone apart from her mother really cared for her.

“S’cool. No need for thanks, Chloe. I wanted to make sure you were okay; besides, it comes with benefits.” Max said as she played and fiddled with her hoodie strings.

Chloe froze in her tracks and looked towards the short-haired brunette in confusion and a spike of her ever knowing fear came rearing its head again, “What do you m-mean?” _‘I told you, Chloe, you are being fooled again,’_

“Well, yeah. I get to eat the delish food your mom cooks. So friends with mouth flooding benefits. Doesn’t sound bad at all.” Max said while rubbing her chin and the glint in her eyes clearly showed she was thinking about food as she swallowed the water forming in her mouth even though she just had a stuffy breakfast.

“Oh, ha-haha, yeah, Mom really cook delicious food,” Chloe chuckled confusingly though again chided her doubtful thoughts. _‘Stop being so frantic, Chloe.’_

“You bet, Two-Whales’ business is gonna bloom now that I am here,” Max commented and joined Chloe with her own laugh.

The two girls slowly walked back to the diner and through the door. Chloe lifted her head up and saw both her mother and Kate having a worried look on their faces and waiting for them to return. Chloe felt a pang of guilt to make her mom worried, but as soon as Joyce saw her daughter back along with Max, her face lit up with happiness. Seeing the assuring smile on Max’s face made her heart swell and her worries waned and she called for her daughter, “Oh, Chloe… Are you alright, sweetheart?” she said as she approached her with open arms.

Chloe also paced a bit with a reddened face, but a genuine smile on her face, and hugged her mom. Kate looked towards the brunette with questioning eyes, mouthing silently, how was Chloe, which the brunette replied and winked back at her with a cheeky grin on her face. The shorter blonde exhaled in relief and smiled heartily looking at the affectionate mother and daughter’s embrace.

In her mother’s embrace, Chloe felt relieved and again, she felt she was surrounded by people who really cared for her, her chest tightened as happy tears brimmed in her eyes but for once, she was content, genuinely happy. “I am alright mom… sorry for running off,” She whispered, resting her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“What are you saying, sweetie, it’s me who should apologize. I’m sorry for bringing it up… sometimes, I forget how much it hurts you.”

Chloe shook her head, without saying anything and squeezed herself closer in her mother’s cocoon. “Mmhem, no, it’s okay, mom,”

Max looked on at the gestures and for an instance, her ever-present grin waned, ‘Dad, did I do it alright? Have I got closer to forgive myself?’ She quickly shook her head and her grin returns and she cleared her throat unwillingly.

Startled, the elder price moved away from her daughter and smiled at her daughter, “My, sometimes I also forget how much you have grown. I guess I’ll stop embarrassing you with mommy hugs now,” she said with a chuckle.

Chloe giggled a little with a flushed face and moved back to the booth which both Kate and Max had already occupied.

“Sorry about that, Kate” the taller blonde apologized meekly to Kate who shook her head and smiled back at Chloe.

“Not at all, Chloe. I am glad you are okay?”

“Yep, yep, no Max was hurt during filming this scene, so we are all good,” Max joked much to the confusion of Chloe as she tried to understand what the brunette meant. Seeing the confused look on her face, Kate piped in.

“Ignore her, Chloe. I have no idea where Max brings out these wacky one-liners,”

“Moi! How cold, Cinnabun! Now I am really hurt.” Max put her hand on her chest and faked being hurt. Kate replied with rolling her eyes and shoved the brunette.

“You, being hurt? You are an Amazon, Max. A buff Maxinator, you can never get hurt.” Kate retorted back

“Well, it has its own charm, what do you think, Chloe?” Max turned her head towards Chloe, who was engrossed in the banter of the two girls in front of her with an elbow propped and her chin resting on her hand, gets started and she adjusted herself quickly and smiled hesitantly.

“I, uh, don’t know.” She replied. One of the reason she felt isolated because she couldn’t follow conversations or reply readily, and that made people put off and quickly abandoning her, _‘There you go, Chloe. You ruined it, now they will think you are a creep. So much for your pretending to be a friend.’_

“Well, I’ll leave Mr. Schwarzenegger out of it. I don’t want a T-2000 popping up in my dorm room for copyright impregnation. Brrr!” Max visibly shivered at the insinuation.

“You mean infringement,” Kate corrected her

“Wait, why do I feel I said something wrong?” Max looked towards Kate and feigned innocence though her lips twitched which made the graceful one eyeball at her mockingly and slap at her arm.

“Very, very wrong, Max.” Kate replied to her and turned towards Chloe, “Chloe, we’ve decided to sight see around Arcadia Bay. I hope you are decided to come with us? It will be fun.”

“I… I don’t want to impose much,”

“Aw, cmon, Chloe bar, It will be fun, and besides, I need your protection. As you can see, I am becoming a punching bag for Kate.”

“I’ll stop if you stop with your nonsense banter, Max,”

“Never, you have any power here, Katie.” Max said in a grandiose voice and again asked Chloe, “You are coming with us. right?”

Chloe pondered through her thoughts, _‘What should I do? I want to go, but what if… No, I don’t think Max is a bad person. I know Kate is not, and I can always come back if I want to. Maybe…’_ Decided, she nodded at the duo and spoke softly, “Okay, I’ll go” she said decidedly. _‘Maybe, this is not such a bad idea.’_

“Awesome!” Max grinned as she fist-pumped in the victory. Kate chuckled and a smile grew on Chloe’s face too.

“That’s great, Chloe.” Kate felt genuinely happy for Chloe, in the past, she had tried a few times to get Chloe to join her for tea but Chloe always refused politely. Even Kate thought it was a huge step for Chloe to get out of her passive shell. “So? Shall we go then?”

“Onwards, generals. Make me a proud king today and conquer Arcadia Bay with me.” Max said as she jumped out of her seat enthusiastically fixing her messenger bag and putting her cap on.

Kate chuckled a little, “Okay, as you command, Lord Maximus.”

“Oooh, I like the sound of that, revere me more, minio”- Max bit her tongue, “Err, I mean General Kate,”

Kate groaned loudly and pushed Max by her back, “Gosh, you talk too much. Where do you get all that energy from?” Chloe collected her sketch pad and stencil case and stiffened her own chuckling laugh.

“Caulfield secret, never tells, never spill. My sweet Kate. Anyways, let’s bail before Mama Price kicks us out of here. C’mon, Chloe,” Max took Chloe’s hand in hers and much to the taller blonde’s surprise, she didn’t resist either but only nodded.

Chloe looked back towards the counter and saw her mother smiling dearly towards her and her new friends. _‘Friends’_ Chloe thought, _‘Do they really consider me as a friend?_ ’ she asked herself and her brows creased into a frown, which the brunette perceived quickly. She squeezed Chloe’s hand in hers and gave her a reassuring smile, which instinctively, Chloe mirror with her own. She was astonished, she had never laughed, or had fun or really felt happy for a long time. As much as clingy and pushy Max was, she was already beginning to understand and enjoy the company of the hyper-energetic girl in front of her.

“Take care girls, and don’t stay out too late. Remember, dinner is on me.” Joyce waved the girls good by as they marched towards the exit.

“You bet, Joyce. See ya later,” Max grinned as she dragged Chloe with her, who matched her steps and looks back at her mother’s blissful face

“See you later, Joyce,” Kate waved at the elder waitress. 

“Bye, mom” Chloe also bid her with a nervous smile.  Talking to people was one thing. She knew Kate and she was beginning to know Max, and probably was on the road of becoming friends. But, this was, in the safety of her mom’s diner. Going out with the girls, in public, where anyone who knows her, could see her, and get to her. It was a scary thought. And with her fear of feeling exposed in the crowd also contributed into her more passive and introverted life. Because of that, she preferred the safe of places like home. But it was also her first big step towards redeeming herself and getting back the life she deserved and wished to live and there was also this sense of obligation. She was maybe quiet, and naïve but not a fool to not see, how much Max was trying to help her though with her own sense of kindness. She had all the chances to say no and reject Max, but somehow, she felt she didn’t have to and with a newfound resolve to grow out of her oppressed life. She walked out of the diner.

Joyce looked on as her daughter left the diner. _‘William, our daughter has really made friends. You always told me she needed the right person. Someone who would understand her and I am glad I believed you. I never pushed our daughter and she final found someone who made her smile. Our daughter looked really happy after a long time.’_ Her eyes brimmed with tears which she dabbed and collected with a tissue and sniffed. She looked towards the short haired brunette who was grinning and laughing at something. _‘Max Caulfield, huh, you really are something. I, as her mother, couldn’t bring her out of her shell, and you did it in just one meeting.’_ And then Joyce knew, this girl is special and that good would come from the new-found friendship between them.

* * *

The trio left the diner together and gathered outside, “So, where to first?” Max asked Kate with all her giddiness and enthusiastic demeanor. Chloe stood with them, though staying quiet and keeping a little distance. As soon as she left the diner, she felt discomfort and as usual, exposed and vulnerable. She clutched the sketch pad to her chest and kept her head low, wanting to avoid confrontation or the prying eyes and keep to herself.

Kate thought for a moment, “Well it’s a warm day and beach could do, but it’s too early for the beach,” she turned towards Chloe and asked her, “Chloe, what would you suggest,”

Chloe swallowed dryly, she was not expecting to be actively involved in any planning, so she just blurted what came in her mind, “P-Park?” _‘Park? Really? What are you, Chloe, a toddler. Now they will make fun of you. You really had to mess it up,’_ But to her surprise, both Kate and Max jumped into the wagon and nodded to her.

“Neat idea, I remember Justin and Trevor said they do runs in the park,” Max said as she clapped and rubbed her hands together.

“Run?” Kate asked her, “Like, jogging?”

“Nah, those potheads don’t seem that generic athletic type, Katie. Run, I mean the skater scene they do at the park. Let’s go there.” Max started walking at a direction in face pace and stopped abruptly, and turned back, “Uh, which way to the park, again?”

Kate giggled seeing Max so eager to go and pointed to the opposite direction through her heartful laughter. Even Chloe giggled at this, “Chloe, this girl here has zero sense of direction. Make sure she doesn’t wander off and get lost,”

“Okay,” Chloe nodded as she did her best to stiffen her laugh but her lips failed to stop twitching. Though her interest was already piqued when she heard skating. Even though she was a passive girl and she couldn’t skate herself, but she loved watching skating, and tricks.

They walked some twenty minutes from the diner with Kate taking the point and Max turned switched into a complete tourist and took out her antique Polaroid OneStep 600 instant camera, much to the surprise of the blondes. They did not expect Max to have a polaroid camera. Max, told them she saw the camera in a bargain shop five years ago and install fell in love with it and been with her since then. She took a few environment-themed photos and showed it to the girls, who were surprised by Max’s photo skills.

“Wow, these are really cool shots, Max” Kate flipped through each photo Max took and passed to Chloe who also readily looked at each and her eyes widened in surprise. She was expecting Max to be good, but to excel this much and with an instant camera, she couldn’t help but look towards Max and grin. A first from her to show an unguarded happy expression.

“Heh,” Max wiped her nose with her index finger, even she felt a bit flustered with the praise the girls were giving her, but she quickly recovered and grinned, “Yeah, back in Seattle, I was part of the photography Research club with a couple of friends there. So, kind of accumulated some experience and skills.”

“There are really good,” Chloe said while passing the photos back to Max who pocketed them in her messenger bag and adjusted her cap.

“Ah, we are here,”  Kate announced as they reached the park. Max looked around and saw very few people at the park, taking a walk, some kids running around. It was not as big the one back in Seattle, but Arcadia Bay’s community park had its own charm. Like a scenic painting, the mid-autumn season had created a contrast of green and brownish golden patch of trees. As they walked around, amongst the people, Max took a side glance towards Chloe, who was deep in some thought but her eyes glittered and shone, showing excitement, which made the brunette smile, but there was also a momentary sadness in her own eyes, _‘You really were alone, Chloe. I promise I will help you make up all the time you have lost being oppressed and sad.’_ Max thought determinedly.

They reached a bridge overlooking a small pond, the girls stopped at the bridge and leaned over the edge. Max took a few photos and once satisfied she put the camera back in her bag and looked on at the still but clean water of the pond. It was a calm and peaceful moment. It had been half hour or so since they arrived at the park and walked around.

“Ya know, I am adding this place to my favorite list. It’s pretty and calm in here.” The brunette announced as she picked up a pebble and dropped it into the pond, and grinned as the fishes in the pond, changed direction and scurried away from the ripple forced by the pebble.

“I am glad you like this place, but I do wonder Max,” Kate said thoughtfully.

“About what?” Max turned around and leaned over the edge, propping on her elbows and looked towards Kate with inquiring eyes.

“Well, I’ve never been to Seattle, but I do know it’s a much bigger city than this and might have many exciting places. I thought you would feel bored being in a sleepy town like Arcadia Bay. I, uh, I hope I am not saying too much.” Kate said curiously as she looked into Max’s eyes but had a hint of hesitation in her own. Chloe, even though reserved also showed interest in the conversation as she leaned a bit closer to the girls.

Max chuckled, “I wonder too. I mean, yeah, Seattle sure is a big town, but, to me, that city always felt like suffocating. I mean it has its own good points. It is a bustling city after all. But, every day felt rushed. I might be bragging a bit here, but I am a type of person who would live in the moment and don’t think much about stuff like other teenagers do. I had my share of fun in there, always finding something to do. Always striving for something bigger, be it photography, my friends there, or things like that.” She steadied herself, picked another pebble from the bridge floor and turned around, showing the pebble to both Chloe and Max, which they looked attentively. She dropped the pebble causing another ripple, and pointed at that, “But there, I felt like this ripple, no matter how much I reached out, how much I followed I couldn’t connect myself to that place or any place at all. And either I felt a place was too big for me, or too small to contain me. It always felt that the city was walking at least hundred steps ahead of me. Leaving me behind, and taking away all that I have. So, I had to change it, change and find a place which I could just call _mine._ ”

The two blondes were silent, and for a moment they thought they felt and saw a deep sadness in Max’s voice and her eyes. It might have been few days but Max was always laughing, and never showed vulnerable expressions. Seeing Max _normal_ was something they did not expect. Seeing the girls fall in silence, Max’s face lit up and back to her cheeky demeanor, “And, my first walk around the town with two beautiful girls, I’d leave a hundred cities like Seattle for that,” She laughed heartedly and pat on Kate’s shoulder, and winked at her whose face flushed but she looked towards Max with a new admiration.

Chloe didn’t say anything but looked towards Max, trying to understand the person that was Max Caulfield. She never met a person who had all the answers, but then again, she never met anyone like Max or interacted with people before. So, it definitely was all new for her.

“Anyways,” Max turned towards Chloe, “Chloe, do you wanna do something? I see you have your sketch pad with you. Want to sit down somewhere and rest. You can draw something, ya know.”

Chloe quickly shook her head, “N-no, it’s alright. I am fine.”

Max scratched her chin and nodded, “Well, do let me know if any of you feel tired, don’t be modest, my generals. A good fight can be won, not by being weary but by guile and assertiveness.”

“Yes, yes, Yoda, we got you. So, where to next, Emperor Maximus,”

“Oh, the promotion I got. Good, you are, General Cinnabun.” Max nodded with a mirthful smile, she looked at her watch and it was around half past 10 am, still early but she thought, _‘I wonder of Justin and his pals are around at this time. I really do feel like skating right now,’_ She turned towards Kate, “Kate, do you know the sporting area of the park. Maybe we can find the skaters there.”

“Yes, it’s this way,” Kate pointed at a direction. Max grinned excitedly and put her around both Chloe and Kate’s shoulders, “Then treat your king some good old guidance and take me there.”

Chloe flinched a little and she felt awkward of how physical Max was, but somehow, she felt she didn’t want to offend Max, and ruin the good mood she was in.

They walked which chatting idly till they reached a small sports court adjoined to the park and much to Max excitement, there was skaters, aerobics with rollerblades, and some teenagers playing basketball. “Now this is my kind of gathering. Come on you two.”  She almost dragged the blondes and scanned through the courts until her eyes fell on a group of boys lazily seated at a bench with skateboards resting and she recognized Trevor and Justin along with some boys and her grin widened.

Chloe felt a bit unnerved and hesitated a little. Understandably though as she had never interacted or socialized with people much let alone a group of boys. All she had were bad memories and experiences. Kate saw the turmoil on Chloe’s face and squeezed her shoulder which prompted Chloe to look towards the graceful one, who smiled softly towards her and spoke softly, “It’s alright, Chloe. Justin and Trevor are really nice guys, and Max is also here. Don’t worry.” Chloe swallowed and nodded at her and shifted a bit behind Max and Kate and walks closely while shrinking herself to not to be noticed.

“Blazing this early in the morning. Man, you really are something, Justin,” She waved at him, “Yo!”

Justin turned his head lazily towards her, “Max! You are here” His face almost split into two with how much of a huge grin he had and Max grinned back and stretched her fist which Justin bumped with his. Trevor tiled his head and also fist bumped with Max.

“Hey Max, I see you already have company. Sightseeing?”

“Yep, these two are my guides.”

“Hello, Justin, Trevor,” Kate greeted them with a reserved smile. Even though she encouraged Chloe, but she herself was a type of person who preferred tea shops for socializing rather than hanging out with dopers and rad boys. Chloe hid behind Kate and only nodded. Though thankful inside that they didn’t pay much heed to her. It might have been her anxiety but she felt a few of the boys were eyeing her and saying something, which made her shrunk even more.

“So, sup with you two. These your mates?” Max asked them while look at

“Yeah. Guys, this is the gal I told you about, Max Caulfield, she is a rad skater.”

Max greeted the other guys, “Maxine Caulfield, but I prefer, Max. Nice to meet ya all. I would say though, I dunno what this junkie told you about me but I just know a few kinds of stuff about skating but that’s all.”

“C’mon don’t be modest, you saw it too, right, Trev.” Justin asked Trevor who nodded agreeing to him, “Come, have a seat,” he shifted a bit making space for Max, while the brunette readily took and sat, also patting next to her for Kate and Chloe, which the girls did albeit reservedly.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Kate, and… what? Wait? Chloe? Chloe Price?!” Justin straightened up and even bumped Trevor who also noticed Chloe for the first time. They looked towards her, almost shocked.

Chloe felt anxious all of a sudden, this is what she hated, being pried upon. She could feel them looking at her, judging her, that she shouldn’t be here, not among them. She didn’t have a place among people like them.

“Stop gawking at my friend, you two. Why are you so surprised? That I can’t be friends with her?” Max shoved Justin, who clenched his mouth shut and shook his head.

“Nah, I am just surprised. I mean after- Oofh!” Justin tried to say something but Trevor smacked on his head and eyeballed him.

“Don’t mind him, Max. He’s doped. It’s… nice to see you, Chloe.” Trevor greeted Chloe albeit hesitantly and tried to avoid looking at her. Chloe only nodded back at him and shrunk even more.

Justin cleared his throat, “Yeah, it’s nothing, Max. Nice to see ya here, Chloe.”

“Dudes, I dunno what you two have in your head, but get this right. Both Kate and Chloe are my friends, and if you wanna be a buddy, buddy with me, you better treat them like queens, or else,” Max winked at the boys and grinned at them. The boys visibly gulped as they saw firsthand what Max was capable of.

“Of course, Max. I didn’t mean anything with that. And besides, I don’t want to get my ass handed like that cocky Nathan Prescott,” Justin quickly corrected himself.

Hearing Nathan’s name, a shudder ran through Chloe and she balled her hand into a tiny fist and looked at the other directly. She didn’t want to be reminded of him or what he did to her.

“Wait, she’s the gal who did in Nathan?” One of the guys asked.

“Man, you missed the show. She made the Prescott pussy lick the ground. She looked so cool. Like in the movies.”

_‘Wait, she fought with Nathan? Why?’_ Chloe thought and looked towards Kate, who also had a confused look on her face. She didn’t know Max had a scuffle with Nathan Prescott, of all people. The Prescotts practically own the town and Nathan is not any better than his father, shoving his authority in Blackwell and Vortex Club and did whatever he wanted.

“Man! How could I have missed that! I’d pay 100 bucks to see his ass being handed to him. I always hated that asshole.”

“Sheesh, he’s that much of an asshole that you guys hate him so much?” Max asked in astonishment, she knew the boy she fought with was a prick and an asshole, but to be hated by so many people.

“Oh! you have no idea, Max. He’s a classic bully and a genuine asshole. He goes around pulling his weight over anybody he doesn’t like. Nobody stands up to him because of his dad and the hold he has on Blackwell and the club. A bunch of assholes.”

“Ouch! I guess I picked a fight with a formidable one. Oh well, he just pissed me off, anyone who bad mouths Chloe or any of my friends, I won’t stand up to that, Be it the Asscotts or the Drainage Club.” Max brushed it off by waving her hand but her voice had a determination.  

Chloe lifted her head up in surprise, _‘She fought for me? Did he tell her something? Or did he attack her because of me? I… I didn’t know. What should I do? Now he will come back at me again.’_ A shiver ran through Chloe’s back and she visibly started shaking. Kate bumped at Max who turned around and saw the turmoil Chloe was in,

“Chloe, what happened? Are you okay?”

Chloe shook her head, “I… I am sorry, I want to go…” She said and quickly got up and start walking towards the opposite direction. Kate looked towards Max in confusion and they both nodded to each other. Kate quickly got up and followed Chloe. Max, turned her head towards Justin.

“Sorry guys, I guess Chloe is not feeling well. I’ll see you guys later, and we’ll do our run together,”

“No problem. I didn’t know she was still-” Again Trevor shoved Justin to stop him from talking.

Max perceived this, “I don’t know what’s going on here, but we’ll have a chat about this later. See ya.” She bid them off and start pacing towards the direction Chloe went. But again, Trevor called her from behind,

“Max…” The brunette turned around, “Don’t let Nathan get close to Chloe.” Confused, Max only nodded and strode to meet up with Chloe and Kate. _‘I don’t know what is the history between Chloe and Nathan. But if he ever hurt her again… I will not let that happen again. Not here, Not to Chloe.’_

* * *

**Seattle 2011**

“It’s all your fault,”

“No, I didn’t mean things to turn out like this. I just wanted to help. Don’t do this. Please, listen to me!”

“You cannot help me anymore. Nobody can, It’s over. I hope you will never find peace too and suffer forever.”

“WAIT!!! NO!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola guys. Bigb3ar here with an update. Yep, it's been a long time since both I or Luke updated Meta. But here we are with a new chapter. Luke has been busy with some life stuff, so I took the liberty to publish a chapter myself ( hope I am not sleeping outside my cave tonight. )
> 
> So, firstly, I would like to mention that Metamorphosis is the story of Chloe, of her journey to find redemption and grow out to be a person she always wanted to be. Our approach to Meta's storytelling is more grounded and a slice of life-y sort of slow paced story. Definitely a slow burner too. I;d appreciate if you share your opinions and your comments on the story.
> 
> About this chapter, again, I wanted to take a more 'normal' approach with this chapter, on how slowly trying to understand who or what Max is, and how she is gradually changing Chloe to be more active and outgoing. At this point, we can say Chloe is slowly getting out of her shell and trying to have fun and get the joy back in her life and it was really going well, until the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Well, call it the bigb3ar dilemma, I kind of seep in drama here and there in my stories. But I had to do it. All is aligned and we are seeing some patterns here, like Max's monolog, it might mean something and the ending. All will be revealed in time, I guess, even I have no idea what this is about. 
> 
> Feedback via comments and reviews are much appreciated and as mentioned before are the lifelines of amateur writers like me. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	7. Cocoons

**Arcadia Bay Community Park**

Chloe clutched her art supply bag to her chest and with her head down, obscuring her face, she was practically running towards the exit of the park. She didn't have the courage to look back. But no matter how far she ran from Max and the boys, she kept feeling their eyes following her, seeing right through her. She wanted to forget, their prying eyes, their whispers.  _'They know about it,'_ she thought,  _'They know everything, I will never be able to set foot in the academy again. I won't be able to face them anymore.'_ Her breaths were ragged and hitched. Her vision was getting blurry as her eyes welled up with tears. Her brain started playing tricks on her.  _'Stop pretending being so virtuous, you, dumb bitch!'_ She heard his voice. Her lips twitched and quivered, she was helpless, she tried but was not able to block the mocking and jeering voices in her head.

"Chloe! Chloe, wait!" Kate called for the taller blonde. But yet again, her courage faltered. She ignored her new friend and she did slow her pace from running, but still strode faster. Her heart was drumming in her chest. Her thoughts in disarray.  _'It was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come here.'_ She chided herself as she clutched her bag so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Finally catching up with Chloe, Kate tried to hold her arm to stop her, "Chloe… please wait," She pleaded as she took short gasping breaths. But the tall blonde yanked her arm away.

"Please, Kate," Chloe stopped at the same bridge they were at earlier, "Please, leave me alone." She said without looking at her Christian friend,  _'I don't want to face you. I don't want to face anyone.'_

"Chloe…" Kate's hand hovered over Chloe's shoulder, her fingers twitched slightly. She was not good at socializing, unlike Max, who somehow had the right answers and knew what to do. She wanted to help. But she didn't know how to. She could only imagine the things Chloe had to endure every day. She bit the inside of her lip. She had seen it firsthand. Seen the girl breaking down, scared, alone, at the mercy of some cruel people.  _'No, stop being a coward, Kate.'_  She took a pensive glance towards the shivering back of the taller girl and placed her hand on Chloe's back, slowly rubbed it up and down. She didn't say anything at first. She didn't want to invade Chloe's privacy if she really wanted to be alone. But the taller blonde didn't brush her away or said anything. So, she asked, "Are you alright, Chloe?"

Chloe's back stiffened on the touch, but the timid bun head's kind gesture brought a warm feeling where her fingers were connecting, dispersing the growing coldness inside her. She was still not used to this, someone treating her with kindness. But still not able to look back towards her graceful and kind new friend. She closed her eyes, and the few drops of tears rolled down her eyes, which she quickly wiped with her thumb.

"Phew! Finally caught up with you two." Max bumped into the railing next to Chloe, "I didn't know you could run this fast, Chloe." Getting no response from her, the cheeky brunette put her hand Chloe's shoulder and leaned towards her, "Hey, you okay?" She asked softly, as her eyes fluttered with concern.

Chloe sniffed and nodded, "Y-yes," is all she could say,  _'I had to ruin it for them, I cannot do anything right.'_

"I'll go get water from the canteen," Kate announced which the brunette responded with a smile and thanked her. She turned around and started walking away from them. She looked back and saw Max rubbing on Chloe's arm, consoling her with a concerned look on her face.  _'I know Max is just trying to help Chloe.'_ An unknown feeling fluttered in her chest, feeling a tightness. Confused, her brows pinched together and her hands clasped and unclasped. She bunched the hem of her long shirt in a fist and pulled it down. Her lips curled into a slight pout. An unwilling reminder rang in her head. She recalled Stella's words, calling Chloe a pretentious sympathy grabber. It was supposed to be an outing with her and Max only. ' _Why did Max brought Chloe along, if she did not want to come?'_ It took her a moment to realize what she was thinking, and her eyebrows raised and arched in disbelief,  _'My Lord! What's gotten into me? Why am I thinking like this about Chloe?'_ She shook her head to dissipate the ill-breeding thoughts. She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms over her chest, 'No.  _This is so wrong. Max is a kind person, she just wants to help Chloe. Why did I even think about something like that?'_ Her eyebrows creased together and she raised her hand, putting her thumb between her teeth and bit on her nail,  _'I…'_ She froze,  _'Am I being…. jealous?'_

* * *

"I… I am s-sorry, I ruined your tour," Chloe apologized to the tomboy as she gazed with despondent eyes towards the pond and nudging her toe on the flat surface of the wooden bridge.

Max leaned on her back and rested her elbows on the railing, waved her hand in the air dismissively, "Whatcha saying, Chlo-bar. The day has just started." She beamed another smile towards the despondent girl, who refused to meet Max's eyes. "Besides, I prefer the company of a beautiful blonde than some drooling teenagers," she said with her iconic cheeky grin as she patted on Chloe's hand.

Chloe took a furtive sideway glance towards the tomboy,  _'She prefers my company? Why? I only ruin things, like just now. Those boys, Justin and Trevor, what will they think now. I'll be branded again,'_ Her brows furrowed together as she lowered her bag and placed it on the bridge. Her eyes fluttered and flicked between Max and the barrier between her and the pond. She rubbed on the surface of the beam with the tip of her fingers. "Why, me?"

Max tilted her head up, her grin reduced to a parted smile, "Do I have to have a reason? I like to spend time with the people I like, Chloe. That's why we are here."

Chloe wrapped her hand on the beam and squeezed it tight, "But, all I do is bring people down, Max. Just like before, and here too." She looked in the short brunette's eyes, but quickly averting them as she couldn't face the furrowing gaze of the tomboy.

"Come on, Chloe. Do you see me down or getting my rage on or anything? Like I said, we are here because I wanted to spend time with you and you, yourself also. You need to let go of whatever that is holding you and enjoy your life,"

"Easy for you to say. You don't know anything about me!" Chloe replied, a bit sharper than she intended. Her hands were still shivering as the after effects of her brief panic attack lingered in her body.

Max stiffened for a moment, her mirthful smile waned, and she nodded, "You are right. I don't know anything about you. What happened to you, how things come to this way. But isn't that why I am here?" She placed her hand on Chloe's trembling one, and squeezed it softly, "Look, Chloe. I am not forcing you to open up to me. I want you to do it when you are ready yourself. I can only imagine that you have been through a lot. But like I said earlier in the morning, I am here to help you because I know life has been unfair for you. Nobody has the right to stomp on anyone's life. Neither those elite club bitches, nor me, or anyone. You are a person of your own. You have your life and your dreams. I can help you as much as you want, but in the end, it's up to you. If you want to push yourself up and shove those people aside and walk confidently, that's you. Or, I might be blunt but, if you want to shrink back in a corner and pretend you are invisible, that's also up to you. But whatever you choose, as long as I am here. I will do whatever to protect you." She squeezed Chloe's hand again to insinuate her point and released her hand.

Chloe didn't say anything. Her eyes shifted mirroring Max's confident blue orbs, and then sideways and finally down. Her chest tightened and a twitch on her nose made her sniff. She grabbed her arm with her other hand and looked down.  _'Why is she so nice to me?'_  she swallowed the lump stuck in her tightened throat,  _'She is different from anyone else who pretended to help me. She defended me against Victoria, she fought with Nathan. Why do I feel I can trust Max? Should I tell her about what happened?'_ She pondered through her thoughts and pinched the fabric of her sleeve.  _'Maybe, she can help me out of this… this shadow, that's always lurking over me.'_

She left her arm and turned her body towards Max, "Max… I-"

"I am back," Kate piped in as she cut off Chloe before she could finish her sentence. Max who was attentive towards Chloe, turned her head on the Christian girl's direction who was holding two small water bottles. She passed one of the bottles to Max who responded with a smile and grabbed the bottle.

"Thanks, Katie," she said as she uncorked the bottle and passed it to Chloe, who meekly took it from her hand and took a few small sips.

"Chloe, how are you feeling now?" The conservative blonde asked the taller girl, who wiped her mouth with her sleeve and passed the bottle back to Max, who chugged a few gulps and tried to pass it to Kate, who shook her head. She corked the bottle shut, placing it in her messenger bag.

"I am fine. Thank you, Kate," Chloe replied, albeit timidly, and shifted her eyes away from the inquiring and worried ones of the bun-head, "Sorry about before."

Seeing that the blonde has calmed down considerably, her lips formed a graceful smile, and shook her head, "It's alright, Chloe. I wish could be of any help." Her shoulders slumped, and she recalled her own earlier thoughts, and a pensive frown grew on her face as she looked down.

"N-no, Kate. It's not true. You've always tried to help me. Both you, and Max," Chloe's lips formed a soft smile and she slowly raised her hand and placed on Kate's shoulder. She was surprised by herself. She never had the confidence to interact with people, let alone rely on physical gestures.

"Chloe's right, Katie. Don't bring yourself down. I know, you, my cinnabun, is a kind person and will not think twice before helping anyone." Max tried to cheer up the gloomy chignon wearing blonde, mirrored the taller blonde's smile and took her hand in hers.

Kate glanced at her hand, held by Max, and then up in the confident eyes of the brunette whose face lit up with an assuring smile. Finally, a soft smile, reflection of what the other girls had on their faces, formed on Kate's face and she nodded.

Max's soft mirth grew into a cheeky grin, and she clapped her hands together, "See, this suits you much better, my angel. Both of you, don't worry about anything. Leave your worries behind and let's just enjoy the day." She pushed herself up and started to walk. The other girls looked in each other's eyes and nodded in affirmation. Max turned around and beckoned the girls, "Come, Arcadia Bay locals. Mutiny from the current rulers and help this invading emperor to conquer the beach."

Kate giggled at the grandiose announcement of the cheeky brunette, "Yes, yes, your majesty, as you wish."

Max stopped on her track once more, "Oh, yeah. Chloe, you were saying something?"

 _'_ _I want to tell her, I know she will want to help me. But…'_  Chloe shook her head, "No, it's nothing."

Max hummed softly, "Okay, just talk to me, if you want to. Okay?" Chloe responded with a nod. The brunette beamed mirthfully, "Good," She placed her hand on her waist, and pointed her finger to a direction "To the beach, lasses."

"A little to the left, Max," This time Chloe corrected the ever so directionally challenged tomboy. Max's face fell, somehow, she was confident this time, that she picked the right direction, but yet again.

Max rotated her body still pointing her finger in the direction, and hollered again, "To the Beach!"

The shorter blonde bobbed her head down slapped her forehead, as she tried to control her laughter. Her shoulders shook a bit,  _'Either, she does it deliberately, or she really doesn't have a sense of direction. We really shouldn't leave her alone,' t_ he shorter blonde thought. "Yes, yes, the beach, it is." She pushed the brunette by her shoulders and started to walk.

 _'_ _The beach…'_ Chloe, who had some lingering doubts about her, just earlier. But, somehow, Max's presence dissipated her built up anxiety and she had calmed down considerably and she looked at the back of the two girls playfully bantering. She felt a surge of confidence growing inside her. There was a subtle change in her posture. Her, ever so slumped shoulders felt weightless for once.  _'If both Max and Kate are willing to help me, then perhaps, I should do so for myself too.'_  She lifted her head up and started following the girls closely.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy: Taylor's Room**

Taylor was lying down on the floor of her dorm room, with her legs hoisted up on the bed, and her arms stretched on the either side. Her loose blonde locks sprayed on the floor. Staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, her chest rose and fall softly as she exhaled an airy sigh,  _'Why does she keep appearing in front of me?'_

**Earlier**

Taylor used to be lazy about Saturday mornings. It was supposed to be an off day from school, but with her being in the Vortex Club and one of the upper tier members. She had a responsibility of organizing weekend parties, along with Victoria and Courtney. A whole day spent in grueling tasks and running around. Decorations, drinks, ambiance, and special stuff for the VIP members. Which itself was a cumbersome task. It's true that Vortex Club members had special privileges thanks to Nathan Prescott and his father's influence. But being caught in the school premises with drugs could become a problem. So, she would prefer to spend as much time in bed, running away from her supposed duty, pretending to be asleep until someone would come to wake her up.

But today, she woke up quite earlier than usual, or so she thought, but in reality, it was something else. She knew about it, yet she denied it,  _'I am such a fool.'_  Just as she was ready for her morning shower, she opened the door and peeked out. And there she was, in her sports attire, with her bold grin on her face, chatting with Kate Marsh, just across her door. Her toned body was glistening with sweat on the exposed parts of her midriff and her thighs. Taylor saw the church girl handing her something. She saw her vibrant smile again and swore Max glanced towards her. She quickly got away from the slightly ajar door and closed it soundlessly.

Butterflies fluttered in Taylor's stomach. She placed her hand on her chest, to calm her drumming heart.  _'Did she notice me?'_ She thought. Her blue pupils dilated as anticipation engulfed her.  _'No, she didn't. Else she would have greeted me.'_  Blood rushed to her cheeks, as she recalled Max's eyes flicking and meeting hers for an instant, but her brows pinched into a frown, and a huffing breath escaped her mouth. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down,  _'Why would she talk to me. She hates vortex club and its members. That time means nothing. All she wanted was information. So why am I thinking about her?'_ The bump on her eyebrows deepened with this thought,  _'Why didn't she talk to me?'_

Her inconsistent thoughts were exhausting her by the minute so, she pushed herself from the door, and fell on her bed, face first. She didn't move at first, but after a moment, she let out a throaty groan, which was muffled by her pillow and she shuffled restlessly until her upper body was dangling on the floor. With her index finger, she starting drawing circles on the carpet. Her eyes were flickering with thoughts she had no more power to block,  _'But her smile is so beautiful, so full of energy. She is fearless too. She stood up to Victoria and Nathan, to selflessly defend Chloe, who she just met. She can be a little scary when she's angry. But, she is also kind,'_ A smile formed on her face. She turned over and lied on her back, her legs still hoisted on the bed. The morning sun was showering its rays through the semi-opaque thin curtains. The patterns on the curtain were blocking some of the sunlight, creating a dull pattern on Taylor's smooth, silky bare legs.

 _'_ _And…'_  she wetted her lips with her tongue,  _'Her cute freckles, and wide fawn-like eyes, always full of life. And her body, it's just so…'_  She bit her lower lip as the heat rose between her legs and her instincts kicked in, she crossed her legs tightly. She put her finger between her teeth as she imagined and recalled all her encounters with Max. On the hallway, when she bumped into her. In the showers, and the next reminder raised the heat on her cheeks as they burned in deep crimson. She couldn't understand. She was not a virgin, she had her flings, with both girls and boys. She never thought of having a serious relationship with anyone. Because no one else made her feel like she was wanted or that she wanted to be with that person. She tried before, getting into a relationship, but it was no different than just blowing off steam with sex and venting. Nothing else.

But then she recalled, Max's trespassing her personal space. Her hot breaths hitting just below her ear. Her soft cheek barely brushing hers. The touch of her fingers on her thighs. Taylor's hand unconsciously started crawling from her stomach, tracing a stuttering line, from her naval to her sides, brushing through her waist, and finally resting on her hip. She recalled Max's touch, her fingers crawling over her skin, and each of her fingertips was leaving a burning yet craving sensation. Taylor closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly, and a hot shuddery breath escaped her mouth. Without her realizing, her legs were already uncrossed, and slightly parted, leaving a hollow craving. She grazed her thigh with her nails, and slowly going up, right where she was longing for. She slid her fingers under the elastic band of her hot pants. The tips of her fingers feeling the prick of her recently trimmed bush, sending tingling sensation, from the pores of her fingers, all the way to her brain. Eyes gleaming and lost the tracks of her thoughts, her head was foggy. Her chest rose and fell as she took airy breaths. As soon as her trembling fingers found their target, she gasped in surprise and her back arched, raising slightly from the ground. Her surprise was short lived though, as the craving desire of feeling more of this new sensation, grew inside her.

Her index finger traced the slit on her crotch, earning another gasp as the friction of her fingers over her rapidly wetting sensitive parts, sent jolts of electricity in her brain. Disturbing and blocking any rational thoughts that could deter her from achieving the growing sensation. Eyes still closed, small, husky and rapid breaths escaped from her parted lips, and her chest which was swaying softly was pumping up and down matching the flow of her breaths. Her other free hand, resting on her stomach was clutching on the fabric of her shirt. She pulled her shirt up, slowly revealing inch by inch of her beautiful unblemished, slightly tan skin. Her hand stopped just above the two perfectly symmetrical mounds on her chest, which rose and swelled with the intake of the short breaths. With her trembling hand, she cupped on one of her breasts and squeezed it softly, leaking a soft hum from her lips. Cupping the size in her hand, the pads of her fingers brushed on the stiff bud on her breast, and deep from her throat, a raspy moan escaped along with the name which was clinging stubbornly on the tip of her tongue, "Max…"

Taylor's eyes flutter open, and her heart jumped, almost blanking her consciousness, as the knock on the door startled her. She quickly pulled down her t-shirt and pulled her hand from her pants, "J-Ju…just a sec," she stuttered. She scrambled in front of the mirror. Her face was red, eyes welled up with water. Hair, uneven, disheveled with her straight cut bangs were sticking to her forehead. Skin still shining with all the built up sweat. Her nose scrunched at this. No way she would pass out normally to whoever was behind the door. She was so obvious. Another knock was heard on the door. She clenched her hands into fists, hovering near her ears, she groaned, "Argh! Just give me a fucking minute." She grabbed a towel from her closet and patted on her skin to wipe the sweat and fixed her hair with her fingers.

She closed her eyes and with her hand on her chest, took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled from her mouth. Opening her eyes, she unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Courtney was standing in front of her, "What is it!?" she asked. Her tone had a little edge in it, which surprised the raven-haired girl and she jolted back slightly.

"What's up with you Tay? So, tense this early," Courtney asked with a curious look on her face, and she tilted her head up as if trying to peep behind the blonde.

Taylor averted her eyes for a moment but then shook her head, "No, nothing, just bad sleep. So, what's up?"

"Victoria said you were not replying her texts. So, told me to check on you." Courtney replied.

"Yeah, sorry, my phone was in silent. What does she want?" Taylor lied as she didn't even notice her phone rang at all.

"She said to get ready, we are going out," Courtney announced as her body jerked in excitement.

"Going out? Where?" The tall blonde asked the raven-head. Her brows creased together to insinuate her curiosity. Saturdays were usually them planning and organizing the weekend parties.

Courtney shrugged her shoulders and jutted her lower lip, "To the beach she said, it's been long and she wanted to take some outdoor photographs." She tried to look dismissive but her voice had a hint of eagerness.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and huffed, "Ugh! Vicky and her spontaneous plans. Fine, I'll get ready and meet you guys in the cafeteria."

The bob-head nodded, "Okay, I'll let her know. But, Tay," She took a step closer, "Is there something bothering you? I've been noticing it. You know you can talk to me."

The blonde's eyebrows formed an arc as her eyes widened for an instant,  _'Am I becoming that obvious?'_ She quickly shook her head, "No, it's nothing, Courtney. Just stressed over a few things. But I am fine. Thanks anyways."

Courtney was unconvinced as she crossed her arms over her chest and matched the eyes of the blonde. But seeing no change, she shrugged again, loosening her stiff posture, "If you say so. Anyways, don't be late. You know how she gets if she's made to wait." The raven head's lips twitched slightly in a grimace.

"Yeah, I got it. The queen doesn't like to wait. I'll be there soon," She closed the door behind her again and sighed. She did mention it, but she failed to hide the distaste to address Victoria as the Queen. Until recently, she had all the respect and adoration for the pixie blonde. Sure, she still was authoritative before and had the pride to match with it. Poking fun at someone, tearing down people to intimate her authority and position as the Queen Bee of Blackwell Academy. But that was the extent of it. But now, something was wrong. Something Taylor knew was going out of hands, with the matter with Chloe and her growing dangerous antics.  _'Probably I should just…'_

It took her a few moments to recall what she was doing before Courtney interrupted her. She glanced down between her legs. A patch of wetness was making the fabric stick between her legs. Her face grew red again,  _'What the hell was I doing?'_ She didn't know if she should be appalled or elated over her feelings. But whatever it was, it brought further confusion instead of answers to her uncertain feelings towards the brunette who was gradually invading her life and her thoughts. She slumped on the door, and lifted her hand up near her lips, hovering just centimeters away,  _'Max Caulfield…'_ the name rang in her head. Her eyes sparkled and her lips stretched from the edges to form a pensive smile.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Beach**

The trio walked down the road, heading for the beachier area of the coast. It was still early so it was quite crowded. Chloe took anxious glances at the various groups huddled together. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed to be so exposed. She saw the two girls scanning the shore and prattling over something. If she was right, it's been less than a week since Max had joined Blackwell Academy, and befriended Kate, one of the nicest yet timid girl in the whole academy. Before, even Chloe couldn't feel Kate's presence much. Unlike her, Kate was spared from the extensive bullying of the Vortex Club, but for her own conservative beliefs and her reserved life earned her a reputation of being a  _boring_ and modest person. But here, Chloe was looking at a person who was trying to match the energetic pace of the tomboyish brunette.  _'Will I ever be like Kate? She looks so timid, yet she holds so much control in her life.'_

Max noticed Chloe's absence next to her and glanced back to see her frozen in place, deep in a thought. Her eyebrows were arched together musingly. She walked back over to her and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Chloe?" She said softly, trying to comfort the taller blonde. The more time she spent with Chloe, the more she was trying to understand the brooding girl. "You okay there, Chloe?" she asked her again.

Chloe was lost in her thoughts, and almost forgotten where she was. She would usually drift off in the safe part of her head, contemplating and thinking. It was never much of a problem for her because she never had anyone to really talk to. She still hadn't comprehended what was going on. She was actually hanging out with people, outside, vulnerable. Just like the park, it was a little too much for her to take, such a sudden change in environment.

Max's gesture snapped Chloe out of her pensive thoughts, and for a moment, she looked vacantly towards the freckled face brunette. Max squinted her eyes and a confused smile formed on her face. This is the first time she saw Max showing uncertainty in her expression and she realized she was staring at her. She immediately averted her eyes and nodded back to her, almost meekly.

"You sure, Chloe? Ya know, we can go back if you don't like this" Max suggested, albeit in a soothing voice. After all, she did selfishly drag Chloe out of her comfort zone at the diner. But, she also thought that this is good. Chloe needs to build up her confidence, one step at a time. So instead of forcing the girl, she had to work at Chloe's pace.  _'One step at a time,'_ she repeated the thought.

Chloe, still speechless, shook her head. She didn't want to give up. She swallowed her ever so rampant anxiety. Max's kind gestures and her words overwhelmed the sudden rise of panic,  _'I cannot let her efforts go to waste. Chloe, you cannot rely just on her kindness. You have to become a person,'_ She clenched and unclenched her hand in a loose fist. Her muscles jittered as she slowly extended her hand and placed it on Max's and held it gently. With a soft smile on her face, she blinked her eyes, and nodded softly, "I am fine, Max. I'll stay," she said in a soft, almost whispering voice.

Max's face split into a wide grin and she responded back by squeezing Chloe's hand in assurance and nodded. Her heart swelled with happiness as she saw Chloe trying. She wanted to make this a comfortable experience for her. Encasing Chloe soft fingers in her hand, she softly nudged the taller blonde and started walking slowly on her pace. The blonde took a furtive glance on their joined hands, and an unconscious blush crept on her cheeks.

In a distance, Kate was scouting a place for them to rest but even though it was not normally crowded. But, she was being considerate of Chloe and wanted to find a more isolated place. She turned around and saw Max holding Chloe's hand and the taller girl following her closely. A subtle twinge grew in her heart, like a string being disturbed in her chest. Her brows twitched and her hand clenched as the muscles tightened. She tried to soothe it with rubbing the pad of her thumb over her knuckles.

As soon as they reached towards the bun-wearing blonde, she straightens herself and a pasted smile formed on her lips, "It is kind of busy in here. Should we move somewhere quiet?" she asked, glancing sideways towards their joined hands. Chloe followed her eyes and quickly let go of Max's hand, much to the shorter blonde's surprise. Kate's brows arched as she realized what she was doing. Her head dropped and she bore her eyes on the ground,  _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! What are you thinking, Kate Marsh! Stop your petty drivel.'_ She chided herself internally as her brows creased again.

"Katie," Max waved her hand in front of the tensed girl. Kate looked up sharply.

"H-Huh?" She looked towards the brunette who had an inquisitive look on her face, "I said, are you okay? You kinda zoned out there?"

Kate averted her eyes and shook her head, "No, I… I am alright. I just got distracted a bit. Anyways," she grabbed Max's arm and looped hers with it, "I know a place with fewer people around." She tilted her head towards Chloe, "Come on, Chloe," She smiled toothily, one that was able to reach her eyes. Chloe was hesitant at first, but the blonde girl's beckoning and her warm smile relieved her a bit and she responded with a nod. Kate felt a subtle pang of sadness inside her. She didn't know why she was feeling an ire towards Chloe, even though she herself wanted Chloe to join them and spend time with them. Yet, every time she saw her being close to Max, she felt a dread inside her, like she was losing her own place with Max. Which she felt was a stupid thought.  _'Stop acting spoilt, Kate. Max is not like other people. She treats everyone equally and she is trying to help Chloe. You don't have a reason to be jealous of Chloe. It's just been few days since you befriended Max. She's not exclusive to you. Stop these petty thoughts.'_

She was a kind and honest person after all. It could be her innocence that made her feel threatened. In the last few days, she had enjoyed her time with Max and she herself felt, she was finally living a teenage life, she wanted. Free of the oppression and the overwhelming teenage anxiety. She did not want to return to her boring days except her duties for her church and her meals on wheels campaign she volunteered in. But apart from that, it was just a mundane life of the school, studies, and her dorm room. Stella and Alyssa were her friends, and they did hang out. But she couldn't help and compare them to Max. Max was vibrant, happy, funny. She didn't waste her time in trivial girl talks or trampling on anyone else. She just enjoyed whatever life threw at her. And somehow, Kate felt like she wanted to be with Max, to find out how far she can grow. How much she can live as a genuinely happy person. But none of it was a reason enough to feel vulnerable towards Chloe, who herself was having a hard time with her life. These thoughts kind of made her feel embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

She decided to suppress her own frantic thoughts and enjoy the time together with Max  _and_  Chloe. So, she smiled towards the shrunken and anxious blonde and extended her free hand to hold Chloe's. Surprised at the gesture, Chloe tilted her eyes and met Kate's whose smile broadened and she slowly closed her eyes in affirmation. Chloe hesitantly grasped the shorter blonde's hand loosely, who squeezed her hand to make certain Chloe was relaxed. Chloe exhaled in relief and with a soft smile, she started walking along the tomboy and the conservative girl.

The girls walked down the pavement and crossed through a parking space to get to a quieter area. As they walked through, Max heard an instantly recognizable but unwelcoming voice. It was sharp and irritated, like having an argument. Unknown to her, Chloe also heard the voice and her heart was drumming in her chest, rattling her ribcage. Her hand started to tremble as she heard the icy voice. Max glanced back at her and spoke in a soft assuring voice, "It's alright, Chloe. Don't worry. I am here with you," Just a few words and Chloe felt her rising panic dissipated in an instant and she nodded.

Max peeked over a car to see a group of Blackwell students crowded around someone. Max squinted her eyes and saw the pixie blonde towering over evenly furious Taylor, who had her arms crossed on her chest. Max turned towards the other girls, "Wait here."

"Max, you don't have to get involved with them. It happens from time to time when things don't go Victoria's way." Kate tried to dissuade the curious brunette.

"Which is good, I might get some ammo on the Vortex Club. Don't worry, I won't start anything, Katie." Max pats on Kate's shoulder in reassurance, insinuated with her cheeky grin. "Stay with Chloe. I'll be back" she said in a deep tone with her thumb up.

Kate rolled her eyes and pushed the brunette softly, "Okay, Terminator. Be careful."

Max winked at her and smiled towards Chloe, who had already shifted a bit behind Kate. She turned around and started walking towards the arguing group. As she got closer, their voices started to get loud.

"You want what!?" Victoria glared at the tanned blonde, who was also boring her infuriated scowl at the pixie blonde. Rest of the group was silent. Courtney was standing behind Victoria, with a smirk on her face.

"I said, I am tired of being treated as your slave and I want out of the club." Taylor tilted her head up, protruding her chest to show she was not afraid of the ice Queen.

"And then what? Make friends with the losers. Don't forget it was you who came to me and wanted to join our circle. You don't stand a chance being alone in Blackwell. If you leave the club, I will make your life a living hell, Taylor." Victoria's voice quivered in anger. Her smooth milky cheeks were turning red.

"Fine by me. That's the best you can do, Victoria. You just like to push your authority on people, treating them like slaves, doing your bidding. I did not sign up for this."

"So, what? I rule the school and I rule the club. And I can treat anyone the way I want and you never had a problem with it before." Courtney leans in and whispers something in Victoria's ear and Victoria's eyebrows arch inwardly and a twisted smile grows on her face. She leans forward with her face inches close to Taylor's, who purses her lips and tries to match the eyes of the contemptuous pixie, "Or is it because you suddenly found a soft spot for that whore, Chloe or should I say, that twee bitch, Max Caulfield."

Taylors' eyes fluttered and she quickly averted her gaze from Victoria's inquiring ones, "W-what the fuck are you implying, Victoria. There's nothing like that. I said I want out because I don't want to be treated like a slave anymore and become a reason of ruining someone's life, unlike you. You are just a cruel and conceited bitch."

Victoria's eyes grew wide for a fraction, but then, her face contorted in a sickening sneer. She raised her hand in the air and with a sharp movement, she slapped Taylor cross on her face. Courtney's lips twisted to form a snide smile like she achieved something she was striving for. Taylor placed her hand on her reddened cheek. Her eyes were open wide in shock, and brows arched. The bright sun reflected on her rapidly glistening eyes and her lips trembled. She opened her mouth to say something but her quivering lips and the clot that was stuck in her throat didn't help her.

Victoria crossed her arms again, "You want out? Fine, you are out. But you better be careful from now on. Who knows what will happen to you."

She looked at her and saw her fellow club members, whispering and holding a mocking grin on their faces. Tears were already pricking on her eyes. It was not the slap that had hurt her, but a broken belief she held that perhaps she was Victoria's friend. But just as Max told her, one little hitch and Victoria showed her where she stood and what was her place. Tears started to prick on her eyes.

Victoria smirked towards the vulnerable blonde, "Maybe we should just give you a taste of what is coming your way, you slut," The Pixie said in a sharp impending tone in with a complete lack of empathy for hurting the girl who was supposed to be her friend. She tilted her head to her drones, "Teach this traitor where she belongs, girls." The gang of drones started to surround the petrified blonde, like packs of rabid animals, drooling over a prey.

"Alright, that's enough!" A booming voice interrupted them. They tilted their heads in the direction of the voice. Taylor's eyebrow arched in surprise, but it dissipated quickly and her lips started quivering as she saw Max with her hands inside her hoodie's pockets but holding an infuriated gaze towards her assailants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, friends. Sorry for the delay on Meta chapters. I admit I was kinda busy in completing Out of the Abyss, and then shifted my focus on starting a new fic, Forgotten Sins. In case you guys have missed the update. Please do take your time and read my take on a Post-Bay fic.
> 
> So, back to Metamorphosis. Meta is like a gradual climb of the characters towards becoming humans. That's why I wanted to write a very slow paced story, one with meaningful scenes and conversations. I want to write characters who are wanting to 'live' but I admit my lack of skills to portray and translate my thoughts and the scenes that run so well in my head but with my limited language proficiency. I am not able to translate it 100%. But, I do promise to improve my writing so Meta of Forgotten Sins or any fic I write. It is a gradual climb for me too. It's steep, but approachable, heh!
> 
> Anyways. So, in this chapter, I wanted to show Chloe trying to gain her footing in her own world. Things might feel like going too fast and then regress back. But it is the back and forth of the character's emotions that make you understand what the character is going through. For Chloe, it's her anxiety, panic and an overwhelming feeling of being exposed to the world. So her vulnerability makes her timid and silent. But her inner thoughts show that she does want to become a living being, a person who can enjoy life and strive for greater things. And she has taken her first step, already. Now it's the matter of her perseverance and her emotions. Well, you may be, thinking that even if she stumbles of falls down, Max will be there to lift her up. I'd reply with, "Who knows..."
> 
> There's something going on with Kate, you noticed too right? from the previous two chapters. Her interest in Max is definitely something. I mean for me when writing Kate, I always want to show her as a person who doesn't know some things she was yet to be exposed to. But once she gets a taste of life and true happiness, she strives for more. Max for her is like what Rachel was for her in Abyss (sorry for a bad reference if people who haven't read my other stories) But her feelings are kind of valid from my pov. I mean what if you hit with a person and you start liking them, wanting to be with them, enjoy spending time with them, and gradually you start feeling that person might be exclusive to you. It happens to people, kinda did a lot for me, lol. I am such a loner. *Cough* But then, a person enters the small cocoon, a safety you created with that person. You feel like it's being invaded, grabbing the attention of your cherished person away from you. And, all of a sudden, a want to drive that person grows. it could be anything, envy, displeasure, hate or jealousy. So our, sweet Kate has struck the same nerve, she got confused, maybe she is infatuated with Max, maybe, as she said, she wants to live like a person and Max is the one who will not judge her and lower the bar to meet her pace or maybe it could be more... Again, who knows.
> 
> Tay, Tay... Taylor, look, I might be biased or blunt, but I like Tay, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong. She has more depth in her character, despite being a side character. That's why I want to explore her and me, being a writer who likes to shape the characters according to my own head-canon universes, I tend to OOC my character depictions. I've mentioned before, I see AU as a catharsis of changes, changes of timelines, society, environment, and changes in the established traits of characters. Events that shape a character to a good guy or a bad guy, or no changes at all. Butterfly effect, my friends.
> 
> Anyways, I had a quite guilty-pleasure like an epiphany. And I went with the scene I wrote in her dorm room and I am not regretting it. The only regret would be if only I was skilled enough to convey her feelings better. That's all I'd say. And the closing paragraph of the chapter. Well, all I could say is I leave it to your judgment. Things are definitely heating up. Why is Victoria so crude, what happened between Chloe and Victoria that her ire is affecting her friends and her rational thinking. Vicky cannot be that bad... can she?
> 
> With that being said, I'll stop my long rant here. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and share your thoughts and reviews. It's always a huge help for me to learn from your opinions and views. Until next time *grins and disappears into the cave*


	8. Buried Resentments

 

**Arcadia Bay Beach: Parking lot**

Silence fell as Max’s demanding voice bellowed towards the looming crowd. She took slow steps while shaking her head. She breathed exasperatedly but her brows were knitted together and a visible agitation in her eyes. While holding the same expression she looked in the eyes of the bullies who were crowding over a person. _‘Every freaking time, every fucking town. Things will never change.’_ Max took her hand out of her hoodie pockets, took off her cap and ran her hand through her short brunette locks until her eyes fell on the victim, and her pupils expanded and flickered at the recognition. She saw Taylor, but it was not the girl she came to know in last two days. Taylor might not have been the best in the Vortex club judging from her history of frolicking with Victoria and her entourage of mindless drones. But, here, at this moment was a girl standing alone with gleaming and shocked eyes, twitching, creased brows as she was trying hard to keep her trembling lips still, but was failing as tears were brimming, on the verge of spilling out, drenching her eyes in the hues of red as she had her hand on her cheek. Max’s eyes soften at the sight of the trembling blonde and lingered for a few second trying to work out what was going on.

She tried to discern Taylor’s shocked expression but the reddened finger prints on her cheek and the pixie blonde caressing her own hand, slowly made her realize and the arch of her brows sunk deeper, _‘Victoria, of course… she has to be in the center of it. What has Tinker Bitch done this time?’_ Max’s thought rose together with her agitation as she, one more time eyed the crowd of bullies. Some of them flinched and scattered away from the Vortex Queen.  

As the crowd dispersed, paving the way for Queen Bee’s sight to fall on the identity of the voice. Her brows arched and bowed for a mere fraction of seconds but that surge of realization and shock was momentary as the corner of her upper lip twitched like a snarling wild cat. Finally forming an evil and malicious grin which did not have an ounce of empathy and remorse for what she had just done. Instead, with her smug expression intact, she tilted her head, glancing back at Taylor. “Look, _Tay,_ who’s come to save you.” Her voice carried a mocking tease but her eyes kept a menace which the long haired blonde perceived and titled her eyes away.

Victoria began to walk towards the brunette, who was leaned to her side and had crossed her arms across her chest. “ _Maxine_ Caulfield.” The short haired blonde said in a raised voice and emphasized on Max’s full name, knowing very well, Max did not like to be addressed by that name. She looked in Max’s eyes in a challenging way, wanting to access if she was putting a dent in Max’s intimidating aura. “Come to save Taylor, _Maxine_?” Yet again, she emphasized on the freckled brunette’s name.

Max scoffed and rolled her eyes, “And why I need to do that? She’s your friend, right?” She nudged her head towards the other blonde, “Though it doesn’t seem you treat her that way….” She replied as she tilted her eyes up, looking towards the pixie blonde.

Victoria let out a sharp puffy breath “Pff, yeah, right. Some friend.” She mirrored Max’s posture and folded her arms on her chest.

“So? Not that you need a reason to torment anyone that doesn’t bow down to your whims? But enlighten me, what’s gotten you in the heat all of the sudden?” Max countered with an insult she either intended or unintentionally threw at the pixie. Even though it was a gesture of intimidation, there was not even a hint of agitation in Max’s voice.

A few snorts and muffled giggles made the pixie glare at her own minions and turned her attention back to the cheeky brunette, who had a grin plastered on her face. “And why would I tell you that? Maxine. You really are a nosy little bitch.”

Max shrugged, “Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn about you or your mindless cronies, but I see a person getting bullied. I have no choice but to get involved.”

Victoria snorted, and bobbed her head a bit to the left, “Aww, aren’t you so kind. The pathetic messiah of the losers.” She looked behind her drones who accompany her with their own chorus of sniggers. “Since I feel so charitable today, I’ll tell you. It seems like Taylor wants out of the Vortex Club,” she exhales an audible sigh, “Aaah-haa, it’s such a shame… so much potential put on waste.” She grins as she glanced back at Taylor.

Max followed the pixie blonde's gaze and looked past her to see Taylor, who had not a single semblance of confidence in her. She had her arms enveloped around her body, desperately trying to hold her upper body from hunching further in with fright and distress. Seeing this, Max’s eyes flicked back towards the smug pixie, and her calm demeanor slowly changed to a scowl and her voice raised a little with agitation, “Maybe she gained some sense and realized your bitch ass club is nothing more than a cult for bullies.”

“Ha!” Victoria laughed sarcastically, “Not likely. If she felt that way, why would she be helping me keep that slut Chloe down on the ground where she belongs?” Her smug expression, again had the lack of morality when she mentioned Chloe. It was a foul ploy, she was trying to get under Max’s skin. It was obvious that Max and Chloe were getting close, even the pixie has seen that she was trying to help Chloe. If there was anything that could rile up Max Caulfield, it would be to target the people Max cared about and Victoria tried to capitalize this. Striking on the only weakness she has found on Max and somehow, much to her delight, it worked. As Max body jittered and stiffen at her place, and a scowl formed on her face.

But it didn’t take much time for Max to recover, as she lifted her head up and sighed, “Why am I surprised. I thought I was beginning to understand you, Victoria. But you are far more snide and cruel than any person I’ve seen in my whole life. But even those people had someone they called friends and stood by them. But you…” Max shook her head, “It won’t be long that you will be isolated and left behind because you don’t see these people as your friends. A person like you who is drunk on power see them as pawns and you must have no problem with sacrificing your _friends_ for your own benefit.” Max hammered down at the pixie blonde, and either it was her own observation or something, but for a second there, Max thought she saw Victoria’s expression changed, from her usual snide smirking face to something very deep and sad. Although it didn’t take much time for the pixie to recover and she grunted.

“Whatever. I don’t need your preaching. I will do whatever I want.” The pixie titled her head to the side with a frown, averting her eyes to ignore the prying brunette.

Max tried to ignore what Victoria said about Chloe, especially since she was close by and what transpired earlier, her brief panicking had made Max conscious to not to get her involved in the spats between Victoria and her. She glances back to where she was before and was relieved to find that both Chloe and Kate had already taken their distance from the crowd and standing far away. Her face softened as she saw Kate was keeping Chloe distracted and her lips moving saying something to her. From the distance, it was inaudible but it was assuring enough for Max so she shifted her focus back to Victoria.

“What happened, Maxine?” Victoria started talking, “Worried about your loser friends?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. Because I see them as my friends, not sacrificial pawns.” Max replied nonchalantly, but her eyes were flickering between anger and musing as if she was remembering something from a distant past. Something that was keeping her rising agitation at bay.

Victoria rolled her eyes again and huffed, “Spare me this morality crap, Caulfield. Sacrifices must be made. It’s life… common sense, but I guess you are too stupid and dumb to understand or benefit from that.” She paused for a second, gauging Max’s expression, but seeing the tomboy was unaffected with her quips, she creased her brows and nodded, “… and you know what? Seeing as you seem to have decided to take every other loser under your charity facade, like this traitor, Taylor. You seem to care so much about her, you can have her.” Her voice carried an air of authority. Turning back to the crowd, she beckoned with a simple wave of her hand, signaling her lackeys to bring Taylor forward. Like meant to be drones for their life and obey their queen. One of the groupies who was standing behind Taylor gave her a firm push from behind. Taylor who was downhearted and standing unguarded, lost her balance as she was pushed forward and fell on her knees on the concrete floor.

Another surge of fear ran through Taylor’s back, even Max’s presence was not assuring enough to make her stop feeling so dejected and hurt. _‘Is this how Chloe felt all this time.’_ She did not know why this thought came to her but it made her heart wrench. She was both appalled and disgusted with herself, and sadden by the fact that despite her struggles to get away from the Vortex Club, all the bullying, but some part of her always relished in hurting Chloe. Her lips trembled, her eyes were stinging as her karma went a full circle and came back crashing on her. She lifted her head up to look at the two arguing figures, but her tears created a blurry veil over her eyes and she couldn’t see in front of her clearly.

Max straightened herself up and glared at the person who pushed Taylor, who had a grin on her face, but Max’s intimidating glare made her shrunk and hide behind her peers. Max's eyes fell on the long haired blonde as she fell on the ground, at the mercy of the once she once called friends. Her agitated glare shifted back to Victoria, who had her one hand on her waist and casually looking at her finger nails, only to glance at the broken and rejected girl and smirked at her.

Max having enough of that, crossed the distance and crouched down to help the distraught blonde up. Though Taylor almost couldn’t move, due to the combination of the pain and the shock, but also her conscience gnawing at her, making her feel miserable and that she deserved to be where she was now. Streaks of blackened tears mixed with her mascara, flowing freely from her eyes, down to her cheeks. Max seeing how broken the girl was feeling at that moment, held Taylor’s shoulders and help her up. Noticing a slight limp in Taylor’s walk, Max put an arm over her shoulder and other on Taylor’s waist to support her.

Her anger has gone beyond the boiling point, _‘I swear, Victoria, if this was a year ago. I swear you wouldn’t be standing here right now. I’d love to pound that face even if you are a fucking girl. Fuck, chill, Maximus. It’s just a teenage spat. You cannot make the same mistake again.’_ She scowled back at Victoria, “Is this how you get your kicks? Hurting your friends and those who can’t do anything to defend themselves? You’re sad and pathetic.”

Victoria cackled at this. With a gleeful grin on her face, she mocked at the supportive brunette, “Oh, Boohoo, you sad, I broke your toy, Maxine?” Then she shifted her focus back to Taylor, “You think this is over, Tay? I have more where that came from. You better watch your back from now on. You don’t have anyone. Just like that slut Chloe, you will be all alone and sad.”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Max booming voice brought a halt to the prattling pixie. Max helped Taylor lean to one of the cars. Her eyes softened and she starts speaking in a low and assuring tone, “Tay, I can clearly see you’re hurting so I won’t ask you that if you are okay right now. But, you’ll be fine. They won’t hurt you anymore. Just... give me two minutes. I am going to shut this smug bitch’s mouth for good.”

Before Taylor could object, Max placed her hand on Taylor’s cheek, “Hey, it’s fine. I won’t get physical on this plastic girl. That’ll be a major hospital bill on my ass. You just rest here and recover. Let me deal with Tinker Bitch and her posies.” Max patted on Taylor’s thigh and winked at her. Taylor said nothing but only wiped the built-up tears from her eyes, using the heel of her palm.

Max turned around and stomped towards Victoria and her drones. Some of the groupies, intimidated by Max’s threatening march, shuffled but Victoria, who was standing tall and proud, was not fazed by Max and still had the sarcastic lop-sided smirk on her face, “What happened, Maxine? Back to bark more, since you cannot bite.”

Max chuckled at this and shook her head, “You really don’t know when to shut up. Do you want to see my bite? Do you really want to see it? Huh!?” She got threateningly close to Victoria, almost too close, that she saw Victoria’s mask of intimidation turning to dust as her throat visibly gulped down with a rising fear. Max raised her fist sharply, making the pixie clench her eyes shut and looked away, but instead of feeling any sharp sting or pain, she felt soft patting on her cheek. She opened her eyes again to see Max was grinning cheekily, “You’ve got to ask yourself one question, _Vicky,_ ‘Do I feel lucky?’ But ya know, you should, because from where I am standing, all I see is a miserable and pathetic bitch hiding behind a crowd of spineless morons, who would not even lift a finger if I just bash your face on this concrete and make you grovel. But I am not as petty as you, sugar. It’s not worth it, you are nothing, you are not above me, neither beneath me. You simply do not exist in my book.”

She grabbed Victoria by her collar and pulled her down to meet her eyes, “You think you can keep Chloe grounded, keep harassing her. Hear this, she is not weak anymore, she is not alone. You will not touch a strand of her hair, neither you nor that pussy, Prescott. So, if you think you can rile me up by targeting her, give it your best shot. But, contrary of what I just said, that you do not exist in my book. I suggest we should keep it there, because there is a line I am drawing between you, your bullying cult, and my friends, including Chloe and Taylor. If you ever cross that line, I swear to God I will show you what real bullying is.” She left Victoria’s collar whose face was turning pale with the pressure, “Now, gather your puppets, and get the fuck out of here and go play Princess Possum somewhere else. I am out here to enjoy my tour and I do not want any more distractions. Get that, Tinkerbell?”

Courtney who was standing frozen as the event transpired, but somehow, instead of feeling agitated, there was a furtive glee on her face, but she quickly shook her head and got in between Victoria and Max, “That is enough, Maxine. You got your friend back. Don’t push your luck too far, or I will call the cops for assaulting Victoria.”

Max took a step back and raised her hands open in the air, and grinned, “Fine, fine...” She turned her attention back to Victoria who was caressing her neck, and glaring at Max, “You should be happy, Chase, at least one person has a spine and got your back. Now, what do you say? I did make myself clear. Should I start counting or you are going to back off on your own?”

Before Victoria could say anything else, Courtney interjected and whispered in Victoria’s ear, “Victoria, let’s go, leave this bitch and her loser friends alone. We will deal with them later.”

Victoria nodded at this but turned her attention back to Max, “Don’t you dare think this is over, Caulfield. You better grow eyes on your back. You made this personal.”

“one… two… three… four…” Max started counting. Before Victoria or Courtney could even move, the groupies, started to scramble and scurry away, abandoning their Queen and her aide. Courtney almost dragged Victoria by her arm who kept looking back and glaring at Max, who in turn had a cheeky grin plastered on her face. She waves a hand, “Adios, Bitchtoria.” _‘Stupid little drama queen.’_

Max turned around and walked back to Taylor who had her arm wrapped around her chest and grabbing on to her other arm, looking down with brooding eyes. Max saw her sad expression and her own face softened again, all the agitation she was feeling dissipated as she got close to Taylor, “Hey…”  she said softly to get Taylor’s attention.

Taylor lifted her head up, she tried to smile, but her stretched lips quivered even more. She cleared her throat, and tried to speak again, “W-well, I guess that was embarrassing.”

“I just assumed it will happen, but this soon. I guess I underestimated Victoria.” Max’s brows creased again as she mentioned the heartless Queen Bee who just left her supposed friend dejected and hurt.

“She was not this bad, Max. You don’t know her very well as I do. It’s like, just... I don’t… I don’t know what has gotten into her lately.” Taylor said as she caressed her cheek, still feeling the sting of the slap, the pixie imprinted on her face.

Max smiled softly towards the blonde, and shook her head, “You are a nice girl, Tay. Even after what she just did to you, you still defend her.”

Taylor swallowed the lump in her throat, and unable to look at the brunette, she averted her eyes from the brunette. Fresh tears started to prick her eyes, “I…” she tried to speak but the tightening of her chest chained her words and it only came out as a shuddery, trembling breaths and she broke down. She held her face in her hand, “I feel so fucking humiliated and helpless, Max.” She said through her broken sobs, holding the back of her hand under her nose, trying to control her crying.   

Max leaned next to the crying blonde and wrapped an arm around her, moving her closer, “Hey, shhh, shhh, it’s alright, alright,” She rubbed on her arm, and spoke in a calm and soothing whisper, “C’mon, Tay, you are a brave girl. You stood against them, you spoke your mind and got free.”

“But I am one of them, I was always one of them, I am a bully too,” Taylor replied remorsefully as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Max shook her head, “Nope, you are not, Tay. You were one of them, you are one of mine now, my friend and I want to see my friends happy.”

Taylor lifted her head up, her misty eyes meet Max’s soft ones. “I… I’ve hurt so many people. Like, you should hate me.”  There was an uncertainty in her voice, quivering and low. Like she was denying what she was saying yet she was dreadfully waiting for the answer too.

“Ya know, you are right, I should hate you. I would have if I haven’t seen you trying to get away from them. I might have hated you a couple of days ago. Because I did tell you, I hate bullies and people who think that the rest of the world is beneath them.”

Taylor’s face fell again, another sadness crept on her face as she understood what Max meant, just a few days ago, she was one of the people tormenting Chloe for no reason at all. Victoria came to them and wanted to teach Chloe a lesson but that was all. She was too drunk on her status as a Vortex Club member that she never questioned Victoria, why she hated Chloe so much. What happened between them. What did Nathan do to Chloe that she is so traumatized and scared of him?

“Tell me, Tay. I mean, I know what Victoria and that jackoff Nathan is capable of. Everyone is wary of them. But what made you quit the club so suddenly?”

Taylor sniffed and nodded, “I just wanted out. Max, things are getting out of hand. The harassment, it’s not just teen bullying. Somebody could’ve died today.”

“What? What do you mean, who could’ve died?” Max raised herself from the car and stood in front of Taylor, putting her hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head down, looking in Taylor’s eyes, who was trying her best not to meet Max’s inquisitive ones.

“Alyssa,” She said meekly

“Alyssa as Alyssa Anderson? Kate’s friend?” Max asked as her brows creased. Taylor nodded.

* * *

**Prescott Dorms: Victoria’s Room**

Taylor knocked on Victoria’s door, _‘It’s open’_ She got a muffled reply. Taylor twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Victoria was marching in the room, while Courtney and Emily, a vortex groupie were sitting on the expensive beige sofa.

“You better have a good reason to make me wait, Taylor?” Victoria seethed at Taylor the first thing, as the blonde entered the room.

“What? I was getting ready, Victoria.” Taylor replied nonchalantly as she plopped on the bed, “So, who are you waiting for? Courtney said you want to go to the beach.”

“Who gives a crap about the dirty beach in this hick town. All I heard that bitch Maxine and Bible thumper, Kate are going out. Emily overheard them talking.”

Taylor rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Ugh! You got to be kidding me. Like, you are telling me you want to spend your day tailing the new girl and Kate Marsh? Like, what has gotten into you, Vicky? Why are you so obsessed with this?” Taylor couldn’t help but raise her voice. The past few days, she was already frustrated with things. The bullying, things were escalating regarding Chloe and not to forget, Nathan and Max’s scuffle. None of this was going to a good direction. One of the many reasons, Taylor wanted out of the club.

“Taylor, you better watch your mou-” Courtney couldn’t miss the chance to suck up to the Queen of Blackwell but she was stopped as Victoria stopped the raven-haired girl from talking pointing her index finger up.

“Continue, Taylor. But choose your words carefully. You do not want to end up replacing that whore, Price.” Victoria said as she smirked towards her supposed friend, whose agitation died as she felt Victoria meant what she just said. Taylor clenched her fist and nodded.

“I am only trying to tell you that whatever you are doing, it’s not worth it. Like, the way things are escalating. It will lead to no good, Vicky. There’s much this school can allow. Don’t you think it’s time to just let Chloe be? It’s been months now, Vicky. She won’t be able to take it anymore and I don’t want any guilt over my conscience if something happens to her.” Taylor tried to reason with the ice-queen, who huffed.

“Whatever, she’s just a crybaby coward. She will not kill herself, besides she is getting what she deserves.”

“And what does she deserve, Victoria? You two were friends. What happened between you two?” Taylor looked in Victoria’s eyes, but there was nothing but hate for Chloe.

“Shut up, Taylor!” Victoria almost screamed, she stomped towards the seated blonde, and pointed her finger to her, “Don’t you dare put me together with that traitorous bitch or I will forget you are my friend. End of discussion. You are coming with us to the beach and that is my order.”

“Fine! If that is what you want but Vicky, I am washing my hands from the bullying. You want me around, fine by me. I will only consider the club’s official matters. Nothing else.”

“Did I not just make myself clear, Tay. You are not allowed to leave the club, you will do what I tell you to do and you will do it without questioning me or my authority and yes, on that bitch Chloe’s matter. You will never and I mean it, never ask me again.” She faced the other girls, “You two also, whenever you see Chloe Price, humiliate her. Do whatever you want. But I want that bitch on the ground, crying miserably, till she leaves Blackwell Academy.”

Taylor got up abruptly and huffs audibly, “Oh my god! I cannot believe this. That’s it. I am out. I have nothing to do with your personal spats and I am not involved in anything.”

“Sit down,” Victoria glares at the blonde as she said through her gritted teeth.

“I said, I am out. I am leaving” Taylor repeats her words and tries to leave the room, but before she could even reach the door knob, she is yanked back and Victoria grabs her cheeks in her hand and dug her fingers hard into Taylor’s soft skin.

“Did you not understand my words, Taylor? I said, sit your fucking ass down on this bed, or do you want me to call Nathan, so he can straighten you up.” Victoria said in a very threatening tone. Something that shocked Taylor rather than being afraid. This is the first time she has seen Victoria so angry and aggressive. She looked helplessly towards Courtney, but was appalled to see the two girls sitting on the bed were snickering at her. Victoria hears the sniggering and glares back at the two girls, who clamp their mouth shut and avert their eyes.

The pixie turned toward Taylor again, “Taylor, I will say this to you just once. You are either with us or against us. There is no way out of it. Do I make myself clear?”  Taylor gulped and nodded. Victoria’s agitated demeanor changed back instantly and she smiled but Taylor could clearly see there was nothing honest in the ice queen’s smile.

Emily’s phone buzzed. She took a glance at the phone and grinned, “Victoria, that fatso took the bait. She’s at the gym.”

Victoria’s smile turned to a disgusting sneer and then a grin, “So? What are you all waiting for? Time to show them we still own this school before they start getting ideas.”

“Victoria, what is going on?” Taylor, who was oblivious of the recent antics Victoria has been pulling, asked the pixie, but the queen’s expressions were clearly saying it was nothing good.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy: Gym Building, Pool Area:**

Taylor had no choice but to follow Victoria to the gym building, where the other Vortex members were waiting for her. As soon as they got into the pool area, Taylor could hear a muffled voice and they she saw, a pack of drones was gathered around a person, who had a sack on their head. The Vortex groupies were taking their turns, pushing and shoving the person.

“Okay, that’s enough. You cannot treat a person like that. Even if that person is just a sad waste of space.” Victoria said sarcastically. She ordered one of the groupies to take the sack off the person.

Taylor’s eyes couldn’t grow any wider as her eyebrows arched and she gasped putting her hand over her mouth. It was Alyssa Anderson, one of their classmate. She was exhausted and gasped for air. Her cheek was reddened and bruised. A small trickle of blood flowing just under her nose.

“Oh, God! Oh, my God. What the hell. Are you all out of your minds? Let her go!” Taylor marched towards them but Courtney and Emily got in her way. “Courtney, get out of my way.” She looked past Courtney and screamed, “Victoria, this is wrong!”

Victoria looked towards Taylor and smiled, “What are you saying, Tay? We are just teaching this fatso here how to become a proper _sack_ of shit. Isn’t that right, Alyssa?”

“W-why… why are you doing this to me? Let me go. Please!” Alyssa sobbed as she was held by her arms.

“C’mon, Alyssa. You wanted to join the club. This is your club initiation. Don’t you want to join us?” Victoria smirked.

Alyssa shook her head, as her bleary and scared eyes were tethered at the pixie blonde’s smug face. Victoria, “Aww, why not? Did you not always asked Emily to let you join us. Isn’t that right, Emily?”

“Haha, Yes, Victoria. She kept pestering me to let her join our club.” Emily, like an obedient drone, repeated Victoria’s words. She sniggered as she and Courtney held Taylor, who eyed the short girl.

“Right… So, Alyssa, unfortunately, our club does not have the space to put a fat piece of shit like you, not even near the toilet. Thinking of toilets, when is the last time you took a bath? You smell like a pig.” She stopped for a moment as if thinking, and then snapped her fingers “Ah, I know. I think you need a swim.”

“No, please, no, no.” Alyssa cried as she tried to resist, only for the VC groupie manhandling her, “I won’t say anything. I will not ask to join the club. Emily, please, tell them, you are my friend.” Emily groaned loudly. The groupies started putting the sack over Alyssa’s head again. “Wait,” Victoria stopped the drones with a wave of her hand, “Speaking of friends, how is your friendship with that bitch, Caulfield? You know what? You don’t need to answer, she is not here to save you. I hope you know how to swim, you, fat piece of shit.”  The drones put the sack on the scared and crying girl and started dragging her at the edge of the pool.

“No! Don’t!” Taylor screamed at them, but the heartless groupies disregard her and shoved Alyssa into the pool, much to the muffled screaming and pleading of the chubby girl. Taylor gasped again.

Taylor tried to yank her arm away from Courtney and the other girl, but to her surprise, their grip was strong as if they wanted her to watch helplessly as they bullied their classmate. She watched in horror as Alyssa struggled and kicked in the water. She wanted to help the girl, but against all these Vortex Club members and Victoria herself, she felt helpless herself.

“Get her out,” Victoria ordered the drones. A couple of them jumped into the pool and dragged the squirming and struggling girl towards the edge. The others dragged her out of the pool and removed the sack. Alyssa started coughing furiously. Terror, there was only terror and confusion on her face. She balled herself on the ground and started crying again, and coughed amidst the crying. Even Taylor’s eyes brimmed with tears as she saw the cruelty that was happening in this school, right in front of her eyes.

Victoria loomed over the crying girl, looking down at her in disgust and a sneer on her face, “This will remind you where you belong, on the ground, just like the loser you are, Alyssa. Oh, and if you want to blame anyone, blame Maxine Caulfield. If I ever see you associating with her,” She tilted her body to lean closer to Alyssa, who shrunk further in as she shivered, “Next time, I will take my time getting you out of the pool.” She smirked and left the girl crying on the floor, and walked towards Taylor, “You see, Taylor, this is who I am. I am the Queen of this school. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. If you ever question me again, I will stop considering you my friend and a member of the club and you know it will not be good for you. Remember, you are either with us or against us.” Her glaring expression changed to a smug smile, “Now, let’s go to the beach, if I stay another second here, my clothes are gonna smell like that shitbag.” Victoria walked in front while the Vortex club members marched after her, dragging Taylor along who looked back helplessly as they left the girl crying on the floor.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Beach: Parking lot**

Taylor wiped the tears from her eyes, “And then they dragged me to the car and brought me here. I told her I want out and she didn’t like it. Rest, you already know.”

Max was pacing left and right. Her fists clenched, nails digging deep and she was biting her lip, she stopped, “Okay, that’s it. I am going to beat that bitch bloody.” Max turned around to leave, only for Taylor to grab her arm.

“No, Max. That is what she wants. She wants you to get physical. She wants you to get expelled and she will get you expelled if you resort to physical altercations.” Taylor pleaded to Max.

“Fuck that, I’ll just go back to Seattle, but I am not leaving before I show that cruel and heartless bitch how it feels to be bullied,” Max said agitatedly. For a moment, Taylor felt very intimidated of Max. She has seen Max angry, back in the cafeteria, and just earlier. But this was different. Taylor felt if she let Max go, something bad will happen and she did not want that. So, she had to reason with Max. Make her calm down.

“And? What after that? You’ll leave, what will happen to Chloe, to Kate, to me, and all the people the Vortex Club keep harassing?” Taylor, for the second time, tried to be the voice of reason again.

Max stopped in her tracks and growled loudly, “ARGH!” Her throaty growl was so fierce that a vein popped on her neck. _‘Calm down, Max. Calm down. Remember the exercise. Remember what the doctors said.’_ She started breathing slowly, inhaling through her nose and exhaling from her mouth. She started to clench and loosen her hands. Finally, her throbbing nerves started to calm down, _‘That’s it, Caulfield. You can sort this out. No fights.’_

“Max…” Taylor called for her, “Are you alright? Like, are you having problem breathing?” She asked her. Her voice was laden with worry.

Max shook her head and smiled back at the blonde, but her smile waned quickly. “I am fine, Tay. Just, this is not right. Why isn’t the administration and the security doing anything about this?” Max felt her anger rising again so she opted not to talk and continued to pace around and keep her breathing exercise.

“What do you expect, Max? Like, as much as I hate to say this but Nathan and Victoria, they do practically own the school. The Prescott dorms, like, they own that place too and every month, Sean Prescott gives this huge amount of money to Principal Wells in the name of donations and renovation funds, so he turns a blind eye to what’s happening in the school. The teachers, the security, the students, no one is safe in this academy. As long as Nathan is the leader of the club, and his father has the Principal and the board under his thumb, nobody can do anything to them. Like that’s how things are in this school. Not just this school, this whole town is under Prescott’s reign and I feel so disgusted to even think I was part of that club.”

“Not anymore,” Max replied bluntly.

“But Max, that doesn’t change anything. I was part of them, I did bully Chloe, and I watched helplessly as they bullied Alyssa. I f-feel so sick.” Taylor, remembering what happened at the gym, made her feel even more dejected and loathsome.

Max looking at the brooding blonde, stood in front of her and placed her hand on hers, “Look, Tay. I can go on and on, spitting dialogs and pretend I know things, but I am the same as you.” Taylor looked up with her misty eyes, “I’ve done things which I regret to this day and I wish I could just turn back time and undo those mistakes. But hey, we learn. We are just teenagers. You still have time to fix your mistakes, and you know what you gotta do.” She nudged her chin towards the other pair that was still standing at a distance. Taylor’s eyes followed and saw Chloe and Kate standing in the distance. Her brows arched, and she gasped. She was too occupied by her own straining dilemma and the event that transpired, that she did not notice Chloe and Kate be so close to them. She turned again to face the tomboy brunette, who was looking in her eyes, asserting but also have a soft smile on her face and nods softly.

“And Alyssa, how is she?” She asked Taylor, who again wiped the tears and nodded, “She’s fine, I texted Dana while my way here, and she replied to me that they found Alyssa and took her to her dorm room.”

“Dana, that boob- I mean, the Bigfoots cheerleader?” _‘Crap, don’t you think anything else besides boobs, Max?’_

Taylor’s lips twitched as she sniffed and wiped her nose again, “Yes, that booby cheerleader, Max. She is also a Vortex Club member, but, both Dana and Juliet are like, a clique of their own. They never spent time with Victoria’s faction.”

Max hummed, “Hmm, I see. It’s good that Alyssa is in good hands, I’ll talk to her when we go back to the dorms. Right now, let’s not mention this in front of Chloe and Kate. Chloe anxiety attacked just earlier and I don’t want her to be panicked again.”

Taylor’s eyes went soft and glossy again. Max seeing this, squeezed Taylor’s hand in hers, “Hey, it’s alright. It was not your fault. But you must make things straight with her, Tay. Don’t worry, I will back you up and Chloe will understand. Come. Can you walk, does your knee still hurts?” Max asked the taller blonde, who tried to put pressure on her knee but hissed as she felt a sharp jolt of pain on her knee, and looked apologetically towards Max. Max fixed her cap, “Here, lean on to me,” Max wrapped her hand around Taylor’s waist again, supporting her and started walking towards the other girls.

The tall blonde couldn’t help but look at the brunette. This girl was short, short in stature, lean and toned but not overly muscular body. Yet, she was carrying Taylor’s weight as if it was nothing. She was not even struggling. But it was not the physical prowess of the brunette that captivated the taller blonde. It was those eyes, those confident, and charming sapphire orbs. No pretensions at all, no uncertainty, lies, just pure life and Taylor couldn’t help but be mesmerized by this person, Max Caulfield.

* * *

Chloe saw Max grabbing Victoria’s collar and she looked agitated, a shiver ran through her hand and she balled it into a tiny fist, there were hundreds of emotions running inside her, fear and dread but there was also a hint of glee, finally there was someone who could stand face to face with Victoria, but she was also afraid. Afraid of the repercussion that will befall her or to Max herself, so she looked towards Kate who was also looking at the scene that was unfolding.

She saw it all from afar, she couldn’t make out what Max and Victoria were talking about, but she saw Taylor getting slapped and pushed to the ground, she saw Max helping her up. She also saw an almost physical confrontation between Victoria and Max. As soon as Queen Bee and her groupies left, Kate saw Max consoling and hugging the blonde girl. Then Max was looking agitated and pacing around. Yet again she couldn’t make out what they were talking about but from Taylor’s body language, it was clear she was crying. But somehow, instead of feeling sympathy for the girl, Kate's eyes frowned at the gesture, _‘How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Taylor? Max is too nice to you, but you deserved it.’_ For the third time this day, Kate was surprised by her own thoughts, _‘Gosh! What has gotten into me.’_

Chloe was standing pensive, looking towards Kate and back to Max and Taylor as they were perched at a car, and then back to Kate. She was confused as she saw her friend’s face showing hostility towards the direction of the brunette and the other blonde. _‘What should I do? I feel so out of place and Kate…’_ She decided to strike a conversation, anything to get her out of this solitary feeling, so she called for the younger blonde, “Kate…?”

“What!?” Kate replied sharply, prompting Chloe to shrink and take a step back, looking down. Kate’s eyebrows arched with surprise, but slowly went solemn, “I, I am sorry, Chloe. I did not mean to shout at you.” Kate’s shoulders sunk, much to her own confusion, she was feeling frustratingly agitated. Emotions she was always able to suppress, but something has changed. She was never quick to get angry and lose to her emotions, at least not to anger. Seeing how dejected the taller blonde felt, her eyes turn penitent. Chloe looking at the remorseful demeanor of the chignon wearing girl smiled softly and shook her head.

“It’s alright. Victoria can be… i-irritating,” Chloe said while looking down, and scratching on her jeans with her nail.

Kate was surprised at Chloe’s comment but slowly a grin grew on her face, “Oh, she can be very, very irritating, Chloe. Sometimes, I just cannot bear her voice.”

“This is the second time I have been left out in a chat. You, my dear minions, are committing a grave treason.” Max piped in between the girls, holding Taylor by the waist, who was looking to her side, not meeting the inquiring eyes of the other girls.

Chloe, seeing one of her tormentors so close to her. She would take secret and furtive glances towards Taylor and avert, hugging her bag close to her chest, to lessen the shiver she was feeling. _‘Why did Max bring her here? She is one of them, she was always there to hurt me.’_ Chloe couldn’t help but feel the repulse and a lingering hate for the long-legged blonde. Just yesterday, she was at the mercy of them. Despite the situation unfolded in front of her, she couldn’t help hostility towards Taylor. Kate, though, her expressions were telling a different story. This time, she deliberately had a frown on her face with a slight pout. She tilted her head towards Chloe, looking at the pensive girl, and she could feel the nervousness in her jittering.

Max observing this, _‘Okay, this is gonna be hard. Well, Caulfield, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.’_ Max cleared her throat, “Heya, strangers. I kinda left two beautiful and happy blondes behind me. Have you seen ‘em?” _‘Holy crap! Really, Author? That’s the best you could come up with? You should switch story telling with me, you sad bum!’_

Kate’s lips twitched but she kept her stern expression intact, “What is she doing here, Max? You know very well how she treated Chloe.” Kate's voice contained a tension. She tried hard to keep that stern look intact, though her creased eyebrows and nose twitched as she sniffed. Chloe surprised as her defendant, Kate, who was always a helpless observer, but here, she was defending her, not just observing as always.

 _‘God damn it! You look so fucking cute with this expression on your face. Cuter than intimidating. Just like a little angry rabbit.’_ Max couldn't help but gush at the Christian girl.

“Kate, I know what you are thinking. If I was in your position, I would have thought same.” Max tried to pacify the conservative blonde while also straining herself not to grin. 

“Then you should know better, Max.” Kate frown grew deeper as she tilted her head away, not trying to meet the girls’ eyes, _‘What has gotten into me, why do I feel so agitated and hateful towards everyone. This is not right, this is not how I should behave. Lord is pleased with forgiveness, then why am I being so impertinent and unforgiving.’_ Much to her own confusion, the seeds of all the frustration and pressure she felt under the Vortex Club reign were growing inside her. But this did not give her the specific right to verbally beat someone who was already affected and hurt.

Max sighed and slowly left Taylor’s waist. The long-legged blonde limped a bit and straightened herself. She tilted her eyes up to look towards Chloe, who was keeping a distance from her and was also trying to avoid meeting her eyes. A pang of guilt and remorse hit her, but she felt confined, not able to confront all the cruel things she has done to Chloe. She also couldn’t blame Kate, one of the most passive and sweetest girls in the Academy. Taylor never had a problem with Kate, she never deliberately berated or hurt her, but she could understand her ire too. She is or rather, was one of the members of a club whose specific goal was to degrade and oppress the students of the school. Now that she has gotten her own medicine. She felt disgusted, humiliated and emotionally taxed, something, she clearly understood what other oppressed students felt. And what happened earlier at the gym. It disgusted her even more. She was dreading if Max finds out what she has done to Chloe, she would be shunned and left out and she would become an easy target for Victoria but there was a voice in her head telling her, she deserved it, she deserved everything that was happening to her and she deserves what was going to come to her. So, like a prison on a death row, ready to be shot down, she just stood there, looking down despondently and loathing herself as her eyes gleamed with warm tears and her lips quivered.

Max walked towards Kate, and placed her hand on her back and started talking in a whisper, “Katie, I’ve talked to her, she regrets what she did to Chloe and all the other people. I’ve talked to her before, even before that.” The brunette waved her hand behind her towards the parking lot, which was now empty, save for some cars, “She wanted out of the club, not just today, but for a long time and you saw what happened. She wanted out, she did not want to hurt Chloe anymore, or anybody.”

“Max, you are a very kind person. You just see the good in people. I thought like that too, when I joined Blackwell. But, I’ve seen how they do things. How they treat people and how they constantly berated and humiliated Chloe, every chance they got. You think people like her will change overnight. I know, it’s not my place to say anything, but I think Victoria is up to something. It could be their plot. Like a secret mission.”

Max snorted at this, and lightly pinched on Kate’s cheek, which surprised the Christian girl, “Oh Gawd, you are so freaking cute when you are angry.” Kate flushed red but shook her head, and swatted Max’s hand softly and tried to regulate her hiked heartbeat and breathing.

“G-gosh, stop it, Max. I am serious. You cannot think of her as our friend.”

“Look, Katie. I know you are right, but everybody deserves a second chance. **_‘For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you.’”_**

“Mathew 6:14. Max, how do you know this quote. Do you read Bible too?” Kate was surprised, the way Max’s presented herself, she did not perceive Max to be knowing or at least by heart, quotes from the Bible.

“A friend recommended it and I had some free time, I thought I’ll give it a shot and I will admit, it did kind of help me some.” Max grinned cheekily, but her face again turned serious, “Look, Kate, I will not force you to become her friend. I am also not forcing Chloe into this. I am just saying, we should give her a chance. What she did in the past, we cannot change tha-” Max’s words were cut when Kate tapped on her arm and nudged her chin behind Max. The brunette confusingly followed where Kate directed her and a soft smile grew on her face.

Chloe has crossed the distance between her and Taylor, much to the surprise of the other girls, Taylor, mostly. She unzipped her bag and took something out of it and extended her hand towards Taylor. Taylor, who was surprised by the approaching blonde and was ready to be reprimanded but instead, Chloe was offering her something. She tilted her head down and looked at Chloe’s hands. She was holding a band aid. Taylor again looked up in the eyes of the taller blonde, who looked at her for a second with softened eyes, but quickly averted them and spoke in a low and soft voice. “For your knee...”  

Taylor still surprised, slowly lifted her hand up and took the band aid. A soft smile grew on Chloe’s face, this time, much to the surprise of the brunette and the Christian girl, though, the most affected by this gesture was Taylor and she felt her chest was tightening again and her throat felt clotted by the passing minute. She tried hard, but her emotions won the battle and she burst out crying again and started apologizing, “I am sorry. I am so, sorry Chloe.”

“It’s… it’s alright,” Just like that, one genuine apology, few words, and Chloe forgave her. No reprimanding, no harsh words, no rebuking or anything. That was not Chloe Price. She did not have in her to seek revenge, as much as she wanted to. As much as she wanted to hurt back the people who had made her life a living hell, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything to Taylor, not even letting Max or Kate, mistreat her. Because she has been there. The same place where Taylor was standing, feeling dejected, oppressed, sad and hurt. All she was seeing at this time, was another Chloe Price standing in front of her. Not a former Vortex Club member, not her tormentor, or an evil person. But a girl who was scared, broken, full of regret and remorse and Chloe Price knew it better than anyone how it felt. If she was getting another chance in life to become a better person, a living, and breathing person, not just a target. Then this girl in front of her also deserved a chance, to be a better person and so, she forgave her. Just like that.

Max looked towards a baffled Kate, who was just dazzled, looking at a wonderful person in front of her. A far better person than her, she thought. While she was keeping a petty angst and grudge inside her, ignoring what she was thought throughout her life. Both Chloe and Max showed what it meant to forgive someone. For a moment there, she felt disgusted with herself. But before she could start loathing herself further, Max flung her arm around Kate’s shoulder and bumped on her head with hers, softly, “C’mon, Bunbun, why are you looking so gloomy? Just look at that, everything turned alright. I said 11 points to Team Maximus Caulfeildus. Chloe gained another friend, I gained another minion, and you my precious, liddle widdle bunny wunny, are up for promotion.” She planted a kiss on Kate’s cheek and nuzzled on it to lift the despondent girl’s spirit. Kate who was feeling dejected yelped softly and giggled at the gesture.

But suddenly, she felt a tingling warmth in her stomach which dissipated quickly because the uncertainty she was feeling lately, in the presence of the brunette, it was rising, growing bigger and bigger. The sensation she felt, it was very brief but it felt like hundreds of butterflies fluttering inside her. She was confused about this sweet ache she was feeling. Instinctively, her giggle diminished, and she leaned herself closer to Max, and nuzzled her cheek against the brunettes like she wanted to feel that sweet tinge again. Her fingers stiffened, frozen on the hem of her long shirt. She felt her throat was getting dry and she swallowed the saliva built up inside her mouth, but even that gulp sent a quivery sensation inside her. Unbeknownst to her, she had her thighs closed, and felt no power in her knees. As soon as Max’s breath hits on her cheek, her trance was broken and she almost jumped out of Max’s embrace, creating a distance between them. Max startled and confused almost fell as she was leaned to Kate, looking at the two blondes in front of her. _‘What was that.’_ Kate thought confusingly.

“You okay there, Bunbun? You look red and exhausted, are you catching a fever or something,” Max quickly stepped towards the Christian girl and placed a palm on Kate’s sweating forehead. Kate almost yelped again, but instead of rejecting the ever so invasive brunette, she closed her eyes and spoke in a quivering voice.

“I… I am fine, Max. Just a little bit exhausted, because of the heat. We’ve been out since morning,” She said as she was confused herself, she did not know what to answer why she was facing so flushed and tingly when Max was so close to her.  

“I thought the weather was fine. But yeah, I guess we might need to postpone our beach tour to some other day, I feel mentally exhausted thanks to _Queen_ _Bee of_ Crapwell. So, let’s gather up our damsels and find a place to chow down.”

“Yes, good idea,” Kate smiled and started walking with Max. The freckled tomboy looked at the direction of the two girls. Chloe was standing still holding her art supply bag looking towards Taylor with solemn eyes as the other blonde was nursing her knee, putting on a band aid at the rash. 

“My ladies. Would I have the pleasure of getting your attention.” Max said in a suave, courteous way.

The blonde duo looked up startled, “Y-yes,” Chloe spoke while beaming a soft smile towards the ever so cheeky brunette.

“Ah, marvelous. You see, I am a little boring, daunting at times. But I am not a bad person, I would humbly request you, two beautiful ladies, to walk some hundred, nay, thousand miles with me towards an establishment, where we can have hot and savory wonders of the world, one that would definitely satiate the hollow feeling in my abdomen.” The taller blondes were looking back towards the brunette with a puzzled look.

Kate groaned loudly at this and pinched on Max’s arm, “Oh Gosh, Max. Stop it. You’re confusing them.” She chuckled softly, “What this blabber mouth means, we are going to have lunch and Taylor, you are invited too.”

“That’s what she said.” Max raised her both hands up and shrugged. Taylor sniggered, despite her wet eyes and runny makeup which she was cleaning with a tissue. Chloe couldn’t help but shed a toothy grin too. Max winked at Kate, who facepalmed herself.

The tomboy looked on in amusement, it was a taxing day so far, but seeing the cheerful faces of her new friends. She couldn’t help but think, _‘Is this alright? Am I doing this right? Have I gotten another step closer to forgive myself? Rachel?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, friends. Your friendly neighborhood bigb3ar, the second, here. Apologies for the long delay on Meta's update. My partner has been busy with his school and coming vacations. So I've been kinda soloing and expanding the story based on his idea. Luke helped me with the initial part where I was struggling how to start the chapter. Ya know, writer things. But all in all, it turned out well. 
> 
> So, let's talk about this chapter. Revelations that has risen more questions. The ensuing drama between Max and Victoria. Victoria sees Max as a threat. That is why she is shifting her focus more on Max. With her being around, she cannot continue to harass Chloe openly. That's why she is targeting people that have either interacted or are close to Max. I can only say, a war is brewing and on a verge of spilling out and engulf the whole academy. But we'll get to that later.
> 
> Taylor, I always wanted to write Taylor the way I did and to be honest with you guys. I like her the way she is, at least in my story. I might be a broken record, but Taylor has a lot of potentials to become someone very important in Metamorphosis, for Chloe, for Max I'd say Taylor is one of the pivotal support for Victoria. now that she has 'defected' to Max's side, what will be the impact on the Ice Queen and what will Taylor reap from all of this. 
> 
> So, why Vicky to Victoria Chase. Right now, without spoiling much I can only tell that there are tragedies involved and a deep dark secret, which involves Chloe, Victoria, and Nathan. Something that made two close friends embittered, hurt and hateful or at least from Victoria's side and some people are capitalizing on this uncertainty, a certain raven-haired girl. All will be revealed in the future.
> 
> Max has started to show signs, something is not right with her. Anger issues or is it something from her past that haunts her and she feels guilt-ridden and always seeking forgiveness. Right now, as you can see, every step she takes, everything she does, she thinks she is getting closer to repentance. Her sin, well... anything that involves Rachel Amber, cannot be good or bad. But who knows. 
> 
> Back to Chloe, you might have felt Chloe was not getting much 'screen time' in the last two chapters. Thing is, I am going to switch perspectives not as pov but from characters involvement in the storyline and right now, things are focused on Max. Now that I've set Chloe's character and paved her way to become a person of her own. I'll start exploring her character more in the coming chapters. I lots of things I've in my mind and I am taking notes of everything I think. 
> 
> Kate, my Bunbun! I just love her. Now, let's say, there are lots of writers who write AU's like me and most have built up characters, like who'd not want to see a punk Christian Kate or a more chill and outgoing, or a brooding one. In Metamorphosis, I am actually trying to interpret the 'transition' of characters. The events that will influence and shape them to somebody else. I was just lazing around and I got that idea that instead of creating established AU characters, making OOC from the start. Why not I go with gradual changes and slowly building up my own character interpretation. Thus, Kate, she is becoming more assertive, voicing her opinions more and is not shying away from showing hostility and resentment. Something we, as both readers and writers, don't see much in her character. But everything I do, I have a meaning and a reason behind it. Also her chemistry with Max, and the 'closeness' she is craving. well, spoilers, so let's wait for some more reveals. 
> 
> 4th Wall breaking, yep. I am gonna do that.. and a lot... 
> 
> Well, that's it for this chapter. I would like to mention I am already sketching out my next chapter, so hopefully, instead of weeks of pondering over what to write, I'll try to keep my pace and publish chapters as soon as possibles cuz I am excited. Are you?
> 
> PS: Please do check my DA album for other Metamorphosis Artworks. http://bigb3ar-2nd.deviantart.com/gallery/63743244/Metamorphosis
> 
> Do share your much appreciated, opinions via comments and reviews as it will enable me to know where I am steering my story and how would you like it.
> 
> P.P.S: I might up the rating to M+ or explicit, based on where I am going with, *cough* all that.


	9. Lost Innocence Found

Featuring: Maxine Caulfield A.K.A Tomboy Max

* * *

 

**Arcadia Bay: Pirate’s Bay Restaurant**

“You sure this is a good place, the name sound like those torrent sites I have a guilty pleasure of downloading my internet porn, Tay” Max had her hand on her waist as she read the restaurant’s name, and titled her head back to look towards Taylor, who made a grimacing face.

“Eekh! Max, like, you don’t have to say it out loud.” The tall blonde bared her teeth. Both Kate and Chloe, on the other hand, turned beet red at the insinuation of the cheeky brunette.

“What? I am still growing and I have my needs.” Max winked at Taylor and grinned, this time making the long-legged girl blush at Max’s quip back.

“Okay, Casanova, if we are done with your life lesson, can we move in already? I don’t know about you but we are hungry.” Taylor pushed Max by her back as they entered the restaurant. Kate scanned through the interior. It was mid-noon, the restaurant had very few patrons. The girls singled out a table by the window and quickly moved to occupy it. Max hung her bag at the backrest of the chair. She took off her cap and put it in her bag. Running her hand through her short mane, she observed the interior of the restaurant.

Contrary of a dubious name, the interior was quite cozy. The chair and tables were designed selectively, though the material was a faux aged wood, the carving and the design with some cracks and deliberate wear and tear to give a shabby cabin atmosphere. Similar faux wood beams running intersected on the ceiling. A soft ambiance of crashing waves and a very subtle creaking sound mixed with it could be heard through the ceiling speakers and gave the vibe of an ongoing voyage in the middle of the sea.

Chloe, though, her eyes were full of anxiety as she looked down, only to take furtive glances towards the other girls and sometimes flicking to her sides. It was the first time in her whole life she had almost half of her day spent outside and going to places she’d never dreamt of going alone or with friends. For the past few years, her weekends were limited to Two-Whales and her house at Cedar Ave. She was happy, albeit a little pensive and anxious. Everything felt new to her. Even though she practically lived her whole life in this town, she had never had a chance to visit places, at least not since her father passed away.

She was accustomed to self-doubt and questioning herself and always thought her opinions didn’t matter, but what transpired earlier, she was surprised by herself on how easily she forgave Taylor, who until recently was part of Victoria’s clique and one of her tormentors. But, seeing the girl sitting right in front of her with a smile that was mirroring Max’s, she couldn’t help but felt a relief washed over her. There was no room for doubting what she did was wrong. She did what she was taught by her parents and what she herself believed in forgiveness.

Her arrayed thoughts were blocked by the chirping voice of a waitress who greeted them, “Welcome to Pirate’s Bay. My name is Michelle, Can I get you something to drink?” A beautiful tall blonde waitress said with a toothy smile as she flipped her mini writing pad and readied her pen to note down the orders.

“Hi, yes, I’ll have an Icebreaker Mojito, extra melon cubes for me please.” Taylor was the first to order.

Kate tilted her head up from the menu with her finger still pointing at the menu card, “I’ll have a Blackberry Iced-Tea, thank you.”

“Certainly, and for you miss?” The waitress tilted her head towards Max.

“I’ll have dinner with you.” Max smiled suavely as she propped her chin on her palm and leaned in. Taylor shifted her head to the side and stiffen her giggle with a crooked finger over her lip.

Michelle looked at her confusingly, “Uh, sorry?”

Kate kicked Max’s shin under the table, making the brunette jolt “Owh! What was that for, Bunbun!?” The tomboy pouted mockingly and her brows creased as she rubbed her leg.

“Max, behave!” Kate eyed the brunette and had a bit of annoyance in her tone. Max gulped and raised her hands in surrender.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Max pointed towards Kate and smiled at the waitress, albeit awkwardly.

The waitress giggled and noted down the order and finally addressed Chloe, “And for you?” Chloe jolted from her thoughts, looking confusingly towards the waitress, who repeated her question, “What can I get for you?”

The taller blonde’s eyebrow sunk and eyes narrow in her confused state, “I… yes,” Chloe quickly flipped the menu’s pages and felt lost as she looked for the beverages section. She started feeling anxious, and embarrassed, _‘You are so dumb, Chloe.’_   Her lips twitched and quivered. Even though it was not such a big deal, but Chloe until recently felt dejected and withdrawn from almost everything and even tiny mishaps made her feel miserable. The other girls observed how frantically Chloe was going through the menu. Taylor decided to help her out, but the waitress smiled again and spoke softly.

“Would you like me to recommend something for you, miss?” She asked as she subtly flipped the pages to the beverage section, which Chloe quickly left at the table and placed her hands on her laps looking at her side, not trying to meet anyone. She felt embarrassed, it was not like she never went to a restaurant before, but the recent ordeals she had to face, it had kept the blonde reserved and disarrayed at times. “Passionate Pirate is one of our best drinks.” She pointed at the name and looked towards Chloe inquiringly.

Chloe nodded softly, “Okay, I’ll have this, Thanks.” She said quickly and distracted herself with a loose thread at the hem of her t-shirt.

“Sure,” Michelle smiled again, “I’ll repeat your orders, One Icebreaker Mojito, Two Blackberry Iced Tea, and one Passionate Pirate. Anything else?”

“No, thanks. We would like to decide.” Taylor replied.

“Certainly, I’ll just be back with your drinks.” She said as she turned around and left the tables.

“I am in love,” Max said dreamily as she leaned in and splayed herself on the table.

“I bet you say this about any pretty girl you see, Max.” Taylor quipped as she leaned back. The long-legged blonde was also somewhat relieved. Finally released from all the pressure she was under the Vortex Club and Victoria’ peculiar behavior recently. She could be the normal teenager she wanted to be.

“Shit, who is revealing my secrets?” Max’s nose crinkled as she looked towards the only person she had spent most of her time with, “Bunbun, you betrayed me?”

“Max, you are obvious, and by the way, since when my name changed to Bunbun? What does that even mean?” Kate narrowed her eyes as she looked inquisitively towards the brunette, but inside, she felt sort of proud that in just a couple of days, Max and Kate herself went beyond the formalities of a new friendship.

Max grinned and patted on Kate’s shoulder, “Because you are my bunbun, my very own cute little rabbit with a red twitching nose when you are angry and you have no choice but to accept this as a status quo.”

As if all the blood ran under Kate’s cheeks as she blushed, but quickly hid it by shaking her head and giggled nervously, “I guess I don’t have a say in this, I accept,” then she snapped her finger, “Oh, and I do have a pet rabbit back in my dorm room. Her name is Alice.” 

“No way!? why didn’t you mention it before? I love bunnies!” Max wiggled at the chair excitedly as she leaned close to Kate, “Can I see it later? No, I mean can I hold her?” Her voice quivered and pitched with excitement. Even Chloe and Taylor were surprised. Every time they thought they were understanding the cheeky brunette, she would show a new side of hers to the girls.

Kate was slightly taken aback by Max’s sudden interest and jovial mood, smiled back at her, “Sure you can, Max.”

Max’s face split into a mirthful toothy grin, “Kate, you are awesome!” She saw the waitress coming back with a tray of assorted drinks, she quickly sat straight and combed her short hair with her fingers. The waitress excused and placed the drinks on the table while smiling at Max, who had a stupid grin plastered on her face.

The freckled tomboy picked her drink and took a sip, her eyes grew and she took another one sip, a bigger one. Putting down the glass, she threw her head back a little, closing her eyes, “Augh! Wow. This is really sweet and tasty,” tilting her head back towards Michelle, her lips split into a grin and slid into a flirtatious smirk, “much like _yourself.”_ Kate rolled her eyes and threatened Max by nudging her on her knee under the table, which prompted the brunette to straighten up again.

The waitress was taken aback with the compliment, wasn’t exactly sure what to say, “Umm… Thanks?” there was an awkward pause, she cleared her throat, “Enjoy your drinks,” As she left the grinning freckled girl and her friends. The tomboy noticed there was a hint of pink on the waitress’s face. Or maybe she just imagined it.

Max turned toward the girls and shrugged but her grin faltered as she saw Kate, who had a slight unamused frown on her face, _‘Crap! Why does bunbun look like she’s ready to pounce and maul me? Caulfield, you better stop your shenanigans’_ , “S-so back to where we-” Max started before being interrupted as a monotonous guitar started blaring on her phone as it vibrated, “Excuse me, one sec” She picked it and looked at the caller id. “Sorry gals, Kaiser Caulfield calling,” she quickly tapped the accept call button on the screen and held the phone to her ear.

“General!” her voice contained a giddy excitement as she greeted the person on the other end.

 _‘Max! How’s my soldier doing?’_  The distant yet loud voice could be heard by the other girls. Chloe, being her shy and modest self, tried not to listen in on a conversation, considering it’d be rude. She casually picked her drink and took small sips from it. Much to her skepticism on the name of the drink, she couldn’t help but hum softly at the mildly tarty passion fruit drink, a sweetness of pineapples accompanied by a very slight hint of peppery spice. The taste spreading in Chloe's mouth brought a smile on her face, much to her surprise, _‘Wow, this is actually good. I should look up for the recipe online later.’_

“Settling in, Dad. How’s everything there?” Max replied. She glanced over at Chloe and noticed the beautiful blonde’s smile which made the brunette mirror it too, it was really nice to see that Chloe was enjoying the drink and had a genuine smile on her face, not being scared and on guard that she had to force herself all the time. Max's heart swelled at this, _‘Chloe, she’s looks so happy and relaxed. Taylor, points for you. It was a good idea to come here.’_

 _‘Are you still there, Max?’_ Ryan’s voice brought her attention back to the call, _‘Oh, shit! What did he say?’_

“Y-yeah, am here. Sorry, I… what did you say?” Max hurriedly asked, as she cringed a bit and adjusted herself on the seat.

 _‘I was saying that we’re doing fine. Today is Regan’s softball game, so we are all going to see her.’_ Ryan answered.

Max jolted herself and sat straight, eyebrows raised. Her face lit up and a genuine smile grew on her face, “Wow! That’s great!” her voice had a hint of a warm excitement, “Tell her I said good luck!”

Ryan bellowed a laugh, _‘Haha, why don’t you tell her yourself?’_ Ryan said and there was a brief silence only to be broken by an excited, sweet, and nasal voice penetrates Max’s ears.

 _‘Hey, bro!’_ the excited voice greets Max, making the freckled faced girl’s mirthful grin grow even wider.

“Heyo there, sugar puff! How’s my little fighter doing?!” Max’s voice contained hints of gush for the young girl.

 _‘I am fine. Ready for the big game!’_ The giddiness in the younger girl’s voice was evident with her excited loudness even the other girls heard it almost clearly through the phone’s speaker. _‘Will you be there as well?’_

Max mirth waned, as her shoulders sagged a bit. She adored her sister so much that she pondered a bit how to tell her that she couldn’t, “I’m sorry, little one. I am stuck with school.”

 _‘But…’_ Max could feel the same sadness in Regan’s voice and she quickly replied.

“But, we can try to skype later if you want to tell about it!” she tried to sound excited, hoping for a positive reply.

 _‘Yes! I’d love that.’_ Max sighed in relief as the giddiness in the voice of the little girl was back, she heard muffled voices in the background ‘ _Oh, Daddy wants to talk with you some more.’_

“Alrighty, my little Private. We’ll talk a lot later, okay? Go be awesome on the fields today. Make big bro proud. That’s an order!” Max said smilingly.

“Yes, Sir!” Regan replied with an equal excitement, mixed with another exasperated voice of an elder female, _‘I have two daughters and neither of them acts like girls.’_ Ryan’s deep laughing voice boomed through the speaker.

 _‘She’s really excited about this. Too bad you couldn’t make it…’_ Ryan said.

“Yeah… that makes the two of us. But like I suggested to her, we can do a skype call later. It feels like ages since I last saw you guys. I miss you all.” Max mirth was dead at this point and her eyes contained a deep sadness, something none of the girls sitting at the table had seen on Max.

 _‘That sounds like a good idea. Well, we should get going now.’_ There was a short pause, _‘One last thing before we go, Max. You haven’t broken your promise, have you?’_ Ryan’s jovial tone was replaced by a serious one. Max shook her head as if her father was sitting in front of her.

“No, not yet, Dad. But…” she sighed and ran her finger in circles around the rim of her drink, looked at her friends who were obviously listening in on her conversation, albeit involuntarily, sipping on their drinks. She shed a small smile at them, “It’s getting harder, but I have newfound friends to keep me in line. I will not do that again. I will not repeat the same mistake.” Her small smile grew wider in a grin, which the girls, even Chloe replied with a mirth of their own.

 _‘Sounds good! Just know that we all have faith in you back home.’_ Ryan tone softened at Max’s reply.

“Yes sir, General!” Max paused again, “Dad… is she...?” Again, the other trio’s interest piqued, this time Max had a hint of anxiousness, as she stopped moving, even breathing, waiting for an answer.

 _‘No, sweetheart, she’s not back.’_ Ryan spoke softly. Max’s shoulders sagged, her brows sunk deep. Kate could feel the sadness in that one cold sigh Max exhaled through her held breath. Taylor might not be the best person to read but she could observe. The midday sun that blared through the glass window of the restaurant and reflected on Max’s glossy eyes. But the brunette was quick to mask it again. She blinked and averted her eyes. Ryan continued, ‘ _But it will be alright, honey. Give her some time. Everything will be like before.’_

Max wiped under her nose with her index finger and smiled, “Yeah.”

“Okay, we have to go now. I’ll record Regan’s game and send it to you sometime next week. See you later in that Skype call, okay? Bye!” Ryan replied energetically albeit hurriedly.

“Yep, you bet! See you and good luck to you all!” Max chirped excitedly as she disconnected the call and placed the phone back on the table. Max picked her drink and started to chug down, to dissipate the clot she was feeling in her chest.

There was a short silence which was broken by Taylor, “So, like, what was that all about?” She asked in a soft tone, feigning innocence as she held the straw in her hand and sipped on her mojito.

Max gulped down her drink completely and sighed contentedly, wiping her lower lip with her thumb, and shrugged, “Just some family stuff, and don’t you guys pretend you did not eavesdrop on every single word.” Her voice contained a contrived accusation, as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly, there was a shuffle on the table, Taylor quickly averted her eyes and started looking outside while pretending she didn’t notice Max’s gazing at her. Kate also looked on her either sides, trying to avoid looking directly towards Max. The most oblivious one would’ve been Chloe, engrossed in her drink and enjoying it as she took small sips and a contented smile beamed on her lips. Max again looked at the conservative girl and the tall blonde and her eyebrow quirked up.

“Guilty! All of you! I’ll have your heads!” The brunette joked as she squinted her eyes, only for her face split in a toothy grin. It was pretty much evident Max was back to her usual cheeky over the top character, “…But not today,” she added, as she smiled at the girls, “For today, we shall feast!”

She rubbed her palms excitedly, as she picked up the menu card and started browsing readily at the visually appealing looking index. She placed the menu on the table again at the lunch section, “Holy- There’s a lot of good-looking stuff here,” she said but the comment was not directed at the menu at all, but at the Christian girl, who realized it a few seconds late, and a deep crimson hue flushed on her cheeks.

To hide her flustered blush, Kate raised her loose fist and threatened to hit the brunette, “Gosh, you… you flirt!”

“What?  I can’t help it. I am a simple person…” this time the flirtatious tomboy tilted focus towards the long-legged blonde girl sitting in front of her, “I see something I want to eat, I drool over it.” A smile dangled on the corner of her lips as she winked subtly towards Taylor.

Even though Taylor was already accustomed to Max’s openly flirtatious advances, but still, she was taken aback. She could feel her face growing hot as she propped her chin on her elbow and bit on her lower lip. Max’s subtle hint reminded her of her own _self-exploring_ earlier this morning, which was not helping her skin growing warmer and a tinge of sweet wave coursed just below her belt as she sub-consciously clenched her legs.

“I think I’ll have a chicken quesadilla. They are usually really good, and this one doesn’t tell me otherwise.” Taylor’s near trance state was interrupted by Kate’s soft voice as she announced what she was ordering.

The long-legged blonde quickly straightened herself and nodded at the conservative girl, “Good choice, Kate. I’ve had it here before and it’s really good.” Kate grinned and nodded back, “I think I’ll just go with a salad and smoked chicken stripes.” The brunette looked at her for a moment, thinking the salad was boring, but she shrugged. “Chloe? What about you?” Taylor continued as she leaned her face closer to Chloe’s and asked in a soft tone.

Chloe peeked over the menu. “I’ll have a club sandwich, it… it looks tasty.” She replied softly, albeit a little nervousness seeped in her voice as she hesitated to raise her voice like the other girls. Kate smiled and nodded.

“That was my second choice, actually” She gleamed towards the taller blonde, “It really looks tasty.” Her voice contained a soothing assurance, much of what Chloe needed and she replied with an energetic nod and smiled back.

“Well then, it’s all down to me now,” The cheeky brunette chirped in as she glanced through the menu, running her finger over the index and finally stopped at the third page, “Aha! You cannot be an American if you don’t show your love for waffles, bacon, and burgers. What’s it called… The Flying Dutchman?” _‘Uh? Really?  Author? Are we doing this? It better be good, or I am not appearing in the next chapter’ (Author: GULP!)._ Max shrugged, “The name’s somewhat pretentious, but oh well, food is food!”

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Cedar Ave,**

After having their lunch, which was expectedly good, despite Max’s skepticism of the burger’s name, the brunette was content with her choice _(Author: phew),_ the follow-up stupor of the food coma and more walking around the town until the golden hour was at its last, that’s when the girls decided to call it a day and took the bus to Cedar Ave where Chloe’s house was situated. The bus stop was two blocks away from where they got off and Chloe taking the lead walking towards her house, with a satisfied smile. To her, it could very well have been the first time she had spent almost a whole day outside with people she could consider friends.

Max took long-legged strides as Kate and Taylor followed behind. The brunette surprised the pensive blonde by draping an arm around hers, “Are we there yet?” she feigned exhaustion with slouched shoulders and with a slight nasal nag, despite being the most energetic of the band. It was a gesture, she was trying to pull out a smile from the pondering blonde.

“Right there,” Pointing at the third house on the lane. Max straightened herself and looked towards the direction Chloe pointed at and saw the only house that had a two-toned front, which she found odd. But, as they got closer, she realized the house was half painted, and the other half was left incomplete. The slightly yellowed paint showed signs of age as it was weathered by time, perhaps even years.

“This one?” Max pointed at it to insinuate her question, to which the blonde replied with a soft nod. “Looks like a nice home!” The cheeky tomboy complimented, “… But why is it painted like that? Some new-age style or something?” Max asked as her eyebrows sunk in with puzzlement.

“Max!” Kate interjected with a reprimanded tone, and tugged on the brunette’s sleeve, who looked back even more stumped at the conservative girl’s chiding voice “Be more considerate you blabbermouth…” she said, and Max realized she might have opened her mouth again without even thinking and turned towards Chloe to apologize.

But the brunette was yet again a bit confused as she saw Chloe eyeing the exterior of her house with vacant eyes. Chloe looked on without saying anything, without moving, just staring at the house with an empty look. She knew Max did not mean to offend her or the state of her house, but the brunette’s comment did bring some bad memories she did not want to remember after having such a positive day. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel the lump in her throat, as her eyes almost started welling up. _‘Stupid! Stupid Chloe. Max did not mean bad. Anyone who saw your house would know how poor you are and mom could not finish the paint after Dad passed away. Stupid, you shouldn’t have brought them here. You will become a laughing stock, like always.’_

 _‘Caulfield, you, stupid idiot! You screwed up major! Think before you open your prattling mouth!’_ Max, feeling apologetic, placed her hand on the blonde’s arm, and smiled softly at her, “A story for another time, Chloe. The house is beautiful, just like you are. C’mon, won’t you invite us in su Casa?” She smiled wider as she put and around Chloe’s shoulder and rubbed on her arm, guiding her to the front door, trying to pull her out of whatever dilemmatic bad memory she was caught in.

Chloe was easily overwhelmed by Max’s gesture and sniffed, and nodded, “O-of course,” she quickly lifted her bag and opened the front zipper looking for the keys as she rummaged through the pocket. Finding the keys as they jingled inside the bag. She took them out. A small but beautiful blue bead crafted butterfly with a keyring, looped over the head area caught Max’s attention.

“Wow, Chloe, this is a beautiful keychain you got there. Remind me later where to get this. I gotta have one for myself.” Max said as she ran her finger on the keychain’s small beads and grinned in amazement.

“Oh, yes, this, I… actually, I made this myself,” she said in a soft tone.

“No way! Man, this is so rad! You have awesome handicraft skill, Chloe!” the brunette couldn’t contain her mirth and she tilted her head back, “Guys, have you seen this?”

“Yes, Max, Chloe is really good with handicraft works, she even made me a whole pencil case, which I have in my dorm room. I’ll show it to you later.” Kate replied with a smile of her own.

“Coolio! I gotta have one of these. Chloe, can you make me a keychain when you are at it? Please” Max asked in excitement, and batted her eyes, which made the taller blonde smile and also a tinge of red grew on her face, as she was not used to be a center of attraction, at least not a positive one.

“I have a few in my room, m-maybe you will like one,” She said in an even softer tone, but inside, she was as excited as Max, as someone besides her parents and Kate was genuinely appreciating her handicraft. Max was elated, her excitement was visible in the form of a huge grin on her face as she nodded frantically. Something which Chloe would’ve had never imagined shedding, but couldn’t contain herself and mirrored the cheeky grin of the brunette.

Taylor who was spectating the conversation was in her own thoughts. She couldn’t bring herself into the conversation as she herself was the instigator, regardless of being put on Victoria, she herself, has readily snapped and ruined Chloe’s handcrafted ornaments and other stuff, she might have put her heart into it. Another thing that was enough to make her feel guilt-ridden and she could do little to contain the gushing feeling of admiration she felt for the sweet girl in front of her, who despite all the hardships, all the hurts Taylor had put her through, forgave her and even befriended her. Her eyes brimmed but she quickly wiped them with the heel of her palms and sniffed. She closed her distance towards the other girls, “As much as you want to, like, appreciate her beautiful handmade things, you guys do realize we are still standing outside, right?”

Chloe's eyes grew wide for a second and she quickly strode towards the front door with the girls following her. She unlocked the door with her keys and pushed it open, “Well… ummm.. here it is” She stuttered a bit but readily invited the girl inside. Long gone her skeptic doubt about inviting people to her house. She knew she could trust these girls and that these three, her new friends will not judge her for anything and for who she was.

The tomboy, back to her usual antics, took the lead and headed on inside, but took a small bow at Chloe first, “My Lady,” to which the tall blonde to blush but also giggled audibly, and Max found her giggling to be really cute.

Kate and Taylor followed Max and copied the brunette’s gesture of gratitude with their own set of bows and greetings. A warmth grew inside Chloe as she felt she finally was relevant to people, she belonged somewhere. She was not alone anymore. A single day has brought so much happiness that only her shyness was able to contain it and stop it from spilling out.

“Mom, I am home!” Chloe announced as she closed the door behind her. Joyce came out of the Kitchen adjoined to the sitting area, wiping her hands with a small cloth which she put on the kitchen’s counter and beamed a dearly smile towards her daughter.

“There she is. Welcome home, Honey and my favorite customers, glad you two came. And I see you brought along another friend. Good for you.” Joyce beamed another smile towards her daughter and her growing circle of new friends.

“Joyce! Good to see you again. Thanks for inviting us,” Max shed a toothy grin and took a whiff of the aromatic smell that was coming from the kitchen. Her mouth instantly watered from the back of her throat and spread all over which she gulped, and cranked her head behind Joyce, “What godly creation are you working on in there? I am hardly able to contain myself.” Max, who had the most stuffing lunch of the girls was already getting ready to have another _feast as she calls it._

“Oh, shush you! It’s just a little something for later. Actually, I think it’s just about ready. Would you girls like a taste?” Joyce asked with her ever so present motherly smile.

Max feigned fainting, “Oh, my! Tay! Bunbun! Hold me, I think I am gonna faint!” Max acting as her usual silly darkish self, but she determinedly followed through her act and tilted back quite far like she was falling. Kate quickly jumped forward and grabbed her.

“Not big enough to stand on your own feet, Mini-Max?” The Christian girl joked, much to her own surprise, but, oh well, the arrow already went through, making the others present giggle at Max’s expense and the usually outspoken and cheeky brunette was speechless, for once. She probably didn’t expect a sassy retort coming from Kate.

Joyce shook her head and beckoned the girls, “Well, come on in, don’t just stand there in the hallway.” just before things would've gotten a bit awkward, especially for Max. The merry band of girls followed Joyce into the kitchen.

“Alright, you’ll get one each,” Joyce announced, knocking the muffins out of the tray. The aroma, of freshly baked cinnamon and chocolate, filled the kitchen rapidly, and it was sweet enough to incite the appetite of anyone in the room. Max’s mouth watered as she eyeballed the delish muffins, as much as Kate had to stiffen her laughter threatening to come out as she imagined Max as those mini gluttonous drooling munch mobs. But what more surprised the girls was Chloe, as she casually sat on the counter, swinging her legs, and anxiously waiting for the muffins, completely mirroring Max, at least in this instance. No way she was just acting like the Chloe Price they had come to know until now. Maybe it was the vicinity of her house, or the safety of being with her mother, or could this be the real Chloe Price they’d failed to see and appreciate? But the taller blonde, oblivious of being observed by the other girls, had her mind filled with only one thought, chocolate chip muffins. A treat she was very fond of.

Max closed her agape watering mouth and slurped, “If these tastes as good as they smell, I am going to be a martyr happily in the name of all the delish sweetness you’ve put in these muffins, Joyce!” The brunette still looking at the muffins gently cooling off on top of a clean towel on the counter. She tried to sneak her hand over trying to steal a chip poking out from the muffin only for Joyce to gently slap on Max’s hand causing the brunette to retreat her hand and mouthed an inaudible owh! While the other girls stiffened their giggles.

“Hand’s off, young lady and don’t you compliment them before you taste them” Joyce reprimanded the sneaky brunette who was caressing the back of her hand.

“Well, they smell really amazing!” Taylor peeked over Max’s shoulders and piped in as she herself eyes the delightful sweet treats readied to be scoffed down by four ready-to-pounce-on-the-muffins-anytime-girls. Joyce turned towards her and smiled.

“Why thank you. I don’t believe I’ve ever met you before, actually.” She said as her brows creased try to remember where she has seen the girl before.

“Taylor, Taylor Christensen.” Taylor readily extended her hand forward which Joyce clasped with hers and they shook hands.

“Joyce Price, nice to meet another friend of Chloe’s.” Joyce beamed as she released her hand, “Well, go on. Don’t let me keep you. The muffins are still hot, but I think they’re cool enough to be held if nothing else.” Joyce picked one of the muffins and passed each to the girls, who promptly thanked her in return.

Max who was already at her last bite of the muffin with her eyes closed and her face was puffed and round, quickly chewed on the remaining spongy delight and grabbed a tissue from the dining table, wiping her hands. Chloe pointed her to the dustbin, where Max dropped the tissues, “So, How about a tour to la Sala de Chloe?” Chloe’s mouth stopped at the bite. Max knew it was a bit assertive, but it wasn’t like Chloe was going to invite them up by herself.

 _‘I don’t know if I should, I know mom always keep my room tidy, but it will be so embarrassing if they find something incriminating. Stupid Chloe, what more can they do. It’s Max and the others, they’ll just laugh it off as nothing. They are not like the others.’_ Determined, to fight her anxious thoughts and her low morale and self-esteem, she nodded towards the brunette, “Sure” and went through to finish her muffin quickly.

“Lead the way, Chlonzel. Onward, my generals. To the war room!” Max bellowed an exclamation as she raised an invisible sword in the air, “March!”

Taylor, shrugged, already done with her piece of delish, she actually did start marching behind Max. Kate thought it was over the top, but, anything with Max was already over the top, so she also started marching with thumping feet.  Chloe who was leading then could only stiffen her laugh. Joyce shook her head as the merry band of girls disappeared up the stairs. She could hear one of the girls saying, “Oh my god, like, that was ridiculously bad! Don’t ever make us do that again.” “Traitor!”

“I am glad you’ve made some good friends, Chloe. Energetic and weird, but good friends.” Joyce said to herself as she started collecting the tray and the clothes from the counter, but inside she was feeling a pride and her heart swelled for her daughter, who seemed to be less and less weighed down than before. ‘William, your daughter has started to smile and laugh again,’ she thought and started humming a tune softly.

* * *

“Umm, alright, it’s this one. The first room to the right,” Chloe pointed to her room, which had a cute embroidered name tag with Chloe written on it, hanging on the door, “Over there is the bathroom, she pointed to the door opposite of hers. “And…” she turned around, “That over there is mom’s bedroom,” she said pointing again.

“Yep, Like I said before, beautiful house!” Max who had already strayed from the group and was looking at the framed photos hanging on the wall next to Joyce’s room. Photos from Chloe’s childhood, as a toddler, growing up, adolescence, every photo had a very cute message written on it. _‘Butterfly’s art project’_ It was Chloe holding #1 badge on her hand and with an awkward yet wide grin on her face. Behind her was a canvas full of colors and frills dangling down. _‘Wow, so she’s a natural born,’_ _‘Bongo, the brave’_ Bongo, which max assumed was the name of the cat, a young Chloe was carrying in her arms, with a radiant smile and a handsome looking man with an equally bright smile on his face had his arm draped around Chloe. _‘Chloe’s Dad? Nope, I never stood a chance.’_ Max thought jokingly, but there was also a hint of sadness. To think Chloe lost her father at such a young age, and then the shit storm followed in her life after that. _‘I will make sure nobody ever hurts you, Chloe. I promise that. Not anymore.’_

“Max?” Kate called for the tomboy brunette, who left the frozen memories alone and walked back to the group. Kate looked at her inquiringly, but Max just shook her head and smiled at her.

“Let’s head on inside, Chlonzel.” Max smiled. Chloe nodded and pushed opened the door, inviting the girls in.  As soon as the girls entered the room, a sweet fragrance of musk whiffed through them, forcing the girls to inhale on instinct.

 _‘Oh, God, MOM! She did it again, with her fragrances’_ Chloe was almost red with embarrassment, even though it was not a bad thing, her room smelled good. But Chloe was more worried what the others will think about it. _‘They’ll think it’s too pretentious, this is so embarrassing. I was afraid something like this will happen.’_ But her worries waned when Max, exhaled loudly.

The brunette put both of her hands over Chloe’s shoulders, “I am not leaving this room until I die. Chonzel, Switch! NOW!”

“Chloe, you have to tell me what this fragrance is.” Taylor was the most accustomed to fragrances. But whatever Chloe has used in her room, was too pleasant and soothing.

“Me too, please.” Kate also requested in a soft tone.

Chloe was baffled yet again with the girls’ positive responses. Her face was beyond red, she didn’t know why her cheeks were burning so much, because of embarrassment or shyness. She was speechless. As if all the artworks and handcrafted decorations she had in her room were not _showy_ enough. With the fragrance, it was too much, even for her. Yet, her friends were being nice to her, again, not judging her, but accepting her.

“I… I am sorry, it’s my mom. She always has these weird ideas to fill my room, with these fragrances or decorative stuff.” Chloe tugged on her shirt, spoke softly through her blush.

Max shook her head, “No need to be sorry, Chlo. Your room, it’s so cool! I’d love to make a permanent place in here. Adopt me! BLEAZEEEE!!!” She feigned pleading with her hands joined and puppy dog eyes.

Kate yanked Max playfully, “No, no one will take over Chloe’s room. If anyone, it’ll be me. I will pay rent too.”

“Not Fair! You two acting, like, all chummy with my friend. She will have her room for herself, you two, will come back with me to our icky wicky dorm rooms.”

“Boohoo! You are no fun, Tay! You were so nice earlier.” Max pouted.

Taylor shrugged, “I come in assorted packages.” She pinched a few strands from the front bangs of her blonde locks and rolled it.

Max’s grew a lopsided smirk, “Oooooh, then let me unwrap and find out.” She winked at the taller blonde, earning a blush in return and a nudge, to which Max scrunched her nose, and rubbed on her arm, “Owh! Are all Arcadia bay babes violent?” She tilted her head towards Chloe who was standing by the door, “Chlonzel, only you are my savior, BunBun and Tay are ready to skin me all the time. Halp?” She said as she moved towards her, pretending to hide behind Chloe. Chloe didn’t know how to retort back

Kate rolled her eyes and started surveying Chloe’s room. She had been to Chloe’s dorm room a few times, for exchanging notes. It was pretty much evident that her dorm room was modeled after her own room in Price residence. Except, here she had a lot of paintings, ranges of handcrafted things. It was a beautiful and well-decorated room, very girlish. Even though Kate and Taylor couldn’t imagine how it was opposite of Chloe was presentable, she was more reserved, introverted and pensive most of the time. But nobody could’ve to fault her. It was not easy for her.

They do remember when she joined a few months late in Blackwell due to her circumstances. But she was trying, she looked happy. Even Victoria accepted her, going as far as befriending her. But then, suddenly, one day, it all changed. She was constantly on guard, always afraid, frantic even. She stopped talking to everybody. Until now, not many people knew what happened. Was it before Vortex Club started bullying her, which got worse every day and Chloe regressed and shut herself completely. Always brooding, always in a rush to get away from the crowd, from people. Kate tried to befriend her, but Chloe never went forth, the rumors and speculations didn’t help her either. In simple words, she was branded as a scapegoat, a go to bully her for almost everyone in the academy, it was sickening as it was depraved.

 

With these thoughts, Kate wandered over her large double bed in the center of the room and couldn’t help keeping a tinge of jealousy as she remembered in her own home, at the Marsh residence. She had to share her room with her younger sister. Seeing how well Chloe’s room was set and decorated, there a slight doubt rearing in her head, that perhaps, Chloe was just pretending and victimizing herself? But that doubtful thinking quickly replaced with a sorrow, along with an embarrassment and chided her own self, as her eyes fell over the trashcan next to her bed. Contrary to her room, the trash can had lots of crumpled tissues and torn paper with scribbled notes brimming with it. She looked behind her to see the girls were busy and furtively leaned down to pick a random crumpled paper. As she unfolded the paper, her heart sank. She felt disgusted with herself to even think of doubting Chloe. The tiny piece of crumpled paper has just four words written in it.

_I WANT TO DIE_

Kate had so many emotions inside her at this moment. She wanted to confront every single person and berate them for hurting a person so much that she lost all hope. She wanted to confront Victoria and chide her that she was a heartless person. But mostly, she wanted to just run and embrace the same girl standing in this very room and apologize to her. But she couldn’t, it was not her place. She felt she had no rights to do it. She was being corrupted by the Academy people. She was started to harbor hate, the influence the Academy and Vortex Club was getting evident on her. So, she just crumpled the piece of paper again and dropped it into the bin and blinked her eyes a few times to absorb the brimming tears and breathed a few times. But the silence in the room was starting to suffocate her. Though, this did not remain as Max’s usual loud voice dispelled the silence.

“So, Chlonzel, aside from art and craft, what do you usually do to pass your time? When you are not buried in your homework, of course,”

“I like to listen to music, I have nothing much to do at the academy aside from homework. I… I am not as outgoing and adventurous and such like yourself.” Chloe said although the last of her sentence had a little sharpness in it even without her intentions. Either, she was getting back to her self-loathing self or she felt Max was judging her to have a mundane introverted, boring life.

“Music! Yep, now that’s my language, you are speaking.” Max scanned the room and spotted Chloe’s stereo and the cd rack next to it. Kate saw this as a chance, and quickly strode towards Chloe, holding her hand, smiling dearly to her.

“Come, Chloe. Max handle the music.” She said as she guided Chloe and sat with her at the edge of the bed. Chloe felt a little bothered by this, not because she was being treated as such, but there was something, something nagging at the back of her head and she was not able to recall it.

Max pressed the power button on the player and the lights indicated it was awoken from sleep mode and the panel showed there was already a cd inside it, “Hmm? Looks like there’s already a CD in here.” She tilted her head to inform Chloe, turned her attention back to the player, and nodded to herself, “Okay, let’s go with that. Annnnndd from the top.” Max pressed the play on the Stereo. At that exact moment, Chloe’s eyebrows arched in realization and her body jittered. She remembered what was bothering her. Her favorite CD was in still in the player and it was about to play.

“Wait, I...” She tried to stop the song from playing but was it was too late. The room was filled with the calm strumming of a guitar, and with it the music started echoing in Chloe’s head, followed by a very soothing and sweet voice of Julia Stone. The breathy voice that had calmed her down in some of her worst nights. This voice she could always rely on… to take some of her pain away. To make her forget, the living hell she was in, mesmerized by the word and the music. Her eyes started to show signs of her painful ordeals, the same Chloe Price who was burdened so heavily, that the other girls in the room could clearly hear her breathing changing pace.

_When you’re feeling down_

_And your sky is gray_

_And the people that you love_

_Well, they have nothing lovely to say_

Take You Away, the powerful and uplifting lyrics of the song, made the girls realize. It didn’t take too long for them to understand that this song was embedded in the core of Chloe’s heart. Kate could feel the shiver in the tall blonde’s hand. She wrapped Chloe’s hand in hers and squeezed it. Chloe lifts her head, her eyes were already watery, Kate’s also, but the kind Christian girl smiled at her, and blinked her eyes slowly. Chloe did not want to feel miserable, did not want to feel so weak, but she couldn’t stop the trembling lips… or that one tear that escaped her eye, and dribbled down her reddened cheek.

Max’s heart wrenched and she slowly moved towards Chloe and she sat next to her… wrapping an arm around her, which Kate copied too, cocooning the grieving girl. Taylor already had tears flowing from her eyes. To her, she was one of the instigators of this poor girl’s grief. She shouldn’t even be here, yet despite this enormous hurt, Chloe had always felt. All these humiliating days, Victoria, Taylor and the club members put her through. It rends her heart, she got her chance to redeem herself. It was Max for her, the one selfless girl who she knew was hiding something very deep but still trying to her best to keep the people around her happy, despite knowing them for only for a few days. A goofy, awkward, over the top positive, seemingly invincible and reckless tomboy. But She was more than that. Taylor knew it and then she looked at Chloe again, the girl who was full of sadness and sorrow. It broke her. She took long strides and set behind her. Putting her arm around her back, and in her heart, she kept apologizing, she was sorry, she was sorry. Just these words.

The song kept playing the background, none of the girls talked, they just embraced the girl and let her cry silently. And before long, there was a subtle sway in their body, swaying to the song. They didn’t even try to understand why such an uplifting and beautiful song was making this girl grieve and weep. But it was Kate who easily connected the song with the tissue box and the soiled tissues in the dustbin and that scribbled note, but she decided again not to comment on it. It was up to Chloe and only hers to tell.

The song brought back memories of all the lonely nights. She’d be lying on her bed, crying her eyes out, either in her home or in her dorm room, after a long hard day of being hurt and isolated. But this moment… this was one of the few times, or probably the first time, her tears were not of sadness, but of happiness. At this moment, she was feeling happy inside. Happy to be able to cry, amongst friends, and not be judged. She was finally feeling like she could be herself, she was not alone anymore, even if it was no more than just a moment for her. She was happy.

The song finally faded and silence filled the room again, and the swaying slowly stopped. For a moment, there was a calm, a serene bliss, none of the girls talked, not even Max who was usually loud and quick to recover and ease the moments with her dorkiness. Finally, Taylor sniffed, wiping her own tears, “That was beautiful, Chloe.” Her voice was thick, laced with overwhelming feelings, “Chloe, I… I never realized…” But Chloe stopped her by shaking her head softly and beamed a small yet beautiful smile which the bangs wearing blonde mirrored and squeezed her arm that was wrapped around Chloe.

But none of them noticed, Max had her eyes averted, and without saying anything, she got up and walked towards the Stereo player and spoke in an unusual softer tone, “Chloe, would you be okay if we change to another CD? Something with a bit… lighter mood?” she asked. Respecting Chloe’s choice, and if she wanted to continue listening to sad music, they would.

“Sure,” Chloe replied, yet again with a soft smile. Her happiness and the blissful feeling was showing on her face.

“Co…” Max's voice hitched but she quickly cleared her throat, “Cool!” Unbeknownst to the other girls, who were having a moment for themselves. The song has affected Max a lot, her eyes were red, and she was trying her best not to give into the arrays of emotions. She was biting her lips. Yet the quivering was not stopping. The clot in her throat was choking her. Perhaps, the song has brought back her own painful memories, that she had been repressing since she arrived at Arcadia Bay. Perhaps the phone call at the restaurant was hinting of something and the promises she keeps repeating in her head. But, she was also a strong-willed person, so she just swallowed the clot, and puffed an exhalatory breath to control her emotions. She somewhat succeeded. Browsing through other jewel cased CDs, she found one that looks more upbeat and interesting, “Ah, here’s one… Keane - Greatest hits. They have some pretty good music, right?” She asked rhetorically as she ejected the old CD and tucked it away in its cover, before putting in the new CD and pressed play again.

The music from early 2000’s filled the room, and a slightly more upbeat rhythm made Max bob her head and started dancing a bit. A smile grew on her face and she turned around.

“Oh, I remember this one! God, I haven’t heard this one in, like, years…” Chloe shed a toothy grin, much to the astonishment of the other girls, just a moment this girl was grieving, but now, they were seeing a completely different person, or more like the real Chloe Price, the happy girl. Can one song and a few gestures of kindness pull a person out of a miserable and abysmal situation? Maybe it does as seeing Chloe so happily chatting without any sort of pensive reservation was really refreshing for the girls present in the room and they mirrored her mirthful smile.

“Anything special?” Kate asked curiously as she sat a bit relaxed, and Chloe nodded her head vigorously, still holding a wide smile.

* * *

**Price Residence, December 2005**

Chloe sat by the glass door that opened to the Price Residence backyard. The rain gently tapping on the glass’s surface and some drops would stick and dribble down slowly. Chloe was running her index finger following the rain drops flowing downwards, but that was boring as sitting a Saturday evening, stuck at home because of the rain, so the young blonde sighed quite audibly.

William, her father who was relaxing on the couch going through some official files, he looked up and smiled dearly at her daughter who was now resting her cheeks on her hands with her elbows propped up, “What’s wrong, Butterfly?” he asked.

“Boorrreeedddd,” Chloe dragged her world and sighed again.

William chuckled at this, Joyce who was perched on the single sofa, reading a book also shed a smile, “I know, Butterfly. There’s nothing on the TV…” he pointed at the glass door, “and there’s no weather to go outside, even in the backyard.” He closed the files as he spoke.

“Exactly…” Chloe murmured, albeit pensively, now resting her cheek on one hand and creating circles with her finger on the carpet.

Joyce, who was humming a song while reading, peeked through her book, “We could play a game or something, baby.” She suggested but the young blonde girl only replied a soft hum, not amused by the idea.

“Oh, I’ve got a better idea,” William excitedly got up, compiling his files as he picked them and set them on the bookcase and from the same shelf he grabbed a cd and returned to the stereo, sitting below their TV table. He inserted the disc in the player, and pressed play, “This is Keane’s greatest hits,” as the soft yet upbeat track started playing. He turned towards Joyce and extended his hand, “May I have this dance?”

Joyce shed a toothy grin, “William. You- You most certainly may” she said, amused at the gesture as she placed the book beside the small roundtable and got up. Chloe started bobbing her head on the rhythm of the music and a smile cracked on her face. William and Joyce started dancing on the living room floor, Swinging around each other’s arm. All of a sudden, the ambiance of the rain, the almost mute but audible crackling at the lit fireplace and the music, created a lively yet soothing atmosphere in the Price resident. Chloe got up and sat on the sofa, mimicking the swinging of her parents with her own haphazard sway. Her boredom already replaced by a jovial moment and she began to enjoy the sight of the two of them dancing and just enjoying the moment.

After a few moments, the song ended and so did the dancing. Chloe who was enjoying the moment, seeing it ended, a pang of sadness hit the young girl. But her eyebrows arched in a bow for a second, like she suddenly got a bright idea, “Daddy, Can I… Can I dance with you?” she asked, almost inaudibly with a blush on her face.

Joyce left William’s embrace and chuckled. “For my butterfly, anything,” William said with a wide smile on his face, which the young girl quickly mirrored with a toothy grin of her own as her face lit up, and she almost hopped from the sofa and straight to her father’s arms. The next song in the list started playing. Chloe with a grin from ear to ear, followed her father’s lead, just swinging, following the sway and twist, and giggled, as the track gained more pace and she absolutely loved this. She was having fun and the fuzzy feeling inside her was making her feel very warm. William suddenly picked her up by the waist, even though Chloe was eleven, she had gained quite a height, but daddy price easily tucked her under his arm and spun her in circles. She yelped and giggled, and almost out of breath.

“Daddy! Stop!! No, haha… hahaha!!! Mommy, help!!!” She giggled and screamed and called even her mom for help who was also laughing at the merry moment of their family. As the song came to the end, William let Chloe down and sat on his knees, and cupped Chloe’s face in his hands. Who was ready for another barrage shrunk a bit.

“You, my beautiful butterfly, are my pride, and for this smile on your face and for your mom's, I will do anything to keep it. Always stay like this. I love you, my sweetheart.”

Chloe jumped in her father’s broad chest and rested her had on his shoulder, that seemed so strong, and secure, and she muttered, “I love you too, daddy. LOTS!” This was a moment, she knew she will always cherish.

* * *

“And we danced and danced until none of us could move, just sprayed on the floor, the boredom was gone.” Chloe finished telling the girl’s one of her most precious moments. There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but it was easily overshadowed by the happiness and the giddy feeling she felt. The other girls were feeling it too, none of them met William Price, but they already knew he was an awesome, funny and a very caring father. There was an unspoken wish in their heart that they could meet this man.

“Your dad and I would’ve become very good friends, Chlonzel” Max grinned, but inside also praying it wouldn’t become a bitter moment for Chloe, who finally had let down her guard in front of her friends and Max wanted it to stay this way. But to her surprise, Chloe only replied with a smile and an energetic nod, which dissipated Max’s and the worries of the others.

Max’s phone rang again, and she took a glance at it. It was a text message from her dad, that they are home and ready for a skype call if she was free. Max tilted her head up and looked at Chloe, “Hey, Chlonzel, do you mind if I use your laptop for a skype call. Fam back home kinda ready for a skype call.”

“Sure, no problem. Let me boot it for you,” She quickly got up and went to her study desk, flipping her laptop.

“Coolio, I’ll message them,” replied the brunette as she quickly tapped her reply on the phone and immediately got a reply, and her grin grew wider. It might’ve been only four days she shifted to Arcadia Bay, but for Max, her family was everything she had and cherished. So, it was quite an anticipation to see them again albeit through a video call. The other girls felt the same anticipation, having a chance to see Max’s family.

“Max, do you want to log in your credentials?” Chloe tilted her head back and asked the tomboy, who clicked her tongue.

“Nah, you can add the account to yours, if you don’t mind.” She replied.

“Okay, it’s ready,” Chloe picked the laptop and handed it to Max who sat on the bed with the laptop resting on her thighs and she tapped on her side, gesturing the girls to have a seat, which the other girls did. Max entered the credential to Chloe’s account, typing an invitation message, _‘Maximus reporting, via ally territory’_ and it took mere seconds for the for the other party’s status changed to online and immediately started an incoming video call. Max tapped the video button, and after a second. The video call started.

Max grin grew wide, “Heyo there, sugar puff!” Max waved at the camera.

‘Hey! Bro!’ The band of girls peeked from the side making sure they were not blocking the camera, to look at the owner of the chirpy but slightly nasal voice. A cute looking young girl with a baseball shirt and a brunette bob cut hair. The bridge of her nose and her upper cheekbones had a hue of red insinuated more by her slightly pale skin. A cluster of freckles much like Max’s was spread over her nose, but in more sequence in contrast to Max’s spread and random one. By looks, she looked like a mini version of Max, but a rounder and slightly pudgier face and very slight buck on her teeth, with a missing tooth on the upper row. ‘Mom, Dad! She’s online!’ She hollered to her parents, ‘Bro! We won!! I scored 3 home runs!” she yelled on the top of her lungs.

“Atta! That’s my baby, sis! You make your bro proud!” Max couldn’t hold her own excitement.

“Bro?” Kate asked curiously, _‘Is Max a boy? But I thought she was a girl?’_

“Long story short, BunBun, with the way I am, she calls me Bro instead of Sis. But I don’t mind, I like it that way.” Max said while tilted her

‘Who are you talking to, Bro?’ the little girl asked in a curiously but also with a small frown as her brows creased together.

“Oh, you are gonna love this, Regan.” Max beckoned the girls to come closer, which they did, albeit hesitantly, except for Taylor who readily hopped in, propping her chin on Max’s shoulder, as she sat behind her. Chloe and Kate peeked from the sides.

“Hi, Regan” Taylor waved, energetically at the young girl, while the other shy blondes also greeted.

_‘Oh, oh!!! Mommy, Daddy, Bro got more girlfriends!’_

“OH! DOG! NO! Regan! Don’t spill my beans! You’ll get a tickle bomb punishment!” Max wiggled her fingers a bit menacingly. Regan replied with her tongue tucked between her teeth.

“More girlfriends, huh?” Taylor smirked at Max, who scratched at her chin.

“I’ve no idea what she is talking about.” Max grinned nervously.

“Ssssuuuuurrreeeee,” This time, Kate was the one who dragged it.

‘Hey there Kiddo’ A gruff voice boomed from the screen, getting everyone’s attention. Taylor quickly straightened herself, so did the other girls. Max pupils dilated and her face lit.

“General!” She saluted at the camera, which did not match her goofy smile.

‘At ease, private!’

“You look good, Dad.”

‘And I see you’ve been having quite a company of beautiful girls. Hello, young ladies,’ and another stern but a beautiful elder woman came into view, ‘Is she on?’ ‘Yep’ ‘Hi, sweetheart. Oh, my. That’s quite a company. Hello, girls.’ Max put her head on her hands and shrunk while the girls giggled and greeted the cheerful family.

“Hi, Mr. Caulfield, Mrs. Caulfield.” Kate greeted her, with a slight blush as Max’s father called the girls beautiful.

‘No need for the formalities, girl. I am sure Max has made it quite clear, but I am wondering how, clear, knowing her I be- Oofh!’ He was cut-off by a slap on his arm by Vanessa, Max’s mom.

“Oh my god, this is not happening! Mom, Dad! Staph!! you are giving my friends the wrong ideas.” Max was turning red in embarrassment. Now the girls clearly understand where all the goofy over the top demeanor comes from, “Anyways, meet, BunBu- I mean Kate Marsh, Taylor Christenson, and Chloe Price. They go to the same Academy,” She introduced the girls one by one, who nodded and waved.

 _‘My, you girls are really pretty. I hope our daughter has not been harassing you. She can be quite… a handful.’_ Vanessa chirped and Regan giggled loudly.

Max was beyond the threshold of awkwardness, “Okay, that’s it! this is not gonna work. I think I’ll have a chat with you guys when I am at my dorms”

‘Relax, kiddo. But, seriously. It’s nice to see you are already making yourself comfortable there, Max.’

“Yep, Dad.” The girls heard a muffled voice from downstairs, Joyce calling them for dinner.

“Okay, Mom, Dad, Regan. I just wanted to see you guys. I’ll chat with you guys tomorrow. Chloe’s mom, Joyce, invited us for a dinner and she’s calling. Regan, this is Chloe’s id. Be nice to her, okay, sugar?”

Vanessa smiled at the camera, ‘That’s very nice of her. Give her our regards, Chloe. Max, give my number to Joyce, I’d wish to talk to her.’

“Yes, I will. I love you guys. Take care of yourselves. Bye!”

‘Bye, Max and you girls too!’ They all said together, with Regan waving at the camera. The girls waved back and Max disconnected the call. Flipping the laptop close and passing it to Chloe who got up and put it back to its place. Max exhaled audibly, and plopped on Chloe’s bed and stayed there for a few second, finally propping on her elbows only for Taylor having her hands on her hips and smirking at Max, and Kate who had her arms crossed over her chest and giving Max a stink eye. _‘Oh, boy! I am in deep shit now.’_  She looked towards Chloe with pleading eyes for help, but even Chloe shakes her head and raises her hands in surrender, like telling Max, this one is on you.

“Uh… well, yeah… Joyce was calling for dinner. We should go.” Max said with a nervous laugh.

“Uhuh, yep. Kate?” Taylor looked at her partner, who replied with a nod and pounced on Max, pinning her down.

“Owa! Time! Time!” Max tried to wiggle out. But the girls held her tight, not that she couldn’t. “You two dare betray your king. I trusted you two!”

“King my ass, you are just a huge flirt! Tell us, how many girlfriends do you have in Seattle, yet you flirt with any pretty girl you see!”

“Pretty, who said I got for pretty girls only? I am a man of class, I select my prey, err, I mean my partner with utmost delicacy and care.”

“Oh, Gosh! She’s still at it!”

“Chloe, save me, you are the only one I can trust here. The beautiful yet violent Amazons have gone and betrayed their king.”

“As much as I want to, I think you deserve it. So…” Chloe shrugged, as she grinned at Max, whose face fell in disbelief.

“NOOOOOOOO…..Traitors!!” Max said in an over dramatic cry, “You two better lock your doors and your windows and check your closets and under the bed. I will come back, and I will haunt you…”

 _‘Girls? Dinner is ready!’_ Joyce called for them again, prompting Chloe to get up and walk towards the door

“YES, SAVED! Get off you two, you are in far more danger than you both can imagine.” This time Max smirked at the girls. Her voice was low and husky and the way she looked at Taylor and Kate, made the girls quickly get off Max, “Muhahahah! Smart move, minions.” She got up with a triumphant grin, “C’mon, my generals. I forgive you this time cuz I am generous and I need Joyce’s delish grubs.” The other trio shook their heads and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Blackwell Parking Lot**

“Okay, girls, your stop’s here. Thank you for keeping us company.” Joyce tilted her head, looking back at the band of girls who shuffled to get out.

Max shook her head and grinned, “Come on, Joyce. The dinner was delicious! I swear I never had something like that in my whole life. Even my mum cannot cook like that and you had to come all the way here to drop us back.” She frowned a bit.

“We got carried away and it’s pretty late, the buses stop working here early, Max. I couldn’t just leave three girls all alone in the middle of the night.”

“Thank you, Joyce.” Kate and Taylor thanks her and got off the car, “Bye Chloe, see you on Monday.”

“Bye, Kate, Tay, and Max. I’ll see you all on Monday.” Chloe bid them excitedly.

“Yep, you take care too, Chlonzel, oh and thanks for this,” She jingled her keys with the brand-new keychain Chloe gifted her. A cute little doe head. Chloe smiled and waved at her, “Goodnight.” Max bid them too and climbed out of the wagon. She waited for them to leave and finally walked into the dorm building where Kate and Taylor were waiting for her.

“Best. Day. Ever!” Max exclaimed, upon with the other girls grinned and nodded in affirmative.

“Okay, I am tired, I have Sunday mass tomorrow early, so I will go to bed now. Good night, Tay. Max.” Kate announced and bid them.

“Gnnite, BunBun.” Max waved at her,

“Night, Katie” Taylor also saved at Kate who replied with a smile and walked into her room. Max jingled her keys, “Well, then Tay. You should get some shut-eye, it was a long day. But, tell me. Why is the dorm so silent. Do everybody go to bed, it’s only 11:30 pm.”

“Oh no, it’s, uh, every weekend, Vortex Club organizes parties, so almost all of the resident students go to the party venue, it’s usually at the pool or the old lumber mill a few miles from here. Usually, Katie and a few stays behind.”

“Groan! Not my thing, I’d rather have a party with my pals. Well, I think I am gonna hit the showers, and go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, Tay.” She waved and started walking towards her room.”

Taylor stood at her place, “Max…” She called for the tomboy, who turned around, “Thank you…” Max looked back at her, with a confused smile.

“What for?” asked the brunette.

“Today, about everything, w-with, Victoria, and Chloe.” Taylor voiced carried an enormous gratitude as she again looked towards her savior that was in front of her, her friend. Her eyes held only admiration for Max.

Max smiled softly, “It’s okay, Tay. It was all you, you wanted it for yourself, you wanted to change and you did. I just tagged along.” She shrugged it off and waved at her “Gnnite, sexy-legs” she winked at her, leaving the gratitude filled girl behind.

\---

Max was in the showers, humming softly, as the water caressed her body, soothing her. Her short locks swept back, and every warm trickle of water was easing the day’s fatigue. She could vaguely recall the song that was played in Chloe’s room and hummed the parts she remembered. Until the bathroom’s door opened softly. She stopped humming and cranked her ears to listen but shrugged as she didn’t hear anything else. She went back to humming and massaging her hair.

Again, she heard a shuffle, this time she stopped humming and turned around. She saw a shadow behind the curtain, a silhouette of a person, _‘Shit! It better not be them. I swear if they try anything.’_ She haphazardly covered her front with the towel but did not turn off the shower to warn off whoever was behind the curtains. Readying herself, she slowly raised her hand and grabbed the curtain, opening it on one full swipe. If it was an ambush, she had to surprise them first. Her eyes fell on the person who yelped and gasped. It was Taylor, clad only in a towel, but her face was deep crimson, as she was averting her eyes.

“Tay? God, you almost scared the shit out of me!” Max exhaled a puffy breath,

“Sorry, I just…” Taylor said, still beet red and embarrassed.

Max grinned and waved her hand, “’s cool. I thought it was one of the VC shits, trying to ambush me. Anyways, the water is still hot, better get your shower now, before it gets cold.” She tried to close the curtains but Taylor put her hand on the brunettes. Max looked at her confusing.

“Max, um, you… like, you remember, you offered to, you know… bath together,” Taylor stuttered with a quiver in her voice.

Max eyebrows raised, and she swallowed. Sure, she remembered. it was just last morning, she has teased Taylor. Max bit the inside of her cheek, and a grin grew on her face, “Yeah, I do remember.”

Taylor nodded, as if confirming herself, her face was getting hotter, she didn’t know why she was here. What she was doing, maybe she knew, but need affirmation, “Is… is that o-offer, ugh! Fuck it!” She jumped in, snaking her arms around Max’s neck and planted her lips on the tomboy’s, startling the brunette as the towel she held, fell on the ground.  Max’s eyes grew wide and her hands hovered over Taylor's shoulder, stiffened for a moment, _‘Woah!’_ Even Max, who was overtly flirtatious, always working with innuendos, flustering the girls, and she had her flings in back in Seattle, But this was completely sudden, ‘ _O-okay, Max, this.. this is…aargh! Screw it!’_

The brunette closed her eyes, and slowly wrapped her arms around the taller blonde’s waist, and started to respond to the kiss. She felt Taylor’s body relaxed and her sudden kiss got slower, lips brushing, mussing together. Max drew Taylor closer, their bodies touching through the thick towel, now drenched with water. Without leaving the kiss, Max tucked her finger in the towel’s knot and tugged on it. It fell with the drenched weight on their feet over the one that was already on the floor. Max ran her fingers on the exposed back of the taller blonde, with her fingers feeling the slender curves of the blonde, who moaned in the brunette’s mouth. The warmth of their mouth grew, becoming hotter, as Max worked with her hands on the blonde’s body. Her hand traveled from her waist caressing, feeling every inch until it reached the blonde’s chest, and Max cupped one of the blonde’s perfectly round, breasts but only teased with a brush of her fingers and her palm, still traveling up. While her other hand grabbed her buttocks and squeezed, prompting the tall blonde to break their kiss.

With her glazed eyes, Taylor looked at Max, in a pleading way. She was craving Max to touch her, the way she did in her room, but Max was only teasing her. The brunette’s cheeky demeanor was back, as her eyes flashed, looking at the pleading ones of the taller blonde. A smile was dangling on Max’s face. Keeping an eye contact, insinuating her dominance over the blonde, the blonde couldn’t take it anymore, so she broke the silence, “M-Max…” her quivering voice echoed inside the booth.

“Yes…” Max asked in a pleasantly soothing way.

Taylor exhaled an airy whisper “Please, Max…” her body was jittering, skin burning, she was not able to discern if it was the warmth of the water or the wave of heat was coursing inside her body.

“Please what, Tay?” Max asked, keeping the same lopsided smile on her face, as she hovered her fingers, mere centimeters away from Taylor’s thighs, occasionally, making contact with the blondes’ skin, earning a sigh. Taylor’s thoughts were in disarray, she didn’t know why Max had that effect on her. The more she denied her own body, the more she craved it.

“Please, touch me…” there, she said it. She couldn’t deny the craving. Couldn’t help but wanting Max. The girl she had known for probably just two days and here she was, dominating her, teasing her.

Max smiled again, and held Taylor by her shoulders, turning around and pinned her to the wall, the shower pouring over them, drenched already, body’s glistening, the bathroom’s light glossing over her tanned skin. Max got close to her, dominant as was Max but because of her shorter height, she raised herself on her toes, and lips touching only a hair’s breadth on Taylor’s ear, she whispered, “You want me to touch you like this, right?” she said as her fingertips digging softly into the blonde’s thighs, going up, feeling the smooth and wet skin.

“Mmmh” Taylor couldn’t speak, there was a clot in her throat, so she only nodded, and tried to swallow that clot.

“You know, you will be mine then, you still want me to?” Her fingers were caressing her inner thigh, and her other hand’s thumb running in circles, just above her breast. As she caressed her cheek with hers.

This time even thinner and a whiny moan escaped her mouth, “M-mmmh,” and her lips quivered in want, eyes glossed as if she was on the verge of crying. This time, Max smiled, not a teasing or dominant one, not a grinning or sneaky one. But a dear one, as she raised her free hand and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

“Then I will make you mine, Tay…” the brunette put her lips on Taylor’s, hand resting on her cheek. Lips caressing, rubbing together, Max pried the blonde’s lips with her tongue and invaded Taylor’s mouth and finding the blonde’s and wrestles with it with a velvety caress.

Taylor could feel it, it was different this time. This kiss, it was nothing she had felt from any guy or girls she had her flings it. It was soothing, burning yet soothing and Taylor’s cravenness, her instincts kicked in. Her breathing became rapid. She shifted her lower body, towards Max’s hand that was resting on her thigh, and with a free hand, she held Max’s hand, guiding it between her legs. Max followed through it. Her prying fingers rested on the opening of her nether region. She could feel the pulsing heat coursing in that part. _‘Wow,’_ Max thought. She knew it would be cruel to tease the girl anymore.

Max rubbed the tip of her finger between the slippery opening, making the tall blonde break the kiss again, as a shiver ran through her body, “Aaahh…” an airy moan escaped the confinements of her mouth. Max did not stop this time though, she started to increase her pace and with it, Taylor’s breathing increased too, she leaned forward, as she bent her knees. Each friction of Max’s fingers was sending jolts and jolts of raw pleasure all over her body and it was making her crave more. She took Max’s face in her hands and started kissing on her lips more fervorously. Max responded to the kisses with same passion. “Max…” The blonde moaned the tomboy’s name and her knees buckled, almost falling. Max slowed her hand and helped her balance.

Max smiled at the heaving taller blonde, and pecked a few kisses on her lips, going to her chins, and her cheek, rubbing her lips over the blonde’s burning skin. Maybe it was the steam of the water or the light, but Max could see Taylor’s skin glowing, he flushed face, and out of breath heaving face, couldn’t help but make the tomboy feel an adoration for the taller blonde. Max left trails of kisses from her throat to her sternum, and all the way down to her ample breasts as her lips rests on her erect buds, a flick of the tongue and few kisses earning more moans.

Max went down on her knees, resting her bottom on the ground, her hair swept back. She looked up, as the blonde was hovering over her, eyes still full of want and need. Max’s face hovered between the blonde’s thighs. She hoisted one of her legs and helped her rest on her shoulder and she balanced herself by resting her hand on the booth’s wall. Taylor breathed in anticipation.

Max closed the gap, just centimeters away from the precious spot of the blonde. Parting her lips, she flicked her tongue on the erect bundle of nerves, which sent a volley of raw current through the blonde and her head thrown back. Max dug her face in and started to work with her tongue on her rapidly wetting parts again. Taylor clenched her own hair, and squeezed her breast hard, to distract and divide the pure pleasure she was feeling. Her eyes closed, head twisting and turning, her mouth open, as she breathed and exhales airy sighs.

Her breathing rapidly growing wild. She dug her teeth and bit on her knuckle to keep her voice from escaping, though a throaty moan did find its way out as Max's velvety tongue lapped through the length of her moist parting. A shivering wave pulsed from her crotch all the way up to her spine, making her legs buckle, almost falling on the ground if not for Max supporting the tall blonde's thigh on her shoulder. Taylor’s eyes gleamed and half lidden as a euphoric and sweet heat between her legs coursed through her whole body. The brunette's open mouth stretched and formed a grin amidst the twirling of her tongue. She dug her face further in between the quivering blonde's lap earning a gasp from the taller girl.

"Haah, Aah.. mnhh!" Taylor clasped her hand over her mouth to silence her raising voice. But at the same time, her free hand rested on Max's head and her near stiffened fingers twisted and clasped on the brunette’s wet mane, pulling her head closer. Her spine arched as she craved for the growing sensation as each friction between Max tongue and her wet flesh sent waves of electricity through every nerve in her body. The pricking of the shower was not helping either as the shower head mercilessly poured water over her breasts and her erecting buds, sending jolts of electricity as it clashed with the waves of pleasure already coursing through her body and she felt she was getting closer, it was getting harder for her to contain her voice. Even though the barrages of these raw passion, the volleys and waves of pure ecstasy, she was constantly aware where they were. But she couldn’t help it. She was already there.

“Max…I’m…aaannhh! M-Max… comi-” She was unable to finish her sentence, and she clasped her hand over her mouth tightly clenched her eyes shut as waves and waves of orgasms, hit her, her nerves tightened, her toes stiffened and curled, she was paralyzed by the pleasure, lost control over her nerves as flashes of whites flickered in her head, she almost blacked out, “umh! mmmh!!!!” Even though her clasped mouth, a few stiffened sounds escaped. After a few more jerks, she finally collapsed on the floor, like a marionette without strings.

Max straightened herself and slowed the shower’s flow to almost dripping. It took a few moments for Taylor to recover. Max helped her up and embraced her from behind. Wrapping her arms around the blonde as she heaved, and breathed, to recover. Max rocked her and combed through her drenched blonde locks and kissed on her crown and whispered inaudible sweet words in her ear until the blonde as recovered completely, and she tilted her head up, only for Max to smile sweetly, and lean into plant another kiss on the blonde. “You are mine now.” Taylor didn’t reply with words but leaned in further in Max’s bosom and nodded in affirmation.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up, and we can sleep in my room.” She helped the blonde up and started the shower again.

 

* * *

**Max’s Room, Prescott Dorms**

Taylor, who was sleeping with Max in her room, jolted from her sleep, startled by an abrupt shuffling and a muffled sound, like a scream. She quickly got up. It took her a few seconds to get out of her sleepy stupor and rummaged through the darkness but found the switch to the lamp at the side of the bed. She turned it on and turned towards where Max was sleeping, but her face turned white as a sheet, her sleepy stupor was gone. Her heart wrenched and twisted.

Max had her knees to her chest and swaying back and forth, crying profusely while muttering, “I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry, I didn’t do it. I didn’t mean to. I am sorry.” She couldn’t believe her eyes, the strong willed, outspoken always happy, flirtatious, girl, who was becoming a beacon of strength for people like, Chloe, like Taylor herself and maybe many others, was in such a distraught state. Like she was scared, afraid. She called for her.

“Max?! Max? What happened?”

Max looked at her, with her tear streaked eyes, “Tay, I didn’t do it. I swear, I just wanted to help. I didn’t do anything. He was hurting her. He had always hurt her. Oh God! I ruined everything.”  She said in a shivering voice.

Taylor's head twisted at the heart rendering cries, of the person she had come to admire so much, almost idolized. So, she just wrapped her arms around Max but was even more shocked as she could feel the shivering body of the usually strong and able brunette, now looking so fragile, on the brink of breaking. Max wrapped her arms around Taylor’s waist and almost hid inside the embrace, still quivering. Taylor kissed on the tomboy’s head and started rocking her, “Max, please tell me everything.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, my dear friends, uh.... okay, no pitchforks this time. Phew. First, I'd like to thank my new awesome friend and co-writer mymusicmanager for helping me sort this chapter. I am late in the chapter release because I was stuck and didn't know how to take it forward. Not very good with writing slice of life/fluffy stuff. I suck! Lol... 
> 
> So, let talk. The restaurant, and pirate's bay? Uh, lol... okay. There is an actual restaurant named Pirate's Cove in Tillamook Bay, Oregon. Suprise? No? Okay, so, Arcadia Bay is based on Tillamook Bay, so I thought why not add a restaurant in that location. The Bay part, you can figure it out why I did that. From the previous ordeals of the girls, and a heavy chapter. I wanted to change the pace and the girls sit in, having casual chat. Max being her flirtatious goofy self and also wanted to show a progress in her relationships with the girls, which would also work for Chloe as she was gradually opening up to her friends.
> 
> The phone call and another revelation of Max actually having a younger sister, Regan. Yeah, AU? And we know who Max was talking about in the call. Like I mentioned in my previous A/N, There is more in Max than she meets the eyes and all will be revealed in time, sooner than you think. And her love for breaking the fourth wall, ugh, what can I say, she is assertive (Max: Oi! I am still here, Ya know?) Shit. okay. no comment on that. 
> 
> Chloe's House, It's pretty much all there. I see, Joyce as THE motherly figure not just to Chloe but all of Chloe's friends too. She's the boss! Kate's assertiveness was also a cute touch, as I am trying to establish my characters according to my AU. Chlonzel, yep, that's what Max dubbed Chloe, Chloe + a certain princess locked up in a certain tower waiting for a price to save her. Figure it out. Chloe's room scene, was both fun and sad to write. The things Chloe felt, the scribbled notes, and the crumbled tissue papers, it shows how deeply Chloe was grieving because of the ordeals and hurts she was being put through and that message, it was a throwback to you know which scene. The song scene, Take You Away by Angus & Julia Stones, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRSkirrYWUQ , I was looking for a song that could express everything that was Chloe Price in this fanfic and M3 was a huge help to find me the perfect song, the lyrics got to me so much that it helped both me and him to write this lovely and powerful scene ( IMO! I hope you guys think so too )
> 
> The scene with William. We wanted to show happy moments of Chloe's life too. What she thought of William, how he was and we imagined him the way how we wrote him. No wonder she misses him so much. He was the strength and the protective cocoon for our blonde girl.
> 
> The skype call: Lol. I dunno how it works for people, but having a skype video call in a friend's home when your goofiness is a hereditary thing from your parents. DO NOT MAKE THE CALL. It always ends up awkward as EF, as it did for Max. Regan is a darling, and I am hoping to write more of her. 
> 
> Now, the elephant, why the shift of the 'tone' i never wrote sexual stuff before. This is LITERALLY, my first ever attempt to write a steamy scene in literature. I never did, and I will probably write more. I did not intend it to be a just a 'sex' scene for the sake of being out there, but more of a bonding moment for our characters. What does it mean for Max and Taylor and other girls? That we will find out in the future. Does it make things concrete? Heh! who knows?
> 
> The outro scene, I told ya, there is more to Max than we see her, all of it will be revealed. Sooner than you think and yes, it does involve Rachel.
> 
> Wow, I've written a lot. Probably my excitement of getting my chapter released after such a long time. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as me, M3 and Luke for his moral contributions has enjoyed writing it. Please share your comments and your feedbacks, and let us know what you think of this chapter. Bear out.
> 
> P.S: I just wanted to mention, there is no collab fallout between me and Luke. We both decided to give Luke the time he needs with his studies and sort himself out and I've discussed with him. He is always welcome to join this merry band of misfits and if M3 starts getting any ideas of sneaking away from me. I'll have him for supper. Stay Hella! (love this from Rowanred81 Lol! )
> 
> A/N: Heya doods! Mymusicmanager here, but you can call me M3. Or anything you want. Anyway. 
> 
> First I want to take this opportunity to really thank BigB3ar for taking me under his wing—umm… paw? I am deeply honored by the fact that he believes I have something nice to contribute with to the story. Time will tell, I guess… :/ If all goes well, you haven’t heard the last from me! And if it does not, well… please send help, nope, animal control unit!
> 
> See you lovely peeps around :)


	10. Getting To Know You

**Prescott Dormitory, Max's Room:**

Taylor opened her eyes to a slit, as the morning yellowish rays penetrated through the thin veil of curtains, making the blonde cover her eyes with her arm. She didn't want to move just yet, as her body was a bit slow in catching up with her brain. The sleepy exhaustion was evident on her face. For next few minutes, she just laid still on her bed. She removed her arm slowly and gazed owlishly around the room, and saw an assortment of Polaroid photos, and posters.  _'When did I get these posters?'_ A confused thought ran through her head.

 _'Wait… this is not my room.' R_ ealization struck her and she got up almost abruptly and turned her head to her side. A mop of short brunette mane was visible under the duvet.  _'Oh…'_ Fully awake now, she remembered that she was in Max's room. The tomboy was still in a deep slumber and had her back turned towards Taylor. Her steady breathing was synced with the rising and falling of the covers.

Taylor couldn't help but feel an admiration for the brunette. The events that happened yesterday at the beach. How selflessly she defended the blonde from the bullies, helping her to repent for her mistakes and then in Chloe's house. A soft smile grew on Taylor's face. But, then she remembered the shower. Heat rose on her face as her ears pulsed with the rising heartbeat.

 _'Gosh… did last night really happen?'_ Remembering how boldly she acted yet how delicate she felt under Max's touch. She did have her fair share of flings, she was an adult after all, but remembering how she was melting into Max's arms, it was like a new experience for her. Her thoughts weren't helping with the crimson hue over her cheeks,  _'I was so driven by her. I still can't wrap my head around it.'_

Now fully awake, the blonde figured that she had to get up. It was a lazy Sunday morning and her habit of getting up early despite weekends would end up in Vortex club parties. Disregarding her jumbled to and fro thoughts about the club and Max, she slowly and carefully moved the cover, trying her best not to wake Max. It was nice that the room temperature was not chilly and the floor was wall-to-wall carpeted. Taylor's feet touched the carpet and she slowly got up, fixing her tee which she borrowed from Max. It was a size small for her but enough to show just a bit of skin on her waist paired with plain boxer shorts.

As she finally stood upright and stretched her arms up to ease her tensed muscles, she heard Max shuffling behind her.  _'Shit! Did I wake her?'_ Taylor froze for a moment, but when she didn't hear anything, she slowly turned around. The blonde found the brunette had turned over the bed, now facing Taylor and rest of the room, though she was still fast asleep. Taylor puffed an inaudible air,  _'Good. I didn't wake her just yet…'_ but her brows raised in surprise, 'Wait, is she…?' She thought as she noticed Max had her thumb in her mouth loosely and gently sucking on it.

 _'Whoa, she sucks on her thumb in her sleep? I mean, like, kids do that, right?'_ She thought through her surprise, 'maybe she had a thing…' Taylor opted to not giving it too much of her already limited brain capacity in the morning. She did, however, think that the tomboy looked actually pretty cute like that, with a thumb in her mouth and her pearly teeth peeking out with the slight smile. She was clearly either happy or was having a pleasant dream.  _'She deserves to dream about something nice, considering what happened last night with her…'_ As the blonde recalled Max's frantic state, how frail and scared she was, showing not a single semblance of her usual bravado. Taylor felt a shiver at that thought remembering the brunette's broken sobs, before disregarding it, giving room for better ones, like how cute Max looked at this moment.

Taylor bit her lower lip to subdue a giggle that was threatening to come out. She pondered through a conflicting array of thoughts if she should wake Max up or let her be. But there was also underlying a mischief which the blonde was struggling with, that was to take a picture of the brunette as she was. She tiptoed out of Max's room and rushed to her own while praying the brunette didn't wake up. There was this fluttering feeling in her stomach, which made her snicker as she picked her phone, and rushed back to Max's room. Fortunately for her, Max was still fast asleep. She made sure her phone was set to silent mode, she took the snap and in a silent triumphant, she grinned at her accomplishment.

Taylor took a final look at the pretty tomboy in the bed, before carefully opening the door, again trying her best not to make any noise. The door opened with a small creak, and the blonde sneaked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Breathing the morning misty air, after pocketing her phone, she then set her course for the bathroom.

The hallway was pretty quiet early in the morning. It was Sunday after all. Most inhabitants of the dorm were either sleeping or lazing in their room. Running her fingers through her blonde locks, Taylor pushed the door of the bathroom. The hinges creaked dryly. "The door could really use a little bit of oiling. Maybe I should let the groundskeeper know. What was his name… Simon? Simmons? Samuel? Yeah, I think it's Samuel… I haven't really spoken to him a lot… He seems nice. Weird with his cryptic way of talking, but nice." Taylor said to herself as she entered the bathroom. The cold floor made her hiss a little as her bare feet felt the temperature that coursed through her body.

She turned on one of the faucets and drank a bit of water, before making a cup of her hands and splashing a little on her face, washing away the last of her sleepy daze. Energized, she straightened up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, studying herself. Looking back at her was a cute girl with rosy lips, round plump yet not overtly chubby cheeks. A memory of last night flashed in her eyes, making her smile as she bit her lip. She could clearly see her cheeks turning red. She was still herself, yet she felt everything about her has changed.

She was not feeling worn out or burdened. She was not conflicted and her thoughts were clear. It was all because of Max. She recalled Max's consoling words. In a way, Max saved her and set her free. This feeling brought an overwhelming adoration for the brunette. So much that her deep blue eyes became glazed and watery with that feeling. The long-legged blonde averted her eyes and chuckled at her weak yet happy disposition.

However, the nice moment of ecstatic calm and serenity was broken by the door creaking again, which made the blonde blink away the emotions and turned her attention towards the door. And there she was, the source of Taylor's own problems. The source of her self-doubt, and every cruel and despicable action for the last year. As if the familiar figure was thinking the opposite or even the same thing, still holding the door half open and somewhat looking owlishly towards Taylor, with raised eyebrows.

"Hey…" Victoria said in a low voice. Her tone didn't carry the usually bitchy and coldness but more unguarded.

"Hey" Taylor replied in a completely flat tone, not wanting to engage with Victoria in any way. Not after how she treated Alyssa and even herself. The blonde figured that she might as well return to Max. She walked passed the Pixie without even looking at her direction to the exit of the bathroom, only to be stopped by Victoria's words.

"Wait. Don't—Don't leave, Tay. I want to talk" said the pixie-blonde. Much to the long-legged blonde's surprise, her tone was a complete contrast to the previous day, almost pleading.

 _'What's this about then?'_ Taylor thought as she turned around, crossing her arm over her chest and a mild scowl on her face. "Well…? Go on," She said as she made it obvious that she didn't really have any intention to converse with Victoria or had anything to do with her anymore.

"Listen, I… about yesterday. I didn't mean for things to turn that way, okay?" Victoria said as she bored her eyes on her twined finger, not meeting with the long-legged blonde's.

Taylor puffed a cold air through a sigh and asked, "Not be like what?" Her voice contained an evident discontent for the pixie-blonde.

Victoria jutted her jaw forward, "Like this! We were friends. I – I respected you. Hell, I still respect you!" She insinuated this by taking a step closer to Taylor. Though the tall blonde scoffed at this. After all, it was unusual. Victoria actually had respect for anyone else except herself and her being the epitome of holier-than-thou character.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Victoria? Friends? Respect? Do you even know the meaning of these words?" Taylor couldn't hide the rising bitterness in her voice which could very well be the resentment from yesterday's event. "Sure, you might have your criteria of friendship, by pushing people around, threatening them and making them do your snide biddings. Is that what you call friendship and respect?!" She lashed out at the Queen Bee and heck, it felt good to finally speak her mind without immediate fear of repercussions.

The Pixie was not expecting a verbal thrashing from the blonde was caught off guard and was speechless for a few seconds. She shook her head, " No. It's…" Yet again, she averted her eyes, "Yes. You're right. It's not. I…" she paused and swallowed, "I'm—I—Damnit, I'm sorry, okay?" she couldn't hide the shiver in her voice, nor the quivering of her lips. It was the first time, even for Taylor to see Victoria showing hurtful emotion besides sarcasm or arrogance. But, she was not ready to give in to the pixie's apology.

"You're accountable for your own actions, Victoria. Nobody else. You had every chance at every event to stop things and change the outcome into something better. For everyone, even for yourself. But you didn't. You kept pushing people. And you didn't stop. You never saw anyone besides yourself." Taylor was at this point lashing out, one good point after other, finally getting so many things off her chest.

"I—" Victoria tried to say something before being interrupted by Taylor again.

"Just the other day. Alyssa, remember her? The girl that almost drowned? The girl YOU almost drowned? Have you ever considered people have feelings? They can feel hurt, they feel pain, humiliation." At this point, Taylor's own eyes were glossy with tears but she continued, "Take a good hard look in that mirror right there." Taylor said passionately, pointing at the mirror and pausing until Victoria actually turned her head to look at herself in the mirror.

Reflecting in the mirror was a confused and overwhelmed girl. But, even though her quivering lips and sagged shoulders, those eyes were looking back at the pixie with so much contempt and scorn that she couldn't bear to watch anymore and averted her eyes.

"Yeah, that's you. Also, that's the look of someone who almost KILLED another person. A person who hasn't wronged you in any way or anyone else that you care about." There was a silence in the bathroom. Victoria stood speechless with her eyes planted on her feet. There was not even the slightest of the pixie's usual arrogant attitude.

The silence was broken by a cold sigh Taylor exhaled before speaking, "Look, it's not even my right to tell you off as I am as much as guilty as you are. But, everybody is accountable for their own actions. But, we are also accountable for right our wrongs. Nobody is going to apologize on your behalf and nobody will ever accept such an apology, Victoria." Taylor turned towards the door pushing it open, before turning her head back, "Think about who you want to be. Who you want staring back at you when you look into your mirror 10 years from now." The blonde walked out of the bathroom, leaving Victoria to be left alone with her own toxicity.

Taylor headed back to Max's room since it was a free morning, she might as well enjoy Max's company than being bored in her dorm room, now that she was free from the cult of bullies. She twisted the handle slowly and pushed the door peeking inside. The brunette was already up and sitting cross-legged leaning against the wall with her fingers twined together, in some deep thought. Her eyes fell on the blonde and she smiled in a lazy stupor which the blonde replied with her own as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

"Morning," Taylor greeted her.

Max waived her hand, "Hey, morning," Her voice had the morning husk. Shifting to her side, she patted at the empty space, gesturing the blonde to sit next to her which the blonde readily took and propped on the bed.

"Guess what, Max?" The blonde spoke to which Max hummed in response, "Victoria caught me in the bathroom just now."

Max's eyebrows creased together as she straightened up, "Ugh, that tinker bitch will never learn. Did she hurt you again?" The brunette held the blonde's chin and started looking for physical marks worriedly.

Taylor held Max's hand in hers and squeezed affectionately. Her heart swelled with the caring gesture of the brunette and smiled at her, shaking her head, "No, no, I am fine. She didn't hit me or anything. In fact, listen to this, like, she was sorry for hitting me instead."

Max's narrowed her eyes to a slit in disbelief, "Heck no, Tay. Victoria Chase being sorry? Now I am sure the Devil will be wearing winter Prada since hell has frozen."

The blonde giggled at Max's ever so usual nonsensical remarks, "You are silly, Max." she said, "But, yeah, like, she said she was sorry and didn't want things to turn like how they did."

"Wow, talk about 180 degrees. And…? What did you say? Do you believe her?" Max had an uncertainty in her voice. It was obvious that she didn't know Victoria as much as Taylor did. But, as far as she observed last few days, all she saw was a conceited and arrogantly proud girl who had little regard for other people's feelings.

"I… to be honest, Max. I don't know. Like, she was not like this before. Sure, she was proud and all because of her status, but, she was not this cruel. I don't know what happened to her."

"Hmm… well, I'd say, let her be. You shouldn't concern yourself with her, as long as she minds her own business." Said the brunette, to which Taylor replied in a nod and the room fell into a silence again.

"Tay…" Max called for the blonde softly, "About last night…" she said as she had her eyes glued to her feet, not meeting with the blonde.

Taylor remembering the night they spent together, in the showers. Heat again raised on her cheeks but also dissipated quickly as she recalled the brunette's frantic state after her nightmare. She didn't say anything and opted to wait for the tomboy to finish.

Max continued, "I must've freaked you out, huh?" she said pensively, "With all that crap I unloaded on you."

Taylor huffed audibly before reprimanding the brunette gently, "Don't be stupid, Max. If anything, I am glad you confided in me and it will stay with me. I promise." She consoled the brunette with a smile which Max replied with her own. Though it didn't stay on her face for long and she sighed.

"I thought coming here would be better. I'd get over it, I'll do better. But, here I am, repeating the same things. Doing the same shit all over." The brunette's voice carried a dejection and her shoulders slumped.

Taylor shook her head, "You've done nothing wrong, Max. Not then, not even now. You've selflessly put yourself on the front and helping people. Like her, like Chloe, and even me." She said as she squeezed Max's arm to insinuate her point, "If it wasn't for you, I would still be under Victoria's thumb. I'd be doing things I didn't want to do anymore. You saved me, just like you saved her from that toxic relationship. It's her fault that she didn't understand and left you."

Max lifted her head up and looked towards the tall blonde with glassy eyes and a complete unguarded expression, which Taylor saw the previous night and it wrenched her heart even more. Seeing the brunette's lips quiver, she pulled Max into an embrace. The tomboy wrapped her own arms around Taylor's neck and whispered with a dry sob, "Tay, I—I miss her. I miss her so much."

Taylor petted Max's hair and hushed her, "Ssshh—Shh, It's alright, Max. It's alright. She will come back. She will understand." The blonde consoled her, but inside she felt a hatred for this Rachel, whom Max told her about. To Taylor, she was a selfish and inconsiderate person. For all Max have done for her, she repaid it with hurt and sadness for Max. This made her hug the brunette even closer.

They stayed that way before Max finally calmed down and softly pulled herself away from Taylor, sniffing and wiping her eyes, "Man, look at me. Two waterworks session back to back. I am getting soft." She chuckled.

"Not to disregard the matter, I could say I know the real Max Caulfield better than anyone. Like, she is an adorably cute thumb-sucking little crybaby." Taylor chirped at her. Max's jaw fell and her eyebrows arched.

"B-Bullshit. You did not just call me a crybaby thumb sucker, Taylor." The brunette chided the blonde mockingly.

Taylor bared her teeth in a wide grin, "As a matter of fact, I did. Crybaby Max." She stuck out her tongue and teased the brunette.

Max crossed her arms and leaned back a little, "That was not the case when we were in the showers, Tay. When you were crying and moaning my name. Max, oh Max, please, Max…" The tomboy grinned mischievously.

"Oh my god! Shut up, Max!" The tall blonde went full red in embarrassment and grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at Max who readily caught it before Taylor pounced on the short haired brunette and both fell on the bed.

"No, Tay, it's too early to do that stuff." Max still keeping her antics, adding more fuel to the blonde's embarrassment and she slapped on Max's arm while mirroring the brunette's grin with her own bashful one, "Okay—okay—Time, get off me, beautiful. I gotta go get freshened up," said the tomboy, which the blonde did by getting off Max. Max went to the door before stopping for a moment and snapped her finger as she remembered something, "Oh yeah. Hey, Tay…"

"Yeah?" replied the blonde as she was fixing her hair.

"Do you know any gyms around here? Ya know, kinda want to blow some steam. I've been kinda missing my runs and practice, as much as Momma Caulfield would love me to do that." The tomboy shuddered as she recalled her Mom's nagging voice in her head.

"Oh, we have that here, at the school gym. I don't know if it's what you want. It has sandbags and a ring, but…" Taylor's brows bumped together and formed a scowl.

"But…?" Max cocked her head curiously.

The blonde wetted her lips, "Just like this dorm building, it was built by the Prescotts. Nathan specifically, a ' _gift'_ to his  _friends,_ more like his goons." She said nervously.

"So?" Max still keeping her curious tone, trying to understand why it would be a problem if the gym is part of the school body now.

"So?" Taylor repeated, "Max, don't you understand? Like, sure, no resident students are barred from using the gym, but his friends use it too and more often. Considering your scuffle with Nathan, I don't think it's a good idea to go there."

Max quirked her eyebrow before chuckled dryly, "Aw, don't worry about that, sweetheart. I've dealt with their kind a lot. Besides, it's a school, they would be idiots to start a fight in school, don'cha think?" The long-legged blonde didn't reply though her eyes showed signs of worry and skepticism. Max seeing that, sighed, "Okay, fine. How about this? We go there, if they start anything, we'll walk out, flat. No fights, cool?"

This time Taylor sighed, "I don't know, Max, but… Okay, I think that's fine."

Max's face split into a wide grin and she nodded, "Now that's my sexy legs right there." She winked at her, "'k am gonna go get freshened up." Max said before she walked out of her room.

* * *

**Price Residence:**

A stray early autumn breeze waved through the Price residence's backyard, making a few dry leaves danced their way from the lawn, with one of the leaves sticking to Chloe's ankle. The timid blonde picked the leave and twirled it between her index finger and thumb. She was in a deep thought that she didn't notice Joyce slid open the glass door and walked out.

"Penny for your thoughts, hun?" The older Price asked with a soft smile on her face while holding a tray with two mugs full of morning brew of caffeine. She carefully sat next to Chloe and passed her the mug which the blonde took and thanked her mother with a mirthful smile of hers.

Chloe sipped on the hot coffee and hummed softly, "I was thinking about yesterday, Mom. With Max and everyone." She said as she held the mug with both hands and looking in front of her.

"Quite interesting friends you made at school, Chloe. And? Did you enjoy going out?" Joyce asked her.

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, "A lot, Mom. You know, Max is so energetic and can be wacky and over the top most of the time. But, she's different."

"Different?" Joyce asked with a bit of interest.

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, "I don't know, but, you know. Like, she is sort of in her own space and has this charm to just pull people into her own world and change them."

The elder Price smiled, "I certainly can't deny that, sweetheart, when I can see how happy you are." She placed the coffee mug next to her and stretched her arm, beckoning the younger blonde. Chloe shifted closer to her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. Joyce embraced her in her arm and rubbed on her arm.

"She reminds me of Dad, mom. A lot." Chloe said in a soft voice.

"Exactly what I thought. Your father was quite the  _different_ person as you put it. And that's what made me fall in love with William." Joyce said wistfully, and both mother and daughter fell into a silence. For each of them, the absence of a beloved father and husband was evident as they both in a sense, haven't gotten over the loss. It was usually Chloe got into a painful silence and Joyce trying to mend her daughter in any way she could.

Joyce continued, "He gave me all the happiness he could, yet he would always tell me that I gave him the most wonderful gift in the world. You. He loved you so much, and always wanted to see you happy and smiling."

Chloe's chest tightened as she inadvertently recalled her hellish days at the school and a trauma she was carrying inside her, which she didn't want her mom to worry about. She couldn't tell her that she had been humiliated and hurt so much that she sobbed in silence calling for her father. Yet, no one saw the wailing silence in her. Remembering these invisible wounds she was carrying made her eyes watery and she sniffed.

Joyce got worried that she might have unintentionally made her cry by reminding her of her father, spoke in a worried tone, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to..."

Chloe left her mother's embrace, sniffed and wiped her eyes, shook her head, "No, mom. It's not your fault. I am fine." She said as she smiled at her mother.

"Are you sure, hun?" Joyce cupped her daughter's cheek in her hand, "You know you can talk to me if there is something worrying you." She said affectionately. Joyce knew Chloe was being bullied in her school but Chloe didn't confide to her, as much as Joyce asked and wanted to speak to Principal Wells about it. But Chloe wouldn't let her do that.

The timid blonde put her own hand on her mother's and again insinuated with a smile, "I'm fine, mom. Seriously. If there will be something, I'll tell you."

Joyce was not convinced, but seeing her daughter was determined not tell her, she didn't prod too much, "If you say so, hun," as she picked her mug and started drinking. The younger Price also picked her mug and sipped on it before her eyebrows arched as she remembered something and pivoted herself facing Joyce.

"Oh yeah, Mom, will you be shopping for groceries today?" She asked.

Joyce hummed, "No, not today, hun. Why? Do you need something?"

"Oh, okay. I just wanted a few ingredients. I had this delicious soft drink yesterday at the restaurant we had lunch. I googled the recipe but we are missing a few things in the fridge. So, I thought…"

"Write them down so I can get them next time."

"Thanks, Mom. I am sure you'd love it too." Chloe said as she grinned in anticipation and went to finish her coffee.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy Gym**

Max, now changed to her sports attire, along with Taylor, pushed open the gym door. Even though Taylor had her uncertainty that it might not go well, but since Nathan or his goon squad wouldn't be around this early, she thought it might as well be okay. Although it was not part of the school's P. Ed curriculum, it could easily be substantiated of the Prescotts brushing off some wads of cash from their banks.

Max surveyed the exercise gym and whistled in amazement, it pretty much had everything a well-established gym could cater. It would be even the tomboy's first time seeing a sports ring in a school gym.  _'Well, point to Asscot on this thing at least.'_ She thought. Nodding, she turned her head towards Taylor, "Nothing money can't buy, huh, Tay?"

Taylor, who had calmed down as they were the only one at the gym, shrugged, "You could say that, Max. The Prescotts are, like, filthy rich for this town."

Max hummed in reply and jutted her chin, "Well then, I guess I'll put these babies to some good use." She said excitedly and started warm-up exercises. Taylor sat on a bench listening to music and browsing her mobile phone. She preferred yoga over extensive physical exercises.

The brunette was already absorbed in her exercise, failing to notice the blonde was yet again taking furtive glances towards the tomboy. Her eyes sparkled as she remembered Max's glistening body under the shower. Feeling a tingling churn in her stomach, she bit her lower lip to dissipate the thoughts and distract herself with her music and managed to drift away in her thoughts.

She almost gasped as Max suddenly came and sat on the ground next to her. She grabbed the bottle next to the blonde, uncorked it and sipped a bit.

"Wat'cha thinking, Tay?" She asked as she wiped her mouth.

Taylor straightened herself quickly, "N-Nothing, just listening to music. Are you done?" she dodged Max's question with her own. No way she was going to tell her what she was thinking. Max being herself, she'll pin her to the wall, metaphorically, of course.

"Nah, just done with warmups." Max thought for a moment, "Sorry for dragging you here, Tay. You can leave if you want to. I know ya don't have interest in this stuff."

The blonde shook her head, "Not at all, Max. I'd rather be with you than being bored in my room. Besides it's not every day, I have a chance to see your work on your mojo." Taylor stuck her tongue out in glee.

Max chuckled at this, "It was quite a happening when I was training with my Dad quite at an early age. My mom, she was and still is against me being, you know, the way I am. But, I am a Caulfield after all. We all are a stubborn batch."

"I doubt that. It didn't feel that on the skype call we had at Chloe's place. In fact, it was warm and funny."

Max put her hand on her head and groaned "Ugh! Gawd, don't even remind me of that. It's their idea of pulling my leg. They always do that, even when I brought friends at home. It would be an awkward moment for me."

"You deserved it. What was that, more girlfriends. Huh?" Taylor narrowed her eyes to a slit skeptically.

Max averted her eyes and laughed nervously, "I've no idea what they were talking about."

"Jeah, right. I don't believe you. You are one big flirt, Max." The blonde said.

"And yet you took upon my offer." Max countered as she grinned mischievously which made the blonde blush and she slapped on Max's shoulder.

"You're impos—" Taylor's words were cut as the door opened and entered a lanky looking young boy with auburn hair along with three other boys around the same age. One of the boys had his arm draped around the lanky boy. They were halfway when they noticed the girls and stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, Taylor. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Eric."

"Aw c'mon, babe, you finally came to admit you got the hots for me."

Taylor scoffed, "Keep dreaming, Eric. It'll help you with your delusions." Ignoring the delusional boy, her eyes fall on the auburn hair boy, "Warren? What are you doing with them?" Taylor was surprised to see Warren Graham, one of the few boys who has steered away from Nathan and his gang of douchebags.

"H-hi, Taylor" He waved, although awkwardly.

The douche, Eric, slapped Warren in the back of his head, "Hey, Gayram, who told you to talk to my girl." He slapped him again.

"Hey, stop hitting him!" Taylor yelled at him but Max was looking on calmly, though also trying to understand.

"Who said I am hitting him. We brought him here for a match. To man him up. Isn't that right, Warren?" He squeezed on the younger boy's neck which made him flinch but he nodded. "See, we're just having a friendly match. That's all. Why don't you sit and enjoy."

"Let hi—" Max patted on the blonde's knee to stop her.

"Let me handle it." The brunette said.

"Max, you said no trouble. These assholes are Nathan's friends." Taylor said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Tay. I am not gonna fight. Like they said, they want a match. They'll have a match." Max assured the frantic blonde.

Max got up, putting her hands on her hips as she sized the boys, "Damn, from what factory do they spit out these generic douchebags. I guess the author had one shot space to put you guys on the scene." The goons gawked confusingly, "Oh, don't mind me, just talking to myself. So? What's the story? The boy clearly not willing to have your said match." She asked.

"What's it to you?" The douche, Eric who was probably in charge, asked.

"Not your regular spectator, genERIC. Anyways…" She turned towards the auburn-haired boy, "Warren, right? How about this, I'll tag if you treat me and Taylor breakfast." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Huh?" Warren's jaw was agape as Max offered to take his place. Eric chuckled sarcastically at Max.

"What's up with this bitch. Is she not okay in the head? She wants to fight Eric?" One of the douches said.

"Hey, Gayram, your nick really suits you if you let a girl take your place." The other tagalong said.

Warren shook his head, "No, I—I'll do it." His voice wavered a bit but maybe it was his pride that didn't let him switch.

This time Max was surprised,  _'Okay, the kid got balls. I admit that. Let's see how it goes.'_ She thought. She raised her hands and shrugged, "Fine... if that's what you want. Go, break a leg, kid."

Eric snorted and dragged Warren to the ring. The boy looked helpless as he was pushed into the ring. Max stood by the ring apron with crossed arms, spectating. Taylor whispered in Max's ears, "Max, do something. They brought Warren just to bully and get him beat up."

"What can I do, Tay? He said he'll handle it. Let's see what he does."

"Come on, Gayram. I'll give you the first hit. Give me your best shot." Eric taunted the auburn-haired boy who was clueless but putting up a good bravado he had in him as he lifted his hand into a fist and run headstrong towards the douche with a grunted scream. But all he did was swung at empty air as Eric ducked under easily and put his fist through Warren's guts. Warren fell on his knees and coughed furiously while holding his torso.

Eric leaned to the corner buckle and beckoned at the boy cockily, "Get up, you pussy or is that it?"

If it's for Max, she'd commend the stubbornness of the boy as he dragged himself up, still buckled in, holding his stomach. The douche, still grinning, "That's more like it, you nerdy wanker." He turned his head towards Taylor and puckered his lips disgustingly into a kiss. The blonde sneered at him, but the douche snorted, "This one for you, babe," He said as he drove another punch through the boy's guts. Warren again fell on the ground and in a fetal position. The other bullies cheered their douche leader, who was readying himself to kick Warren. But before he could put through, Max was already in the ring and blocked his leg.

"What the fuck you doin' you bitch." Eric cussed at Max, who for a change was glaring back at him.

"You made your point. He cannot fight anymore. Let the kid go." She said as she helped the boy up. Taylor also joined her in the ring, helping Warren out.

The douche scoffed, "Stay out of this, or am gonna forget you are a girl and bust you up too."

Max sighed deeply, "There you go, generic after all. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight, all to your heart's content."

Eric face split into a cocky grin again as he looked back to the other two and back to Max again, "Fine, don't go crying on me if it hurts."

"Oh, don't worry about me, big boy. Come at me with all you've got." Max grinned back at him, "Tay, help Warren out and give him a sip of water. Not a lot." Taylor nodded.

Max closed her eyes and started breathing slowly, aligning her breathing with her heartbeat. Opening her eyes, she relaxed her muscles with some jerks. Taking a fighting stance, she beckoned the douchebag with her hand and started hopping on the balls of her feet. Eric readied with his fists up, with a confident grin on his face.

He closed in and swung a punch which Max dodged easily with a ducking sway of her head. The douche grunted and threw another wide punch. Max leaned her head back as she hit the grunting douche's stretched arm with her palm changing the trajectory, unbalancing him and threw a straight of her own square on the douche's face. Eric's head snapped back. Holding his nose in his hand, his eyes watered. He shook his head to get out of the daze and charged towards the tomboy. This time, Max throw a front kick right on his torso diaphragm, making the douche buckle in just as he did to Warren, tasting his own medicine.

But unlike him, Max didn't give him a chance. She wrapped her arm around his neck and swept his leg, making him fall on the mat, swiftly straddling him. She pinned him down by putting her arm at his throat, threw a punch only to stop it mere centimeters away from his face, making the douche flinch but instead, Max patted on his cheek.

"You see, big boy. If this wasn't a school, I would've bashed your face to a pulp right here, right now. Be grateful I didn't hit too much on your face, else, you'd had a hard time explaining a  _GIRL_  did that to you." She got off him, and stood up, "If you want fights, I'll give you all. But don't go bullying those who can't. It'll only make you look bad." She said as she exited the ring only to find both Taylor and Warren's slacked jaws.

"What?" Max asked with a dangling smirk on her face.

"Max, what was that?" Taylor countered with her own question.

"Blowing off steam, Sexy-legs. He wanted a match. I gave it to him." Max shrugged it off.

"But, Max. What if he tells the Principal."

"He won't. He will not tell anybody that his ass got kicked by a girl. If he has pride, that is. Anyways, Warren?" The astonished auburn-haired boy nodded albeit still confused, "As the deal goes. Breakfast's on you. Let's go. I am starving."

* * *

**Prescotts Dormitory – Victoria's Room**

The room was in an eerie silence, but the magazines on the floor, the scattered photos, and a broken desk mirror were telling a different story. Victoria was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling with empty eyes. Tears had left visible streaks on her face, yet she couldn't get Taylor's words out of her head. She was speechless, back then in the bathroom and even now. She was stressed out with the thoughts keep hammering at her conscience. Somehow, she couldn't deny it. She couldn't deny what Taylor had said to her.

 _'A self-absorbed, conceited and cold-hearted person.'_ A voice nagged at her. "Argh, fuck this!" she hissed to herself as she got up from the bed, wiped her eyes and started heading towards her door, planning on going outside to get some air. She was too tired and mentally stressed to organize her room.

But as she walked by her dresser, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared into the room with a blank look in her eyes.

 _'Come on, Vic! It's just your reflection. Face it, and let's get out of here'_ she thought for a moment, before turning her attention to the mirror and the reflection looking back at her. It was her, yes, but, it didn't  _feel_  like her.

She recalled the previous day's events. What was she doing? Again, she couldn't deny what the other blonde said to her. It was not a biased accusation. Did she even consider Taylor as her friend? If so, why did she treat her like that? She waited, still looking in her own eyes in the mirror as if they held the answer for her. Though all she got was a silence which let her conscience, yet again, seep in with a condescending thought,  _'Have you ever considered people have feelings and they get hurt? Did you even consider Taylor as your friend?'_

Like one moral dilemma after another, she remembered what she did to Alyssa, which didn't help with the badgering in her head, and she averted her eyes from the mirror. "I really did do it, didn't I? I really… came close to be… a killer…" she mumbled to herself, unable to look at her own reflection anymore.

Her mesmerizing moment was abruptly broken, however, due to the knocking at her door followed by Courtney opening it and marching in. The raven-haired girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she saw the condition of the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? DID I ASK YOU TO COME IN?!" Victoria barked, causing Courtney to almost jump a little. She looked back at her somewhat in disbelief.

"What? No, I—What happened, Victoria?" She closed the distance and placed her hand on Victoria's shoulder, which the pixie shrugged off.

"I'm fine!" Victoria snapped at her again, though a  _bit_ more calmly and turned away from her, picking the magazine, completely missing a sly smile on Courtney's face, though as soon as Victoria turned back to face her. Her expression changed to that of a worry.

"Let me help you with this, Victoria." She said in a calm tone. Victoria didn't say anything, which the Courtney took as an affirmative and started collecting the photos sprayed on the floor. A few of them were selfies of Taylor and Victoria together. The sly raven girl's face twitched again, and she sneaked a glance at Victoria, "Oh, you know, I saw that traitor Taylor and that bitch Max, going out."

Victoria cranked her head and glared at her, "I don't fucking care, okay!" Even though she was glaring at her, but her voice felt a bit dejected and cold.

"I understand… Vicky…" Courtney shuffled closer to the pixie, again placing her hand softly on her shoulder, "You don't have to feel bad for Taylor. You did nothing wrong."

This time Victoria's expression softened at the raven-haired girl, who nodded, "I mean, you were her friend, you loved her, but what did she do? She took your friendship for granted. As soon as that bitch Max came, she left you."

"But… I—I did mistreat her." Victoria reasoned with her morality. Courtney shook her head.

"You did not. She was the one who wanted out of the club and your friendship. You only reacted to that. I would've done that too." Courtney kept her sweet tone, countering Victoria's dilemma.

"But, you know I am here for you. I am your friend, Vicky. You don't need Taylor. You have me and we will together see to that traitor Taylor, Max, and Chloe who also cheated on you. They are the wrong ones. You shouldn't feel bad for them."

Victoria bit her inner lip as she looked down in uncertainty. Courtney seeing this as a chance, she wrapped her arm around Victoria, which the pixie didn't deny this time and exhaled a sigh. A lopsided smirk formed on Courtney's face as her eyes flashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, Friends. It's been a long time. I hope you guys haven't forgotten your furry friend. Well, yet again, in my defense, I've been going through some tough times, IRL stuff. But, let's not dwell into that. I am back with a chapter.
> 
> So, let's talk about this chapter. You might have figured it out that Meta is quite a slow burner, cooking the story slowly to it's prime. So, I want to take my time unfolding the story while advancing it at that pace too. So bear with me.
> 
> As I've mentioned before, Meta's AU is like a metamorphic phase for many characters, that are involved, but to good or bad, depends on how their life is influencing them. Which brings us to Taylor and Victoria aka Vicky's scene. I wanted to steer away from complete black and white of the characters ( A huge thanks to LonesomeBard for pointing that shortcoming, it helped a lot. ) So, I've been trying to push the characters more in the 'gray' area. Humanizing them. I'll let YOU be the judge if Taylor should've forgiven Victoria, or what she said was justified even though Vicky was clearly remorseful, but in her own way.
> 
> So, Max and Taylor, it's pretty much blatant. I'll take my time in advancing their relationship. A ship, you ask? Currently, I have no idea, let the time tell. Do tell me you didn't saw Meta-Max ( yeah, I dubbed her that ) sucking on her thumb. I just felt adding that as a trait plus also pushing her to more of in a gray area, she's not an invincible fighting T-X from Terminator. She has feelings and can get hurt, again, as I mentioned, I am trying to make her human.
> 
> Chloe ( hearts x infinity ) Not much in this scene, except a heartwarming scene between mother and daughter, but this gives way to Chloe's character. What she thought about the events, and how it will influence in her metamorphic phase. Would Max be the catharsis of her current repressing life and bring her out of her shell. Maybe she will... but who knows... we've just started.
> 
> The gym, introducing a younger (15 years old ) Warren Graham and how the guys dealing with bullying ( yeah, bullying is kinda one of the themes of Meta ) Max, well while I am trying to make her human, I'm also building her character as this bad-ass chick, but with her headstrong face anyone will have repercussions? Is she not putting herself in danger while making friends and equally making enemies. Again a topic for the future.
> 
> And finally, Vicky, torn in half with her dilemma, remorse, and uncertainty, but you've already noticed where she is getting all this bad influence from. Maybe the raven-head girl has been putting ideas in her head. What is Courtney's angle in this? Definitely, there is something going behind the scenes. Let's find out as we go through this journey.
> 
> P.S: Thanks to my co-writer, mymusicmanager, to help me 'tone down' the theatrical writing style I have with over the top dialogues. Without him, I would have given you a stage-performance-esque classic drama. LoL. M3 will update his AN later.
> 
> P.P.S : The release of future chapters depends on how I do with real life. Life is a bit jumbled up for me, but I squeeze a bit of time to write some. Please review and comments and share your thoughts on this chapter. It'll keep me motivated to write more. ( I am a greedy bear after all ). Until next time.
> 
> \--  
> A/N: Hello, my friends. M3 here.
> 
> I'm a man of few words...
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry it's taken us so long to get this chapter out. Between both of us having writer's block for a while, and some personal stuff coming up in life, it got a bit delayed... However, we seem to be back at it again now :)  
> I'd like to thank BB-3 for writing so much and so well. This couldn't be done without him, you all know this!  
> But I think most of all, I want to thank you all. The readers. The ones who put up with all the stuff we put out there, and who (I hope), appreciates the work we do. It's truly humbling to see so many of you reading and enjoying our story, and I hope we can keep doing it for a very long time yet.  
> I've kept you on this page long enough, I think.  
> Again, I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you, and with that said, I'll see you in the next chapter ;)  
> Your friend and goofy writer  
> Mymusicmanager  
> M3


	11. Fill Me Hollow

"Aah…" Max sighed in satisfaction as she leaned back in the chair, rubbing her belly. "Now, that was a well worth free meal." The freckle-faced girl said with a cheeky grin on her face, arm dangling lankily on the chair, as she glanced at the remnants of a hefty delish breakfast which resembled nothing short of a buffet to her fellow companions.

Taylor wiped the corner of her lips with a napkin, placing it back on the table, "You are a glutton, Max. I am amazed you can eat this much for a breakfast." Contrary to the brunette, she opted to have a moderate breakfast, being conscious of her weight. She would rather not satiate her hunger, sacrificing her curvy body which she had maintained quite well for a lazy life she led. But also being considerate to the victim of Max's imposing avocation, gathering more minions, in her own words.

"Keh!" Max shrugged off Taylor's comment before adding, "What you see my love, I owe it to my eating habits. Besides, it was an ample tribute to the guardian war goddess of Shitwell." Her lips parted and stretched into a cocky grin. The long-legged blonde corked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Which reminds me…" Max continued as she turned her attention towards the musing boy who was until the moment sitting silently, riveting at the back and forth between Taylor and the new girl he just met, "So, Warren? What was that all about?"

Warren snatched from his absorbed thoughts, jerked himself straight and looked confusingly at the tomboy. "H-Huh?"

Max jabbed her thumb behind, "Back at the gym. Taylor also mentioned earlier and from what I saw, you're not the type to associate with jerks like them." Her eyebrows sank in to form a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking inquiringly at the apprehensive boy.

The auburn-haired boy staggered to form words, "Uh? I… uh…" But nothing came out of his stammering, instead, he hung his head looking down at his lap.

Taylor, seeing the boy's constrained expression, interjected, "Isn't it obvious, Max?" prompting the brunette to shift her gaze towards her, "Do you think bullying in the academy is only limited to girls? It's much worse what Warren and the other boys go through." There was a sickening irk in the blonde's voice. The more distant she was from the cult of bullies, the more disgust she felt at the depraved hieratical system of the so-called prestigious academy.

Max sneered and clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Tch! And let me guess. That Asscot run is in the middle of it, right?" She asked with a glint of irritation in her eyes and Taylor nodded in affirmation. The brunette let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, "I swear…" She didn't even bother to finish her sentence. Ever since she arrived at the academy, all she has seen is bullying and a disgustingly rotten hierarchy of elites and privileged snobs doing whatever they want. It was less of an educational system but more like a den of insensitive and cruel wanna-be monarchs who've subjugated other students with fear and intimidation. What she hated more was that the majority of the student body was either in this charade or feigning ignorance to save their own hides.

She puffed an annoyed air, "I understand they don't need a reason to hurt a person, but, still, why were they picking on you, Warren?" She asked the apprehensive boy whose expression showed visible nervousness and a hint of fear.

The meek boy swallowed a lump in his throat. His slightly swollen cheek still stung. A shameful reminder of him being so powerless and always at the receiving end of Eric and his hoodlums' abuse. His eyes brimmed with tears because of the embarrassment and frustration. Though, he clenched his jaw tight, not wanting to further embarrass himself in front of the girls with crying.

Closing his eyes to absorb his tears and gathering himself, he lifted his face. His eyes met the brunette's and he saw her contemptuous expression which he, himself mirrored and spoke in an equally frustrated tone, "I-I don't know. I didn't do anything. I was just standing in the hallway, back in the dorms. Eric... as usual, he just came up to me and said he is bored and needed some exercise." He clenched his fist even tighter with all the contempt and scorn he was feeling. Like a molten pit was bubbling in his stomach. He never felt this anger before. Maybe, because this was the first time he saw someone beat him with his own medicine. Maybe, Max was influencing his thoughts or the embarrassment he felt for being so weak that a girl had to help him out of the abuse.

"It's always like this. It's either me or Daniel, Josh. It's always someone. Anyone they don't like. They'd pick on people only for looking at them. Always find a reason to mock us, humiliate us." His voice quivered with both anger and the hurt he was feeling.

Taylor placed a comforting hand on Warren's back and glanced at Max, shaking her head subtly. Max understood what she meant, sighed, "I understand, Warren. I fully understand what you mean. I've already seen it with my own eyes and I know how you feel." She leaned in placing her hand on his clenched fist, squeezing it softly. Warren lifted his head again, looking at the brunette, who replied with a soft expression on her face and patted on the young boy's hand.

Retracting her hand, she leaned back, scratching her forehead, she nodded at herself, "I understand and agree with your frustration, Warren. But, it might come straight out blunt to you, all of this that you are facing…" she pointed at him with her palm, "This, built up anger, the ability to do nothing and they keep preying at you, it will not stop."

"Max!" Taylor interrupted her before Max lifted her palm to stop the blonde from saying anything further.

"Let me finish, Tay." She continued, "What I meant is, it will not stop, unless, you, yourself do something about it."

Warren scoffed at Max's suggestion, "I don't know about you, Max and you clearly don't know about me, or any of us. Not everyone is like you. I am not strong like you and as if it was not obvious earlier at the gym, fighting is not my best suit."

"Yep, exactly that. With this attitude of yours, boy, no wonder they find you as an easy prey. They pick on you because they know you are a coward and cannot defend yourself. Are you even a man?" Max said in an unusual monotonous attitude towards the auburn-haired boy. Even Taylor was surprised at this and she couldn't help but interject again.

"Max, you are being rude to him now. What's gotten into you now, all of a sudden?" The blonde brows furrowed. She was confused, up until now, she has always seen a selfless and jovial side of the tomboy. But, right now, it seemed she was no different than the very people she hated the most.

"What? Tay? Did I say anything wrong? I am just stating the fact here. This spineless brat here is just a punching bag for those douches."

Warren slammed his palm on the table loudly and got up. He took his wallet out and dropped a few notes on the table, "I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, Max." With that, he stormed towards the exit.

"Warren, wait!" She called at him.

"Let him go, Tay. I guess the truth hurt him more than the punches he got from that jerk." The tomboy said with a smirk on her face as she leaned back again in the chair. This time, Taylor's eyes grew wide in disbelief, turning into a glare.

"I don't believe this! I think I misunderstood you, Max." Taylor's voice strained in a mix of denial, but also carried a hint of sadness. She quickly stood up and ran after Warren.

Max sighed as she also left her seat following them. She took a glance at the bistro and saw people glaring at her with a mix of confusion and annoyance. The waiter who served them was glaring at her with ire in his eyes,  _'Feh! whatever...'_ She thought as she exited the café.

In a distance, she saw Taylor held Warren's arm who at first snatched his arm away, but Taylor got in front of him. Max got close to them to listen.

"Warren, look, I apologize for what Max said to you. It was not right, and I don't know what she was thinking." Taylor said apologetically to the Auburn boy who had his eyes averted from her, not looking at her. His hands were still clenched tightly.

"Does it even matter, Taylor? It's easy for her to humiliate me without knowing anything about me. Who the hell does she think she is?" Warren was clearly hurt as his voice quivered with both anger and hurt.

Max shook his head as put her hands in her pocket and walked towards them. "Yeah, it doesn't matter, Tay. Why are you even bothering with this pussy? The little mutt can only bark and whine after being kicked around. Let him go and be the he-bitch to those assholes." She said with a lopsided smirk on her face.

Taylor pointed at Max and glared at her even more, "Max, you better shut your mouth. You are going way out of the line."

"Well, correct me if I am wrong. Isn't he doing the same even right now? Riding on your back, for you to defend him. Come on, Warren. You are so much of a spineless coward that a girl has to defend you. Man, talk about softies."

Warren turned around sharply, his eyes wet and red, yet he was glaring at Max with such scorn, "SHUT UP!" He snapped at her as he marched towards the brunette. Taylor's eyebrows shot up and she tried to hold him. "I don't fucking care if you helped me earlier, but that doesn't give you the right to disrespect me like that." He was fuming, breathing heavily as his glare was posted on Max.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know you were so honorable and respect worthy. While you get your ass kicked around and can't even pry away from a girl holding you back. Grow some balls before you bark at me, Waldo. Since that's the only thing you can do, you faggot."

Warren's nostril flared as his eyes grew wide. He snapped and tore himself away from Taylor, lurching at Max with his fist up. Max's face split into a grin, which looked more sinister and sadistic than anything Taylor has seen on her. Warren went through the blow and punched her in the face. Though, Max didn't dodge or defended herself. Her head snapped to the left, jerking her body a bit. Taylor gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were unbelievably wide with shock. Warren was frozen, and his jaw was agape. He looked at the brunette in disbelief.

Max spat on the ground and grinned at the Auburn boy, "You call this a punch, Waldo? Let me show you what a real punch is."

Before Warren could even register and defend himself, Max threw a wide punch which hit the boy squarely on his face, his head snapped all the way back almost tearing from his neck. Wobbling on his feet, he fell to his side. His vision was blurry, eyes out of focus. His face was numb. He has been hit before, but this pain was nothing that Nathan, Eric and his friends have put him through. By the time his head was cleared of the fog, he felt a shadow over him, prompting him to look up, only to see Max towering over him. The girl was short, way shorter than Eric, even a few inches shorter than Warren. But, Warren felt a chill on his spine. She looked so threatening, he was afraid. The fear was even more than what he felt from anyone.

But as soon as his eyes fell on Max's face, he felt another surge of anger, boiling in his stomach. She was grinning at him, looking at him in humiliation and her brilliant blue eyes were mocking him. Whether it was his pride or his sense of self-respect, he felt even more humiliated, being hit by a girl and being afraid of her so much. The molten pit boiled even more. His eyes that were looking scared, steeled, even more, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain on his cheek, He hurled himself at Max with all his weight. But the freckled brunette was more experienced in fights. She easily dodged him by leaping to her side, only for Warren to stumble forward, barely managing to avoid colliding on the concrete floor by holding his hands on the front.

This time, he quickly got up and turned around, but he froze. Max was already on his face with her fist mere centimeters away from his eyes. He knew he couldn't do anything. All he could do was glare at her behind her fist. Max's lips twitched and her face split into a wide grin and she laughed heartedly, resting her hand on Warren's shoulder, who was dumbfounded and confused.

Taylor was watching in horror and couldn't move, was also confused at Max's erratic behavior. She closed the distance towards them, "What the hell, Max? Are you fucking insane?" She was looking at her with a mixture of bewilderment and anger.

Max raised her hands in defense and spoke amidst her laughter, "Whoa there, Babe. Chill. Let me… let me catch my breath," She said as she wiped her eyes with the balls of her palm. She breathed in heavily and exhaled, "Phew…" Calmed, she looked towards Taylor and smiled. The blonde was even more confused. Tilting her head towards Warren, she grinned cheekily and wrapped her arm around his neck, "Now, tell me, Warren boy. How did it feel?"

"Hu…Huh? Wha?" Warren stuttered again.

Max sighed loudly, "Sigh, you kid. How did it felt, erupting like that? Does it feel good?"

"What are you talking about, Max? What do you mean?" Taylor asked confusingly.

"Not you too, Tay. Okay, remember what you said earlier, Warren? You are not strong. Fighting is not your forte, yet, you fucking hit me so hard. It stings like a bitch." She caressed her own cheek and hissed a bit. It took a little bit of time for Warren to realize and his eyebrows arched and mouth spaced wide. Looking at his expression, Max grinned again, "Now you realize it."

"I… I don't understand. You said all those things to me to… to make me angry?" Warren frowned musingly.

Max shrugged as she put her hand in her back pockets, swinging back and forth on her toes and heel, "Pretty much," Then she stopped, and her grin diminished to a soft smile, "You were prattling about you are weak, you cannot fight. You were resigned to yourself, blah, blah, blah. Then, why were you showing such a pained expression? Why was I looking into your eyes and seeing how hurt and frustrated you were feeling inside."

It took some time also for Taylor to absorb the whole event. Finally, realization struck her too.  _'Max, did all of that deliberately to rile up Warren? She was acting the whole time?'_  "But, why, Max?" She asked this time.

"Well, whatever I would have said, it would not affect him at all. This bonk head was so resigned in himself, he had accepted everything that was happening to him. Nothing would've changed. Not with him, not with those assholes."

Taylor was speechless,  _'I thought, I understood Max. I knew her. I always claimed that in my head. Yet, I... I doubted her. She opened her heart to me, only me… and I felt hate for her… I…'_

_'I had accepted everything?'_  It rang like a gong in Warren's head. Did he really accept being bullied and beaten up? His pupils dilated and moved around as he tried to understand the dilemma inside him. It didn't take much time to realize, he never tried to defend himself at all. He just accepted it. He let things happen to him because he was a coward. Everything Max said about him was true. She didn't lie, she didn't mince her words.  _'But, why? Why for me? I don't even know her, I never met her before today. Aside from her name, I know nothing about her. And it's the same for her. Then why? Why did she antagonize herself so much that I really started to hate her? Even more than them. I even hit her.'_  He lifted his head with a jerk and looked at the reddened cheek of the brunette,  _'I hit her, I hit a girl. She was helping me, and I hit her. I am pathetic. I am worse than Eric and Nathan.'_  His eyes watered again.

Max looking at the sad expression on the boy, sighed again,  _'Damn, he is soft.'_  "Don't think too much of this, Warren." She smiled at him, placing her loose fist on his chest, "I am sorry about what I said to you. Know this, that I didn't mean what I said," she averted her eyes from him and muttered, "Well, at least most of it." She chuckled a bit.

"But, let me tell you something, Warren." Her expression went solemn, her tone serious, "My dad used to tell me, there is no such thing as a weak person." She started, "Weakness is something we put on ourselves because we don't want to face hardship. It's natural for a person to sneak away from any struggle in life. We think we are smart, avoiding our problems, letting things happen, no matter how blatant or sublimely those are hindering us. We realize it too late when things are out of our hands and we are left at the mercy of the piled-up shit we left as they were. That makes us vulnerable. That vulnerability is our weakness. The physical body has nothing to do with it. Nor does it with strength or gender. Sure, you are not a fighter, not everyone is. People want to live in peace. But this one hit did tell me, you are not weak as you think. You've got courage, you just never put it to use. It doesn't mean you go punch blazing at those fucktards being all manly. Courage is not about fighting. It is about standing for yourself, having self-respect, having pride in who you are."

Warren stood silent, captivated as Max continued, "If you can defend yourself physically, do that. If you cannot, then do it verbally, make them realize you are not anybody's punching bag and plaything to toy with. Do not let them trample your pride because, if you are hit, once, twice, many times, it will only ache on the body for some time, but that ache will disappear. But if your pride is being hurt and you are humiliated because you think you are weak and do not defend your pride. That's where you are hurt the most." She pressed her fist on his chest, "This is where you get your courage, gather it and push through your uncertainties and the shell you call weakness. That is your  _chrysalis_. You're not weak. You are stronger than them, Warren." She paused for a few seconds. "And thus ends the lecture, Padawan." Her cheeky grin came back.

Warren didn't realize but a few drops of tears dropped from his eyes and instinctively, his hand went up, with the pad of his finger dabbing on the drop. Max patted on his shoulder, "Now then, let's head back to Shitwell. And yeah, thanks for the breakfast, Warren. It was delicious."

Warren wiped his eyes and smiled back at her, "Y-you're welcome, Max."

Max gave him another mirthful smile and turned towards Taylor, only to see the blonde looking down, with her slumped shoulders trembling. Max's brows furrowed in worry. She tilted her head a bit and saw Taylor was crying. Her heart sank, "Hey… hey…" She cupped her cheek, "What happened, Tay? I-I am sorry if I said anything that hurt you. I know I went way outta line there. I am sorry." She said as she ran her thumb over her cheekbone, looking at her pleadingly.

Taylor's eyes met hers and she leaped in and embraced Max in a tight hug and shook her head, "No. No, Max. It's me. I should apologize, not you. I am sorry, I doubted you."

_'Oh, so that's what it's about. Man, did I really go overboard there? But, heck, are all Arcadia Bay locals are like that, waterworks on everything. I can understand Chloe, but Warren and Taylor?'_ She returned the hug and rubbed on the blonde's back, "Hush now, girl. Not that I don't like your boobs touching mine, it's a pleasant feeling. But, we are kinda giving quite a show to the peeps."

Taylor groaned through the embrace, "Let them." But on the contrary, she released herself took side glances at some people stopped at their tracks and looking at them in amusement, which made the taller blonde conscious all of a sudden and she wiped her eyes quickly. "Ugh… I feel like a crap, Max. How could've I have thought of you like that?"

Max waved her hand, "Aw fuggit." She took Taylor's arm in hers and started walking, also nodding at Warren who smiled and joined them, "I do kinda lose my control, now and then. This is one of such times. But, come on, if I do things like these and my friends doesn't stop me or don't doubt me, then it means they are not my friends. I am not a perfect person without flaws, nor I am a monotonous machine, not to make mistakes or think logically."  _'It's you, you damn shitty author. Don't make this fic about me, asshole. Get your game straight or switch.'_

Taylor, calmed down a bit, squeezed closer to Max, smiled, "Well, not every person is selfless like you, Max. You think about other people, put them in front before yourself. Chloe, me, Warren. What comes to you naturally, means a lot to us. Helping people and inspiring them. That's pretty much what a savior is. Right, Warren?" She affirmed with Warren, who nodded strongly. Max scratched her cheek and a rare blush crept on her face which she hid in her usual grin.

"Yeah, exactly." He said with a mirthful grin, which completely looked opposite of his bruised face, but his smile waned and his eyebrows shot up in an arch,  _'Wait, Chloe? Chloe Price.'_ His heart skipped a beat as he heard Chloe's name. A warmth grew inside him, but it was a bittersweet one. He did not dare to disclose to Max or Taylor that he has a huge crush on Chloe ever since he saw her for the first time. Yet, the ache he felt now. Because of his cowardice, he never talked to her or helped her even when they were hurting her right in front of him. He clenched his fist tight. Yet again, the lava in his stomach bubbled and made it churn so much that he gritted his teeth tight.  _'I know I am a coward, I always have been. But, I promise I will not let anything happen to her ever again. Even if it's against them. I will defend her.'_

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

The trio walked their way back to the dorms with Max and Warren conversing on the way. Turned out Warren was a gaming and movie geek which had gotten the tomboy excited and they've been chatting non-stop about video games, much to the annoyance of the taller blonde as for times she felt completely invisible and confused by their terms and discussions.

"But man, I thought you'd be a bookworm and studious type. All in books and no fun. But a gamer? Finally, I've someone in my gang of slaves who can talk my language." Max said as she had her arms folded behind her back and looked genuinely happy.

"I guess you can say so. I do come out that way, I mean I love science too and studies are part of it. But gaming has been something I could say, part of me since I was a kid."

"You are still a kid, dude. I am surprised you are two years younger than me. How come you are in the same batch as me and Tay? As far as I know, this is a senior's school. No?" inquired the freckled tomboy.

Warren grinned bashfully at this, "I guess because of my parents. Not boasting but my grades were kinda always good. So, they decided for me to skip a couple of grades and with my previous record, and an aptitude test later, Principal Wells decided to enroll me based on my results." He said while poking at the ground with his toe. As much of an achievement, it was, the girls felt an annoyance and disinterest in his voice. Judging from their silence, Warren shook his head and continued, "Sorry, didn't mean to sound like a snob there."

Taylor shook her head, "No, not at all, Warren. I mean we all know you are smart, and you earned your position. But…" she kind of trailed off.

"But, it feels like you're not happy. That's what Tay meant." Max completed Taylor's sentence. She also felt Warren's tone was a bit strained.

Warren stopped in his tracks, looking towards them and finally sighed, "I guess. I mean how would you feel, if your friends hate you for being smart and skipping a grade, getting ahead of them. Coming to a new academy unprepared and alone. It's cliché but people usually think smart or adapt people are snobbish and arrogant. So, they look at them with contempt. It is the same for me, always have been. But I also want to make friends want to hang out. My present, my future, everything is already decided by my parents. They always expect me to be on top of my studies. To them, making friends or hanging out with them is a waste of time." His eyes had a hint of scorn, maybe towards his parents or something else, "I guess that is why almost everyone hates me here. Maybe, Eric does too, because of that." He averted his attention to the ground again, clenching his hands tight.

After a short silence, Max hummed, "Hmm… I think I understand that. Parents are like that. Not that I agree 100% with your parents that making friends is a waste of time, but apart from that, I think they are looking for your future. It's how parents are. They are not insensitive, but it's their way of protecting their children and their future."

Warren scoffed at this, "Yeah, and think of them as their tool so they can boast of the children's achievements, making themselves feel important."

Max shook her head, "You are lucky, Warren. That you got parents that think of you. They trust you to achieve what they might not have had. They love you, that's why they are doing this for you. Parents are not monsters. You are lucky, unlike some kids who have the worst parents in their lives. I had-" she quickly corrected herself, "have a friend, who was not as lucky as you. Her parents, those bastards were the worst type of scum you can find in this world. You could think of every possible wrong in the world that they have done to my friend. They abused her close to death and if things were left as they were, they might have killed her without remorse."

Warren and Taylor observed her change of expression, seeing her eyes almost burning with a seething hatred for the people she was talking about. She was clenching tightly to her wrist. Her eyes were looking past her friends as if stuck in a faraway memory of her. Taylor stepped forward and placed her hand on Max's shoulder, snapping the short brunette out of whatever memory she was experiencing. She looked towards the blonde with a blank expression and finally realized what she was doing.

"Are you alright, Max?" Taylor asked with a voice laden with worry for the brunette.

Max replied with a solemn smile, "Yeah… yeah. I am fine. Sorry, just kind of caught up in past shit. Anyways." She shifted her weight and turned her attention back to Warren, "I have no right to say anything about your parents, that if they are right or wrong. All I'd tell you, to understand them and their feelings but I'd also tell you to express yourself to them. Share your honest feelings with them and I bet they will understand." She patted on his arm and nodded at him. Warren instinctively nodded back to her. Max shed a toothy grin and they continued their walk only for their attention to be averted by a voice calling for her. "Max! Tay!"

The trio turned around seeing Kate waved at them before walking towards them with a radiant smile on her face. Max waved back at her and greeted her with a beaming smile, "Bunbun! Oh, how I've missed this sweet as the honey voice of yours." The tomboy said as she wrapped her arm around Kate bumping her head, making the bunhead shedding a sweet smile of hers.

"Good to see you are still at your tactics," Kate replied to her. Then she turned her attention towards Taylor and the boy standing next to her, "Hi Taylor and Warren?" Her voice contained a surprise as she looked at her friends curiously.

"Hi, Kate." Taylor also greeted her with a smile.

Warren also greeted her with an awkward smile albeit with a hint of pink on his face, "Hi, Kate."

"Hi Warren, it's good to see you- Oh, my! What happened to your face?" Her sight fell on the bruise on Warren's cheek which was a bit more swollen since the scuffle. Looking back at Max, she saw a similar bruise on her face. She gasped with her eyes widening both in shock and worry. "How did you get this bruise, Max? and Warren too? Were you two in a fight?" Her voice was laced with worry with a slight shiver.

Seeing the worried look on her face, Max felt a gush of adoration but also a pang of guilt to seeing how concerned she was on a small thing like a bruise. She smiled softly towards the Christian girl, "Relax, Bunbun. It's nothing serious. Right, Tay?" Taylor only nodded in reply. But it didn't do much to ease the worry in Kate. Max sighed and sat on the grass, patting on the ground, prompting the others to sit. Max, Taylor, and Warren filled Kate about the events from the morning and later at the bistro. Kate's expression was changing from worry to a rare contempt for the bullies and sad towards Warren.

Kate glanced at Warren with a sad expression, "I am so sorry to hear that you had to face all that, Warren. I am glad you are alright."

Warren replied appreciating her concern with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Kate. I am alright, and thanks to Max, I know I will be in the future." He looked towards Max with an admiration in his eyes.

Max shed a huge grin, "All for the sake of increasing my manpower. With me as your king, all you need to do is serve me and revere me. I take good care of my subjects." She said as she bobbed her head in a grandiose manner and raised her palm in a blessing gesture.

Taylor let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, "And the tyrant with a huge ego strikes back."

Kate giggled and nodded in affirmation, "And Warren, be careful not to praise her too much. It will only boost her ego."

Warren grinned awkwardly and nodded back, "I'll keep that in mind."

Max, on the other hand, mocked a look of disbelief and feigned annoyance, "I am being too lenient with you. Perhaps I should demote you all to be my slaves, rather than my subjects." She squinted her eyes towards her friends. Taylor replied by tucking out her tongue. Kate grinned toothily.

"Hey, Katie. What's this you've in your hands." Taylor noticed a package in Kate's hand and asked her.

Kate's eyes arched for an instant as she had completely forgotten about it, "Oh, this. A takeaway from two-whales. I was late this morning so skipped my breakfast and went to the mass. Got this on my way back." She said as she took the container out of the bag, "Oh, and I met Joyce and Chloe there." Opening the box, containing an omelet, hash browns, and bacon. She offered to the others, who promptly refused and let her know they had their fill.

Max straightened up hearing Chloe's name, "Oh, how is she?" Warren perked his ears also as he heard about Chloe.

"She's fine. She said she will be helping her mom with her shift and be free late afternoon." Said the Christian girl as she nibbled on her breakfast and chewed softly.

"It's good to hear that. I am glad we went to her house yesterday. She looked really happy and Joyce cooking was delicious." Max added as her mouth watered remembering the dinner they had in her house. The girls nodded in reply

Taylor added, "Yeah, I agree. Honestly, I've never seen her so happy before considering…" she trailed off again. It was the regret still lingering inside her, for all she and her  _friends_ had put her through and never bothered to see the real person in Chloe. Kate observed the turmoil on Taylor's face. She placed her hand on the taller blonde's shoulder and smiled softly at her which Taylor replied with one of her own.

Max also observing this, said, "Yeah, she has been through very hard times here and even before, considering about the loss of her dad in an early age. I still remember the way she looked at the house and could feel how much she missed him." Her brows knit together, and she clicked her tongue. "And, I with my blabbering mouth had to comment on the half-painted house."

"It is sad, but I don't think she blamed you or anything, Max. None of us knew about that." Taylor mentioned, "The way she talked about her Dad, she might have loved him so much. Maybe…" she paused for a moment, "Maybe, that's why she is here in the dorms instead of her house. It must remind her a lot of him." Her voice contained a sadness for the oppressed blonde. In fact, all of them went silent as each of them, even Warren, had a thought going in their head. All of them were affected in a way when they learned more about Chloe.

Max also said with a despondent expression, "I wish we could do something about that. Obviously, we cannot take her Dad's place. But maybe something we could do, that would make her remember the happier time more than the hole she has in her heart." But, guess no one has the answer, not even Max as they stayed silent.

Until Kate snapped her fingers pointed, "Oh! I have an idea. But, I… I don't know if it's good or sound too ridiculous." She said a bit pensively, but it was enough to pique the interest of the others.

"Go on, Bunbun. It's not like we'll judge you or anything. It might be a good idea after all." Max encouraged her to speak and the others nodded in confirmation.

Kate closed the lid of the container and nodded, "I was thinking, maybe, like, maybe we could help her complete the paint in her house?" She said albeit with uncertainty in her voice. She pondered if her idea was too intrusive or if the others and Chloe, herself, would appreciate it. But, to her surprise, Max's eyes grew wide and sparkled as her mouth went wide with a grin, which the others were pretty used to see when she was determined.

"Oh! OH! This is it! Bunbun, you are a genius." She pivoted her body and put her hands on Kate's shoulders, "We could totally do that, and it's something that'll also make Joyce happy too." Kate replied with a grin of her, feeling relieved inside.

Taylor nodded in agreement, "I think it's a good idea, but," she placed her index finger between her brows, thinking and then shifted her attention back to the others, "How are we going to do that? I mean, we cannot up and go, tell them we want to help them paint their house, what if they reject?"

"I guess that's also possible. It's a good gesture, but maybe they would feel you guys are being too invasive?" Warren added. Sure, it was a good gesture, but who knows, how would the Prices feel about this. Once again, the gang went silent. Max scrunched her lips, tapping on her knee, prodding, and humming until her brows arched once again. A lopsided smirk formed on her lips.

Taylor watched as Max's expression changed. The mischievous glint in her eyes only invited trouble, "Uhoh! There it is. I am already sensing trouble." She said as she tilted her head towards Kate, who was already shaking her head.

Max pouted at Taylor's insinuation, "What…? I didn't even say anything yet." She crossed her arms over her chest, "But at least hear me out, sexy legs."

"Go on, it's not like we can stop you when you are up to something." The taller blonde expressed her worry. But on the flip side, She knew Max would come up with something drastic, but with good intentions.

Max bobbed her head up and down, "Okay, here's my idea. We'll get the painting supplies, and get a head start on the painting. If we do that, they'll have no choice but to accept our help. It'll be a good surprise for them, and they'll not be able to say no to us. What do you guys think?"

Taylor shook her head as she thinned her lips, "I am not even surprised. Only you'd come up with an idea like this, Max."

Max scoffed, "C'mon, Tay. Don't be spineless, it's not that bad." She turned towards Kate and Warren, "What do you guys think about this? Bunbun?" She wiggled where she was seated, anticipating the answer.

Kate also shifted a bit, expressing an unease, "I don't know, Max. What if… what if they don't like it. Like Warren mentioned earlier. It does sound we are invading their lives too much with this. What if they get angry?" She said with a concern in her voice.

Max sighed loudly, shaking her head, "Alas! My generals… I am disappointed in you. Come on, guys. This is our chance to do something for Chloe. For her happiness. I understand your concerns, but won't you guys trust me? If things go sour, I'll take the blame. I'll tell them I coerced you guys into doing this. So, nothing bad will fall into your laps." The freckled brunette's voice did contain a hint of disappointment.

Kate frowned a bit at Max's comment, "Why are you implying we'll let you take the blame if anything bad happens. I… I am not a coward. I'll do it for Chloe. I am in." She said with a renewed determination. Max's expression also changed as her face lit up with a grin spread edge to edge. She turned her attention to the other two.

Taylor who was surprised looking towards Kate and then back to Max, she raised her hands in defeat, "Fine, since you two are up to it. I will feel like an antagonist if I don't agree. I am in too." Then she shifted her attention to Warren, "Warren? What about you?"

"Eh? M-me? I… uh? I am in this too?" He stuttered. A bit surprised also, as he was not expecting to be part of their plans. He just acquainted himself with the trio after all. Seeing the determined look on the girls, he averted his eyes, but a twitchy smile dangled on his lips as a giddy feeling rose inside him, finally able to do something for Chloe. His expression changed akin to the other girls had and nodded, "Whatever you guys decide. I am in too."

Max shed another toothy grin and clapped her hands together, "That's it. It's decided. Now, my minions. I hope you have nothing on your schedule for today. If so, cancel everything. We are on a mission. Giddy up!"

"Wait, wait. Hold your horses, Max. What do you mean? Are we doing this today? Like seriously?" Taylor yet again voiced her concern. It was too sudden of a plan to work without any preparations. Kate and Warren also expressed their concern, as they looked towards their impromptu leader with her spontaneous ideas.

"Well, One, Chloe and Joyce are not home today, so it works with our plan. We might not get a chance like this again if we want to surprise them. Two, I've nothing to do and I am not planning to sit idle being bored in this crappy academy and dorms." The tomboy said, adding, "Also, I feel guilty and it won't settle unless I do something and with this, I can put myself at ease. Guys, I understand I am driving you all with my decision. But, I am also asking for your help." She said in all seriousness.

Taylor was the first one to move and stand on her feet, "It is what it is, Max." Kate and Warren also stood up, "Why leave it for tomorrow if it can be done today. You are leading us so there's no point in getting worried." The taller blonde added with the other two nodding in affirmation.

Max also got up and smiled heartily at her companions, "I knew I could rely on you, my generals. It's decided. We have a mission to complete and hearts to conquer." She said as she raised her hand, holding an invisible sword, "For the Caulfield Empire!" Taylor nudged the brunette with her shoulder with the others giggling at the stupid demeanor of the tomboy. Determined, they went on their way to get prepared.

* * *

**Price House, Cedar Ave, Arcadia Bay**

After an hour of shopping for painting supplies and getting the closest color of the blue, they remembered on Chloe's house, Max, and the rest headed over to the Price residence opting to take a Taxi, rather than the bus to save time. Warren helped the girls, taking the supplies out from the trunk of the taxi, three buckets of beautiful blue paint, brushes, rollers, and other utensils, like gloves etc. The day was still young. Fortunately, the mid-noon sun was peeking out from behind a thin veil of misty clouds and the temperature was pleasant enough despite being late summer. It was a perfect mix, really. Nice and warm, yet without the constant intensity of an unhindered sky.

Max instructed Warren to check the  _perimeter_  as she called it to confirm the Prices were not home and the coast was clear. After a minute or some, Warren returned and gave her a thumbs up in greenlight. Max, with an excited glee, "Alight, my merry gang of slaves… now that we've successfully infiltrated the borders, what is the strategy we are going with. General Tay?" She prattled on with her military jargons much to the amusement AND the annoyance of the others.

"Umm… Relax and watch you all the work, Commander?" Taylor joked as she batted her eyes feigning innocence.

"Frak! That's my job, Slave!" Max jokingly snickered back. "But seriously, though. I can take care of the spots right underneath the roof if nobody wants to take those parts"

"Isn't that awfully high up, though? You'll need a pretty tall ladder, not to mention you'll need to be careful" Kate shot in, slightly worried that Max could easily tumble down from several feet up.

"I could take those parts, if you want to, Max. I have the height of course." Warren volunteered.

"Gallant! Learn from my man-slave, Generals. This is the devotion I want from you two." Max patted on Warren's shoulder, who smiled timidly.

"Careful what you wish for, Warren. This lord of ours looks so nice, but she is a tyrant. She'll work you to the bones." Kate interjected, surprising the others with her sass, which was a complete contrast of how she timid she used to be before she acquainted with Max.

Max quirked her brow, "Yet, you see how benevolent and lenient I am to you two that you openly slander your own, King. Now, General Kate. I'd say you flank the rear of the castle and take the backyard. It's nice and shady and doesn't look too taxing to work, or if you prefer anyplace else."

"yeah, I can take the backyard" Kate replied.

Max nodded in confirmation with a gleeful smile and picked a bucket and the bundle of brushes along with her, "Alright, good. Let's get to work then" She announced as they walked through the pavement. Max set the painting stuff on the grass and stretched her arms, getting herself ready. She tilted her back and addressed Taylor, "Taylor, you're the only one who hasn't picked anything yet. Anywhere in particular, or will you just pick a spot when we start?" she asked.

"I'll just pick a spot, doesn't really matter" Taylor replied, also sound a bit strained. In truth, she still had a mixed feeling about doing this. Sure, taking part in this would be a really nice thing to do for Chloe, unlike a lot of the things she'd done in the past, which she really was not proud of now. So, in a way, this was a point on her path to try and redeem herself.

But, then again, physical labor hadn't been her strong suit since she was like 8 years old, running outside and playing with toys. Doing something as tedious as  _painting_  would probably feel like getting the life-force slowly sucked out of her. Also, still concerned how Chloe and Joyce will react to their decision of painting their house without their consent was also bothering her a bit. But, nevertheless, she braced herself, fighting the uncertainty inside her, by being determined that she was doing this for Chloe, for her happiness – She  _HAD_ to do this.

Finally, everyone was ready as they went through the picketed gate to the backyard, "Okay, let's start." Max said as sat down the bags and started packing the stuff out, laying the utensils out on the grass in the backyard. Warren and Max went with mixing and dividing the paint into smaller buckets which they also bought so the manpower could be divided without hindering and getting into each other's part.

Then they each picked their tools and a bucket with Taylor whining a bit, "Ugh! This is heavy" as she picked a bucket.

"That's what you get from going too easy in the gym earlier" Max joked, though it didn't seem quite hit with Taylor's amusement as she pouted a bit at her.

"Harr-Harr, funny. But unlike you, I'd like to keep my feminine assets as they are, you macho-maniac" The blonde mocked back as she grabbed a roller from the bundle.

Max smirked mischievously, "Now, isn't that what I'd love to see and exploit more, Sexy." She said in a husky tone, which made the unprepared long legged blonde blush profusely. She shoved Max by the shoulder.

"Shut it, you horny flirt. We have a job to do." She said, albeit fighting the twitching of her lips. She was glad both Warren and Kate were already started working on their parts a little farther from the duo.

Max grinned shamelessly and help Taylor with the bucket as they walked back to the front, with Taylor taking the opposite side of the door from where Max started. For the next half 'n hour, they worked diligently with Warren helping Kate, as they were done with the lower planks of the side as they decide they'll do the backyard in the last as the house faced to the east, which would've helped the sun to dry the paint quickly and the backyard required a ladder and stools for them to work on it properly. Warren moved to the garage side, and Kate decided to help Taylor's part as the taller blonde was the slowest of them all with her constant moaning of being tired already. But contrary to her complaining, in truth, she was putting her heart into it and was slow because the lack of experience doing a delicate thing as painting.

Warren on the other hand, while working with the similar pace as Max, was tensed and a constant churn in his stomach. He never imagined that he would be doing something like this for Chloe. He kept getting distracted by the thoughts of how would he be able to face Chloe. Will he even be able to talk to her? Does he really deserve to be here and getting this chance to get close to her? Deep in his thoughts, while his hand working on the strokes, his attention was grabbed as he saw a station wagon approaching slowly towards the house. His eyebrows arched, and he froze, with his stomach doing another summersault, with a mix of anxiousness, dread and a hint of happiness.

"Max, incoming!" He shot at Max who was busily brushing. Everyone stopped and glanced at him before their eyes followed where he was pointing subtly only to see a familiar vehicle. Max placed the brush over a lid and wiped the built-up sweat with her sleeve. The others were anxiously looking at her with a hint of worry in their eyes. The tomboy gestured them to relax.

"Okay, everyone. Relax and let me do the talking. Wish your commander good luck!" She said as she walked over towards the driveway. The car pulled up and stopped in the driveway right in front of the garage. Joyce and Chloe stepped out with a surprised look on their face.

Max prepared herself mentally as she approached the mother and the daughter, "Surprise… I guess" she said awkwardly, throwing her arms into the air like it was some sort of a party, "Welcome back, Joyce, Chlonzel."

"Max, what are you…" Joyce stuttered speechlessly, confused at the presence of the gang before her eyes fell on the front of the house. Her eyes shot wide, mouth agape, realizing what they were doing. And why. She would glance back and forth towards Max and the house, taking a few steps closer to the house. The more she looked on and the fresh paint of a brilliant blue, the more a lump swelled in her throat.

"Y-you kids…" She tried to speak, but the overwhelming feeling inside her was holding her back from talking. She swallowed the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go away. She turned around facing the gang who somewhat stood together now, with Taylor, Kate and even Warren hiding behind Max. The brunette though, she was holding an endearing smile on her face. Which finally the elder Price returned, albeit a quivering one. Granted, she was an elder, a mother, yet the kids in front of her made her feel nothing less than an overwhelmingly warm feeling of gratitude that settled in her body.

She turned towards her daughter, "Chloe…" she called for her. Chloe, on the other hand, unlike her mother, had failed to restrain her emotions as she had her hand clasped on her mouth as tears were flowing like a fountain. She too knew exactly what her friends were doing for her, but she couldn't figure out why they would do something as kind as this for her. Yes, they've already become her best friends in just a day, but since when did best friends start painting each other's house? Or for Chloe, trying to mend her soul together, filling the void inside her which she had for more than four years now.

Joyce walked back towards Chloe, gently wrapping her in her arms, soothing the crying girl, she looked back at the brunette, "I…I'm speechless, Max." Joyce stuttered again, trying to find the right words, Hell, at this point she was struggling to find  _any_  words.

Max walking her the mother and the daughter, with her clean gloveless hand, she held Joyce's hand in hers, beaming at her as she squeezed it "Joyce, we all wanted to do something really nice for you two. I know it might feel very meddling of us, to decide to do something which might mean a lot to both of you. But please, this is the least we could do to see you both happy." She said softly, "And for all the neighbors who can't stand seeing a half-painted house," she grinned cheekily to lighten the mood.

Joyce chuckled through her wet eyes, "But… you didn't have to… I mean, it wasn't pretty, per se, but…"

"Like I said, Joyce. This is something we all decided. Chloe is my friend now,  _our_  friend. And, I for myself, would do anything to make her happy. This much is nothing. Besides, we're already well started, so no point in stopping us now." Max said confidently with a smile on her face.

"I…How can we repay you girls?" Joyce asked, still baffled.

"Nash," Max waved her off, "You don't have to. We're happy to do this for you. And  _you_ " she said, looking at Chloe and giving her that warm smile.

"But," she added, "If you are eager to repay us in some form, I don't think anyone here would say no thank you to something do drink or snack on in the heat."

"I think we can make something work," Joyce said, now finally starting to get a better handle on the surprise."

"Awesome! Oh, by the way, I'd need to borrow a ladder, if you have a tall one?" Max asked, gesturing at the second floor.

"Oh. Yes, of course, there's one in the garage. Chloe, would you help Max find it, while I head inside with the groceries?" Joyce sweetly asked Chloe, who was still mesmerized look at the new paint on the front. In her mind there was only realization swirling around,  _'I can't believe they'd do something like this for me.'_

"Chloe?" Joyce asked carefully, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing Chloe to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, the ladder, it's in the garage." She said as she started walking towards it.

Max clapped her hands together, "Okay, that's settled." She turned around the gang that was huddled behind her, "Minions! You heard the lady, quit dilly-dallying and get back to work. Chop-Chop!" She beamed one more time at Joyce before skipping over to Chloe.

Max and Chloe headed inside the garage, where max was met with a pretty grim sight, the garage was a mess, and hadn't been cleaned in… a long time, it seemed. She could tell by the way Chloe walked and acted that something was up. Something dear to her had been disturbed. Seeing the hunched back of the tall blonde, she reluctantly called for her, "Chloe?"

Chloe's back jolted and Max could see a shiver in her shoulders. A sadness pricked on the brunette's heart, as much as her intentions were pure and all she sought was for Chloe's happiness, but she did stir the blonde's painful memories. Though before she could say or do anything, Chloe quickly turned around flinging in Max's arms and wrapping around her neck tightly. Max could feel her body jerking with faint sobs accompanying her. It rended the brunette's heart and she is returned wrapped her arms around the crying girl, caressing her hair.

"T-Thank you," Chloe said through her sobs, "Tha-Thank you so much, Max. Thank you." She thanked the short brunette. Sure, it was painful as every tiny thing in this house constantly reminded her of her dad. But, this girl, while invading her life, her privacy, had only shown her kindness, selflessly putting herself in front of all the adversaries that were hurting her. Everything she did for Chloe so far was no short of saving her from the bleak darkness that was shrouding her. So, she just thanked her.

"Ssshh, sshh… It's alright, Chloe. It's alright." She patted her back and rubbing on it to soothe the crying girl, "I promised you, I'll keep you safe and make you happy. You've done great, you've been strong to endure it so far." She slowly left the embrace and held the blonde's shoulder in her hands, "Hey, look at me," she asked her, which Chloe did, and her reddened eyes met with the brunette's own beautiful azure ones. Max replied with a smile and spoke in a soft soothing voice, "You don't have to cry anymore, Chloe. You don't have to be scared anymore. You don't have to take any crap from anyone. Not anymore, cuz you are not alone, Love. You have me. You've friends who would do anything to see the beautiful smile on your face and see you happy."

She cupped Chloe's cheeks in both hands, brushing the tears away with her thumb, "There… no more tears. There won't be any more reasons for you to shed those tears. I will not let that happen, I promise." She beamed at the taller blonde, who in turn sniffed and nodded at her, also smiling softly through her reddened eyes.

Max softly patted on the taller girl's cheek, "Good. Now, let's get that ladder out before my slaves start slacking." Her face split into a grin and the silence of the garage filled with a sweet giggle of the tall blonde as she mirrored Max's grin and hummed.

"Yes, the ladder…" She turned around, carefully maneuvering through the scattered boxes, stopping by a shelf. Paused, she looked at a toolbox lying on the table, her eyes went solemn once again.

Max noticing this, placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder and asked softly, "Chloe… are you okay?"

Chloe shook her head, "I-It's just… All this stuff is from my dad… when he…" Chloe stuttered, before choking up again. Max squeezed her shoulder a little but decided not to pursue the matter any further.

"Ya know, it's okay. If you want us to stop, just say the word. And… I can probably find the ladder on my own if you wanna go inside or something." Max said with an emphatic smile.

Chloe, after a short paused, nodded, "Thanks, Max. I-I should head inside and help mom with the groceries… if that's okay."

"Go on, soldier," Max smiled, watching Chloe leave the garage and head inside the house through the door leading in.

Max stood at her feet for a few moments, finally letting out a breath, "Now… for the ladder…" she muttered to herself as she looked around a little. "Plenty of boxes here… Geez, I can't even imagine how I'd react if Kaiser Caulfield had died… Poor Chloe, she seems devastated. So does Joyce. At least I hope this does more good than bad… Oh! There's the ladder" If nothing else, Max enjoyed talking. Didn't matter to who or if anyone listened, as she often just talked to herself. Returning outside with the ladder, Max could see that her merry gang of painters were busy at work. It actually started to look really nice, as the house slowly started to get covered in beautiful blue.

"Warren, Man-slave, here's the ladder," She called for Warren who frowned a bit being called a man-slave, but nevertheless he readily took the ladder from her, "Let me know if you want to take a break as the top looks harder, I'll take over you." She said, Warren nodded and returned to his position setting the ladder and climbed up. Kate helped him hang the bucket on the hook attached to the ladder. He diligently started stroking the brush with fresh paint on the upper planks. Max nodded and went back to do her own part.

Once the house was more than half painted, the gang started to really feel the heat of the late afternoon sun, which had popped out from behind the thin veil of clouds.

"Anyone feel like taking a short break?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, I could do with a short break," Kate peeped up, with Warren joining in as he climbed down the ladder.

Max wiped on her neck with the back of her hand, "Yea, I guess we could do with a little breather in the shade," She agreed as she took a few steps back to look at the marvel of a thing they've done so far, "I'd say we are doing one fine job there, guys. Bet we could finish it by evening if we are at this pace. What do you guys think?"

Kate nodded vehemently, a bit tired but she was used to doing manual jobs as she usually volunteered in church work, "It's really looking nice."

Contrary to the Christian girl, the other duo, Taylor and Warren were almost slouched, looking visibly tired. Despite their good intentions and volunteering, neither of them were used to physical labor, especially Taylor, who was in a near sorry state as she was practically heaving. Max felt bad that she had pushed the taller blonde and suggested, "Come on, let's rest until you're up for it. No rush."

Meanwhile, Chloe and Joyce were busy inside the house. After placing the groceries, they had started preparing to create that drink that Chloe found to be so damn tasty. After doing some googling, Chloe had discovered that it was actually called Pineapple Passion but supposed a pirate-themed restaurant would change the names of their continuity. While Joyce was rinsing the fruits in the sink, Chloe was going through the print of the recipe she took out earlier this morning. But, she felt distracted, while her eyes were scanning the letters, her mind was distracted and keep going back to her friends outside and the heartfelt thing they were doing for her.

"Mom…" she called her mother.

Joyce replied in a hum, "Hmm, sweetheart?"

"Max… she is really wonderful." Said the blonde, the mother left the fruits on the tray and leaned to the counter next to her daughter, smiling softly at her.

"She sure is. This girl, full of surprises… I still cannot wrap my head around this."

Chloe nodded as she made patterns on the counter's surface with her index finger, "I wish I had her as my friend long before. Everything would've have been different for me. For us." She lifted her head, looking into her mother's eyes and all she found was a hint of approval in them.

"As a mother, I would've wanted nothing less for you," She placed her hand on Chloe's squeezing it softly, "But, now, you got friends, Chloe. William, your dad, remember… he always used to say this to you. It doesn't matter if you have lots of friends but, if you find even one as genuine as they come, that's all that matters. And, Max, and the others, they really are your true friends. You should keep them close and trust them. They want you to be happy."

"I do, Mom. I do trust them more than ever." Chloe replied,  _'I can trust them. I do trust them. Maybe… maybe I can finally tell Max about that. About… everything. No, I should tell them. I will.'_ She thought with determination.

"But, who was the boy with them? Do you know him"

Chloe was startled, she didn't even notice someone else was with them, "A boy?"

Joyce nodded, "Yes, the boy was painting by the garage. I thought he was your friend from the academy. You know, the one with the brown hair?"

"I don't know, I don't have any male friends in the academy. Maybe he's Max's friend."

"Yeah, could be." She said, "Anyways, let's make that drink of yours. For your friends also, don't know how long they've been working. They might be pretty famished. I'll fetch some snacks on the side for them" she added.

"Oh yeah, here's the recipe, mom" The mother and daughter started going through the recipe together, "Says here to dice up some pineapple, mango, strawberries and a bit of passion fruit, mix it with 20% water and 30% gin, shake it furiously for a few minutes, then sift off the liquid and pour it in a tall glass with some ice cubes. Then add about 50% soda. This seems doable. Right, mom?" Chloe asked her mother, feeling excited to get started.

"Yes, honey. This doesn't seem very tricky to make. Do you want to start dicing up the mango and strawberries? They don't need to be perfect, and smaller pieces are preferable." Joyce replied sweetly while reading through the recipe Chloe had found online one more time, just to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

Chloe nearly skipped over to the cutting board with the fruit and started dicing and slicing the fruit into smaller pieces, using a flat fruit knife. In the meanwhile, Joyce took care of dicing up a considerable portion of the pineapple. They were quickly done and set it all aside. "What's next?" Chloe asked giddily.

"Well, if we're making enough drinks for everyone, we need to do several batches. So, we might as well use the cocktail set we have to mix everything together. Would you mind getting it? It's in the cabinet behind the sofa in the living room" Joyce replied, before returning her attention to the recipe. It seemed so simple, yet she couldn't believe how fond Chloe apparently was off the drink. Would be exciting to see if they managed to get it right. Or even close.

Chloe got the cocktail set, and quickly returned to the kitchen. "Alright, so we just put everything in there, close the lid, and shake it for a few minutes?" Chloe asked.

"Yup, that's about right. Do you wanna do it?" Joyce replied smilingly.

"Sure," Chloe said, before getting the mixing cup. She put 1/6th of the diced fruit into the cup, poured 20% water and 30% gin by volume into the cup, closed the lid, and started shaking it. After a few minutes, she stopped, opened the mixer, and sifted the liquid out from the mixer, into a tall glass with ice cubes. After doing so, she added 50% Fanta exotic to the mix and stirred a bit with a stirring stick included in the cocktail set.

"Well… I think that's about it, right? It looks somewhat right, though I think the one at the restaurant was a little bit darker in color. Maybe they used a different soda?" Chloe noted.

"Only one way to really find out, Chloe. Try it" Joyce encouraged before Chloe succumbed to the wish of tasting it. She took just a small sip, but the instant the tasty drink hit her taste buds, a smile manifested itself on her face. "It doesn't taste exactly like it did, but it's pretty close. Taste it, mom!" Chloe said eagerly.

Joyce took just a small sip as well and enjoyed the taste. "Wow. This is good, Chloe. We're gonna have to make this more often!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Let's make the rest of them, and I'll bring it out to Max and the others!" Chloe said giddily.

"Alright honey" Joyce smiled.

"Well, break time is almost over, guys. We should consider getting back to work" Max announced as she sat up in the grass. They had rested for a good 15 minutes or so, and the house wouldn't paint itself. Though Joyce probably wouldn't exactly scold them for slacking, considering this was voluntary work.

"Just a few more minutes? It's so nice and cooool in the shade" Taylor moaned, resting against the "so-far-unpainted" wall.

"I agree with Max. The longer we wait, the harder it's gonna be to get back to work" Warren chimed in, feeling a tad bit restless.

"Hey guys," Chloe said as she rounded the corner. "Is this where you're hiding? Come here, I wanna show you something" she said, as though she was a completely different girl than the one that helped Max find the ladder earlier. Max, a bit taken aback, signaled the girls to follow and rounded the corner to find a tray of 5 tall glasses with a cold drink and ice cubes.

"Hey! This looks tasty! And is exactly what we need to fight the warmth off" Max said as the rest of the gang assembled around the small glass table. "Can we…?"

"Of course! One glass for each of us" Chloe said excitedly.

"Alright, then. Help yourselves, guys" Max said as she took a glass and waited for everyone to grab one of their own, before raising it up in the air.

"To Chloe" Max announced, and everyone joined in. "To Chloe," they all said simultaneously, causing Chloe to blush a little. She wasn't exactly used to this much attention. Well, she  _was_  unfortunately used to this much attention, but in a bad way.

Chloe concluded the little toast by being the first to drink, and everyone followed her example.

"Holy. Wowzer. This is amazing, Chloe!" Max exclaimed.

"Yea, it's awesome! What is it?" Kate asked.

"It's 'Passionate Pirate', though it's actually just called Pineapple Passion. You… probably understand why" she said shyly.

"You made the drink you ordered back at the…? Wow! I mean, this is mind-blowingly good, Chloe!"

"Yeah, this is really tasty, Chloe" Warren chimed in.

It didn't take long for everyone to drink up, though they all sorta wished there was more. "Well, you have to make this for us again some time, Chloe. Drinks at your place every week from now on!" Max joked in a commanding voice, causing everyone to giggle a little.

"Well, we should get back to work! I feel rejuvenated and ready for anything! Let's go, guys!" Max announced, before heading straight towards the ladder as she offered to switch with Warren. She stopped dead in her tracks once she remembered a crucial thing. She turned around on the spot, and quickly walked towards Chloe and embracing her in a hug. "Thanks for the drink, Corporal" she joked, before letting go and returning to the ladder to continue the work but stopped halfway as Chloe once again called for her.

"Max…" her voice felt a bit strained as she fidgeted, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Her face was suddenly showing a hint of a dread and gloom, which made the brunette worried as she quickly climbed down the ladder and skipped towards her.

"What happened, Chloe. Are you okay?" She asked. The others also noticed the sudden change in the tall blonde, huddled around her in equal worry.

Chloe lifted her eyes up, meeting with Max's. The brunette saw the same fear in her eyes when she first met with Chloe. Eyes full of fear, hurt and dejection, "I… I want to talk to you, Max." continued the blonde, "A-about… about what Nathan did to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, my friends. Long time no see. I hope you've not forgotten about your furry friend, bigb3ar the second. Yeah, been over a month since I had published any work. You could say, Life is a biatch when it's not working your way. Mine has been a heartless one. Work, Job, health, and the ever so present depression which saps me of anything creative. But, that's a story for another time. I am back with another installment of Meta. So, let's talk about that.
> 
> Introducing Warren. As I've mentioned countless times before while write Abyss and Meta, my idea of AU always means deviate from the canon character. Not that I don't like the built-up characters in the game, but I'd love to delve much into my own interpretations of my own story. So, Warren in this story is another victim of bullying, a bit shyer than his counterpart from the game. A gaming geek, and of course, as I want more depth in his character than being a cliched cringy, awkward hormone-laden teenage boy. His story is a bit complex, as you've read the hints to his backstory with his parents and his upbringing. I'll be exploring more of this in the future. Oh, and settle down your pitchforks for him and me, he has a crush on Chloe, but who wouldn't if our timid blonde is so beautiful and innocent in this story. Let the boy dwell on his fantasy more ;). The fight between him and Max? I guess, Max always acts based on her instinct and her experience as well, so she does feel smart and have more insight on people. Maybe she had experienced these things more in Seattle and is able to understand the emotions of other people. It always takes a tragedy and trauma that ables a person to grow more... insightful. Nah, i am not spoiling anymore than this, for now.
> 
> The painting part. yet again, it's pretty straightforward, what Max and the gang wanted to do for Chloe, all with their good intention. The whole scene is one more step for the gang to get closer and solidify their bonds and also a step further in fixing Chloe's broken life. I admit it proudly that I took a good amount of consideration and care to write the whole scene between Chloe, Joyce and Max. It is not trivial but, it is a lot meaningful for the Price family what the gang is doing for them. The way to the heart is showing kindness both with words AND with actions.
> 
> Chloe's secret... Finally...
> 
> M3 has done an awesome job once again to help me write the slice of life portions of this chapter as I lack the experience of beautifully crafted scenes. With all being said, I hope you guys liked this chapter and would apprecite if you leave your thoughts via comments and reviews. Until next time.
> 
> Music('s) notes:
> 
> Hello, sturdy readers! 'Tis I, the court Jester. The local crazy fool in the town we know as Metamorphosis!
> 
> I gotta say, I really love this chapter. So much passion in the characters, so much emotions and character development, I can hardly endure it!
> 
> As usual, I can't help myself, and publicly thank my partner in crimes, Mr. BigB3ar for doing such an amazing job at this chapter. He wrote the most part of it, and refined what I wrote. Awesome job there, BB-2.
> 
> I am really excited to see where this goes next (as if I didn't know already, but gotta keep up the fascade, you know?)
> 
> Well, until the next page, I will see you around! Thanks for reading with us so far ;)
> 
> Your friend and musical jester,
> 
> -Mymusicmanager

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone. 
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank my friend and co-author of this story, Lukelele, for helping me with the story and my poor grammar. And we both are hoping to bring you a fresh take on one of the countless What if? Universes that Life is Strange has given to us and an idea popped in our mind.
> 
> You might have gotten used to the idea of a spunky, rad, and a rebellious punk Chloe. But we thought, what if those traits never developed in an AU? What if she was totally opposite of her original counterpart. A shy, soft-spoken Chloe. Certain events made her scared, lonely and despondent, yet she tries to be someone. But because of her weak traits, she became an easy target of bullying. We tried to portray her torments so you could actually feel what she felt in her helpless state.
> 
> Max, yes, we need a balance here. But what is Max to Chloe, how will things work between them. Is Max a some sort of savior, or will just act indifferent towards Chloe? That we want to explore in the future.


End file.
